Eliksir niemożliwy
by periscopes
Summary: A jeśli szkół magii jest więcej? Sama JKR wspomina poza Hogwartem jeszcze dwie [Durmstrang i Beauxbatons], a dlaczego w każdym kraju nie miała by istnieć szkoła magii? Poniżej przedstawiam dzieje jednego rocznika z Krakowskiego Uniwersytetu Magii [na razie rok pierwszy - może będą następne...]
1. Prolog

**od autora:**

- Świat Harry'ego Pottera należy do JKR, ja tylko pożyczam go na chwilę dla zabawy. Nie osiągam z tego żadnych zysków.

- Wszelkie podobieństwo osób i wydarzeń jest całkowicie przypadkowe i niezamierzone.

* * *

**Eliksir niemożliwy**

**Prolog**

Wyciąg z „Encyklopedii Magii" wydanie polskie, rok wydania 2011.

**Jan Ignacy Krzysztofowicz** – genialny alchemik i mistrz eliksirów, żyjący w Polsce na przełomie XV i XVI wieku. Przez wielu uważany za jednego z najwybitniejszych mistrzów eliksirów. Jest też uważany za twórcę eliksiru szybkiej regeneracji. (→ eliksir regeneracji.)  
Receptura ta nie została nigdy opublikowana, dlatego część badaczy powątpiewa w jej istnienie.  
Jest też autorem ulepszonej receptury na Eliksir Gallów (→ eliksir Gallów.) oraz tzw. eliksiru królewskiego żołądka. (→ eliksir królewskiego żołądka.) Pod koniec swojego życia stał się bardzo podejrzliwy i nie publikował żadnych swoich receptur.  
Znane są jego dwa podręczniki do eliksirów: "Podstawy ważenia eliksirów prostych" oraz "Zaawansowane eliksiry wieloskładnikowe".  
Przypisuje się mu również autorstwo "Zaawansowanej teorii tworzenia eliksirów wieloetapowych i wieloeliksirowych" - niestety to działo jest na indeksie, i tylko nieliczni wyselekcjonowani badawcze mają do niego dostęp. Mówi się że opisuje bardzo wiele eliksirów które zostały uznane za eliksiry zakazane.(→ eliksiry zakazane.)  
Istnieje również plotka, mająca swój początek w osobie Samaela Aberatofftha - ostatniego czeladnika - głosząca, że mistrz ukrył gdzieś swą księgę eliksirów i badań prowadzonych nad eliksirami. Nikomu nie udało się jednak w żaden sposób potwierdzić lub obalić tej informacji.

**Jan Twardowski** - legendarny polski mistrz alchemii. Wedle legend posiadający moc transmutacji dowolnego materiału w złoto. Jego istnienia nie udało się w żaden sposób potwierdzić metodami naukowymi, ale nie przeszkadza to w uznawaniu go za "ojca" alchemii.

**eliksir Gallów** – mityczny eliksir dający osobie, która go zażyje nadludzką wręcz siłę i szaloną odwagę. Nazwa nawiązuje do miejsca, gdzie po raz pierwszy zastosowano ten eliksir podczas Wojen Rzymsko – Galijskich. Napojeni tym eliksirem (wywarem?) wojownicy Gallów skutecznie powstrzymali przeważające ilościowo legiony rzymskie i tym samym obronili swoja ojczyznę.

**eliksir królewskiego żołądka** – unikatowy eliksir pozwalający na neutralizację wszystkich trucizn przyjętych po zażyciu eliksiru. Z racji swego działania bardzo często stosowany wśród magicznych i niemagicznych rodów królewskich. Eliksir trudny do otrzymania, wymaga dużego doświadczenia i zachowania absolutnej czystości podczas jego warzenia.

**eliksir niemożliwy** – potoczna nazwa eliksiru w którego istnienie wszyscy wierzą, ale nikt nie potrafi go przygotować. Do takich eliksirów są zaliczane m. in. eliksiry przywracające zmarłych do życia, eliksiry dające nadnaturalne zdolności czy też eliksiry natychmiastowo leczące.

**eliksir regeneracji** – eliksir, który leczy najcięższe nawet obrażenia w bardzo krótkim czasie, liczonym w sekundach. Nie jest znany jego skład ani sposób przygotowywania. Uznaje się go za jeden z eliksirów niemożliwych. (→ eliksir niemożliwy.) Znany jest tylko jeden przypadek przygotowania tego eliksiru, przez Mistrza Eliksirów ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie - Severusa Tobiasa Snape'a, ale nawet on nie pozostawił żadnego śladu po recepturze.

**eliksir wskrzeszenia** – uznawany za mityczny, eliksir pozwalający na ożywienie zmarłego. Niewiele wiadomo na jego temat, nikt nigdy nie opublikował wiarygodnego opisu takiego eliksiru. Nie jest nawet wiadome, czy kiedykolwiek powstał. Wielu badaczy i mistrzów eliksirów uważa ten eliksir za eliksir niemożliwy. (→ eliksir niemożliwy.)

**eliksiry zakazane** – eliksiry, których wykonywanie jest zakazane z powodu składników jakie muszą być dodawane do tych eliksirów, a których pozyskanie nie jest możliwe bez użycia przemocy, czy też uczynienie krzywdy inteligentnej istocie lub roślinie. Przykładami takich składników jest np. krew jednorożca, serce smoka czy też krew ludzka.

**zakazane eliksiry** → eliksiry zakazane

**polska szkoła magii** – program nauki magii opracowany i wdrożony w Krakowskim Uniwersytecie Magicznym (→ Krakowski Uniwersytet Magii.) znacząco różniący się od programów stosowanych w innych szkołach magii. Podstawową różnicą jest fakt, że kandydaci trafiają do niej w wieku lat czternastu a nie jedenastu. Nauka trwa cztery lata i jest znacznie intensywniejsza - po osiem-dziewięć godzin dziennie. Kolejną różnicą jest program nauczania, który wprawdzie nie uczy czarnej magii, jednak wprowadza przedmiot zwany magią bitewną, lub magią bojową (→ magia bojowa.), który przez część magicznego świata jest uznawany za czarną magię.

**Krakowski Uniwersytet Magii** – jedna ze starszych szkół magii jakie powstały w Europie, uzyskała prawa szkoły w 1387r. W XIV i XV wieku znana z szeroko pojętej otwartości na wszelkie nowinki i dostępna dla ludzi wszelkich stanów. Powstała przy znacznym współudziale władcy niemagicznej części kraju - zapoczątkowanym w 1380 roku przez króla Ludwika Węgierskiego, a zakończona przez jego następcę Władysława Jagiełłę. Znaczne wsparcie niemagicznego świata pozwoliło na sprawne działanie Uniwersytetu w pierwszym okresie jego istnienia. Znaczna część historii KUM jest okryta tajemnicą, ze względu na ścisłe powiązanie ze światem niemagicznym.  
Obecnie większość wyjść z pomieszczeń Uniwersytetu znajduje się na terenie Stołecznego Królewskiego Miasta Krakowa.  
KUM znany jest z prowadzenia pionierskich – nawet jak na skalę światową – projektów mających połączyć wiedzę ze świata magicznego i niemagicznego.  
Najbardziej zaawansowanym tego typu projektem jest połączenie wiedzy magicznej i niemagicznej na temat leczenia.(→ magiczna medycyna.) Pierwsze efekty owej współpracy są już testowane w kilku starannie wyselekcjonowanych szpitalach Starego Kontynentu i Azji.

**magiczna medycyna ****(magomedycyna)** - to pionierski i unikatowy w skali światowej projekt prowadzony w KUM (→ Krakowski Uniwersytet Magii.) mający za zadanie połączyć wiedzę magiczną i niemagiczną w dziedzinie leczenia. W ramach projektu udało się między innymi zbadać zmiany jakie zachodzą w człowieku po ugryzieniu przez wilkołaka. Obecnie prowadzone są prace nad wynalezieniem antidotum, którym już - pomimo bardzo wczesnego etapu badań - są zainteresowane różne ośrodki lecznicze.  
Kolejnym projektem jest projekt mający na celu opracowanie materiałów przyspieszających gojenie ran, a będących mieszanką niemagicznych leków wspartych magicznymi eliksirami.  
Prototypy testowane są aktualnie w wyselekcjonowanych placówkach w rejonach działań wojennych świata niemagicznego i potwierdzają słuszność założeń, choć wykazują również konieczność dalszych badań w celu zwiększenia niezawodności i trwałości.  
Prowadzone są również inne badania, których wyniki mogą być użyteczne w innych dziedzinach niż medycyna.

* * *

***duża bogato udekorowana sala*  
**Człowiek leżący w łożu wyglądał staro, naprawdę staro.  
Życie go raczej nie rozpieszczało, zmarszczki pokrywały jego kiedyś zapewne piękną twarz. Ale teraz jego twarz była pomarszczona i wykrzywiona grymasem bólu.  
- Mistrzu. – odezwał się młody człowiek stojący obok łoża – Może gdybyś mi zezwolił przygotowałbym dla ciebie eliksir nieśmiertelności – spytał łagodnie.  
- Nie, Samaelu, nic nie poradzisz. – odparł cicho leżący w łożu mężczyzna – Umieram ze starości a nie z powodu ran, klątwy czy innych efektów, które można powstrzymać.  
- Ale... ale... - widać było, że młody mężczyzna usiłuje coś powiedzieć, aby zmienić zdanie mistrza – ale mistrzu, co z twoimi zapiskami, co z twoją księgą eliksirów? – zapytał z autentyczną obawą w głosie – Czy ona jest dobrze ukryta i strzeżona?  
– Nie martw się.. – odparł cichnącym głosem stary człowiek – Jest bezpieczna i będzie czekać na godnego mnie następcę.  
Stary człowiek z trudem oddychał, wreszcie poddał się i skończył walkę o oddech.  
W pomieszczeniu zaległa cisza, zakłócana tylko trzaskiem ognia w kominku.  
– Spoczywaj w pokoju mój mentorze. – cicho pożegnał mistrza jego uczeń.

* * *

***szkoła magii, Kraków, pomieszczenie biblioteczne, 31 XII 2011***  
Równo z wybiciem północy, kiedy kończył się jeden rok a zaczynał drugi, w wielkiej księdze uczniów pojawiały się nowe nazwiska.

Najpierw jedno, potem drugie, trzecie, czwarte...

I tak pojawiło się ich trzydzieści i jeden.

Potem coś się stało, zniknęło jedno nazwisko, pojawiło się inne, znowu zniknęło by po chwili pojawić się ponownie.

Nikt tego jednak nie widział.

Nikt nie widział, jak jedno z nazwisk błysnęło na zielono, jedno na srebrno, jedno na złoto, jedno na szaro, jedno na czerwono a jedno na czarno...  
Już po chwili wszystkie nazwiska czerniły się na kartach księgi jakby wpisano je tam całe wieki temu.

* * *

***szkoła magii, Kraków, gabinet Dyrektora, 1.I.2012*  
**Kiedy pierwszego stycznia dyrektor wszedł do swego gabinetu, na jego stole leżało sześć listów w dużych bladożółtych kopertach.  
Widząc listy dyrektor westchnął - Aż sześcioro niemagicznych, jedna piąta roku, będzie dużo problemów.  
- Znowu. - dodał.


	2. Rozdział 1

**od autora:**

- Świat Harry'ego Pottera należy do JKR, ja tylko pożyczam go na chwilę dla zabawy. Nie osiągam z tego żadnych zysków.

- Wszelkie podobieństwo osób i wydarzeń jest całkowicie przypadkowe i niezamierzone.

* * *

**Rozdział 1**

*******jezioro Śniardwy, lato 2010*  
**- Grot dookoła! - słychać było krzyk dochodzący z żaglówki klasy omega, o dumnej nazwie „Bombel".  
- Ruchy! Ruchy! „Zołza" i „Jaskółka" są tuż za nami! - krzyknął tak na oko piętnastoletni chłopak.  
- Szybciej! Szybciej!  
- Fok na lewo!  
- Wybieraj fały! Mocno, mocno!  
- Ostrzyć!  
Przez głos wykrzykiwanych komend nagle przebił się przeraźliwy dziewczęcy krzyk – Z lewej!  
Dalsze słowa zagłuszył ryk potężnego silnika motorówki, a potem trzask pękających kadłubów, masztów i dartych żagli.  
Seria okrzyków przerażenia utonęła w ryku silnika motorówki, która gwałtownie przyspieszyła i ruszyła jak najdalej od miejsca kolizji, zostawiając za sobą szybko pogrążające się w wodzie wraki trzech żaglówek.  
- Michał! Tomek! Krzysiek! Jesteście? - piętnastolatek przebił powierzchnię wody i zaczął nawoływać kolegów. - Jesteśmy Marek, jesteśmy... – odkrzyknęli nawoływani.  
Zaczęli się gwałtownie rozglądać za resztą. Wokół pływało kilka osób, piętnastolatek zapytał reszty pływających w wodzie – Macie wszystkich?  
- Mam! - odkrzyknęła jedna z dziewczyn, po rozglądnięciu się w wodzie.  
- Magda! Magda! - wołała inna z dziewczyn. - Nie ma Magdy! - zawołała z paniką w głosie.  
- Szlag! - zaklęli chłopcy, po czym spojrzeli po sobie – Na dno! - stwierdzili jednogłośnie. Michał, Tomek, Krzysiek i Marek nabrali głęboko powietrza i zanurkowali. Tomek na migi wskazał kolegom spoczywające na dnie na głębokości około pięciu-sześciu metrów wraki żaglówek. Ruszyli w tamtą stronę uważając na pływające wkoło płachty żagli i trzepoczące pozrywane stalówki. Udało in się zorientować w położeniu wraków żaglówek. Ale zaginionej dziewczyny nigdzie nie zauważyli. Tomek na migi wskazał powierzchnię. Wynurzyli się niemal nad zatopionymi żaglówkami. Oddychali głęboko – Schodzę raz jeszcze! - krzyknął Michał.  
- Czekaj! - krzyknął Tomek, ale było już za późno, Michał zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza i ruszył na dno. - Michaaaał!  
- _„Muszę! Muszę! Muszę!"_ - myślał Michał, szybko dotarł na dno i zaczął rozglądać się po dnie. Chwilę później zauważył nogę wystającą z na wpół zniszczonego kokpitu jednej z żaglówek.  
- _„Mam"_ - pomyślał Michał - _„Teraz tylko ja wyciągnąć..."  
_Zaparł się mocno o zatopiony kadłub i zaczął wyciągać fragmenty wraków, coraz mocniej czuł potrzebę zaczerpnięcia oddechu, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie uda mu się uratować dziewczyny jeśli teraz wypłynie. - _„Magda... ma na imię Magda"_ - pomyślał Michał, a potem...

Potem stało się coś dziwnego, czas jakby zwolnił, a w mięśnie Michała wstąpiła nowa siła, sam nie wiedział skąd ona się wzięła.

Nie zastanawiał się nad tym dłużej. Wiedział, że teraz ma szansę, ostatkiem sił wyciągnął nieprzytomną dziewczynę z wraku i mocno odbił się od zatopionej żaglówki. W uszach mu dzwoniło, ciemne plamy latały przed oczami, ale udało mu się przebić powierzchnie wody.  
- Trzymajcie – zdążył tylko rzucić do kolegów podając bezwładną dziewczynę, a sam wyłożył się na plecach, oddychając głęboko. - _„__Udało się"_ - gdzieś tam kołatało mu się pod czaszką.

Kwadrans później, kiedy dotarła do nich policyjna motorówka wszystko było już w miarę w porządku. Tomek, który był dumny z faktu, że udało mu się zdobyć uprawnienia młodszego ratownika w najbardziej karkołomny sposób wykonał ratowanie metodą usta-usta. Co zresztą później złośliwie wytknęli mu koledzy. Tym niemniej efekt został osiągnięty i Magda zaczęła sama oddychać. Wykorzystując ten czas Krzysiek zebrał pływające po powierzchni wody kapoki i związawszy je znalezioną na którymś z wraków linką oznaczył miejsce zatopienia żaglówek. W końcu na dno poszło wszystko co mieli ze sobą. Od przybyłych policjantów dowiedzieli się, że najprawdopodobniej ta sama motorówka, która zatopiła ich żaglówki rozbiła się o filar mostu kolejowego w Okartowie i zginęło troje z pięciorga pasażerów.

* * *

***Popielno, lato 2010*  
**Michał mając chwilowo dosyć wody odstawił żeglowanie, aby pospacerować trochę po lądzie. Marek namówił ich na zwiedzenie rezerwatu, gdzie mieli zobaczyć koniki polskie i zwiedzić w Popielnie muzeum, gdzie prezentowano stare powozy, bryczki i sanie. Koledzy wiedzieli, że Michał pochodzi ze szlachty polskiej i pielęgnuje szlacheckie tradycje swojego rodu, dlatego chętnie przystali na takie zwiedzanie stwierdzając, że zawsze czegoś można się nauczyć. A znając Michała i Marka nie od dziś, wiedzieli że na pewno nie będzie to nudne zwiedzanie. W końcu to Marek był synem „znanego i szanowanego biznesmena" jak to się zwykło mówić. Sam Marek nic sobie z tego nie robił, ale musiał przyznać, że sława ojca znacznie mu pomagała. Mógł zawsze liczyć, że uda się zobaczyć więcej, niż pokazywano przeciętnemu zjadaczowi chleba i więcej mu uchodziło na sucho. Choć sam starał się nie przesadzać, ale też przyznawał w duchu, że od roku od czasu jak zaczęli się spotykać w pięciu – Bartek – piąty z ich paczki musiał zostać w domu – w ich życiu nie zaistniało pojęcie nudy...

Podobnie miało być i tym razem.  
- Mówię panu! - jakiś mężczyzna w wybrudzonych jeansach i flanelowej koszuli w czarno-czerwona kratę niemal krzyczał na drugiego ubranego w nieskazitelny garnitur. - Brakuje dwu koników, nie ma Pchełki i Włóczykija!  
- Bo pan nie umiesz zadbać o zwierzęta – odparł człowiek w garniturze. - Niech pan się przejdzie po terenie rezerwatu i ich poszuka. - uciął jakąkolwiek dyskusję i chcąc zaznaczyć definitywny koniec rozmowy odwrócił się na pięcie odchodząc w stronę budynku biurowego.  
- Pieprzony biurokrata – wyrwało się zostawionemu pracownikowi.  
- A wy czego tu szukacie? - warknął na chłopaków, których teraz zobaczył.  
- Chcieliśmy wejść do rezerwatu i zobaczyć koniki – powiedział Marek. Pracownik zaklął pod nosem po czym zapytał podejrzliwie: - A wy to kto jesteście?  
Marek niezrażony niemiłym zachowaniem odparł – Jestem Marek P. Tata mówił, że dzwonił tu do państwa i mieliśmy mieć wycieczkę po rezerwacie.  
- Niech to szlag – skrzywił się facet – pamiętam, jestem Adam Pawlicki i jestem opiekunem stadka koni polskich, ale źle trafiliście – pokręcił głową. - Bardzo źle.  
- Może moglibyśmy pomóc? - Michał wyrwał się zanim koledzy zdążyli zapytać o co chodzi.  
- Potrafimy poruszać się po lesie, mieszkać w nim i przetrwać... - dodał Michał, a koledzy tylko pokiwali głowami. Coś tam zaczynało im majaczyć na horyzoncie. Dziki las, namioty, spanie w lesie, koniki... - szykowała się nowa przygoda.  
- Nie... - zaczął mówić pan Adam, ale chyba właśnie coś go olśniło – a dlaczego by nie... - zastanowił się na głos.  
- Umiecie tropić zwierzęta? - zapytał. Chłopcy pokiwali głowami, na co pan Adam się uśmiechnął.  
- To miałbym dla was zabawę – stwierdził tajemniczo.

* * *

***rezerwat Stacji Badawczej Rolnictwa Ekologicznego i Hodowli Zachowawczej Zwierząt PAN, okolice Popielna*  
**- Ciszej! - syknął jeden krzak do drugiego.  
- Sam bądź cicho – zachichotał trzeci krzak.  
- Dajcie se siana już, dobra? - odparła duża zielonkawa narośl ze starego dębu.  
- Dobra, wyłazimy – decydował drugi krzak, po czym wysuną się spod niego Marek.  
- Uwaga, leci! - padło z drzewa, po czym chwile później opadła stamtąd siatka maskująca. A w chwilę później zjechał plecak, po czym po pniu zsunął się Michał.  
- Nic nie widziałem, dziwne – powiedział do Marka.  
- Racja, dziwne – ten odparł wpatrując się w odręczny szkic jaki usiłował dopasować do mapy okolicy. - Albo my jesteśmy dupy, a nie skauci, albo gość się pomylił, albo... - zawiesił głos.  
- Albo ktoś płoszy koniki – dodał cicho Tomek.  
- Ale koniki tu były – zaprotestował Michał – chodźcie coś wam pokażę. - powiedział prowadząc kolegów na sąsiednią polankę.  
- O, tu, tu i tu – pokazywał na ślady gdzie można było zobaczyć wytartą, zdeptaną trawę oraz odciski kopyt w rozmokłym gruncie przy wodopoju.  
- A więc koniki tu były... - powiedział sam do siebie Marek. - No dobra idziemy je tropić dalej – rzucił z uśmiechem do reszty chłopaków.

* * *

***ta sama okolica, trzy dni później*  
**- Powiedzcie mi kto wpadł na ten genialny pomysł? - lekko złośliwie zapytał Krzysiek po kolejnej przeprawie przez mocno podmokłe łąki. Siedzieli właśnie na małej polance i wylewali wodę z butów. Nastroje mieli naprawdę paskudne, ale byli zawzięci. Ogier kierujący śledzonym stadem był dobry. Wymykał im się i kluczył, chował i pojawiał, ale nigdy nie udało im się zobaczyć całego stada. Mieli już dosyć, byli zmęczeni, niewyspani, głodni, ale jeszcze się nie poddawali. Nie przejmowali się tym, że nie byli w Stacji od trzech dni. Co wieczór łączyli się z panem Adamem i zdawali mu relację z tego gdzie są i co robią.  
- No dobra – Marek był już zupełnie zrezygnowany – dziś idziemy nocą, może wtedy uda się nam dopaść stado...

Wieczorem chłopcy zebrali wszystkie śmieci po sobie i powoli ruszyli śladami stada. Posuwali się bardzo ostrożnie i powoli, już, już wydawało im się, że widzą stado, gdy nagle...

-POLICJA! Nie ruszać się! - padło z kierunku w którym zmierzali, jednocześnie zabłysło kilkanaście potężnych reflektorów. W ich świetle chłopcy zobaczyli kilku uzbrojonych ludzi stojących nad leżącym konikiem.  
Na hasło „policja" stojący jak jeden mąż rzucili broń i unieśli ręce do góry.

- A kogo my tu mamy? - dało się słyszeć z krzaka tuż koło chłopaków.  
- Eee, bo my..., no bo... - zaczęli się plątać w wypowiedziach.  
- Zaraz, zaraz – przerwał im krzak, z którego zaczął wychodzić jakiś osobnik ubrany w maskujący mundur. - Czy to wy pomagacie Andrzejowi na stacji? - zapytał.  
- Pan Andrzej o nas wie – tyle tylko wymyślił na szybko Michał.

Zamaskowany osobnik parsknął naraz śmiechem – A więc to wam zawdzięczamy złapanie tych kłusowników? - zapytał.  
- Eeee? - tylko tyle byli w stanie wyjąkać.  
- Pan Adam Pawlicki ściśle z nami współpracował i powiedział nam, że ma grupę ochotników, która śledzi stado. Wiedzieliśmy, że stado będzie musiało uciekać jedną z trzech dróg, więc obsadziliśmy je wszystkie. A z drugiej strony oni – tu wskazała na właśnie skuwanych kłusowników – nie mogli ryzykować usypiania koni wiedząc, że ktoś za stadem idzie. Aż do dziś o was wiedzieli, ale bali się zrobić coś z wami, żeby nie mieć problemów za dużych. Co innego nawet usypianie i kradzież koników, a co innego napad na ludzi. Ale dziś jak nie zauważyli waszego ogniska stwierdzili, że daliście sobie spokój i postanowili odłowić resztę stada. Zrobili to akurat w naszej zasadzce. To się nazywa mieć szczęście. - uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

- A wy właśnie możecie iść i z bardzo bliska zobaczyć koniki polskie – dodał na zakończenie widząc zaskoczone miny chłopaków.

- Ale czad! - tylko tyle był w stanie powiedzieć Tomek.

Ostrożnie podeszli do leżących na ziemi koników, sprawiały wrażenie takich małych sympatycznych zwierzątek, aż dziwne, że przewodnik stada był w stanie ich wodzić za nos przez ponad cztery dni.

* * *

***niewielka willa na przytulnym osiedlu, początek czerwca 2012*  
**Natarczywy dzwonek wyrwał domowników ze słodkiego nic-nie-robienia.  
Szczupły, ciemnowłosy chłopak jako pierwszy zerwał się z fotela.  
- Otworzę! - krzyknął.  
Bez zbędnych słów podszedł do drzwi. Za nimi stał dziwny mężczyzna ubrany w jakiś rodzaj uniformu.  
- Pan Michał Dawbór? - zapytał ciężkim głosem.  
- Tak, to ja... - odparł chłopak, uważnie taksując wzrokiem posłańca.  
- Pismo dla pana. - nieznajomy podał dużą bladożółtą kopertę.  
- To do mnie! - krzyknął Michał do domu, zanim odebrał list z ręki nieznajomego.  
Gruba koperta z ręcznie czerpanego papieru z jakimś herbem rodowym wyraźnie wskazywała na wysoki status nadawcy.  
- Ma być odpowiedź? - zapytał chłopak z lekkim uczuciem niepokoju.  
- Nie sądzę. - odparł posłaniec, po czym ukłoniwszy się z szacunkiem, oddalił się w swoją stronę.  
Michał wszedł do domu obracając nieotwarta kopertę w dłoni.  
- Mamo, tato! - zawołał - Możecie podejść? Mam tu coś dziwnego... - dodał z wahaniem.  
Kiedy z piętra zeszło dwoje ludzi, pokazał im herb na kopercie i zapytał - O tym mieliśmy kiedyś porozmawiać?

Dwoje dorosłych ludzi tylko na siebie spojrzało.  
- O mój Boże... - wyszeptała z przejęciem matka - To na pewno to? - spytała męża.  
- Tak kochanie, to na pewno to. - pokiwał głową ojciec chłopaka.  
- No cóż, synu... - odezwał się ojciec z lekką obawą w głosie - Właśnie musisz zapomnieć o wielu aspektach świata nauki i przyjąć, że do tej pory znałeś tylko połowę świata. Tą niemagiczną połowę. - wyraźnie zaakcentował ostatnie zdanie.

Widząc zdziwioną minę syna, ojciec westchnął ciężko i podszedł do swego biurka uważnie śledzony wzrokiem przez resztę rodziny, wydobył z biurka grubą kopertę i podał synowi - Masz, przeczytaj. - powiedział po prostu.  
Michał bezwiednie obracał w dłoni grubą kopertę z herbem rodowym Dawborów i ręcznym dopiskiem: "Dać do przeczytania wybrańcowi Twardowskiego".  
Zdecydowany poznać następne sekrety rodu Michał jednym ruchem otworzył kopertę i wydobył kilkanaście stron pergaminu.

Strony były zapisane równym, starannym pismem.

"Potomku rodu mego... - zaczął czytać Michał - Nie wiem, czyś Nim po mieczu czy kądzieli, ale pozwól przeto, że traktować Cię będę jakbyś miał być nim po mieczu. Jeśli jednak miało by się zdarzyć, żeś waćpanna po kądzieli mym potomkiem - racz wybaczyć staremu człekowi jego niewiedzę, albowiem nikt przyszłości pewien być nie może.

Ale powracając do tego w jakim to celu ów list piszę.

Jeśli go czytasz przeto mnie nie ma już na tym padole płaczu - jak nazywała go ma ukochana żona...".

Michał popatrzył na rodziców, a potem usiadł i zagłębił się w lekturze. List był długi i szczegółowo opisywał przygody jakie przeżył autor w krajach północnych. Opisywał spotkanie z mieszkańcami tamtejszych ziem, opowiadał o kulturze, obyczajach i o miłości do Vivien - dziewczyny tam poznanej. Miłości szczerej i czystej. Pisywał o radości z bycia przyszłym ojcem, ale i obawy, jak jego wybranka zostanie w rodzinnym domu przyjęta.  
Potem list stawał się mroczniejszy.  
Była w nim mowa o ciężkim porodzie podczas którego młoda matka zmarła, desperacji, żalu i smutku oraz strasznej tęsknocie za utraconą osobą. Było też o wielkiej pogardzie dla życia jaka opanowała autora listu.  
Wyprawy na niedźwiedzie polarne, wilki i inne drapieżniki północy, w których jedyną bronią autora listu był długi bagnet wojskowy wypełniały następne wersy listu.  
Spotkanie z jakąś istotą o mało pociągającej aparycja, które nastąpiło podczas jednej z wypraw stanowiło przyjemną odmianę w opisach polowań. Nieznajomy chciał odkupić od myśliwego trofea w postaci kłów i zębów dopiero co upolowanego niedźwiedzia polarnego.  
Podobne spotkania były również opisywane później, i zawsze nieznajomi kupowali od niego trofea - jak określały te istoty - kły i pazury drapieżników. A płaciły czystym złotem, choć on złota nie potrzebował.  
Podczas tych spotkań dowiedział się także, że te istoty - zawsze grzeczne i uprzejme w stosunku do niego - określały go mianem "Północnego Łowcy" albo "Demona Żalu".

A potem był niejasny opis spotkania z kimś, jak to podawał list "kimś wielkim", z kim autor przeprowadził długą i szczerą rozmowę.

Opisywał swój szok, kiedy usłyszał od rozmówcy, że jego wybranka była czarownicą.  
Usiłował nie uwierzyć w to co słyszał. A potem kiedy odbył długą i szczerą rozmowę z ojcem swojej już byłej żony. Kiedy zaprezentowano mu możliwości magii, swoje wrażenie jakie na nim wywarła demonstracja i szok, że któryś z jego następców również może władać mocą magii.

A potem był opis powrotu do kraju, wielka awantura w pałacu Dawborów. Twarde postawienie sprawy dziedziczenia nazwiska i rodu, zderzenie ze światem magicznym, walka o nieutracenie syna, o zrozumienie.

Było i o wielkiej wojnie w świecie niemagicznym, o odwadze, przyjaźni, poświęceniu.

O odbudowywaniu więzi z rodziną, o radości z posiadania wnuków, o przynależności do rodziny.

List kończył się słowami, aby nigdy nie zwątpić w siebie i swoje osądy, bo jak pisał autor tylko wtedy można być człowiekiem, kiedy ma się własne zdanie.

Dodatkiem do listu był mniejszy pergamin na którym był wypisany jakiś adres i kilka cyfr oraz imię i nazwisko Vivien Heyerdall.

Michał skończył czytać i odetchnął głęboko. Nawet nie zauważył, że dzień minął mu na czytaniu listu od swojego zmarłego przodka. Rozumiał już teraz trochę więcej, ale niespecjalnie poprawiało mu to nastrój.  
- Więc jestem czarownikiem? - spytał rodziców.  
- Na to wygląda, synu. - odparł poważnie ojciec.  
Niepewny tego, co usłyszał Michał zamknął oczy i postarał sobie przypomnieć wszystko to, co go spotykało jako młodego człowieka. Jezioro i zatopiona żaglówka gdzie niemal się utopił, spotkanie z kłusownikami nad jeziorami, dzikie konie, jaskinie i żyły kwarcu, festiwal Wikingów i wiele, wiele innych przygód - zawsze przytrafiało mu się coś ciekawego.

Nie miał „bezbarwnego" życia, a z drugiej strony nigdy nic poważniejszego sobie nie zrobił, co było dziwne, jak na taką ilość przygód i tarapatów w jakie wpadał.  
- No dobrze. - rzekł zdecydowany - To jestem czarownikiem. - uśmiechnął się do rodziców.  
- Ale co to dla mnie oznacza? - zapytał.  
Delikatny uśmiech rozjaśnił twarze rodziców - To może teraz przeczytasz list? - ojciec pokazał wzrokiem bladożółtą kopertę.  
Michał rozerwał kopertę i wydobył trzy pergaminy, na największym był wyrysowany plan miasta z delikatnie migającymi punkcikami - _M__agia_ - domyślił się Michał.

Drugi pergamin był listem:

_"Krakowski Uniwersytet Magiczny_  
_Dyrektor: Jerzy Wojciech Twardowski_

_Szanowny Panie Dawbór,_

_Uprzejmie informuję o fakcie przyjęcia Pana w poczet uczniów tej wielce szacownej instytucji. Lista książek i dodatkowego wyposażenia jest zamieszczona na oddzielnych stronach._

_Informujemy jednocześnie, że rok szkolny rozpoczyna się 3 września o godzinie 8:45. Oczekujemy potwierdzenia do 31 lipca, a osobistego stawienia się najpóźniej 3 września w godzinach porannych w gmachu głównym szkoły._

_prof. Krzysztof Tarczyński_  
_zastępca dyrektora"_

Trzeci pergamin zawierał informacje w jaki sposób dotrzeć do punktów kontaktowych, gdzie zaopatrzyć się w niezbędne wyposażenie, oraz jaki ubiór obowiązuje uczniów.

Michał spojrzał na rodziców - To co? - zapytał z uśmiechem - Gotowi na wyprawę do świata magii?

* * *

***różne miejsca, początek czerwca*  
**Listy zostały dostarczone osobiście do wszystkich zainteresowanych przez niczym nie wyróżniających się ludzi, choć słowo „ludzi" mogło by czasami budzić wątpliwości. Tym niemniej wszystkie te istoty miały dwie ręce, dwie nogi, tułów i głowę oraz chodziły w pozycji wyprostowanej. Więc można przyjąć, że były to jakieś humanoidy. Każda z pukających do różnych domów istot miała list, który miał być doręczony bezpośrednio do adresata.

* * *

***kilka dni później, Kraków, zaułek ulicy Wiślnej*  
**Młody chłopak szedł pilnie patrząc w plan miasta. Tylko ktoś uważny i to z bliska zauważyłby, że nie jest to zwyczajny plan miasta.  
- To tutaj. - stwierdził chłopak do dwojga starszych ludzi. - Wchodzimy? - zapytał z uśmiechem.  
- Ale jak? - z lekkim zdziwieniem zapytała kobieta. - Nie ma tu żadnej bramy.  
- Jak to? - chłopak wskazał na ścianę - Tu są drzwi... - powiedział i pchnął je silnie.  
Bez specjalnego problemu przeszli przez właśnie otwartą bramę.  
Za bramą była wąska uliczka z wieloma szyldami informującymi co można nabyć w każdym sklepiku. Chłopak patrząc w trzymany pergamin stwierdził - Zaczniemy chyba od banku...

Pierwszy zapytany sklepikarz popatrzył na nich dziwnie, po czym jakby coś sobie właśnie przypomniał - Państwo z niemagicznego świata? - spytał - I pewnie po raz pierwszy... - dodał.  
Chłopak tylko potwierdził skinięciem głowy - Tak, pierwszy raz.  
- O tam, na końcu uliczki jest filia banku. - sklepikarz wskazał kierunek.  
- Dziękujemy. - odparł chłopak i ruszył z dwójką dorosłych w tamtą stronę.

* * *

***bank, hol główny*  
**Po wejściu do gmachu ich oczom ukazało się okazałe wnętrze wykończone białym marmurem - Zupełnie jak w zwykłym banku. - stwierdziła kobieta.  
- Bo to jest bank, proszę pani. - zauważył jakiś dziwny stwór podchodząc do nich.  
- Jestem Fhruhl, w czym mogę Państwu pomóc? - zapytał uprzejmie.  
- Tu możemy wymienić pieniądze jak sądzę? - zapytał ojciec.  
- Niemagiczne na magiczne... - pokiwał głową Fhruhl - Tak, można.  
- I jeszcze... jeszcze chciałbym zobaczyć co jest w pewnej skrytce. - dodał nieśmiało Michał.  
- Skrytce? - wyraził zdziwienie Fhruhl – A czy to Pana skrytka? - zapytał uprzejmie.  
- Nie wiem, po prostu mam jakieś namiary.  
- To może być trudne. - dystans w głosie Fhruhla był wyraźnie słyszalny. - A akt własności Pan ma?  
- N... nie... - stwierdził z wahaniem Michał - Ale mam coś takiego. - podał pergamin z numerem skrytki.  
Brwi Fhruhla wyraźnie drgnęły - Proszę zaczekać. - rzekł, oddając pergamin i oddalając się szybkim krokiem.  
- Co mu pokazałeś? - zainteresowała się matka.  
- Nic mamo. - wzruszył ramionami Michał - Ten pergamin z listu. - dodał po chwili cicho.  
Dwie minuty później Fhruhl wrócił z drugim wyższym osobnikiem, a z całej jego postawy przebijał duży szacunek do swojego towarzysza.  
- Który z panów to pan Michał Dawbór? - zapytał wyższy.  
- Ja. - odparł Michał.  
- Pan jest potomkiem "Północnego Łowcy"? - z niedowierzaniem zapytał wysoki stwór.  
- Kogo? - zdziwił się Michał, ale przypomniał sobie fragmenty listu...  
- Zaraz, zaraz... - zastanowił się Michał - Czy to nie wasi pobratymcy odbierali od mojego przodka kły i pazury ze zwierząt północy?  
- Tak. - pokiwał głową wyższy stwór - Ach, gdzie moje maniery. - uśmiechnął się do rodziców Michała nie pokazując zębów - Jestem Vorad, dyrektor polskiej filii Banku Gringotta.  
Vorad spojrzał na Michała - Młody człowieku, jest pewien szkopuł ze skrytką. - skrzywił się lekko.  
- Owa skrytka znajduje się w norweskiej filii naszego banku - jak rozumiem, pochodzisz ze świata niepowiązanego z magią. - uśmiechną się nie pokazując zębów. - I pewne niuanse naszego świata są Ci obce.  
- Zapewne. - odparł bezpośrednio Michał, uśmiechając się podobnie jak stwór nie ukazując zębów.  
- Szybko się uczysz. - pokiwał w zadumie głową Vorad - Pozwolisz, że zaproponuję pewne rozwiązanie... - dodał po krótkim namyśle.  
- Zaoferujemy Tobie i Twoim opiekunom podróż do naszej norweskiej filii banku, ale będziemy w zamian prosić o przekazanie pewnego dokumentu... czy to uczciwe? - zapytał nie okazując emocji.  
- Uczciwe. - odparł Michał - Przysługa za przysługę.  
Twarz Vorada rozjaśnił promienny uśmiech - Miło będzie się z Tobą robiło interesy. - skłonił się lekko. - A teraz proszę, transport już czeka...

* * *

***jedna z komnat banku***  
- Jesteś pewien, że to on? - zapytał cicho jeden z kilku stojących w mroku komnaty stworów.  
- Tak, absolutnie. - odparł pewnym głosem drugi - Vorad sam z nim rozmawiał i też to potwierdza.  
- To znaczy, że pomyłka jest wykluczona. - pokiwał głową trzeci z rozmówców.  
Zbiorowe potakiwanie przypominało mruczenie stada kotów, ale raczej wyglądało na potwierdzenie jakiegoś faktu.  
- Trzeba dać znać Erzanowi, żeby się nie wygłupił przy naszym gościu. - dodał kolejny z rozmówców. - Ostatnią rzeczą jakiej byśmy sobie życzyli to uczynienie sobie z niego wroga. Jest zbyt nieprzewidywalny. Znowu szmer potakiwań przeszedł przez komnatę.  
- To kiedy potomek rusza na północ? - zapytał trzeci z rozmówców.  
- Właśnie powinien iść w stronę komnaty startowej... - odparł drugi.

* * *

***bank – filia polska, komnata transportu*  
**Michał wraz z rodzicami dotarł bez żadnego problemu do miejsca skąd mieli - jak to im powiedziano - zostać wysłani do Norwegii. Cały czas towarzyszył im Vorad, uprzejmie wyjaśniając pobieżnie przeznaczenie komnat które mijali.  
- A oto komnata transportowa. - Vorad otworzył dość masywne wrota.  
Komnata miała formę ośmiokąta, a w każdym koncie stała jakaś kolumna kryształu.  
- Proszę wejść na platformę. - powiedział Vorad wskazując okrągłą platformę na środku sali wystającą na dwa, trzy centymetry nad poziom posadzki.  
Kiedy Michał ruszył w stronę platformy Vorad zatrzymał go na moment – Przesyłka. - powiedział, wręczając Michałowi szarą kopertę mniej więcej wielkości dużego zeszytu i podobnej grubości.  
- Dyrektor norweskiej filii nazywa się Erzan. - rzekł Vorad - Jemu oddaj proszę tą przesyłkę.  
Michał dołączył do swoich rodziców na platformie, a Vorad opuścił pomieszczenie starannie zamykając grube drzwi. Kryształowe kolumny zaczęły się jarzyć przyjemnym tęczowym światłem, którego intensywność powoli rosła, by w końcu osiągnąć natężenie uniemożliwiające patrzenie. Tuż przed zamknięciem oczu Michał zdołał zauważyć, że komnata zniknęła i zamiast niej widać ciemną, szarą pustkę.

* * *

***bank – filia norweska, komnata transportu*  
**- Witam, jestem Froll. - przedstawił się stwór który podszedł do nich jak tylko zniknęły barwy tęczy ich okalające.  
- Miło mi gościć Państwa w norweskiej filii Banku Gringotta. - wyglądało, że recytuje jakąś wyuczoną na pamięć formułkę. - Mój przełożony już do państwa idzie.  
- Witam Państwa, jestem Erzan i jestem dyrektorem norweskiej filii Banku Gringotta. W czym mogę Państwu pomóc? - stwierdzenie padło z ust osobnika który właśnie wszedł przez masywne wrota.  
_W końcu_ - pomyślał – _nie co dzień jest organizowany transport dyplomatyczny między bankami...  
_Michał uśmiechną się, pamiętając o nie pokazywaniu zębów, po czym podał Erzanowi pakunek - Proszono mnie o przekazanie tego. Przy okazji wizyty w mojej rodowej skrytce. - dodał.  
Przez pysk Erzana przemknęło zaskoczenie, ale gładko je zamaskował uprzejmym zdziwieniem.  
- Skrytka rodowa? - zapytał - A która to skrytka? - jego ciekawość wzrosła wyraźnie.  
- Nie mam pojęcia... - odparł szczerze Michał - Mam tylko to... - podał Erzanowi wyjęty z pomiędzy stronic listu pergamin.  
Zaskoczenie było wyraźnie widoczne na pysku Erzana kiedy zobaczył pergamin.  
- Proszę bardzo za mną. - rzekł nieco sztywnie i z wyraźną obawą. Ale czego mógł się obawiać, tego Michał nie był w stanie sobie wyobrazić.

Podążali przez hol bardzo podobny do tego jaki widzieli w Krakowie, tylko tutaj było odrobinę zimniej. Przecięli kilka korytarzy, aż w końcu stanęli na niemal normalnym dworcu metra, tyle że nie było tu zwykłych wagonów, a małe wagoniki mogące pomieścić cztery, pięć osób. Jeden z nich właśnie się zatrzymał przed Michałem i rodzicami. Siedzący za czymś w rodzaju pulpitu kontrolnego stwór popatrzył pytająco na Erzana.  
- Zawieziesz Państwa do TEJ... - wręczył pergamin kierowcy - skrytki. Kierujący pojazdem rzucił okiem na pergamin i wyraźnie poszarzał na pysku.  
- Tej... - zapytał z niedowierzaniem.  
- Tak, TEJ. - zaakcentował Erzan.  
- Proszę Państwo pozwolą. - wskazał wnętrze wagonika.

* * *

***korytarze pod bankiem*  
**Podróż wagonikiem trwała chwilę i przypominała Michałowi jazdę szybką kolejką górską, taką jaką raz jechał będąc w wielkim wesołym miasteczku. W górę, w dół, w lewo, w prawo... w różnej sekwencji, pod różnymi kątami ale zawsze z dość dużą prędkością. Po około pięciu minutach jazdy wagonik zwolnił, a chwilę później zatrzymał się przed skalnym nawisem. Michał wysiadł z wagonika i zatrzymał się przed wielkimi drzwiami.  
- Co mam zrobić? - zapytał kierowcy.  
- Popatrz na wrota. - odparł tamten.  
Na oczach Michała na wielkich drzwiach zaczął się pojawiać napis:

_**Wy, co do mych wrót pukacie,  
namyślcie się dobrze, czego tu szukacie,  
zaiste, bo marny będzie Wasz los,  
jeśli nie do Was należy ten trzos,  
jam waszym stróżem i sędzią i katem,  
jeśliście tu obcy...  
wynocha stąd zatem.**_

Michał przeczytał i zastanowił się chwilę.  
„_Fajnie"_ - stwierdził w duchu - _„skąd ja mam wiedzieć czy mam jakieś prawa do tej skrytki?"  
_Kiedy podszedł do drzwi usłyszał jakiś głos w swoim umyśle: "Połóż prawą dłoń na słońcu". Co też Michał uczynił bez zastanowienia. Ciemność wessała go i po chwili zorientował się, że stoi na łące pełnej kwiatów nad brzegiem wąskiej i głębokiej zatoki wcinającej się w ląd.

Głos, który rozległ się za nim bardzo go zaskoczył.  
- Hei, jeg er Vivien. Og hvem er du? - słowa te wypowiedziała młoda dziewczyna o ciemnych, niemal czarnych oczach i długich prostych jasnych włosach. Przez chwilę spoglądała pytająco na Michała, po czym odezwała się ponownie.  
- Witaj, jestem Vivien, a kim Ty jesteś?  
Michał gapił się na nią jak zahipnotyzowany, odezwała się w czystym i poprawnym języku polskim. Ale nie wyglądała na osobę, która miała by z jego ojczyzną coś wspólnego.  
- Jak... skąd... - zająknął się.  
- Och, - zaśmiała się Vivien - jesteś krajanem Michała? - upewniła się.  
- Tak. - kiwnął głową Michał - Jestem Michał Jerzy Dawbór.  
- Mi... - Vivien przycisnęła dłoń do ust - Jesteś Jego - wyraźnie zaakcentowała to słowo - potomkiem. Wyglądasz jak On, tylko... tylko oczy masz moje - stwierdziła spoglądając uważnie na Michała.  
- Wiesz kim jestem? - spytała z lekką obawą.  
- Czarownicą? - stwierdził pytająco Michał – Tak, wiem.  
- I wiem, że jesteś moją pra-pra-pra... sam nie wiem ile tego pra być powinno - dodał z uśmiechem - babką, Vivien.  
Sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale jakoś pasowało mu odezwanie się do Niej właśnie imieniem.  
W jej oczach zobaczył nagle łzy. - Nazwałeś mnie Vivien, tak jak On. - w jej oczach widać było szczęście.  
- Michał może być z Ciebie dumny, - stwierdziła cicho Vivien - jesteś taki jak On.  
- Odważny, silny i delikatny. - pokiwała głową Vivien - Z radością witam Cię w Twojej małej oazie. Tam, - wskazała na jaskinię w urwisku - jest przejście do właściwej skrytki.  
- Są tam zebrany skarby Twojego przodka, to co On uważał za ważne. - dodała.  
- A tam, - wskazała na stojącą na polu kwiatów kamienną bramę - przejście do świata realnego.  
- Dziękuję. - odparł - Chyba pójdę zobaczyć co jest w skrytce.

Powolnym krokiem skierował się w stronę jaskini, nie będąc do końca pewnym czego się spodziewać. W jaskini było ciemno i chłodno, ale przy samym wejściu Michał zauważył pochodnię wetkniętą w ścianę i krzesiwo leżące pod pochodnią. Zapalenie pochodni zajęło mu chwilę, ale potem pochodnia dawała zadziwiająco dużo światła. Wewnątrz jaskini Michał zauważył kilka dość dużych kufrów, jeden mniejszy kuferek - w zasadzie szkatułkę i duży drewniany stół na którym stało coś przykryte materiałem. Zaciekawiony Michał zajrzał pod przykrycie na stole. Na podstawce z rogu jakiegoś jeleniowatego leżał kawałek drewna.

- Różdżka - stwierdził sam do siebie Michał. - Ciekawe, czy mogę ją zabrać? - zastanawiał się.  
Delikatnie dotknął leżącej różdżki, ale nic się nie stało. Zaintrygowany podniósł ją ze stojaka i wtedy...  
Gdzieś głęboko wewnątrz jego umysłu rozległy się fanfary, trąby, werble i cała masa innych instrumentów grających potężną pieśń - pieśń wojenną.  
Pierwsze skojarzenie jakie miał Michał wiązało się z filmem jaki oglądał niedawno, a tyczącym historycznej bitwy jaką Wojsko Polskie pod wodzą króla Jana III Sobieskiego stoczyło z armią turecką pod Wiedniem. To co słyszał bardzo mu przypominało muzykę jaka była podkładem do natarcia husarii polskiej.  
A potem dotarło do jego świadomości coś jeszcze - ciepło i spokój płynące z różdżki i wrażenie, że trzyma w dłoni coś czego od zawsze używał.  
Michał uważnie obejrzał różdżkę - _„Jak ja cię będę nosił?"_ - zaczął się zastanawiać.

Na początek po prostu schował różdżkę do tylnej kieszeni spodni, i zaczął się dalej rozglądać po jaskini. Po krótkim wahaniu zdecydował się otworzyć mały kuferek. Były tam pieniądze jakich Michał nigdy nie widział, duże wyglądające na złote, średnie jakby ze srebra i małe chyba z miedzi albo brązu. Przyświecając sobie pochodnią Michał podszedł do jednego z kufrów i nie bez problemów podniósł wieko.

Wewnątrz było trochę ksiąg, jakieś drewniane przedmioty, których przeznaczenia nie mógł wywnioskować i coś co wyglądało jak jakiś pokrowiec z paskami na strzałę.  
- _Zaraz_, - zastanowił się Michał - _a może..._ - wyjął różdżkę i sprawdził czy będzie pasowała do pokrowca - pasowała idealnie.  
- Fajnie - ucieszył się - teraz tylko jakoś to umocować... - przyglądał się uważnie paskom.  
- Noga? Ręka? Lewa? Prawa? - zastanawiał się przymierzając pokrowiec do różnych części ciała. Po krótkim zastanowieniu się doszedł do wniosku, że najporęczniej będzie mu umieścić pokrowiec na lewym przedramieniu - był praworęczny.

Chwilę zajęło mu zorientowanie się w przeznaczeniu pasków, ale po umieszczeniu pokrowca na przedramieniu i dopasowaniu stwierdził, że pokrowiec zupełnie mu nie przeszkadza. Po przemyśleniu sprawy postanowił zaglądnąć jeszcze do pozostałych kufrów, ale w nich były "tylko" skóry dzikich zwierząt. Wychodząc zabrał ze szkatułki trochę pieniędzy, aby zapytać o ich wartość. Przeczuwał, że to właśnie waluta ze świata magicznego.

Wracając przez łąkę nigdzie nie dostrzegł już Vivien, ale zanim wszedł w kamienną bramę obrócił się w stronę łąki i powiedział - Do zobaczeniu babciu Vivien. - z tymi słowami zniknął w kamiennej bramie.

Czas powrotu do banku wydawał się Michałowi znacznie krótszy.

* * *

***bank – filia norweska*  
**Zdenerwowany Erzan czekał na powrót wagonika z gośćmi specjalnymi. Zaszyfrowany przekaz o wadze wizyty dotarł z opóźnieniem i Erzan nie wiedział, czy nie zaprzepaścił wszelkich swoich szans. Kiedy jednak wagonik powrócił, pasażerowie nie sprawiali wrażenia znudzonych, zagniewanych, czy zdenerwowanych, więc Erzan doszedł do wniosku, że cokolwiek się stało nie miało raczej negatywnych konsekwencji.  
- Jak przebiegła podróż? - Erzan zdecydował nie pytać o wizytę w skrytce. - Pierwszy raz jest zazwyczaj lekko przerażający. - kontynuował spokojnym tonem mentora objaśniającego coś swoim asystentom. Właśnie asystentom, a nie uczniom.  
- Dziękuję. - Michał odparł spokojnie, uważnie patrząc na lekko zaskoczone miny rodziców – Na pewno dla moich rodziców było to niezapomniane przeżycie.  
Tylko dyskretne, ale i uważne obserwowanie Erzana pozwoliło Michałowi zauważyć mimowolne drgnięcie warg na dźwięk określenia "rodzice" - coś to musiało oznaczać dla tej rasy. Michał postanowił to zapamiętać i sprawdzić.  
- Czy pozwolą Państwo odprowadzić się do komnaty transportowej? - uprzejmie zapytał Erzan. - Czy też będą Państwo coś jeszcze załatwiać w naszej filii? - zapytał z powagą i wydawało się profesjonalnym podejściem.  
- Nie, dziękujemy. - odparł Michał - Jeśli byłby Pan tak uprzejmy i odprowadził nas do komnaty transportu...  
Coś się stało, a Michał nie wiedział co, ale to było "czuć w powietrzu" - jak mawiał jego ojciec. Coś wisiało w powietrzu.  
- Tędy proszę. - Erzan wskazał kierunek i odsunął się robiąc przejście. Powrót nie zajął więcej czasu niż dotarcie tutaj, co ucieszyło trochę Michała, bo zaczynał mieć już jakieś podejrzenia, że dzieje się coś czego nie widzi, i nie rozumie, ale co ma związek z nim.

* * *

***bank – filia polska***  
Vorad czekał przed komnatą transportu i tylko wtajemniczeni wiedzieli jak bardzo się denerwuje. Zaszyfrowana instrukcja do Erzana nie dotarła na czas, a szybki powrót gości mógł wskazywać, że coś poszło nie tak, i teraz Vorad szykował się na przyjęcie gradu oskarżeń i wyrzutów. Jednak kiedy zobaczył uśmiechniętych opiekunów i młodego spadkobiercę wychodzących z komnaty delikatna nadzieja zagościła w jego sercu - _„Może nie wszystko stracone?"_ - pytał sam siebie.

Uśmiech Michała zdawał się to potwierdzać.  
- Dyrektorze Vorad, - Michał lekko się zawahał - chyba tak powinienem się do pana zwracać? - zapytał ostrożnie. Vorad poczuł się jakby właśnie dano mu do spróbowania najlepszego piwa korzennego.  
- Vorad wystarczy w zupełności, - odparł starając się zachować spokój i nie okazywać po sobie jak bardzo ucieszyło go określenie Michała.  
- Czy może mi pan polecić kogoś kto wprowadzi mnie i moich rodziców w tajniki systemu pieniężnego magicznego świata? - zapytał Michał, starając się ignorować widok Vorada.  
- Ależ oczywiście, oczywiście... proszę za mną.  
W milczeniu przeszli do sali głównej, gdzie byli obsługiwani klienci. Vorad zatrzymał się przed jednym ze stworów siedzącym przy małym stoliku.  
- Ehrim wprowadzi Państwa w tajniki wymiany finansowej i walutowej. - rzekł Vorad wskazując na stwora. Rzeczony stwór spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na Vorada, ale nie odparł nic tylko lekko skłonił się przed Michałem i jego rodzicami, po czym z wyraźnie pytającym spojrzeniem na pysku czekał na ruch ze strony gości.  
- Jestem Michał Dawbór. - przedstawił się Michał, nie uszło jego uwadze, że na to stwierdzenie Ehrim głęboko wciągnął powietrze - I chciałbym prosić o wyjaśnienie jakie są powiązania między naszą niemagiczna walutą a magiczną.

Mówiąc to wydobył z kieszeni kilka spośród monet zabranych ze skrytki a z drugiej kieszeni wydobył złotówki. Dzięki tym czynnościom Ehrim miał czas się opanować, dlatego głos nawet mu nie zadrżał kiedy zaczął objaśniać zależności systemu monetarnego.  
- Proszę Państwa. - zwracał się zarówno do Michała jak i jego rodziców.  
- Jak Państwo się orientują w świecie niemagicznym w waszym kraju obowiązuje dziesiętny, dwuetapowy system monetarny. Mają Państwo grosze i złotówki. Przelicznik złotówki na grosze to jeden do stu. Czyli jeden złoty to sto groszy.  
Michał zdawał sobie sprawę, że teraz Ehrim mówi mu rzeczy oczywiste, ale przypuszczał, że takie podejście pozwoli mu lepiej zrozumieć zależności w magicznych finansach.  
- W całym świecie magicznym obowiązuje jednakowy trzy etapowy system monetarny. Mamy złote galeony, srebrne sykle i brązowe knuty. Ich przelicznik to odpowiednio dwadzieścia dziewięć knutów to jeden sykl a siedemnaście sykli to jeden galeon. Czyli jak ławo można sprawdzić jeden galeon to czterysta dziewięćdziesiąt trzy knuty. - mówiąc to pokazywał kolejne monety.  
- To - rzekł z wahaniem wskazując jedną z monet - to nie moneta, to talizman. - powiedział przeglądając stosik monet wyciągnięty przez Michała.  
Zdziwiony Michał zauważył mimochodem, że Ehrim nie chciał dotknąć tej monety - talizmanu, sam jednak nie miał żadnych oporów aby ją podnieść. Faktycznie ten krążek różnił się od innych, był wielkości zbliżonej do galeona, ale wykonany ze srebra albo jakiegoś stopu ze srebrem. Nie chcąc przerywać Michał schował talizman do kieszeni na piersi i z uwaga spojrzał na Ehrima czekając na dalszy ciąg wykładu o systemach monetarnych.

- Ehemm... - Ehrim chrząknął i zaczął kontynuować. - Jak już mówiłem są to dwa różne systemy monetarne, a obecnie przyjęty przelicznik jest cztery i pół grosza za jednego knuta, czyli jeden sykl to sto trzydzieści i pół grosza...  
„_złoty trzydzieści"_ - machinalnie przeliczył Michał.  
... a jeden galeon to dwa tysiące dwieście osiemnaście i pół grosza.  
„_dwadzieścia dwa złote i osiemnaście groszy"_ - znowu machinalnie przeliczył Michał.

- Opłata za wymianę pieniędzy w Banku Gringotta wynosi od pięciu do dziesięciu groszy dla walut niemagicznych i jednego lub dwa knuty dla waluty magicznej. Waluta magiczna jest respektowana w całym świecie magicznym, niezależnie od położenia w świecie niemagicznym.

Ehrim jeszcze przez chwilę wyjaśniał niuanse kontroli legalności monet ze świata magicznego, ale Michał zapamiętał tylko, że wystarczy stuknąć różdżką monetę i prawdziwa powinna wydać dźwięk dzwonka. Otrzymawszy stosowne wyjaśnienia rodzice Michała wymienili - po krótkiej dyskusji z Voradem , na temat cen i kosztów życia w świecie magicznym - sumę ośmiuset złotych, co dało nieco ponad trzydzieści sześć galeonów. I wedle zapewnień bankowców powinno wystarczyć na okres około pół roku. Również za ich radą zatrzymano tylko kilka galeonów, resztę rozmieniając na sykle i knuty.

* * *

***Kraków, ulica Tajemna*  
**Na całym świecie istnieją osobnicy, którzy muszą być "dobrze poinformowani", nie jest ważne czego ta informacja dotyczy, ale muszą wiedzieć. Jednym z takich osobników był niejaki Felicjan Fryderyk Filip, przez przyjaciół zwany też potocznie "e-f trzy" - to była aluzja do inicjałów jego imion i nazwiska - który uwielbiał przesiadywać w niewielkiej knajpce mieszczącej się na ulicy Tajemnej i obserwować to co się na niej dzieje. Był wytrawnym obserwatorem, potrafił wiele dowiedzieć się o przechodniu z samego sposobu jego poruszania się, a możliwość wymiany kilku zdań podawała mu rozmówcę "na tacy". Znał kilka języków obcych zarówno świata magicznego, jak i niemagicznego. O ile jednak nie zaprzeczał znajomości języków świata niemagicznego, o tyle ze znajomością języków magicznych zbytnio się nie afiszował. Dzięki temu często udawało mu się usłyszeć mimochodem różne informacje. O, jak na przykład dziś, coś się działo w Gringocie, bo gobliny były bardzo nerwowe, a przez to nieostrożne. A te dwa które go mijały paplały nieustannie o jakimś bardzo ważnym gościu który się niespodziewanie zjawił i wywołał sporo zamieszania. A potem Felek usłyszał coś jeszcze, coś co go naprawdę zaciekawiło - gobliny organizowały transfer dyplomatyczny do innego banku - to było coś niespotykanego. Coś co wymagało bliższego zbadania.

* * *

***ulica Tajemna, sklepik z materiałami szkolnymi***  
Drzwi otworzyły się delikatnie wygrywając jakąś melodię i do sklepu weszło dwoje dorosłych i młody chłopak.  
- Dzwonek. - z uśmiechem zauważył chłopak. Dorośli tylko pokiwali głowami rozglądając się wkoło.  
Sklep wyglądał jak typowy sklepik mający na stanie absolutnie wszystko, od trutki na szczury poprzez artykuły papiernicze, chemiczne, magiczne aż po ekspres do kawy. Robiąca właśnie zakupy drobna dziewczynka spojrzała z ciekawością na wchodzących. Sama czuła się tu fatalnie, obca w obcym miejscu. Trochę się ucieszyła kiedy zobaczyła, że nowo przybyły chłopak również wyciąga taką samą listę jaką ma ona i zaczyna kupować wyszczególnione pozycje.  
- Michał, masz wszystko? - zapytał mężczyzna, na co chłopak tylko potaknął głową.  
- A różdżka? - spytał. - Mam od dziadka, tato. - odparł chłopak nie patrząc na ojca, przez co nie zauważył ogromnego zdziwienia malującego się na twarzy rodzica.

Wybrawszy wszystko co potrzeba chłopak nazwany Michałem podszedł do lady i zapłacił za zakupy, w przelocie łapiąc zdumione spojrzenie jakie posłała mu drobna dziewczyna. Widząc jej zdumienie Michał uśmiechną się przyjaźnie. - Też do szkoły? - zagadnął. Zapytana dziewczyna oblała się rumieńcem i zdołała tylko skinąć głową.  
- Pierwszy rok? - pytał dalej Michał.  
Znowu tylko skinięcie.  
- To tak jak i ja. - ucieszył się Michał - Znaczy, spotkamy się znowu w szkole.  
Uśmiechnął się szeroko do stojącej przed nim dziewczyny i zabrawszy swoje zakupy wyszedł ze sklepu, pozostawiając zaczerwienioną dziewczynę samej sobie. Jego otwartość i prostota w podejściu chyba miała zbawienny wpływ na wiele osób, bo nie do końca uprzejmy sklepikarz spojrzał jakoś cieplej na dziewczynę i z pojawiającym się na twarzy uśmiechem zapytał - Wybrałaś wszystko, czy też mogę Ci w czymś pomóc?

* * *

***3 września, godziny poranne, brama nieopodal ulicy Gołębiej*  
**Michał ciekawie rozglądał się idąc w stronę wejścia do szkoły, w której miał zacząć naukę. Bez problemu znalazł bramę i dość masywne drzwi wiodące do maleńkiego pomieszczenia. Wszedł i zamknął za sobą starannie drzwi. Nie wiedział jednak zupełnie co ma zrobić dalej, obejrzał ściany szukając jakiegoś przycisku, lub przełącznika, ale nic nie znalazł. Już się zastanawiał czy nie wysiąść i nie zaczekać na kogoś, gdy wtem ściana na wprost niego rozwarła się na pół i energicznym krokiem weszła dość wysoka zgrabna dziewczyna ubrana w sportowe obuwie, obcisłe błyszczące legginsy, krótką jeansową spódniczkę i skórzaną kurtkę z torbą na ramieniu.  
Spojrzała na Michała krytycznie.  
- Nowy? - zapytała od niechcenia.  
- Tak, nowy. - odparł Michał.  
- Trzymaj się. - rzuciła dziewczyna i niemal natychmiast dodała - Twardowski!  
Michał nie miał czasu na reakcję, jedynie fakt, że podejrzewał iż jest w jakiejś windzie i stał odpowiednio uchronił go od upadku na podłogę. Dziewczyna z uznaniem popatrzyła na Michała.  
- Dobry jesteś, większość nowicjuszy leżałaby już na ziemi. - stwierdziła z uznaniem.

Spoglądała przez chwilę na Michała swoimi czarnymi oczami, jakby chciała go przejrzeć na wylot.  
- Jestem Katarzyna Sokół. - przedstawiła się i spojrzała na Michała. Ten uśmiechnął się i również się przedstawił - Michał Jerzy Dawbór, herbu Pawęż.

W oczach Katarzyny mignęło coś na kształt zaskoczenia - Michał... - powtórzyła machinalnie, po czym na jej twarzy pojawił się szczery uśmiech. - Jestem teraz na czwartym roku. - stwierdziła prosty fakt - Jakbyś chciał czasem pogadać albo miał problemy, to zapraszam. - dodała ze śmiechem.  
- Uwaga! Będziemy hamować. - ostrzegła Michała. Z lekkim drżeniem winda się zatrzymała i jedna ze ścian zniknęła.

- Jesteśmy. - powiedziała Katarzyna pokazując dość duży jasny hol.  
- Witaj w Krakowskim Uniwersytecie Magicznym imienia Jana Twardowskiego... - powiedziała.


	3. Rozdział 2

**od autora:**

- Świat Harry'ego Pottera należy do JKR, ja tylko pożyczam go na chwilę dla zabawy. Nie osiągam z tego żadnych zysków.

- Wszelkie podobieństwo osób i wydarzeń jest całkowicie przypadkowe i niezamierzone.

- komentarze na końcu rozdziału.

* * *

**Rozdział 2**

***posiadłość rodu Kamienieckich, sierpień 1998*  
**Od pewnego czasu w dworku rodu Kamienieckich panowało dość wyczuwalne napięcie. Oczekiwano przyjścia na świat kolejnej latorośli czystej krwi. Tym razem wszyscy – a zwłaszcza pewien starszy pan – mieli nadzieję, że będzie to dziewczynka. Wprawdzie uzdrowiciel, który opiekował się przyszłą matką twierdził, że będzie to dziewczynka, jednak nie dawał żadnych gwarancji. Jak mawiał, natura czasem lubi płatać figle. Jednak kiedy dwudziestego sierpnia nad ranem donośny krzyk obwieścił całemu światu pojawienie się nowego członka rodziny, uzdrowiciel mógł z ulgą oświadczyć: - Jest dziewczynka.

Jej imię było już dawno ustalone, kiedy tylko okazało się, że pani jest w ciąży. Przygotowano dwa imiona: dla chłopca Mirosław, a dla dziewczynki Sylwia. Najbardziej cieszył się – co mogło dziwnie wyglądać - starszy pan, do którego wszyscy zwracali się „dziadku".

* * *

***posiadłość Kamienieckich, lato 2004***  
- Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery, pięć!  
- Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery, pięć!  
- Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery, pięć! - słychać było od samego rana z pokoju chłopców i drobna sześciolatka zaczęła zakradać się do drzwi aby zobaczyć co też takiego się dzieje u braci. Udało jej się dotrzeć bez problemu do drzwi pokoju i je uchylić. Widok jaki się ukazał jej oczom był bardzo niecodzienny. Trzech młodzieńców stało w pokoju w samych tylko spodniach, w rękach trzymali jakieś patyki i pod dyktando najstarszego z nich wykonywali nimi jakieś szybkie, zdecydowane ruchy. Z zapartym tchem śledziła to co robili bracia. To było coś innego, widać było, że robią to bo chcą, a nie że ktoś ich do tego zmusza. Sylwia stanęła cicho za drzwiami i zaczęła naśladować ruchy rąk braci.  
Trzask!  
Wazon stojący w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu nagle eksplodował. Zaskoczeni bracia jak na komendę odwrócili się w stronę drzwi, po to tylko, żeby zobaczyć Sylwię z uniesioną ręką.  
- O cholera... - cicho zaklął średni. - Podglądała nas...  
- Cisza! - warknął najstarszy – Mateusz, gnaj zobaczyć co się stało! Jakby co bierz winę na siebie, powiedz, że machnąłeś ręką czy coś. Ale ani słowa o magii? Zrozumiano? - komenderował.  
- Robi się, Marek! - odpowiedział już w biegu wskazany.  
- Marcin, zbieraj książki i schowaj je, ale to już! - pogonił najmłodszego, po czym spojrzał na siostrę – A ty chodź no tutaj... – pokiwał na nią palcem.  
- Czemu nas podglądasz? - zapytał otwarcie.  
Dziewczynka spuściła głowę i coś mruknęła niewyraźnie.  
- Słucham? - zapytał ponownie najstarszy z braci.  
- Bmm wmmm hmmm... – padło w odpowiedzi.  
- Sylwia, proszę... – odezwał się Marek – Mów wyraźnie. Nie będę krzyczał ani nie powiem...  
- Sprawa załatwiona! – rzucił Mateusz wpadając jak bomba do pokoju – Nie ma śladu... - dodał z uśmiechem.  
- Książki schowane. – padło od najmłodszego Marcina, gdzieś zza szafy.  
- Dobra. - uciął sprawę Marek, najstarszy z braci i jednocześnie prowodyr całego zamieszania. - To może nam powiesz co tam robiłaś Sylwia? - zapytał ponownie.  
- Bo chciałam zobaczyć co robicie... - padło cicho z ust Sylwii – Mnie się to podoba... Też chcę tak umieć... - ciągnęła.  
- Oszszsz... - tylko tyle wydobyło się z gardeł zaskoczonych chłopaków.  
- Sylwia – zaczął Marek – to jest poważna sprawa, magia pojedynkowa. Nie dla dzieci... - nagle zorientował się co mówi. Nie dla dzieci... On sam miał wprawdzie osiemnaście lat, ale młodsi bracia... No cóż... byli właśnie... młodsi.  
W tej właśnie chwili oczy Mateusza zrobiły się okrągłe – Sylwia... ty tylko machałaś ręką? - zapytał z drżeniem w głosie. Sylwia w odpowiedzi tylko skinęła głową, na co Mateusz wykonał ręką gest jakby podrzynał komuś gardło – Mordy w kubeł! - syknął do braci.  
- Dobrze Sylwia – powiedział powoli – będziemy ci pokazywać co robimy, ale najpierw – mówił powoli, starannie dobierając słowa i zupełnie nie reagując na miny braci – pozwól nam się do tego przygotować, dobrze? - zapytał.  
Sylwia skinęła głową – Dobrze, ufam ci braciszku. – uścisnęła Mateusza i pobiegła do siebie do pokoju.  
- Zwariowałeś? - wykrzyknął Marek, jak tylko Sylwia zniknęła za drzwiami, ale Mateusz nie słuchał go, był zajęty rzucaniem wszystkich znanych sobie czarów zapewniających prywatność.  
- Zamknij się i pomóż mi! – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. Takie postawienie sprawy spowodowało, że obaj pozostali bracia popatrzyli po sobie niepewnie, po czym dołączyli do rzucania swoich zaklęć. Pół godziny później, kiedy w pokoju było aż gęsto od magii a bracia byli absolutnie pewni swojej prywatności, Marek pozwolił sobie na opadnięcie na fotel i zadanie pytania nurtującego jego i Marcina.  
- No dobra, o co do jasnej ciasnej chodzi?!  
Mateusz sapnął siadając na sąsiednim fotelu, a potem zaczekawszy aż najmłodszy Marcin zajmie trzeci, wypalił z rewelacjami: - Ona jest elementalistą*...  
Świat zamarł, cisza jaka zapadła w pokoju była tak namacalna, że można było ją kroić.  
- Ele... - zaczął Marcin – Jak?! Co ty plecie...  
- Skąd wiesz? - Marek przerwał Marcinowi w pół słowa.  
- Oglądałem wazon, ten który ojciec przywiózł z wycieczki do szkoły magii w Salem... - cicho powiedział Mateusz.  
- I? - zapytali jednocześnie obaj bracia.  
- I był rozbity. – odparł Mateusz – Pęknięty na cztery części.  
- Ale ojciec... - zaczął Marcin – Ojciec twierdził, że nie da się go rozbić, sami zresztą próbowaliśmy.  
- No właśnie... – skwitował Mateusz – A jej się udało... - szepnął.  
- A poza tym widziałeś, żeby miała gdzieś różdżkę? - dodał spokojnie. - Włada magią bezpośrednio, równie swobodnie jak ty czy ja klasyczną, prostą magią różdżkową.  
Trzech młodych chłopaków siedziało w ciszy i każdy myślał nad tym, co teraz zostało powiedziane.  
- To komu powiemy? - zapytał Marcin ostrożnie. Elementaliści byli wedle aktualnej wiedzy potężnymi magami i nie należało sobie z nich robić wrogów. A ich elementalista miał raptem sześć lat i już objawiał zadziwiająco wielką moc.

* * *

*******park, lato 200****5*****  
**Sylwia widziała już jak rzucają czary jej bracia. Byli w tym naprawdę dobrzy. A sam fakt, że ich najmłodsza siostra potrafiła godzinami siedzieć i patrzeć jak oni robią większe czy mniejsze głupoty tylko ich dopingował. Jednak to czego nie wiedzieli, to fakt, że Sylwia podpatruje ich gesty a potem sama w samotności usiłuje je naśladować. Pierwszym problemem było to, że nie posiadała „różdżki" ale nie mogła znaleźć nic co by się nadawało, co przypominałoby to, co mieli bracia. W końcu Sylwia zdecydowała się wybrać do puszczy i poszukać sobie odpowiedniego kawałka drewna. Długi spacer, na który zabrała z domu psy, skończył się późnym wieczorem, a w zasadzie już w nocy, kiedy zziębniętą i zmarzniętą znalazł i przyprowadził do domu leśniczy, którego na jej trop naprowadziły szczekające psy. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez awantury, krzyków i kary, ale Sylwia swoje osiągnęła. Nie przyznała się nikomu, ale udało się jej znaleźć gałąź z jakiegoś czerwonego drzewa, która przypominała różdżkę średniego z braci – Mateusza. Początkowo była zniechęcona, nic się nie udawało, nic się nie działo. Jednak w miarę jak poświęcała na to coraz więcej czasu i uwagi coś zaczęło się dziać. Najpierw niedostrzegalnie, jakby powietrze drgało na końcu różdżki, potem zawirowania była coraz lepiej widoczne. Aż w końcu, po prawie roku prób, udało się jej rzucić pierwszy czar. Czar iluzji ukazujący wielkiego żuka. Jej bracia zawsze lubili się nią opiekować, byli wspaniałymi towarzyszami dziecięcych wypraw. Może dlatego, że Sylwia tak uwielbiała czytać książki? Można było ją zabrać na spacer, po czym rozłożyć koc, dać jej jakąś książkę i było pewnym, że nie ruszy się zanim jej w całości nie przeczyta. Któregoś dnia uprosiła braci, aby mogła iść z nimi na spacer. Wiedziała już, że bracia będą ćwiczyć rzucanie czarów i obiecała, że nie będzie im przeszkadzać. Niestety bracia nie wzięli pod uwagę tego, jak bardzo Sylwia uwielbia czytać. Czytała wszystko co tylko wpadło jej w ręce. Dlatego też można sobie wyobrazić ich zdumienie, kiedy skończywszy dość intensywny trening zastali Sylwię smacznie śpiącą na kocu otoczoną przez ich własne podręczniki do zaklęć. Jeszcze większym szokiem okazało się być odkrycie Mateusza, że w jego księdze są notatki zrobione ręka Sylwii. Po ich dogłębnym przeanalizowaniu uznał że są to bardzo celne i trafne spostrzeżenia. I był pod wielkim wrażeniem - Sylwia miała dopiero osiem lat. Bracia doszli do wniosku, że nie ma co odwlekać sprawy dłużej. Wiedzieli że i tak im się dostanie, bo opowiedzieli Sylwii dużo rzeczy, które zupełnie jej nie powinny interesować, ale liczyli, że nikt – zwłaszcza dziadek – nie będzie im miał tego za złe.

* * *

***posiadłość kamienieckich, lato 2006*  
**- Sylwia, proszę... – odezwał się Marcin – Nie przeszkadzaj.  
Trzech chłopaków i dziewczynka tak na oko ośmioletnia siedzieli w parku na dużym kocu piknikowym i właśnie podziwiali pasące się na polanie sarny.  
- Ale dlaczego nie da się zbliżyć tego obrazu? - pytała dziewczynka. - Przecież podobno magią można wszystko zrobić.  
- Nie Sylwia, nie wszystko... – ostrożnie odparł najstarszy z chłopaków – Można zrobić to co zaplanował ten kto wynalazł dany czar. Jeśli mag tworzący czar nie przewidział możliwości powiększania obrazu, to nie uda ci się ani go przybliżyć, ani zwiększyć.  
- To co trzeba zrobić? - dopytywała się dziewczynka.  
- Są dwie możliwości – odparł średni z braci. - Albo wynajdujesz nowy czar bazując na starym, albo modyfikujesz oryginalny czar. Obie metody mają swoje zalety i wady. Tworzenie nowych czarów jest trudne, nawet bardzo. Prościej już modyfikować istniejące czary. Marek – wskazał na najstarszego – ma gdzieś książkę o tym jak się tworzy nowe i modyfikuje istniejące czary.  
Udawał, że nie widzi wściekłych spojrzeń braci.  
- Ale... - kontynuował – Ale zanim będziesz chciała czytać tę książkę dobrze byłoby, żebyś nauczyła się co nieco o samej magii.  
Trzech urwisów wzniosło się na wyżyny cierpliwości i elokwencji tłumacząc Sylwii podstawy magii. Tłumaczyli długo i cierpliwie, robiąc notatki dla siebie i pozwalając zrobić notatki Sylwii, ale ona nic nie notowała mimo, że chłonęła ich słowa jak gąbka wodę. Późnym wieczorem kiedy Sylwia już spała trzech chłopaków zagrało w „papier-kamień-nożyce" i wylosowany nieszczęśnik – a był nim Mateusz – wraz z obstawą poszedł szukać dziadka. A po jego znalezieniu – na szczęście siedzącego samotnie – długo mówił, mówił i mówił coraz bardziej spuszczając głowę.  
Nikt jednak nie wie czego dotyczyła ta rozmowa...

* * *

***posiadłość Kamienieckich, lato 2007*  
**Sylwia od pewnego czasu wiedziała, że jej bracia robią coś nie do końca dobrego. To się po prostu wyczuwało, w ich zachowaniu, sposobie rozmowy, we wszystkim. A może to tylko była wybujała wyobraźnia dziecka? Tym niemniej Sylwia postanowiła sprawdzić, co porabiają jej starsi bracia. Zaczęła ich śledzić. To nawet była fajna zabawa. Kto będzie lepszy - oni czy ona. Niestety w tej grze byli skazani na porażkę, o czym przekonali się dopiero wtedy, kiedy Sylwia podpatrzyła ich magiczne eksperymenty. Na szczęście dla nich Sylwia była bardziej ciekawa czarów niż dogryzienia braciom i nie zamierzała nikomu o tym powiedzieć. Zwłaszcza, że najstarszy z braci - Marek - obiecał jej, że dostanie zaklęcie trwałej zmiany wyglądu - to samo, przy pracy nad którym ich złapała. Zresztą zapewne gdyby nie Sylwia, to zaklęcie nie zadziałałoby nigdy, bo to ona właśnie podpowiedziała co należy zmienić. Wywołując tym zresztą niemałą konsternację wśród braci. Tym niemniej najstarszy z braci zapamiętał dzięki komu to zaklęcie zadziałało i z perspektywy czasu patrząc obietnicy dotrzymał.

* * *

***posiadłość Kamienieckich, biblioteka, lato 2008*  
**- Sylwia, znowu czytasz jakieś dziwne książki? - cicho zapytał starszy pan.  
Przyłapana jasnowłosa dziewczynka aż podskoczyła.  
- Przepraszam dziadku... - zająknęła się - ...ale to takie ciekawe.  
Starszy pan się uśmiechnął. To dziecko przypominało mu jego dawno zmarłą żonę, miało te same oczy, ten sam kształt ust, tą samą ciekawość świata. Tylko włosy były jaśniejsze, no i ten temperament ... Mały diabełek - jak ją nazywał - zawsze potrafił dopiąć swego. Nie można było jej powiedzieć, że nie dostanie czegoś, co chce. Zawsze znajdowała sposób aby dopiąć swego.  
- No dobrze... - rzekł zrezygnowany starszy pan - To co czytasz? - zapytał.  
Był przekonany, ze czyta coś co mogło by interesować dziesięcioletnią panienkę, coś o urokach, zaklęciach czy eliksirach miłosnych, ale to co usłyszał niemal powaliło go z nóg.  
- Tworzenie i zaawansowane modyfikacje zaklęć - szeptem odparła Sylwia. - Teraz czytam o stworzeniu zaklęcia młota bojowego... - spojrzała w książkę – O tu! - pokazała palcem.  
- Ale coś mi nie wychodzi, gdzieś muszę robić błąd... - dodała ze smutkiem.  
Starszy pan ciężko opadł na fotel - Dziecko... - zaczął.  
- O, bo widzisz dziadku - szczebiotała nie przejmując się dziadkiem - te zaklęcia są fajne - pokazała na modyfikację pozwalające na opóźnienie efektu działania zaklęcia.  
- Już to umiem! - wyciągnęła z fałdów sukienki jakiś patyk i wykonała skomplikowany gest dłonią trzymającą patyk i wskazała na punkt na podłodze. Odsunęła się do tylu licząc - Pięć... cztery... trzy... dwa... jeden... już! - krzyknęła radośnie. W tym momencie, w miejscu gdzie wskazała, pojawił się bardzo duży żuk, który podreptał chwilę w miejscu, po czym poderwał się do lotu po to tylko, by rozwiać się w powietrzu.  
- Jak... jak... jak ty to zrobiłaś?! - starszy pan był wyraźnie wstrząśnięty.  
- To proste dziadku! - Sylwia przekartkowała księgę niemal do początku - O tu jest zaklęcie... - obróciła księgę by przeczytać spokojnie - "Illusio" ale to kiepskie, naprawdę kiepskie nikogo nie da się nabrać.  
- Ooo... - przełożyła kilka stron - To już jest całkiem niezłe i z niego skorzystałam - znowu odwróciła księgę, by dziadek mógł zobaczyć zaklęcie.  
- Zaklęcie "Illusio Realis" - przeczytał starszy pan i nagle poczuł, że zaczyna mu być gorąco...  
- Sylwia, ile czasu Ci zajęło poznanie tego zaklęcia? - zapytał, bardzo ostrożnie dobierając słowa.  
- Jakieś trzy tygodnie - odparła Sylwia - ale to było dwa lata temu. Dziadek aż się zachłysnął powietrzem. - Teraz robię to zupełnie inaczej - dodała wesoło Sylwia. O, popatrz! - wyjęła różdżkę i powoli i dokładnie wykonała kilka ruchów swoim patykiem. Na wprost niej zmaterializował się przepiękny motyl - On jest realny dziadku, choć nie żywy. - dodała widząc szok na twarzy dziadka.  
- Wymyślenie tego zajęło mi ponad pół roku - dodała cicho - ale nie bawiłam się tylko tym... - dodała ze śmiechem.  
- Mam też własny toporek! - zaśmiała się wesoło - i jest fajny.  
Starszy pan jęknął tylko.

* * *

***posiadłość Kamienieckich, gabinet starszego pana, wieczór tego samego dnia*  
**Jasnowłosa dziewczynka weszła cicho do pokoju. - Wzywałeś mnie dziadku? - zapytała lekko speszona. To był GABINET dziadka, jego twierdza, zamek i oaza w jednym. Nikomu tu nie wolno było wchodzić samemu. Nawet ojciec musiał być tu zapraszany. Cały pokój wypełniały pamiątki oraz olbrzymie regały na których było pełno ksiąg.  
- Tak - odrzekł starszy pan siedzący za biurkiem. - podejdź, mam coś dla ciebie - uśmiechnął się, żeby uspokoić dziewczynkę.  
Posłusznie podeszła do biurka, na którym - jak zauważyła - leżało kilka dziwnych przedmiotów oraz bardzo ładny notes z zamknięciem w formie sprzączki.  
- Myślałem o tym co mi pokazałaś... - odezwał się starszy pan - ...i doszedłem do wniosku, że wielu będzie chciało wykorzystać to co wymyślisz - zmarszczył czoło. - Dlatego chciałbym ci coś dać. Jednak nie będzie to dla ciebie przyjemne... - nieco posmutniał - będzie trochę bolało...  
- Co chcesz zrobić dziadku? - zapytała przestraszona dziewczynka.  
- Chcę zaczarować ten notatnik tak, aby nikt nie zdołał odczytać co tam piszesz, jeśli nie będziesz tego chciała. - odparł poważnie starszy pan. Oczy dziewczynki zrobiły się okrągłe. Mogłaby wreszcie zacząć spisywać swoje różne notatki.  
- Tak... Widzę, że wiesz o co mi chodzi... - uśmiechnął się dziadek.  
- A teraz chodź, musimy to zrobić... - wyciągnął rękę do dziewczynki. Z trudem przełknęła ślinę, ale bez obaw wyciągnęła do dziadka rękę. Całość rytuału jaki odprawił dziadek trwała około trzech godzin, wypowiadane było wiele różnych inkantacji i wiele składników ze stołu zostało zużyte. Na koniec dziadek wysłał ją do swojej komnaty, aby poszła spać, bo słaniała się na nogach ze zmęczenia.  
- Dostaniesz to już jutro - uśmiechnął się dziadek - ja jeszcze nad tym popracuję.  
Kiedy dziewczynka wyszła starszy pan długo patrzył w okno myśląc nad czymś intensywnie.  
- Tak Barbaro - odezwał się w końcu patrząc na portret wiszący na jednej ze ścian - jej mogę to chyba przekazać - dodał znacznie ciszej, po czym zadumał się. Po jakimś czasie zdecydowanym ruchem odsunął krzesło, wstał i podszedł do jednego z regałów.  
- "Revelare Sua Secreta" - rzekł dotykając jednej z ksiąg. Natychmiast pojawiła się jeszcze jedna półka na której widniało kilka zwojów. Starszy pan zebrał je starannie i podszedł do biurka. Usiadł wygodnie, przysunął sobie notes, starannie wybrał pióro po czym rzekł - "exsultet scribere". Długo pisał, coraz to sprawdzając coś w zwojach, nie zauważył nawet kiedy czarna noc zastąpiła czerwony wieczór. Kiedy skończył uśmiechnął się do portretu, który ten uśmiech odwzajemnił.  
- Tak, dziedzictwo Dobrowolskich zostało przekazane następcom. - rzekł uroczyście.  
Raz jeszcze przejrzał to co zapisał. To były zaklęcia które jego Barbara sama stworzyła...

Zaklęcie "totalis collateralis sanguis" pozwalające na zabezpieczenie krwią tak, że tylko osoba której krwi użyto przy zaklęciu mogła używać przedmiotu na który rzucono zaklęcie.

Zaklęcie "interitum coactio" gwarantujące, że nie da się zmusić właściciela do wydana sekretu siłą, bo spowoduje to zniszczenie przedmiotu. "Exsultet vide" pozwalające na pokazanie komuś tego co jest chronione, ale nie pozwalające na zmiany.

Zaklęcie "quietem animi" zabezpieczające przed ujawnieniem sekretu, poprzez przejęcie kontroli nad daną osobą, "vacuus utor coactione" to kolejne zaklęcie zabezpieczające, jeszcze bardziej perfidne. Osoba musiała chcieć użyć przedmiotu, a nie być do tego zmuszona w jakikolwiek sposób czy to magiczny, czy nie.

I ostatnia już para zaklęć stworzonych z myślą o zabezpieczeniach ksiąg magicznych, zaklęcie ukrywające prawdziwą zawartość, każdy kto by otworzył daną księgę widział tam to co chciała pokazać osoba rzucająca ten czar i zaklęcie "exsultet scribere" pozwalające na pisanie w księdze innej osobie niż właściciel a zabezpieczonej zaklęciem ukrywającym.

Długo się wpatrywał w otwarty notes, po czym westchnąwszy dodał jeszcze kilka zaklęć z własnego repertuaru. Zaklęć, które już parę razy uratowały mu życie.

* * *

***dwa dni później***

Sylwia cichutko podeszła do śpiącego dziadka, weszła na fotel i przytuliła się. Dziadek tylko zamruczał przez sen i najzupełniej naturalnym ruchem przytulił ją do siebie. Kiedy dwie godziny później lekki wiatr obudził starszego pana był on niepomiernie zdziwiony, ze wtulona w niego śpi właśnie Sylwia.  
- Oj dziecko, dziecko... - westchnął starszy pan – Nie będziesz miała łatwego życia, oj nie...

W tym właśnie momencie starszy pan podjął decyzję, która kiedyś, w przyszłości, miała zaważyć na losie Sylwii i wielu innych osób.

* * *

***Kraków, ulica Tajemna, sklep z różdżkami*  
**Dzwonek zadzwonił w sklepie delikatnie.  
- Już idę! - zabrzmiało z zaplecza.  
Chwilę później wyłonił się stamtąd drobny człowiek w wielkich okularach.  
Spojrzał na gościa i uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy.  
- Witam, witam szanownego pana. – ukłonił się uprzejmie – W czym mogę panu pomóc? - zapytał.  
- Potrzebuję różdżki, - odrzekł gość - ale nie zwykłej różdżki, a różdżki dla osoby obdarzonej tak wielkim talentem, że trudno sobie go wyobrazić. Jest jednak jeden warunek – podkreślił starszy pan – w tej różdżce nie może być nic magicznego. Nic a nic! - zaakcentował ostatnie zdanie.  
- Nic... - zaczął mistrz Karkowski – O to faktycznie nie lada wyzwanie... – uśmiechnął się.  
- Czy jaśnie pan ma jakieś preferencje? - zapytał spokojnie – Czy zostawia mi pełną swobodę?  
- Mam pan pełną swobodę. – odparł starszy pan – Mnie interesuje efekt. – zaakcentował słowo „efekt". - Koszta nie grają roli... – dodał kładąc na ladzie dość pokaźny mieszek. Mistrz Karkowski oszacował, że mieszek zawiera około dwóch i pół tysiąca galeonów. Niemal fortuna. Mistrz Karkowski tylko otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia.  
- Już biorę się do badań. – rzekł mistrz Karkowski.

* * *

***Kraków, ulica Tajemna, sklep z różdżkami, trzy tygodnie później***  
Tadeusz Karkowski był znanym w kraju sprzedawcą różdżek. Ale nieliczni wiedzieli, ze oprócz sprzedaży trudnił się też ich tworzeniem. Znany był z tego, że lubił eksperymentować stosując do swych dzieł materiały na jakie inni twórcy nawet nie raczyli spojrzeć. Pochodził z dość bogatego rodu szlacheckiego i mógł sobie pozwolić na studiowanie różnych nauk w świecie niemagicznym oraz na eksperymenty w świecie magicznym. Dziś natomiast miał przyjść do niego pewien klient, klient specjalny, który już nieraz miał dla niego wyzwania znacznie przekraczające zwykle zamówienia. Delikatny dzwonek przy drzwiach wejściowych poinformował o tym, że ktoś wszedł do sklepu.  
- Już idę! - krzyknął i skierował się z zaplecza w stronę sklepu.  
- Witam...- zaczął zobaczywszy gościa.  
- Ciii... proszę - przerwał mu starszy jegomość z drobną jasnowłosą mniej więcej dziesięcioletnią dziewczynka u boku.  
- Ma pan coś dla mnie... - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał przybysz.  
- Trudne zadanie mi pan dał... - uśmiechnął się mistrz Karkowski - ...ale sądzę, że mam coś...  
- To dla panienki? - upewnił się, podając dziewczynce pudełko które wyjął z pod lady.  
Dziewczynka tylko pokiwała głową ostrożnie otwierając pudełko. Wewnątrz leżała różdżka, dość długa z ciemnego drewna.  
- "Czarny dąb i smocze serce" - rzekł mistrz Karkowski.  
Starszy pan skrzywił się wyraźnie - Prosiłem... - zaczął.  
Mistrz Karkowski zamachał tylko rękami - Zaraz, zaraz... - przerwał.  
Dziewczynka zerknęła niepewnie na Karkowskiego.  
- Machnij - zachęcił ją- tak z góry na dół... Śmiało! - dodał widząc jej konsternacje. Dziewczynka wykonała polecenie, machając różdżką z góry na dół kilkukrotnie. Nic się jednak nie stało. Karkowski był wyraźnie zaskoczony - Drugą ręką - polecił.  
Już sam fakt, ze dziewczynka mogła być leworęczna byłby godny uwagi. Leworęczni czarodzieje na ogół są wybitni w jakiejś dziedzinie. Dziewczynka bez słowa przełożyła różdżkę z jednej reki do drugiej i machnęła nią znowu.  
I znowu nic się nie stało.

- Bardzo dziwne - stwierdził sam do siebie Karkowski - a może... - zastanowił się.  
- Nie, to bez sensu... - schylił się pod ladę - ale jakby się zastanowić... - przeglądał pudełka pod ladą nie przestając mruczeć.  
- Tak, to by mogło zadziałać... - dobiegł spod lady głos Karkowskiego, gdzie chwilę temu zniknął. Podał dziewczynce drugie pudełko, bardzo podobne do pierwszego. Dziewczynka chciała odłożyć pierwszą różdżkę, ale Karkowski ją powstrzymał - Nie, nie... nie odkładaj, tę weź do drugiej reki.  
Skonsternowana dziewczynka spojrzała na starszego pana z niemym pytaniem. - Tak, zrób to. - potwierdził starszy pan.  
Zmieszana wzięła po jednej różdżce do każdej ręki i energicznie nimi machnęła. Z zaplecza dał się słyszeć trzask pękającego drewna i brzęk tłuczonej szyby. Zaskoczony Karkowski zdążył tylko uskoczyć z drogi dwu pudełek które pewnie zmierzały w stronę dziewczynki. Każde w stronę jednej reki.  
- Niesamowite... - wyszeptał - nie, to niemożliwe, to nie może być, to... - nie był w stanie dokończyć, bo właśnie dostał lekko w tył głowy trzecim pudełkiem które również zmierzało w stronę dziewczynki. Wszystkie trzy pudełka zatrzymały się w powietrzu przed dziewczynką która wpatrywała się jak urzeczona w wirujące w powietrzu pudelka.

- Mogę? - zapytała pokazując na pudelka.  
- Jeszcze chwileczkę... - szeptem odparł Karkowski.

Trzy pudełka wirowały przed nią delikatnym ruchem kołowym, tak jakby na coś czekały. Chwilę później jedno pudełko opadło na blat, a dwa pozostałe wylądowały przed dziewczynka. Zaintrygowana dziewczynka otworzyła oba pudelka. W jednym była prosta równa laska z jakiegoś nie znanego jej materiału o lekko chropowatej powierzchni. W drugim widziała kawałek gałęzi czarnego drzewa. Domyślała się, że to są różdżki, ale były tak niepodobne do tych, które widziała, że aż nie mogła uwierzyć, że to też różdżki.

- Włókno węglowe i nić sztucznego diamentu - rzekł Karkowski wskazując na chropowaty walec. - Czarny dąb i srebro kosmiczne - z meteorytu, znaczy się - wskazał na drugą - i to nie jest nic magicznego.

Patrzył z przejęciem na starszego pana - Naprawdę nie rozumiem... - zająknął się.  
- Weź je. - cicho polecił dziewczynce starszy pan - Ta - wskazał na chropowaty walec - do lewej, a ta do prawej.  
Dziewczynka zrobiła jak jej kazano i naraz niesamowity uśmiech wypłynął na jej twarz - Śpiewają! - wykrzyknęła. Zakręciła się w piruecie na środku sklepu, po czym widząc niezrozumienie na twarzy Karkowskiego wiedziona jakimś impulsem podniosła obie różdżki i poruszając niezależnie rękami napisała w powietrzu: "Sylwia Kamieniecka". Karkowski opadł na podłogę z otwartymi ustami - Nie... nie... niemożliwe – wyjąkał. - E...  
- Dość! - starszy pan przerwał mu gwałtownie.  
- Dwuręczna i oburęczna, i jeszcze... - pokręcił głowa z niedowierzaniem Karkowski – Niesamowite!

* * *

*******posiadłość Kamienieckich, zima 2009*  
**Starszy pan obudził się z podłym samopoczuciem. Doskwierał mu reumatyzm, stawy i mięśnie odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Ogólnie mówiąc czuł się paskudnie. Właśnie do niego dotarło, że jest już stary, bardzo stary, że któregoś dnia zaśnie i już się nie obudzi.  
A tyle miał jeszcze do zrobienia.

Musi to zrobić, dla swojej Barbary i dla tego małego diabełka, którego tak pokochał. Zdeterminowany, nie zważając na ból wstał i zaczął się ruszać. Zaordynował lekki posiłek, po czym polecił przygotować kąpiel. Dwie godziny później po śniadaniu zakomunikował rodzinie, że wybiera się do Krakowa i czy ktoś ma jakieś sprawy do załatwienia. Zdziwienie wywołało to, że dziadek wybierał się tam za pośrednictwem sieci kominkowej, a nie deportując się.

To było coś czego nikt się nie spodziewał.

* * *

***Kraków, kancelaria prawna braci Weneckich, zima 2009*  
**Lekko znudzona sekretarka podniosła wzrok kiedy z kominka wyszedł starszy jegomość, nikt na dziś nie był umówiony, więc nie przywiązując większej wagi do wyglądu petenta mruknęła tylko - Mecenasi dziś nie przyjmują... – uznając sprawę za załatwioną. Jakież było jej zdziwienie, kiedy starszy pan zupełnie ją zignorował i wszedł do gabinetu.  
- Wojciechu... – odezwał się gość do starszego z dwójki siedzących w gabinecie mężczyzn – Potrzebuję całej waszej kancelarii na wyłączność, na najbliższe dwadzieścia cztery godziny.

- Ale... - tylko tyle wyjąkała sekretarka – Ja... on... wszedł... - jąkała się nieskładnie.

- Dobrze, dobrze pani Lucyno... – uspokoił ją starszy z mecenasów, nazwany Wojciechem – Proszę zamknąć kancelarię i wystawić informację, że nie przyjmujemy stron, nawet jakby nastąpił koniec świata. - uśmiechnął się do niej.

- A potem może pani spokojnie iść do domu, poradzimy sobie sami.

Teraz to dopiero się działo – twarz pani Lucyny wyrażała kompletne zaszokowanie. Wiedziała, że kancelaria gdzie pracuje ma swoje tajemnice i czasem prowadzi różne sprawy, ale nigdy nie dostawała ot-tak całego dnia wolnego. Coś bardzo ważnego musiało się dziać. Z drugiej strony starszy pan który przyszedł sprawiał wrażenie kogoś nawykłego do rozkazywania. Sam sposób w jaki mówił do jej pracodawcy sprawiał, że Lucyna czuła się maleńka i nic a nic nieznacząca, bo mecenas Wojciech Wenecki, jeden z największych autorytetów prawa magicznego również sprawiał wrażenie małego przy swoim gościu. Zresztą sposób w jaki starszy pan się odezwał sugerował, nawet nie prośbę, co stwierdzał fakt, że mecenasi rzucą wszystko co robią i zajmą się tylko tą sprawą. Lucyna nie wiedziała co o tym sądzić, ale postanowiła nie zaprzątać sobie tym głowy, właśnie dostała pełnopłatny wolny dzień i chciała go odpowiednio spożytkować. Może iść na jakieś zakupy, albo spotkać się z Grzegorzem, powinien być teraz w domu...

* * *

***kancelaria dwadzieścia minut później*  
**- Wasza wysokość, jesteśmy gotowi. – rzekł Wojciech Wenecki wskazując gościowi wygodny fotel.  
- Nie, nie – rzekł spokojnie gość - głową rodu jest teraz Tadeusz i dla niego jest zarezerwowany ten tytuł.

Wojciech Wenecki spojrzał uważnie na swojego gościa po czym zapytał. – W takim razie w czym mogę ci pomóc, Stefanie?  
Starszy pan nazwany Stefanem zamyślił się głęboko, po czym rzekł – Chcę wywrócić do góry nogami hierarchie rodów, wprowadzając trzeci ród królewski – Dobrowolskich.

Długa, niezręczna cisza zaległa w kancelarii – Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie przejdzie? - zapytał Wojciech, po czym zaczął szybko wertować jakąś księgę – Cztery pokolenia temu w rodzie Dobrowolskich pojawiła się krew niemagiczna. Nie ma na to szans.  
Stefan Kamieniecki się tylko uśmiechnął – Widzisz Wojciechu, ten ród Dobrowolskich nigdy nie miał styczności z krwią niemagiczna. Moja żona była z domu Dobrowolska. A ja chcę, aby moja wnuczka, Sylwia – podkreślił – otrzymała prawnie spuściznę rodu Dobrowolskich.  
Cisza zaległa w kancelarii – Chcesz... chcesz stworzyć nową gałąź rodową i nadać jej status rodu królewskiego, ale pod zmienionym nazwiskiem... – pokiwał głową stary mecenas. - Tak... To się może udać... Jak rozumiem jesteś na to przygotowany i masz wszystko co potrzeba? - upewnił się.

Starszy pan tylko pokiwał głową – Mam. Momentem kiedy to nastąpi ma być chwila mojej śmierci.

Jako jedyny mam prawo do spuścizny po rodzie Dobrowolskich, nie przekazałem tego swoim następcom, ale teraz mam kogoś, kto będzie tego potrzebował i sądzę, że będzie tego godna.  
- Rozumiem... - wolno powiedział mecenas. To co planował było trudne do zrealizowania, ale nie niemożliwe, mało tego było to zgodne z prawem.  
- Pozwól więc – zaczął Stefan Kamieniecki – że wprowadzę cię we wszystkie szczegóły.

Do późna w nocy trwała krzątanina w kancelarii Weneckich, co wzbudziło zrozumiałe zainteresowanie. Jednak ponieważ sekretarka - pani Lucyna - opuściła kancelarię krótko po godzinie dziesiątej nikt nie był w stanie powiedzieć co się działo za zamkniętymi drzwiami pomieszczeń kancelarii.

* * *

***siedziba rodu Kamienieckich, zima 2009, trzy tygodnie po wizycie w Krakowie*  
**Mała śnieżna sowa dotarła do dworu bez specjalnych problemów, śnieg mróz i zawieja nie stanowiła dla niej żadnej przeszkody. W jej naturalnym klimacie taka pogoda była w środku lata. Sowa dotarła do zabudowań i zlokalizowała adresata. Starszy pan podniósł się z fotela słysząc stukanie w okno. Mała śnieżna sówka siedziała na parapecie. Otworzywszy okno starszy pan wpuścił sowę do środka, ta wleciawszy do pomieszczenia od razu usiadła na fragmencie biurka uformowanym w gałąź. Po czym wyciągnęła w stronę gospodarza nogę z przyczepionym listem. Starszy pan odczepił list, zapłacił sowie za dostawę, podał jej kawałek mięsa i odrobinę wody, poczekał aż zje i się napije, po czym wypuścił sówkę w świat.

Odczekawszy chwilę starszy pan jednym rucham zamknął dla wszystkich swój gabinet i będąc pewnym swej prywatności otworzył list.

List był krótki:

„_Zrobiłem wszystko tak jak chciałeś, Stefanie.  
Kontrakt zacznie obowiązywać w chwili Twojej śmierci._

_Wojciech Wenecki"_

Starszy pan uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i usiadł za biurkiem aby napisać kilka listów.

* * *

***siedziba rodu Kamienieckich, wiosna 2010*  
**Pewnego wiosennego poranka dziadek posłał po Sylwię.  
- Wzywałeś mnie, dziadku? - zapytała wchodząc do gabinetu.  
- Tak dziecko, wzywałem. – odparł zmęczonym głosem starszy pan. - Jest kilka spraw, które muszę z tobą omówić... – stwierdził powoli.  
- Od czego by tu zacząć? - zastanowił się.  
- Od początku, dziadku. Od początku... - odparła ze śmiechem.  
- Tak mówisz? - zapytał ze śmiechem. - Więc niech ci będzie.  
- Będąc młodym chłopakiem spotkałem najwspanialszą osobę na świecie, moją przyszłą żonę. Spotkaliśmy się w dość niefortunnych dla niej okolicznościach. Nie wyszło jej jakieś zaklęcie i w efekcie tego została oblana jakąś czerwoną cieszą. Zobaczyłem ją w momencie kiedy zdołała już doprowadzić do porządku swoje ubranie, a zostały jej jeszcze tylko czerwone włosy. Właśnie czerwone, a nie rude... – uśmiechnął się.

- Była tak zaskoczona spotkaniem obcej osoby, że nawet nie pomyślała o wyczyszczeniu włosów. A mnie tak urzekł jej wygląd, że w jednej chwili się w niej zakochałem. Tak, śmiesznie to brzmi, ale się zakochałem. W czerwonowłosej dziewczynie, która stała i patrzyła na mnie wściekła, że widzę ją w takim stanie.

Opowieści dziadka były tak barwne i wesołe, że Sylwia nie zwróciła uwagi, że trwają cały dzień. Dziadek opowiadał o podróżach, przyjaźniach, przygodach. Opowiedział Sylwii także o tym kim była jego żona, z uśmiechem obserwował jak Sylwia chłonie wiedzę o umiejętnościach swej pra-pra-pra babki.

* * *

***posiadłość Kamienieckich, późna jesień 2010*  
**Od kilku dni starszy pan czuł się źle. Zorientował się, że to zapewne przychodzi jego czas. Dlatego kiedy którejś nocy poczuł że ciężko mu oddychać nie wołał nikogo na pomoc. Wiedział, że powinien się bać śmierci, ale był spokojny. W końcu śmierć to tylko początek nowej przygody. Starszy pan uśmiechnął się sam do swoich myśli, po czym przywołał obraz swojej ukochanej żony, takiej w jakiej się zakochał. Z czerwonymi włosami i błyszczącymi oczami.  
Po czym szepnął: - Zaczekaj na mnie Barbaro, to nie potrwa długo...  
Chwilę później w pokoju zaległa cisza.

* * *

***posiadłość Kamienieckich, 1 czerwca 2012*  
**Tego dnia poczta w dworze Kamienieckich była szczególna. Przyszedł do Sylwii list z Krakowskiego Uniwersytetu Magicznego. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich do Sylwii były adresowane jeszcze dwa listy, jeden z kancelarii prawnej braci Weneckich i jeden z Banku Gringotta. Jednak największym zaskoczeniem dla Sylwii było to, że Mateusz – średni z braci podszedł do niej tuż po otrzymaniu listów, ale zanim je otwarła i podał jej jeszcze jeden list mówiąc krótko:  
– To od dziadka, przeczytaj jako pierwsze.

List od dziadka

„_Sylwio moja najdroższa!_

_Dziecko moje kochane, jeśli czytasz ten list to oznacza tylko jedno. Właśnie dostałaś listy do Ciebie, listy których się nie spodziewałaś._

_Już spieszę Ci – dziecko moje drogie - wyjaśnić wszystko._

_Bracia Twoi, te huncwoty już dawno mi rzekły co się z Tobą dzieje, nie powiem żeby to było dla nich łatwe, ale dali radę._

_Zapewne żaden z Nich nie rzekł Ci ni słowa – szkoda, ale może to i lepiej. Nic ze swego dzieciństwa nie straciłaś. Ale teraz droga przed Tobą szeroka i daleka, a także trudna._

_Zapewne nie jeden raz widziałaś moje i braci swych zdziwienie tym co robisz, powód tego jest prosty. Podczas gdy my w swej maleńkości względem mocy magicznych, pomocy różnorakich szukać musimy, Ty sama onej mocy mówisz co ma zrobić. Mówisz, a moc ona to robi._

_Wielu różnie określa takich jak Ty, co to mocą magii manipulują, ja lubiłem zawsze określenie magii elementarnej- takiej najprostszej._

_Wielu będzie się mienić Twymi przyjaciółmi po to tylko, aby Twe umiejętności wykorzystać._

_Starannie dobieraj sobie przyjaciół, prawdziwy przyjaciel to skarb na całe życie._

_Patrz uważnie na ludzi i dostrzegaj to, czego inni nie widzą, albo i widzieć nie chcą._

_Chcąc uczynić Twe życie łatwiejszym postanowiłem uczynić Cię niezależną od wszelkich kaprysów rodu. W celu tym postanowiłem użyć swej wiedzy i wpływów i dać Ci dziecino prezent największy z możliwych. Tak jak żona moja dała Ci swoją moc wpływania na moc magiczną, tak ja daję Ci niezależność powołując nową gałąź rodową. Po żonie mej ukochanej nazwiskiem Twym będzie od dnia mej śmierci jej nazwisko.  
**Dobrowolska**  
Szanuj swój nowy ród, bo od Ciebie zależeć będzie jakim go będą postrzegać. Wiem, żeś młoda jeszcze ale jeśli wybierzesz już tego jedynego, z którym zechcesz resztę życia spędzić nie wahaj się wystawić Go na różne próby. Ale nie czyń tego z każdym i po próżnicy._

_Jak już Ci kochanie moje mówiłem starannie dobieraj sobie przyjaciół, dbaj o nich a oni zadbają o Ciebie. Ufaj Swemu sercu dziecino._

_Twój kochający dziadek."_

List z kancelarii prawnej Weneckich.

„_Szanowna Pani_

_Zgodnie z ostatnia wolą Pani przodka, Stefana Kamienieckiego informuje Panią, że od dnia Jego śmierci ma Pani pełne prawo do używania nazwiska rodowego Dobrowolska wraz ze wszelkimi płynącymi z tego konsekwencjami. Pani były ród Kamienieckich posiada status rodu królewskiego i taki sam status otrzymuje Pani nowy ród – ród Dobrowolskich._

_Jednocześnie informuję, że nie ma żadnego powiązania między obecnie funkcjonującym rodem szlacheckim Dobrowolskich, a Pani rodem Dobrowolskich - nową gałęzią rodu Kamienieckich._

_Powołanie do istnienia nowego rodu królewskiego zostało zaaprobowane decyzją sądu magicznego z dnia 03.01.2010 i wprowadzone w życie w tym samym dniu._

_Z poważanie  
mecenas Wojciech Wenecki"_

List z banku Grinngotta.

„_Szanowna Pani_

_Uprzejmie informujemy, że zgodnie z ostatnią wolą Pani przodka stała się Pani jedyną spadkobierczynią majątku rodu Dobrowolskich._

_Obecnie stan tego majątku wynosi osiem milionów czterysta dwadzieścia dwa tysiące sto osiemdziesiąt jeden galeonów, dziewięć sykli i dziewięć knutów w gotówce mieszczące się w skrytce numer 2471 w polskiej filii Banku Gringotta._

_Skrytek o numerach 2472 i 2473 zapełnionych zapakowaną biżuterią o bliżej nieokreślonej wartości, skrytki numer 2474 wypełnionej przedmiotami magicznymi oraz skrytki 2475 wypełnionej różnorakimi materiałami pisanymi._

_Pełny spis zawartości owych skrytek może zostać Pani dostarczony na Pani żądanie._

_Z poważaniem  
Dyrektor polskiej filii  
Vorad "_

* * *

***31 sierpnia 2012 rano, rogatki Krakowa*  
**Mała bryczka zaprzęgnięta w szybkiego konia żwawo podążała w stronę miasta. Bryczką powoził młody mężczyzna, a jedyną pasażerką była nastoletnia dziewczyna o jasnych długich włosach.  
Przed przekroczeniem rogatek dziewczyna zastukała w plecy woźnicy.  
- Wystarczy! - zawołała, a kiedy zwolnił kontynuowała - To kiedy mi pomożesz z tym czarem?  
- Sylwia... ja... ja naprawdę... - powożący bryczką chłopak zaczął się jąkać.  
- Ale ja chcę! - mocno zaakcentowała zdanie. - Poza tym jak to sobie wyobrażasz? - zapytała.  
- W ciągu dwu minut ojciec będzie wiedział o wszystkim co zrobię, nawet o tym, że poszłam do toalety. "Usłużni" - wypluła z jadem to słowo - mu doniosą.  
- Moja jedyna szansa, na w miarę normalne życie to anonimowość... - uśmiechnęła się.  
- Ha, ha, ha! - sarkastycznie roześmiał się powożący chłopak - Anonimowość z nazwiskiem Kamieniecka? - ironizował.  
- To nie jest problem. - odparła Sylwia ciesząc się na widok zaszokowanej miny brata - Mam prawo do nazwiska rodowego mojej... - zawahała się chwilę - pra-pra-pra-babki? - widać było, że usiłuje odpowiednio przyporządkować pokolenia.  
- Mam prawo do nazwiska po żonie dziadka. - dodała z uśmiechem widząc szok na twarzy brata.  
- Czyli? - zapytał ostrożnie.  
- Od chwili śmierci dziadka - lekko się zasępiła - jestem Sylwia Dobrowolska. Ze wszelkimi tego konsekwencjami. Łącznie z tą, że w szkole będę wpisana jako Dobrowolska. - uśmiechnęła się do zszokowanego brata.  
- A niech mnie... - to był jedyny komentarz ze strony brata – Szalejesz. - uśmiechnął się.  
- Moje gratulacje. - dodał zupełnie poważnie.  
- A teraz włosy... - przypomniała mu Sylwia.  
- Masz już wybrany kolor? - zapytał brat - Wiesz, że nie uda się cofnąć efektów zaklęcia? - upewnił się.  
- Wiem. - potaknęła - I wiem jaki kolor włosów chcę mieć. Dziadek powiedział mi jaki kolor włosów miała jego przyszła żona jak się poznali... - uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie na wspomnienie o opowiadaniu dziadka.  
- No dobrze... - stwierdził brat i wyciągnął różdżkę.

Dwie godziny później czternastoletnia dziewczyna o ostro czerwonych długich włosach weszła do pewnej bramy przy ulicy Gołębiej.

* * *

(*)elementalista – tu nie wiem jak określić osobę modyfikującą bezpośrednio energię magiczną. Nie potrzebująca różdżki, czy innych sposobów oddziaływania np. gestu dłonią.

* * *

_**od autora:**_

_**Filigranka:** Może zacznę od końca, mam kolegę, który mimo że ma już sporo lat nadal się przedstawia: Maciej W._  
_Co do przetrwania kasy i innych przedmiotów, to nie sądzę, żeby bank Gringotta był w jakikolwiek sposób zagrożony. To bank magiczny. Ja założyłem, że zawierucha w świecie niemagicznym nie miała wpływu na świat magiczny za zwłaszcza na Gringotta._  
_Nie wiem czy Vivien jest imieniem skandynawskim, czy nie, gdzieś mi podano to imię jako przykład imienia Norweskiego. I nie siliłem się na "udziwnianie" języka - w końcu to magia, więc dlaczego nie ma się wyrażać w sposób zrozumiały dla osoby z która rozmawia?_  
_Jezioro i łódki - sam miałem raptem rok więcej - 13 lat, kiedy byłem uczestnikiem takiego wypadku, gdzie pijany kacyk partyjny zatopił motorówka żaglówkę._  
_Co do "przepakowania" będę się starał tego nie zrobić._


	4. Rozdział 3

**od autora:**

_- Świat Harry'ego Pottera należy do JKR, ja tylko pożyczam go na chwilę dla zabawy. Nie osiągam z tego żadnych zysków._

_- Wszelkie podobieństwo osób i wydarzeń jest całkowicie przypadkowe i niezamierzone._

_- Komentarze na końcu rozdziału._

* * *

**Rozdział 3**

***niewielki dworek w okolicach Krakowa, marzec 1998*  
**Polną drogą biegnącą między drzewami szedł w stronę dworku młody około dwudziestocztero- może dwudziestopięcioletni mężczyzna. Pogwizdywał wesoło i co jakiś czas rzucał patyk psu który to pojawiał się koło niego, to znikał. Podchodząc do samego dworku młody mężczyzna ucichł, nie miał pojęcia co robi jego żona i synek, a nie chciał ich przestraszyć. Zaglądnąwszy przez okno zauważył, że oboje siedzą przy stole, chłopiec ogląda jakieś książeczki, a jego żona jak zwykle pisała coś w swojej wielkiej księdze.  
- Dzieńdoberek milusińscy! - zawołał od progu.  
- Tata! - jasnowłosy chłopczyk wystartował w stronę mówiącego, nie dbając o to, że stołek na którym siedział właśnie stracił równowagę i zmierza w kierunku podłogi.  
ŁUP!  
- Andrzeju! – skarciła chłopca kobieta siedząca przy tym samym stole. – Tak nie wypada.  
- Oj, mamo... - zmartwił się chłopiec, ale posłusznie wrócił i podniósł stołek.  
Siedząca do tej pory spokojnie kobieta uśmiechnęła się do swojego męża, po czym podchodząc do niego podała mu dwa maleńkie buciki. Zaskoczony mężczyzna popatrzył na nie przez chwilę, po czym z lekkim niedowierzaniem w głosie zapytał: - Jesteś pewna? Naprawdę pewna?  
Kobieta z szerokim uśmiechem pokiwała twierdząco głową. - Byłam u uzdrowicielki, i jesteśmy obie pewne.

To co się działo przez następne pięć minut mogło by przestraszyć stado demonów, okrzyki radości gwizdy, trzaski i inne odgłosy dochodzące z dworku sugerowały że dzieje się tam coś naprawdę złego. W rzeczywistości to właściciel owego dworku dawał upust swojej radości. Młoda kobieta stała oparta o framugę drzwi i patrzyła z politowaniem jak jej mąż, Krzysztof wraz z synem Andrzejem wyprawiają w izbie istny taniec radości.

* * *

***dworek w okolicach Krakowa, 23 wrzesień 1998*  
**- Karolino naprawdę nic ci nie potrzeba? - po raz setny w ciągu ostatniej godziny dopytywał się Krzysztof.  
- Nie... nic... mi... nie... trzeba... - wyjąkała między spazmami kobieta.  
- Już dobrze, wszystko dobrze... - powiedziała niemłoda już kobieta obserwując cały poród.  
- Jeszcze tylko momencik... jest! - położna uśmiechnęła się i podniosła nowo narodzone dziecko.  
- Macie dziewczynkę! - oznajmiła wszem i wobec.

* * *

***dworek w okolicach Krakowa, lato 2002*  
**- Dominika! Dominika! Gdzie jesteś? - wołała starsza kobieta.  
- Tu babciu, tu jestem! - jakiś dziecięcy głosik odkrzyknął z krzaków koło domu.  
- A co ty tam robisz? - zdziwiła się babcia.  
- Gotuję zupę. – poważnie odpowiedziała dziewczynka.

Jakież było jednak zdziwienie babci, kiedy zaglądnąwszy w krzaki faktycznie zobaczyła małe ognisko, nad którym stał jakiś stary kociołek jej córki w którym coś się rzeczywiście gotowało. Babcia nie powiedziała nic, lecz kilka dni później nie wytrzymała i zaczęła rozmowę ze swoją córką. - Mówię ci Karolino... – starsza kobieta była wyraźnie poruszona – ...musisz z nią coś zrobić... Musisz zacząć jej pilnować. A co jak poda ta swoją zupę jakiemuś innemu dziecku? A jak je otruje? - starsza pani roztaczała czarne wizje przed matką swojej wnuczki.

* * *

***dworek, lato 2008*  
**- Dominika! - rozległ się krzyk z domu – Będę potrzebować czysty kociołek numer dziewięć!  
- Dobrze mamo! Już niosę! - padło z szopy koło domu.  
Chwile później wybiegła stamtąd szczupła dziewczynka o długich ciemno-kasztanowych włosach, dźwigając w rękach średniej wielkości kociołek. Wpadła do domu.  
- Co robisz mamo? - zapytała kładąc kociołek na stole.  
- Eliksir uzupełnienia krwi – odparła kobieta.  
- Mogę ci pomóc? - zapytała z nadzieją dziewczynka.  
- Nie... - szybko odpowiedziała kobieta - ...zresztą, zaczekaj... – powiedziała widząc markotną córkę zbierającą się do wyjścia. Westchnęła głęboko – Dobrze, chodź tutaj może czegoś się nauczysz...  
Dominika tylko klasnęła w ręce z radości.  
- No to zabierajmy się do tego eliksiru panno warzelniczko! – ze śmiechem zakomenderowała mama.  
- Pamiętaj, przygotowując jakikolwiek eliksir musisz przestrzegać kilku prostych, ale bardzo ważnych reguł. - mówiła mama, przestawiając kociołek i porządkując stół.

- Po pierwsze absolutna czystość, zarówno narzędzi – obejrzała krytycznym okiem łyżki i sitka, po czym umyła jedną z łyżek – jak i stanowiska pracy, – przetarła czystą szmatą stół na którym stał kociołek – samego kociołka, oraz używanych składników.

- Nie wahaj się poświęcić kilku minut na przygotowanie składników, na ich umycie, na położenie każdego na osobnej miseczce.

- Po drugie... - przysunęła sobie wolno stojący stojak z księgą eliksirów – upewnij się, że dokładnie wiesz co chcesz osiągnąć. Będzie to szczególnie ważne jak będziesz chciała kiedykolwiek robić własne eliksiry.

- Po trzecie, przygotuj sobie coś do notowania, żebyś miała gdzie notować na bieżąco swoje spostrzeżenia. A potem już tylko dokładnie przestrzegaj przepisu.

- No to moja panno... – zaśmiała się mama – ...uciekaj po swój własny kociołek.  
- Juuuuuż... - Dominika tylko śmignęła do szopy po następną dziewiątkę.

- Skończyłyśmy mamo? - zapytała Dominika po kilku godzinach warzenia eliksirów.  
- Jak zrobiłaś wszystko zgodnie z przepisem, to tak. Zlewaj powoli! – ostrzegła matka. - A potem sprzątamy stanowiska i możesz biec się pobawić. – dodała.  
- Jak poszło? - spytał chwile później Krzysztof, całując swoją żonę.  
- Nie mam pojęcia... – westchnęła kobieta – Niby robiłyśmy wszystko jednakowo, a jej eliksiry są bardziej klarowne. Niby wiem, gdzie co zmieniała, ale dlaczego, tego nie rozumiem. A to co zmieniała nie powinno mieć żadnego wpływu na eliksir.  
- To co? - zapytał mąż – Nie wyślesz ich do Eskulapa?  
- Wyślę, ale jako całą osobną partię z informacją o zmodyfikowanej procedurze i z prośbą o dokładne zbadanie.  
Karolina zapakowała starannie obie partie eliksirów, bardzo uważając aby ich nie pomieszać, po czym partie Dominiki opatrzyła adnotacją: „Nie używać bez badania i akceptacji" i wezwała kuriera, który miał zawieźć obie partie do Krakowa do szpitala Eskulapa.

* * *

***tydzień później*  
**- Krzysztof... - odezwała się Karolina do swego męża, po przeczytaniu listu który nadszedł poranną pocztą. - Masz czytaj...

Krzysztof odebrał od lekko pobladłej żony list i zaczął czytać:  
„_Szanowna Pani,_

_W związku z dostarczeniem przez Panią partii Eliksirów Uzupełnienia Krwi, które Pani sama oznaczyła jako **wymagające przebadania** spieszymy donieść, że pomimo kilkukrotnych badań przeprowadzonych na losowo wybranych próbkach, jedyną różnicą jaka udało się nam zaobserwować, to zwiększona skuteczność tego eliksiru. Niezależnie przeprowadzone badania na sześciu losowo wybranych próbkach pozwoliły oszacować siłę eliksiru na czterdzieści do sześćdziesięciu procent większą niż klasycznych eliksirów._

_Rozumiemy, że wykonanie takiej klasy eliksirów wymaga zarówno kunsztu jaki i odpowiedniego zaplecza oraz składników, dlatego bardzo prosimy aby raczyła Pani przyjąć za tą partię eliksirów stawkę jeden i pięć dziesiątych stawki bazowej.  
Odpowiednie dyspozycje zostały już wysłane do banku Gringotta._

_Szczerze oddany_

_Dyrektor szpitala Eskulapa  
Doktor Teodor Hornic"_

- Dwa w cenie trzech... - szepnęła kobieta i popatrzyła z niedowierzaniem na męża. - To co zrobimy? - zapytała.  
Mężczyzna przytulił kobietę i z uśmiechem powiedział – Kochanie, będziemy mieli w domu mistrzynię eliksirów.

- Dominika! – zawołała wieczorem matka – Zejdź proszę na dół.  
- Idę! – odkrzyknął ktoś z piętra dworku. Dał się słyszeć tupot stóp i po schodach zbiegła wołana dziewczynka.  
- Tak mamo? - zapytała.  
- Usiądź... – poprosiła matka – Musimy poważnie porozmawiać... O twoich eliksirach...  
- Zepsułam, prawda? - ze łzami w oczach zapytała Dominika.  
- Nie dziecko, nie zepsułaś. – przytuliła ją szybko matka. – Są nawet lepsze niż moje! – dodała z błyskiem w oku. - Ale chciałabym cię zapytać, czy naprawdę chcesz poświęcić się eliksirom?  
- TAK! - wykrzyknęła dziewczynka podrywając się ze stołka. - Tak! Tak! - wykrzykiwała.  
Ojciec Dominiki spojrzał z uśmiechem na swoją żonę i tylko pokiwał głową.  
- Dobrze – stwierdziła matka – to do jutra zaczynasz ze mną gotowanie.  
- Yyyyy... gotowanie? - zapytała zdziwiona Dominika.  
- Tak gotowanie – przyznała matka – najpierw musimy cię nauczyć dobrze gotować. Żebyś potem sama mogła robić eliksiry.  
Głośny śmiech Dominiki wkrótce zaraził całą rodzinę.

* * *

***wiosna 2011***  
- No dobrze, moja panno... – zaczęła któregoś dnia matka. - Wiesz już jak należy przygotowywać odczynniki dla różnych eliksirów i proste eliksiry. A teraz coś, co mało kogo obchodzi, ale ja uważam, że każdy mistrz eliksirów powinien ten temat też doskonale znać.

Uwadze Dominiki nie umknął fakt, że matka mówiła o „mistrzach eliksirów", co tylko jeszcze bardziej ją zaintrygowało. To był pierwszy raz kiedy matka oficjalnie przyznała, że Dominika może mieć jakieś nadzieje na kontynuowanie znajomości z eliksirami w swoim dorosłym życiu.  
- Dziś dowiesz się jak należy przygotowywać niemagiczne maści – kontynuowała matka.  
- Yyyy.., niemagiczne? - zdziwiła się Dominika – A po co to komu?  
- Nie zawsze możesz używać eliksirów, czy maści magicznych. Są sytuacje kiedy jest to wręcz niebezpieczne dla życia.  
- Naprawdę? - Dominika nie była w stanie ukryć zaskoczenia. - Jak to niebezpieczne?  
- Tak to. - ze śmiechem odparła mama – Są najprzeróżniejsze dziwne zaklęcia, które powodują trudne w gojeniu się obrażenia, a które mają tę właściwość, że jeśli potraktujesz je jakimkolwiek eliksirem leczącym, zamiast znikać staną się bardziej niebezpieczne.  
- Na takie obrażenia należy stosować maści niemagiczne. Nie oznacza to, że nie używasz magii przy ich tworzeniu. Ale same w sobie te maści nie zawierają śladu energii magicznej.  
- No dobrze moja panno... – ponownie odezwała się matka. - To jakie są podstawowe reguły przygotowywania eliksirów? - zapytała.  
- Czystość – odparła Dominika – narzędzi, stanowiska i składników. Oraz przemyślane stanowisko pracy.  
- Doskonale. To bierzmy się do pracy. – powiedziała matka wyciągając z jednej z szuflad starą lekko podniszczoną księgę i otwierając ją na jednej ze stron.  
- Maść na siniaki. Proste, szybkie i bardzo potrzebne w każdym domu. A robi się ją tak...

Po skończonej pracy podczas sprzątania pracowni matka zdecydowała się zadać córce nurtujące ją od dłuższego czasu pytanie:  
- A dlaczego dodałaś więcej oliwy? - dopytywała się matka.  
- Bo... bo... b... - Dominika siedziała ze spuszczoną głową wpatrując się w czubki swoich butów.  
- No dlaczego? - matka wyglądała na zaintrygowaną, a nie na złą.  
- Bo wtedy maść powinna być delikatniejsza... – szeptem odparła Dominika.  
- A nie sądzisz, że mogło by to wpłynąć jakoś na inne właściwości maści? - dopytywała się dalej.  
- Nie, nie powinno. Przeczytałam, że oliwa po takim oczyszczaniu jakie robiłyśmy, nie wpływa w żaden sposób na właściwości... - odparła ostrożnie.  
- A gdzie to wyczytałaś? - znowu pytanie.  
- W twojej księdze o eliksirach. – szeptem odparła dziewczyna. - W rozdziale dotyczącym rozcieńczania eliksirów.  
- Brawo Dominiko! - usłyszała w odpowiedzi. - To teraz pakujemy maści i wysyłamy do Eskulapa.  
- Do Eskulapa?! - szok na twarzy Dominiki był tak wielki, że matka aż się zatrzymała.  
- A jakże. A myślałaś, że co robię z tymi eliksirami? Wszystkie wysyłam do Eskulapa. – odparła matka z uśmiechem na twarzy.  
- Ale... ale... moje... - jąkała się dziewczyna.  
- Twoje mają już tam pewną renomę, choć chyba nikt nie wie, że to ty je robisz. - odparła matka. - Te maści to będzie pierwsza oficjalna partia twoich wyrobów.

Obie kobiety wspólnie zapakowały efekt swojej dzisiejszej pracy do specjalnych pojemników. Dominika zadbała aby odpowiednio oznaczyć swoje maści jako wymagające dokładnego przebadania po czym wezwały kuriera, aby zabrał przesyłki do szpitala.

* * *

Następnego dnia rano Dominikę obudziła głośna rozmowa w kuchni. Rano... Jak spojrzała na zegar to zobaczyła, że minęła już dziewiąta. Zwykle o tej porze już dawno była na nogach. Ale jak zauważyła, ktoś musiał wyłączyć jej budzik. Lekko zaspana zeszła na dół i już na schodach usłyszała rozmowę z kuchni. Znieruchomiała.  
- … dużo lepsza, niż można się było spodziewać. Naprawdę... - mówił ojciec. - Powinniśmy pozwolić jej dalej rozwijać swoje zainteresowania. Tak wiem, zawsze chciałem, żeby poszła w ślady moje i Andrzeja, ale jak widzę z jaką radością pomaga tobie kochanie, to myślę, że to nie będzie najlepszy pomysł, zmuszać ją do nauki heraldyki. Owszem będzie się uczyć i może nawet stanie się niezłym heraldykiem, ale mistrzostwa w tej dziedzinie nie osiągnie. A w eliksirach... - ojciec zawiesił głos.  
Dominika głośno szurnęła nogami o podłogę i zbiegła po schodach.  
- Dzień dobry... – mruknęła – Mogę wiedzieć kto mi wyłączył budzik?  
Siedzący przy stole Andrzej gwałtownie zasłonił się księgą.  
- A to tyyy! - krzyknęła z udawaną złością Dominika. - Poczekaj, już ja ci ugotuję taki obiad, że ci w pięty pójdzie... - dodała ze śmiechem.

Z zemstą Dominika czekała dwa dni, do dnia kiedy wiedziała, że Andrzeja nie będzie w domu.  
- Mamo? - Dominika wpadła do kuchni – Andrzeja nie ma dziś przed obiadem. Mogę się na nim zemścić za wyłączenie budzika? - zapytała z miną niewiniątka.  
- A co planujesz? - zapytała poważnie matka. - Nie zrób nic głupiego...  
- Nie, mamo, nic głupiego nie zrobię. – złośliwie się uśmiechnęła – Po prostu podam mu obiad z kilkunastu dań. I powiem, jak zje pierwsze, że było zatrute, a odtrutka jest po części w każdym z innych dań i jak chce przeżyć to musi zjeść wszystkie dania.  
- Ale tak naprawdę nie dodam nic, nic poza przyprawami. Bo jak się postawi i nie będzie chciał jeść to nie może mu się stać krzywda – Dominika uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie.

Matka jak to usłyszała zaczęła się serdecznie śmiać. - Dobry dowcip Dominiko. Masz wolną kuchnię. - Aha... - matka zatrzymała jeszcze Dominikę - To jest do ciebie. Ze szpitala... - podała Dominice list.

List brzmiał:  
„_Szanowna Pani_

_Pragniemy bardzo podziękować Pani za starania w przynoszeniu ulgi najmłodszym. Nadesłane przez Panią maści, po poddaniu ich bardzo dokładnym i drobiazgowym badaniom, zostały zaliczone do klasy leków **0+**, czyli zdatnych do używania już dla dzieci w wieku niemowlęcym.  
W związku z tym, iż badania nad nowymi maściami wymagają znacznych nakładów - zarówno finansowych jak i czasowych - prosimy o przyjęcie przekazanej sumy jako równowartości czasu i środków jakie musiała Pani poświęcić na stworzenie tych maści._

_Dyrektor szpitala Eskulapa  
Doktor Teodor Hornic"_

Dodatkowo do listu był dołączony weksel bankowy wystawiony na Dominikę opiewający na sumę dwudziestu galeonów. Szok na twarzy Dominiki mówił sam za siebie. Tego się nie spodziewała.

List jaki rano dostała dodawał jej skrzydeł tak bardzo, że zamiast zrobić obiad tak, jak planowała z kilku dań wyszło jej ponad dwadzieścia.  
- _Tak, to na pewno nie spodoba się ani matce, ani Andrzejowi..._ – przemknęło przez myśl Dominice.  
Ale cóż było robić dania już były przygotowane i czekały. Część w komorze, część w piekarniku a część na kuchni.  
- A co to tak pięknie pachnie? - zapytał ojciec wchodząc do dworku.  
- Obiad tato, obiad. – odparła z dumą Dominika.  
- A dużo tego obiadu masz? - ze śmiechem zapytał ojciec. - Mamy gościa...  
- O, la la la... - dobiegło od strony drzwi – ...ale zapachy... - Andrzej wciągnął nosem powietrze.  
- Nienawidzę cię, nienawidzę! – szepnęła Dominika usiłując ukryć rumieńce.  
- A co tam jest? - Andrzej zabierał się do myszkowania po garnkach.  
- Precz! - z udawaną złością krzyknęła Dominika.  
- Ojej, jaka groźna młoda kobieta. – rozległo się od drzwi.  
Zaskoczona Dominika odwróciła się do drzwi po to tylko, by zobaczyć jakiegoś wielkiego człowieka, który właśnie schylał się aby wejść do dworku.  
- Karolino! - zawołał ojciec – Zejdź, mamy gościa!  
Dominika dłuższą chwilę wpatrywała się w gościa, a potem go rozpoznała. - Wujek Rafał! - krzyknęła rzucając mu się na szyję.  
- Aleś ty wyrosła! – stwierdził olbrzym nazwany wujkiem Rafałem.  
- Rafał! - mama Dominiki również mocno uściskała szwagra. - Co cię tu sprowadza?  
- Mam dwa tygodnie wolnego, muszę się wykurować. – dodał pocierając lewy bark. Obie kobiety spojrzały po sobie, po czym zasypały Rafała gradem pytań. Ten jednak ze śmiechem zbył wszystkie pytania, mówiąc, że jest głody jak nienażarty młody smok i nie powie nic bez dobrego obiadu. Obiad zamienił się w podwieczorek, a potem kolację. Andrzej usłyszał co go ominęło, jednak nie chcąc robić swojej siostrze przykrości skosztował każdego dania. Wymagało to wielkiego hartu i jeszcze większego żołądka, ale podołał temu zadaniu. Ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu Dominiki wujek Rafał zajadał wszystko nie mogąc się jej nachwalić. I chyba właśnie ten dobry obiad tak naprawdę rozwiązał mu język. Rafał poopowiadał o sobie i swoim życiu, które pędził jako ratownik górski w niemagicznej społeczności. Jego opowieści były pełne przygód, spotkań, opisów przyrody. Dominika słuchała z zachwytem. Dopiero pod koniec Rafał opowiedziała o ostatniej akcji w której został ranny. I wprawdzie rany fizyczne już się zagoiły, o tyle rany psychiczne jeszcze miały jakiś czas pozostać. Z jego słów wynikało, że rozmawiał już z uzdrowicielami i spędza czas za ich wiedzą i zgodą.

* * *

***tydzień później*  
**- Dominika! – zawołała mama. – Mam dla ciebie zadanie. – dodała ze śmiechem.  
- Tak? - padło z ust dziewczyny właśnie schodzącej po schodach.  
- Dom jest twój, ja z ojcem idziemy na spotkanie z … - zawahała się chwilę.  
- Z pewnym znajomym. – uratował ją Krzysztof.  
- Tak, znajomym. - potaknęła matka. - Ale to twój znajomy. – dodała ze śmiechem.  
- I o co chodzi? - zapytała ostrożnie Dominika.  
Przypuszczała, że ta rozmowa ma dotyczyć jej przyszłości. Wprawdzie wiele razy mówiła już rodzicom, że nie widzi się w roli heraldyka, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo do końca. Już samo to, że widziała i słyszała jak jej ociec i brat wertują setki stronic wielkich ksiąg prowadząc poszukiwania koneksji między rodami powodowało, że robiło jej się słabo.  
- I masz dwa zadania. – odparła mama.  
- Po pierwsze masz zrobić bratu obiad... – stwierdziła ze śmiechem – ...ale zwykły obiad, a nie wystawną ucztę jak ostatnio... – pogroziła jej palcem. - A po drugie w pracowni na stole leży przepis na maść na oparzenia. Jeśli chcesz... – podkreśliła mama – ...możesz na niej poeksperymentować. To prosta maść.

Obiad został zrobiony szybko i czysto, Dominika zadbała, żeby Andrzej usiadł do stołu i zabrał się za jedzenie, a sama pobiegła do pracowni.

Ostrożnie otworzyła ciężkie drzwi do maminej pracowni eliksirów. Nigdy sama tu nie była, zawsze była tu w towarzystwie mamy. Teraz była sama, mogła robić wszystko.  
- Tylko spokojnie... – napomniała sama siebie. - Maść na oparzenia to twój cel na dziś! – powiedziała głośno.  
Czując rozpierającą ją radość zabrała się do pracy.

- Po pierwsze – przypomniała sobie nauki mamy – czystość.  
Przetarła narzędzia, kociołek, moździerz i sita oraz miseczki.

- Po drugie receptura... – położyła urwany pergamin z opisem maści na podeście – po trzecie coś do notowania... – przysunęła kałamarz i pióro.

- I ruszamy! – rzekła sama do siebie.  
- Na początek – patrząc w recepturę zaczęła przygotowywać składniki – myjemy starannie wszystko co umycia wymaga. Odważamy odpowiednie porcje i mielimy co zmielić trzeba.  
I tak mówiąc sama do siebie poświęciła pół dnia na przygotowanie prostej zdawałoby się maści. Kiedy ostatni raz sprawdzała czy wykonała wszystko poprawnie przypadkiem spojrzała na stronicę z recepturą pod światło. Coś ją zaintrygowało, jakiś dopisek jej mignął przez momencik. Zaciekawiona zaczęła przyglądać się stronicy pod wszelkimi możliwymi kątami.  
I...  
- Jest! - krzyknęła z radości, kiedy przy jednym z ułożeń stronicy pojawił się ciemniejszy ślad koło opisu przygotowania maści.  
„ … _przed ostatecznym zlaniem zmniejszyć płomień o połowę na czas dwustu pięćdziesięciu czterech sekund, po czym dodać sproszkowany korzeń przylaszczki zmieszany jeden do jednego ze sproszkowanym ostem, w ilości dwu łyżeczek numer 4 na każdy litr maści. Wymieszać w prawo na małym ogniu dwadzieścia razy, a potem dwa razy w lewo. Maść nabierze delikatnie maślanego koloru. Zestawić z ognia. Pozwolić wystygnąć samodzielnie. NIE ZLEWAĆ!"_ - przepisała ze śladów na własną stronicę.

- Dziwne, - stwierdziła Dominika – Z_aryzykować, czy nie?_ - zapytała samą siebie. Jeszcze raz popatrzyła na to co przepisała, a potem uważnie obejrzała pismo.  
Pismo było wyraźne, zdecydowane, pewne. - _Tego nie pisał ktoś niezdecydowany_ – pomyślała – _ten kto to pisał był przeświadczony o tym, że pisze prawdę i wyglądało, że sam to sprawdził.  
_- _Do odważnych świat należy_ – pomyślała Dominika, wykonując zapisane czynności.  
To co obserwowała zgadzało się z tym co było opisane.  
Ciągle bijąc się z myślami wykonała wszystko jak było w poprawce. Po wystygnięciu nabrała czystą szpatułką maści do pojemników i oznaczywszy jako **eksperymentalne, wymagające badań i potwierdzenia** zapakowała w paczkę i wezwała kuriera do Eskulapa. Kiedy wieczorem wrócili rodzice zastali Dominikę ze łzami w oczach, która na ich widok zawyła tylko – Zawaliłammm...  
- Co się stało? - zaniepokoiła się mama. - Zniszczyłaś coś?  
- Nie... - pokręciła głową Dominika – ...ale spaprałam całą maść. – skrzywiła się.  
- Jak to, spaprałaś? - zainteresował się tata. - Co zrobiłaś? Rozlałaś?  
Dominika ciężko westchnęła. - Nie. Znalazłam na stronie z recepturą dopisek, dziwny dopisek... – dodała widząc zdziwienie matki.  
- I...? - zapytała matka.  
- I zrobiłam tak jak było w tym dopisku, – westchnęła z rezygnacją – a potem zrobiłam jeszcze większe głupstwo... – zasłoniła oczy rękami.  
- Zapakowałam i wysłałam do Eskulapa... – dodała.  
Matka tylko westchnęła.  
- Wprawdzie opisałam jako eksperymentalne, ale i tak się zbłaźniłam. – zaszlochała.  
- Pokaż mi ten dopisek. – poprosiła matka, na co Dominika podała jej swoje zapiski.  
- Dziwne, ale to może faktycznie zadziałać... – stwierdziła z zaskoczeniem matka.

Przez następne dwa dni Dominika na przemian rozpaczała i łudziła się, że nie zrobiła nic złego. Ale miała raczej nie najlepszy humor. Dlatego też kiedy dotarł list ze szpitala, nie chciała nic słuchać tylko uciekła z płaczem do siebie do pokoju. Karolina odebrała przesyłkę, zapłaciła sowie, po czym spojrzała uważnie na Krzysztofa.  
- Otwieramy? – zapytała z lekką obawą w głosie.  
- Otwieramy. – skinieniem głowy potwierdził Krzysztof.

Karolina zaczęła czytać, w miarę jak czytała jej twarz stawała się coraz bledsza, po chwili podała list mężowi. - Czytaj... - szepnęła.  
„_Szanowna Pani_

_Doceniamy wkład jaki wnosi Pani w badania nad udoskonalaniem receptur eliksirów i maści. Niniejszym spieszymy powiadomić Panią, że Pani receptura jakakolwiek by nie była zasługuje na najwyższe uznanie. Jednocześnie bardzo przepraszamy, ale wszystkie próbki jakie od Pani otrzymaliśmy zostały zużyte w fazie badań laboratoryjnych i tylko jedna porcja została przetestowana na pacjencie, który zgodził się na to z pełną świadomością faktu, że wynik może być zdecydowanie negatywny. Odczucia pacjenta są zdecydowanie pozytywne. Poza uśmierzeniem bólu oraz ochłodzeniem uszkodzonego miejsca pacjent zauważył objawy przyspieszonego zdrowienia, ale wiążemy to raczej z interakcją między innymi eliksirami i Pani maścią._

_Tym niemniej jesteśmy Pani wdzięczni, że decyduje się Pani poświęcać swój własny czas i środki na prowadzenie badań nad doskonaleniem maści i eliksirów. W imieniu Rady Nadzorczej szpitala bardzo proszę, aby zechciała Pani przyjąć te fundusze jako skromne wynagrodzenie za Pani trud._

_Jednocześnie informujemy Panią, że otrzymuje Pani specjalna przepustkę, która umożliwi Pani korzystanie z laboratoriów i biblioteki szpitalnej._

_Z wyrazami szacunku  
W imieniu Rady Nadzorczej  
Dyrektor szpitala Eskulapa  
Doktor Teodor Hornic"_

Do listu dołączone były dwa pergaminy, jeden to weksel bankowy wystawiony na Dominikę a opiewający na sumę stu galeonów, a drugie to przepustka wystawiona na Dominikę która pozwalała na korzystanie z biblioteki i laboratoriów szpitalnych. Zaszokowani rodzice Dominiki spojrzeli po sobie.  
- I co my z tym zrobimy? - zapytała po dłuższym milczeniu Karolina.

Widząc list ze szpitala Dominika rzuciła się biegiem na piętro, wpadła jak wicher do swojego pokoju i z łkaniem padła na łóżko. Właśnie wszystko zawaliła. Wszystko co chciała robić właśnie zostało zaprzepaszczone. Cicho skrzypnęły drzwi.  
- Młoda... - głos Andrzeja był niewiele mocniejszy od szeptu – Co się dzieje? - zapytał podchodząc.  
Dominika ciągle z twarzą wtuloną w poduszkę wyszlochała coś, co ciężko było zrozumieć. Chwilę potem poczuła, że łóżko się ugina w miejscu gdzie ktoś – zapewne Andrzej - usiadł.  
- No, już, nie płacz... Nie płacz … - usiłował ją pocieszyć. Delikatnie dotknął jej pleców.  
- No już... Już... - z wielką ostrożnością podniósł ją z łóżka i przytulił. - Wiesz co jest w liście? - zapytał. Dominika tylko pokręciła przecząco głową, dłonią wycierając łzy.  
- No to o co wyjesz? - zapytał z lekką przyganą. - Może wcale nie ma powodów do płaczu? Rodzice też nie krzyczą, nie robią awantury. Jak ich widziałem siedzieli raczej zaskoczeni, niż źli. Więc może nie jest tak źle? Zastanów się. A poza tym... Z tego co wiem, to tylko prosta maść na oparzenia. Zawsze możesz mówić, że eksperymentowałaś. Bo to robiłaś? - zapytał patrząc uważnie na młodszą siostrę.  
Tylko potaknęła głową.  
- No widzisz – kontynuował Andrzej – za eksperymenty raczej nic ci nie zrobią.  
Słysząc uspokajające słowa Dominika przestała płakać, zdołała nawet otrzeć oczy.  
- Nie powiem, że nie lubię ci robić psikusów, ale jak dla mnie jesteś najwspanialszą siostrą jaką mogłem sobie wymarzyć... - dodał całując ją w czubek głowy. - A twoje obiady są rewelacyjne! – dodał ze szczerym uśmiechem.  
Słysząc to Dominika słabo się uśmiechnęła.  
- No, już... – Andrzej podniósł się z łóżka - Idź umyj twarz i schodzimy na dół.

A na dole czekała na nich niespodzianka.

Towarzystwa rodzicom dotrzymywało dwu ludzi, z których jeden był im doskonale znany.  
- Cześć wujku! - wesoło rzucił Andrzej schodząc po schodach.  
- Cześć ancymonie... – odparł wesoło Rafał. - Chodźcie, chodźcie, chcę wam kogoś przedstawić... – wskazał ręką na siedzącego obok mężczyznę.  
- To mój przyjaciel, partner z liny i dowódca naszej grupy. – formalnie przedstawił funkcje – Bartłomiej Kaper.  
- Kaper? - zdziwił się Andrzej – Zaraz, zaraz... To ma coś wspólnego z morzem i piratami...? O... przepraszam... – zmitygował się.  
Jednak gromki i szczery śmiech Bartka natychmiast rozładował minimalne napięcie.  
Rafał spojrzał na Dominikę i widząc ślady płaczu popatrzył pytająco na Andrzeja. Ten w odpowiedzi tylko delikatnie pokręcił przecząco głową, zdając się mówić „nie tu i nie teraz".  
- Dobrze, że jesteś – zwróciła się mama do Dominiki – mamy dla ciebie parę informacji i... - lekko zawiesiła głos – Pan Bartłomiej...  
- Bartek, Bartek... – przerwał jej wymieniony.  
- …Bartek ma do ciebie prośbę... - dodała.  
- Prośbę? - Dominika zastanowiła się chwilę co też może chcieć od niej ten, było nie było obcy facet.  
- Tak, prośbę. – potwierdził Bartek – Słyszałem, że jesteś młoda panno mistrzynią gotowania... – tu puścił oko do Dominiki i znacząco popatrzył na Rafała – A od twojej mamy wiem, że lubisz eksperymentować z różnymi maściami...  
Dominika popatrzyła przerażona na rodziców – _Co oni wymyślili?_ - zastanawiała się.  
- Krótko mówiąc, chciałbym cię prosić, abyś spróbowała opracować maść na odmrożenia. Na bazie tej co jest używana, ale coś lepszego. - wypalił prosto z mostu.  
Dominikę aż zatkało.  
- Ale... ja... bo... jak... dla... - zaczęła się jąkać. - Dlaczego ja? - zdołała w końcu wydukać.  
- Bo jesteś najlepsza! - wypalił Andrzej zanim ktokolwiek zdołał się odezwać.  
Olbrzymi rumieniec natychmiast wykwitł na policzkach Dominiki.  
- Bo nie boisz się eksperymentować? - zapytała mama.  
- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nic z tego może nie wyjść, ale jeśli możemy spróbować... - mówił Bartek spokojnie, jakby fakt że Dominika się tego podejmie był tak pewny, jak to że jutro wzejdzie słońce. Dominika nie wyglądała na przekonaną ale w obliczu tak zmasowanego przekonywania w końcu zrezygnowana się poddała.  
- Dobrze popatrzę... – obiecała, starając się zrozumieć dlaczego rodzice tak się cieszą.  
- Bardzo się z tego powodu cieszę! – rzekł z nieudawaną radością Bartek.  
Dalszy ciąg wizyty obu ratowników upłynął na opowiadaniach. Z swojej strony oni opowiadali o górach i tym co robią, nie żałując nikogo, kto miał jakieś wypadki w górach. Na zdziwione pytanie Dominiki, dlaczego są tacy okropni, obaj najpierw popatrzyli na siebie, parsknęli śmiechem, a potem wyjaśnili. Wyjaśnili że większość wypadków w górach jest spowodowana tylko i wyłączni głupotą ludzi w góry idących. Opowiedzieli przy okazji, jak należy się ubierać w góry, co zawsze należy zabrać. Jak się zachowywać. To było bardzo długie popołudnie. Obaj panowie zgodzili się zostać na kolacji, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że będą mogli się do tej kolacji „dorzucić" z przygotowaniami.

Dominika widziała, że coś gryzie rodziców, ale nie dopytywała się jednak co. Kiedy po skończonej kolacji mama podeszła do niej z pergaminami, nie wytrzymała.  
- Zawaliłam totalnie i zerwali z tobą kontrakt, mamo? - zapytała patrząc na czubki swoich butów.  
Nie za bardzo wiedziała jak ma zinterpretować odgłos jaki wydała jej matka, dlatego też nie miała odwagi podnieść głowy. Dopiero pergamin podsunięty jej pod nos ze stwierdzeniem – Czytaj – wyrwał ją z letargu.

Drżącą ręką wzięła pergamin i zaczęła czytać. W miarę jak czytała jej oczy robiły się coraz większe, większe i większe.  
- Bwdum... - tylko tyle zdołała wykrztusić z siebie po przeczytaniu listu.  
Ale pozostałe dwa pergaminy utwierdził ja w przekonaniu, że to nie jest jakiś głupi dowcip, tylko to się dzieje naprawdę.  
- Nap... naprawdę... - wyjąkała. Po czym spojrzawszy na list zdołała tylko wyjąkać do mamy - Zaraz wracam! - i gdzieś pobiegła.  
Dominika jak burza wpadła do laboratorium. Kociołek z maścią stał zabezpieczony tak jak było w opisie. Szybko napełniła całą partię dwunastu pojemników maścią i zapakowała. Nie zapomniała o oznaczeniu paczki jak przesyłki eksperymentalnej. A potem złapała za pergamin i pióro. Chwile się zastanawiała co napisać, po czym tknięta jakąś myślą napisała tylko kilka zdań, że jest zaszczycona okazanym jej zaufaniem i że bardzo dziękuje, że przesyła następną porcję maści i prosi o zweryfikowanie, a resztę oddaje na użytek szpitala. Trzymają w ręce paczkę z zapakowanymi maściami, a w drugiej list wróciła do rodziców, nie zapominając po drodze wezwać kuriera ze szpitala.

Następnego dnia Dominika pomna obietnicy eksperymentowania z maścią na odmrożenia zaczęła myszkować po maminej bibliotece. Szukała wszystkiego co choćby w minimalnym stopniu mogło jej pomóc. Znalazła kilka przepisów na maści na odmrożenia, ale jak zaczęła je porównywać, to się okazało, że jest to ten sam przepis tylko kolejność dodawania odczynników jest różna. Spędziła pół dnia zastanawiając się czy zmiana kolejności dodawania poszczególnych preparatów może mieć jakieś znaczenie, ale nic nie wymyśliła. Przegrzebała mamine zapiski i wszelkie księgi o tworzeniu maści i półstałych eliksirów, ale nic ciekawego nie znalazła. W końcu postanowiła wybrać się siecią kominkową z ojcem do Krakowa. Do największego antykwariatu z magicznymi przepisami i recepturami. Liczyła, że tam coś znajdzie. Tuż przed wyjściem tknięta jakimś przeczuciem Dominika pobiegła zabrać pergamin z opisem maści, którą robiła.  
Krótko przed południem oboje wyruszyli. Dominika czuła się jakby wyruszała na wielką wyprawę w daleki nieznany świat.

* * *

***magiczny antykwariat „U pisarza", Kraków*  
**Wyszli w dużym jasnym przedsionku w którym stało kilka kominków. Ruch panował tu zdecydowanie większy niż można było sobie to wyobrazić. Coraz to ktoś wychodził lub wchodził do kominków.  
- Chodźmy – pociągnął ją ojciec. - Bo zaraz nas zadepczą. - dodał ze śmiechem.  
Powoli weszli do dużej komnaty wypełnionej regałami, na których leżały setki zwojów i ksiąg.  
- W czym można pomóc? - podszedł do nich młody chłopak, ale pytanie skierował raczej w stronę jej ojca niż do Dominiki.  
Ojciec spojrzał na Dominikę. - Receptury maści. - odparła krótko.  
- Proszę za mną – chłopak ruszył przodem, prowadząc ich w głąb komnaty.  
- Tu są zebrane receptury maści – ręką wskazał trzy olbrzymie regały, po czym oszczędnie się ukłonił i ruszył w stronę wejścia po następnego klienta.  
- Szukaj spokojnie dziecko, – odezwał się do niej ojciec - ja idę poszukać w dziale heraldycznym. Spotkamy się przy wyjściu, albo ja tu po ciebie przyjdę. - powiedział oddalając się w stronę innych regałów.  
Dominika tylko jęknęła – Jak ja mam tu coś znaleźć? - spytała sama siebie półgłosem.  
- A czego panienka szuka? - padło pytanie zza regału. Dominika podskoczyła, zaskoczona głosem. - Czegoś o tworzeniu maści... - wyjaśniła cicho.  
- Ehmm, ehmm, ehmm... - odgłosy przemieszczały się zza regału aż do przejścia między regałami w którym to pojawił się stary, bardzo stary mężczyzna.  
- … i jednej księgi. - dodała ciszej.  
- A jakież to maści panienkę interesują? - zapytał.  
- Proszono mnie abym zrobiła lepszą maść na odmrożenia. - odparła szczerze Dominika.  
- Panienka robi maści? - zdziwił się staruszek którego oczy dziwnie błysnęły. – A to ciekawe...  
- A jakiej to księgi szuka panienka? - zapytał jeszcze z nieukrywaną ciekawością.  
Dominika spojrzała niepewnie wkoło, staruszek mimo tego, że wyglądał na bardzo wiele lat, był nawet śmieszny i na pewno miał sporą wiedzę, to nie wyglądał na niebezpiecznego. Postanowiła zaryzykować.  
- Moja mama ma w swoich zbiorach kartę z jakiejś księgi z opisem maści na oparzenia, ale tam był czyjś dopisek zrobiony tak, żeby go nie było widać, który zmieniał tą maść bardzo i ja ją zrobiłam i teraz szukam reszty księgi, bo chcę robić eliksiry, a teraz muszę zrobić dla wujka Rafała maść na odmrożenia, bo Bartek prosił... - powiedziała nieskładnie, niemal jednym tchem.  
Starzec tylko na nią spojrzał z wesołym błyskiem w oku. - A może po kolei? - zapytał. - Co to za karta?  
Dominika wyjęła kartę pergaminu którą zabrała z domu i bez słowa pokazała starcowi. Ten tylko rzucił na nią okiem i zmienionym głosem zapytał – Skąd to masz? - to nawet nie było pytanie, to było żądanie odpowiedzi.  
- Moja mama skądś ma. – odparła Dominika szczerze. - Nie mam pojęcia skąd. Mama robi maści i eliksiry dla Eskulapa...  
- Eskulapa? - przerwał jej starzec – To ten szpital co go planują stworzyć? - zapytał dla pewności.  
- Co proszę? - zdziwiła się Dominika – On działa już całe wieki...  
- Tak, tak – pokiwał głową starzec. - Pokaż mi proszę ten pergamin – wyciągnął pomarszczoną dłoń. Otrzymawszy pergamin popatrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym jakby coś sobie przypomniał.  
– Tak, - mruknął, oddając pergamin Dominice – „Maści proste. Teoria i praktyka" tego szukasz – odparł. - Gdzieś tu widziałem... - przeszedł na drugą stronę regału. Kiedy miał pewność, że nikt go nie widzi wydobył z wiszącej na ramieniu torby podniszczoną księgę i trzymając ją w dłoni, jakby dopiero co ją zdjął z półki wrócił do Dominiki.  
- O, proszę – podał księgę z uśmiechem – pamięć nie zawsze dopisuje, ale czasem coś pamiętam – uśmiechnął się do niej. - Tutaj powinno być wszystko... - po czym mrucząc coś pod nosem pożegnał Dominikę i zniknął za regałem. Kiedy jednak Dominika biegiem ruszyła za nim chcąc się jeszcze czegoś dowiedzieć ze zdziwieniem skonstatowała, że za regałem nie ma nikogo. A starszy pan nie mógł tak szybko pokonać drogi wzdłuż regałów. On po prostu zniknął. Dominika ruszyła zdezorientowana w stronę wyjścia gdzie miała czekać na ojca. Po drodze zastanawiała się kim mógł być ten dziwny staruszek.

* * *

Kiedy tylko wyszła z dużej komnaty coś powoli zmaterializowało się w najciemniejszym jej rogu.  
Stary człowiek popatrzył w stronę wyjścia i szeptem wypowiedział tajemnicze słowa: - Zasiałem znowu ziarno Mistrzu, może tym razem... - chwilę później róg pokoju był tak samo pusty jak przed chwilą.

* * *

Po dotarciu do kas zauważyła, że jej ojciec wybiera jeszcze jakieś woluminy, więc przysiadłą na jednym ze stojących tam stołków i zaczęła przeglądać księgę. Pierwsze co jej się rzuciło w oczy, to to, że nie jest to zwykła księga, jest to raczej dziennik badacza. Na marginesach wielu stron były porobione dopiski takim samych charakterem pisma jakim była pisana reszta księgi. Jakież było zaskoczenie Dominiki, kiedy uzmysłowiła sobie, że to ten sam charakter pisma jakim napisana była receptura maści na oparzenia. Z wypiekami na twarzy zaczęła wertować księgę. Znalazła opis maści na siniaki i ku swojemu zdumieniu zauważyła dopisek mówiący o tym, że dodanie większej ilości oliwy skutkuje delikatniejszą maścią. Niestety, nie znalazła opisu maści na oparzenia, ale zanim zdołała się nad tym zastanowić wrócił ojciec dźwigając kilka dużych pergaminów.  
- Znalazłaś co chciałaś? - zapytał.  
- Chyba tak – odparła nieco zmieszana Dominika.  
- To wracajmy – oznajmił ojciec i ruszył, aby uregulować należność.  
Jakież było zdziwienie Dominiki kiedy sprzedawca popatrzył tylko na nią przez jakieś szkło i powiedział, ze może wychodzić, mimo tego, że trzymała nową książkę w dłoni.  
- Przepraszam, - zapytała Dominika – a kim jest ten staruszek którego spotkałam w dziale maści?  
- Staruszek? - zdziwił się sprzedawca – nie zatrudniam nikogo starszego, samych młodych chłopaków.  
- No był tam... – upierała się Dominika – I to on mi podał tą księgę – pokazała na księgę trzymaną w dłoni.  
Sprzedawca spojrzał ponownie na księgę przez duże szkło. - Możliwe, lecz to nie jest księga z mojego sklepu – stwierdził poważnie.  
- Aha... - tylko tyle była w stanie wyjąkać Dominika.

Ojciec zapłacił za swoje zakupy, po czym oboje wrócili do domu. Pierwsze co Dominika zrobiła po powrocie to pognała do swojego pokoju i zaczęła dokładnie oglądać księgę. Ku swemu wielkiemu zdumieniu znalazła miejsce z którego ktoś wydarł jedną stronicę. Wielkość księgi pasowała do wielkości karty pergaminu który miała z pracowni matki. Przyłożyła, chcąc się przekonać czy pasuje... karta błysnęła delikatnym czerwonym światłem i już była częścią księgi.

- Ouaa … - tylko tyle była w stanie wyjąkać Dominika, kiedy księga wysunęła się jej z rąk i z trzaskiem wylądowała na podłodze. Podniosła ją i obejrzała uważnie, nie dostrzegając jednak żadnych zniszczeń. Ostrożnie otwarła księgę na pierwszej stronie.  
- „Teoria i praktyka. Tworzenie maści" - przeczytała tytuł. - Ale... ten staruszek mówił o czymś innym... – wyrwało jej się. Wzruszyła ramionami, zawsze mogła zgłębić najpierw tą księgę, zanim zacznie szukać innych. Poszukała wzrokiem autora, na pierwszej stronie go jednak nie było. Odwróciła więc pierwszą kartę, na samym dole drugiej karty było wypisane jakieś nazwisko: - Jan Ignacy Krzysztofowicz – przeczytała, nie bardzo wiedząc kto to taki. Ale teraz mając księgę zaczęła ją uważnie przeglądać. Jakież było jej zdumienie, kiedy patrząc na koniec księgi w spisie receptur znalazła maść na oparzenia. I to na tej karcie którą włożyła...  
- Magiczna księga – szepnęła Dominika, zanim zagłębiła się w czytaniu

Późnym wieczorem Karolina postanowiła sprawdzić co się dzieje z Dominiką, bo od powrotu z Krakowa nie wystawiła z pokoju nawet koniuszka nosa. Spokojnie podeszła do drzwi jej pokoju – Dominika... - zastukała delikatnie - Jesteś tam? - zapytała. Żadnej odpowiedzi, postanowiła więc zaglądnąć. Jakież było jej zdziwienie kiedy zobaczyła swoją córkę siedzącą przy stole i wertująca jakąś księgę. To nie było ulubione zajęcie dla tej dwunastoletniej panny.  
- Dominika... - powtórzyła mama – Co ty tam tak czytasz? - zapytała.  
- Dziennik – odparła zapytana nie odrywając nawet wzroku od księgi.  
- Jaki dziennik? - to było coś nowego i Karolina postanowiła się dowiedzieć możliwie jak najwięcej.  
- Dziennik badacza – odparła Dominika – autorstwa... - przerzuciła stronice na sam początek - Jana Ignacego Krzysztofowicza.  
- KOGO!? - matka krzyknęła zaszokowana – Pokaż mi to natychmiast! - zażądała.  
Mocno zdziwiona tym wybuchem Dominika podała bez słowa księgę matce, która porwała ją i zaczęła wertować bardzo uważnie. Zauważywszy opis maści na oparzenia poznała swoją stronicę i jej zaskoczenie wzrosło. Ale nie, nie mogło być mowy o żadnej pomyłce. Autor wyraźnie wypisany i ten doskonale znany styl pisania, staranny charakter pisma.

To był faktycznie dziennik Krzysztofowicza.  
_- A jeśli... jeśli podręczniki do eliksirów istnieją i istnieje ten podręcznik do maści, to może i reszta też jest prawdą_ – zastanawiała się matka.

- Skąd masz tą księgę? - zapytała starając się, żeby jej głos brzmiał normalnie.  
Dominika spokojnie opowiedziała jej całą swoją przygodę w antykwariacie, opisując staruszka, rozmowę z nim i potem rozmowę z właścicielem. Matka ciągle wertowała strony dziennika, coraz to zauważając coś nowego. Samych receptur było w tej księdze niewiele, ale najważniejszą jej część stanowiły opisy metod – ogólnych metod – tworzenia różnego typu maści. Oraz informacje w jaki sposób dodawanie różnych substancji wpływa na zmianę właściwości maści.  
- Masz prawdziwy skarb... - odezwała się w końcu Karolina oddając córce księgę. - Nie zniszcz jej, ani nie zgub. Choć chyba to ostatnie ci nie grozi. - dodała z uśmiechem. A potem wygoniła z udawana złością swoje dziecko na kolację, mówiąc że nauka jest ważna, ale posiłki to rzecz święta.

Od tego dnia Dominika zaczęła spędzać całe przedpołudnia w pracowni, weryfikując swoją wiedzę w praktyce. Po dwóch tygodniach udało jej się – postępując wedle jednego ze schematów – stworzyć własną maść na odmrożenia. Nie lepszą, czy gorszą – inną. Po wysłaniu jej do Eskulapa do przebadania, jako odpowiedź otrzymała wyniki badań maści i prośbę przekazanie receptury oraz weksel bankowy na następne osiemdziesiąt galeonów.

Po krótkiej dyskusji obie kobiety zdecydowały się upublicznić recepturę. Kolejny miesiąc zajęło Dominice stworzenie obiecanej maści na odmrożenia, a właściwie kremu zapobiegającego odmrożeniom. Krem ten został sprawdzony w Eskulapie teoretycznie, a jego chrzest praktyczny przeprowadzili zimą tego roku ratownicy z grupy wujka Rafała. Od swojej matki dowiedziała się też kim był ów tajemniczy Jan Ignacy Krzysztofowicz, o tym, że był mistrzem eliksirów, że wyznaczał nowe kierunki badań nad eliksirami. Dowiedziała się też o tym, że spora część nauczycieli eliksirów uznawała jego eliksiry za mało przydatne, za mieszające młodzieży w głowach, bo jak mówiła matka nikt nigdy nie widział tych co potężniejszych eliksirów o których pisał Krzysztofowicz. Dlatego też oficjalnie nie uczy się o jego pracach, choć wielu mistrzów eliksirów używa jego podręczników i zachwala je bardzo.

* * *

***dworek pod Krakowem, wiosna 2012*  
**- Halo, halo! - rozległo się wołanie i jednocześnie ktoś mocno zastukał w drewnianą framugę.  
- Proszę! - odkrzyknęła Karolina, trzymając akurat duży garnek z gorącą zupą.  
- Cześć szwagierko! - padło od drzwi.  
- Rafał! - ucieszyła się – Co cię tu sprowadza? A raczej co was tu sprowadza? - poprawiła się widząc wchodzących kilku mężczyzn wśród których rozpoznała jeszcze Bartka. Rafał uśmiechnął się, po czym zapytał – Gdzie masz Dominikę? Bo my wszyscy w zasadzie to do niej. – dodał i widząc zdziwienie na twarzy szwagierki parsknął śmiechem.  
- Siedzi w pracowni – odparła matka – znowu nad czymś pracuje... W zasadzie to nie wiem, czy mam wam dziękować, czy wyklinać. - uśmiechnęła się widząc zdziwienie malujące się na twarzy Rafała i Bartka. – Gdyby nie wy, no może nie całkiem wy, to Dominika nie ślęczała by teraz godzinami w mojej... w zasadzie to już naszej pracowni eliksirów. Ona... - zawahała się przez moment – Intuicyjnie wie, co i jak ma robić, żeby osiągnąć zamierzony efekt. A teraz pracuje nad, nad... ach, sama nie wiem nad czym. Mówiła coś o eliksirze pieprzowym, że jej się nie podoba, ale nie chciała nic wyjaśnić.

Słysząc te słowa Bartek ryknął tak głośnym śmiechem, że zagłuszył wszystko co się działo w pomieszczeniu, po czym szturchnął łokciem Rafała w bok i wzrokiem pokazał kuchnię.  
- Aaa, tak – przypomniał sobie Rafał – czy możemy się wprosić na obiad? - zapytał. - Na takich samych zasadach jak ostatnio – dodał, po czym ściągnął z ramienia plecak i wyciągnął z niego kawał mięsa. W tej samej chwili reszta zrobiła to samo i po krótkim czasie przed Karoliną leżał mały stosik różnych wiktuałów. Była tam i wędzona szynka, i ser owczy, i wędzony, i miód. Widząc zdziwienie na twarzy Karoliny Rafał ze śmiechem rzekł – My jemy za trzech, a oni – wskazał na dwóch spośród gości – za pięciu. Jedyną odpowiedzią był śmiech Karoliny.

Trzy godziny później kiedy odpowiednia ilość potraw była już gotowa, a Krzysztof z Andrzejem wrócili, Karolina wysłała Andrzeja po Dominikę, ale zakazała mu mówić jej, że mają gości. Andrzej zszedł do pracowni i mocno zastukał. - Obiad! - krzyknął. Nie dostawszy jednak odpowiedzi uchylił drzwi i zaglądnął. Nie było nikogo. Pracownia była idealnie posprzątana, jedynie na małym stoliku roboczym stał średniej wielkości flakonik wypełniony jakimś czerwonym eliksirem. Zaintrygowany przeszukał laboratorium – nikogo. Zdecydował się więc sprawdzić pokój Dominiki. Ostrożnie uchylił drzwi. Widok jaki ujrzał niemal spowodował u niego nieodpartą chęć parsknięcia śmiechem. Na środku pokoju, na grubym kocu, na brzuchu leżała Dominika w otoczeniu kilkunastu ksiąg. Ona sama smacznie spała z rękami założonymi pod brodę opierając się o jeden z podręczników. Obok widać było jej notatki robione dla samej siebie, bo robione zwykłym niemagicznym długopisem.  
- Dominika... - Andrzej delikatnie potrząsnął ją za ramię – Wstawaj, obiad już jest... i mamy gości. - dodał.  
- Co... co? - Dominika poderwała się – O cholera, usnęłam... - skrzywiła się.

Andrzej zaczekał, aż jego siostra obudzi się zupełnie, złoży to co poskładać będzie chciała i pójdzie z nim na dół. Patrząc na nią jak metodycznie składa różna swoje notatki, uśmiechnął się do swoich własnych myśli. Wiedział już, że jego siostra nie będzie kontynuować tradycji heroldów, ale widząc zapał i efekty jej – wydawało by się – niewinnych zabaw z eliksirami, cieszył się, że rodzice podjęli decyzję o nie wysyłaniu jej na siłę do Wiedeńskiej Akademii Heraldycznej. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest niesamowicie zdolna, jeśli chodzi o eliksiry a z drugiej strony rewelacyjnie gotowała, co – jak twierdziła matka – jest niezbędne aby dobrze ważyć eliksiry. On nigdy tego nie rozumiał, wiedział jednak że w sprawach eliksirów ich matka bardzo rzadko się myli. W końcu była jednym z głównych dostawców eliksirów do szpitala pod wezwaniem Eskulapa, a oni tam mieli bardzo rygorystycznie przestrzegane reguły odbioru eliksirów i maści. Wiedział też, że parokrotnie już Dominika wywołała tam niemałe poruszenie, podczytywał też listy jakie do niej z Eskulapa wysyłali i co by nie mówić, pęczniał z dumy, ze ma taką zdolną siostrę.

Teraz zaczekał aż skończy składać i zeszli razem na dół.  
- Ooo, a oto i nasza dobrodziejka! - przywitał Dominikę w kuchni znajomy głos.  
- Co proszę? - Dominika jeszcze zupełnie się nie obudziła, więc to co mówili nie do końca do niej docierało.  
- Mówię, - powtórzył Rafał – że twoja maść nie jeden raz uratowała nasze skóry przed odmrożeniami. I chłopaki przyjechały podziękować. - dodał widząc nic nie rozumiejącą minę bratanicy.  
- Ireneusz Karwacki. – przedstawił się wstając starszy mężczyzna z wielką ciemną brodą i jasnymi wesołymi oczami. - Szef tych tam, dwóch wariatów... – wskazał na Rafała i Bartka – Od których wiem, że to tobie zawdzięczamy tę maść. Nie wiesz nawet ile razy uratowała nam skórę. - dodał ze śmiechem.  
- Pozwolisz więc, że oficjalnie w imieniu całej załogi stacji ratowniczej podziękuję ci za to, że chciałaś wysłuchać najpierw tego, tam ancymona – pogroził Bartkowi – a potem poświęciłaś swój czas, żeby siedzieć w laboratorium i wymyślić dla nas tę maść.

Dominika stała nie do końca rozumiejąc co się do niej mówi, to znaczy słyszała poszczególne słowa, rozumiała ich znaczenie, ale sens całej przemowy jakoś do niej nie docierał. Coś jej umykało. W końcu dotarło do niej, że dziękują jej za zrobienie maści. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zaczęła się tak jąkać, że nie była w stanie sklecić sensownego zdania. Z opresji wyratował ją Andrzej mówiąc, że obudził ją z drzemki we własnym pokoju. Zduszone parskniecie śmiechu obiegło stół. Chwilę później Dominika znalazła się w potężnym uścisku olbrzymich łapsk Rafała, który uściskał ja mocno, po czym bezceremonialnie podał następnemu ze swoich kolegów. Wyściskana przez wszystkich Dominika nie mogła przez dłuższa chwilę dojść do siebie, i dopiero matka uratowała ją z opresji wysyłając po jakieś drobiazgi do piwniczki.

Ostatnie miesiące przed pójściem do szkoły były dla Dominiki jednym ciągiem siedzenia w pracowni, tu była na swoim miejscu, robiła co chciała, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy nabrała wiary we własne siły. Eksperymentując na potęgę udało jej się poprawić smak eliksiru pieprzowego.

* * *

***3 września 2012, Kraków*  
**Tego dnia rano Andrzej odstawił ją niemal pod samą bramę szkoły.

- Uważaj na siebie siostrzyczko. – rzekł żegnając się z nią. - W końcu kto mi będzie w następne wakacje gotował obiady... – dodał ze śmiechem, po czym pocałował Dominikę, niezupełnie po bratersku, pomachał jej i deportował się. Zaś zaskoczona Dominika ruszyła w stronę bramy do Uniwersytetu.

* * *

_**od autora:**_

_**Karenai:**Rody szlacheckie nadal istnieją, tyle, że mało kto pamięta jeszcze o szlacheckich korzeniach._  
_ I nie, nie mam zamiaru robić HPoland - jakbym w tamtą stronę "skręcał" - to proszę o zwrócenie uwagi._**  
**


	5. Rozdział 4

**od autora:**

- Świat Harry'ego Pottera należy do JKR, ja tylko pożyczam go na chwilę dla zabawy. Nie osiągam z tego żadnych zysków.

- Wszelkie podobieństwo osób i wydarzeń jest całkowicie przypadkowe i niezamierzone.

* * *

**Rozdział 4**

***korytarz główny***

Tego ranka korytarz główny przypominał raczej plac targowy, niż szkołę i liczni uczniowie z trzeciego roku, którzy akurat mieli kierować nowicjuszy do sali głównej mieli pełne ręce roboty.

***Michał***

Zdołał się tylko szybko rozejrzeć, jak zaraz podszedł do niego jakiś chłopak ubrany w ciemnogranatowy uniform i bez zwłoki zapytał:  
- Nowy? - po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź wskazał ręką w stronę ogromnych drzwi na końcu dość długiego holu. - Tam proszę, do Sali Głównej.  
Bez zbędnego pośpiechu, ale i bez ociągania się ruszył w tamtą stronę. Mimowolnie zauważył, że wszyscy zmierzają właśnie tam. Koło wejścia stała średniego wzrostu kobieta o ciemnych włosach.

- Tutaj, tutaj proszę... - wołała, machając do osób takich jak Michał, które rozglądały się mniej lub bardziej zagubione. Widać było, że liczy osoby które się wkoło niej zebrały. W pewnym momencie doliczyła się chyba wszystkich, ponieważ podniosła odrobinę głos zwracając się do grupy młodzieży.  
- Proszę wszyscy mną. - powiedziała i ruszał przez duże wrota na znajdująca się za nimi salę.

***Sylwia***

Spokojnie weszła do sali prowadzona przez średniego wzrostu kobietę o ciemnych włosach i dość miłej aparycji. Wiedziała mniej więcej co ma się wydarzyć. Więc czekała spokojnie na rozwój sytuacji.

***sala główna***

- Witajcie uczniowie, jestem profesor Koniecnoska i uczę historii. - przedstawiła się średniego wzrostu ciemnowłosa kobieta.  
- Historii zarówno tej szkoły jak i magii. - dodała. - Ale na początek opowiem wam co nieco o miejscu gdzie jesteśmy. Jak zapewne wiecie czarodzieje od dawien dawna organizowali się w sposób bardziej lub mniej formalny. Powstawały gildie, loże a w końcu szkoły magii. Uniwersytet magiczny, zwany także potocznie "polską szkołą magii", pojawił się oficjalnie w połowie XV wieku, ale już wcześniej w miejscu obecnej szkoły była loża magów. Kobieta machnęła różdżką i przed słuchaczami zmaterializował się obraz jakiegoś budynku.  
- Obecnie istniejący uniwersytet swoje powstanie zawdzięcza dwóm rodom królewskim - Kamienieckich i Łęckowskich. O tym, czym są rody królewskie powiem później. - ucięła w zarodku narastający gwar.  
- Podobnie jak i o historii samej szkoły... - dodała.  
- ... Wracając do naszej szkoły... Oprócz przedmiotów jakie można spotkać w innych szkołach magii, a które zostały zunifikowane przez VIII światowy kongres magiczny już w 1524 roku, w naszej szkole odbywają się zajęcia z kilku unikalnych przedmiotów... - tu zrobiła krótką ale efektowną pauzę.

- Pierwszym jest alchemia. - zaczęła wyliczanie profesor Koniecnoska. - To swoiste połączenie transmutacji, zaklęć i eliksirów. - dodała.

- Drugim jest magia bojowa, lub jak to nazywają inni - magia bitewna. Na tych zajęciach dowiecie się jak w praktyce używać zwykłych zaklęć w trakcie walki oraz poznacie sporo nowych zaklęć, które powinny sprawić kłopot waszym przeciwnikom.

- Trzecim jest technologia niemagiczna. Na tych zajęciach zapoznacie się z wytworami świata niemagicznego i ich zastosowaniem w naszym świecie - świecie magii. - słysząc zdziwione szepty słuchaczy profesor potwierdziła - Tak, tak, panno ... - nie znała nazwiska uczennicy, która głośno wyrażała zdumienie, że niemagiczni mogą mieć cokolwiek przydatnego. - Adelajda Borsuk. - przedstawiła się uczennica. - Naprawdę cokolwiek od tych, tych ... "mugoli" - sposób w jaki wymówiła to słowo zawierał więcej jadu niż tuzin kłębowisk żmij - może być przydatne? - Tak panno Borsuk, naprawdę i sama się pani o tym przekona jeśli na drugim roku wybierze pani te zajęcia. - odparła nauczycielka. Klasa zaszemrała cicho, po czym spojrzała z wyczekiwaniem na nauczycielkę.

- Mamy również magię obronną. - kontynuowała. - To nauka o wszelkiej maści magicznych osłonach, nie tylko zaklęciach, bo te omówicie na zaklęciach zaawansowanych. Tu poznacie zalety i wady interferencji zaklęć i eliksirów, uroków, czy też magii w formie czystej.

- Kolejny z przedmiotów to w zasadzie cykl wykładów teoretycznych dotyczących idei wynajdywania nowych zaklęć. Prowadzony jest na drugim semestrze czwartego roku. - wśród zgromadzonych rozległ się jęk zawodu. - I jest dostępny tylko dla osób wybranych. - dodała z naciskiem nauczycielka ignorując kolejny jęk zawodu.

- Oprócz tego będzie albo i nie będzie - to w zależności od ilości kandydatów - trening magii bezróżdżkowej... - sala zafalowała - ...i niewerbalnej. - kontynuowała nauczycielka.

- Będzie to miało miejsce na trzecim roku zajęć. - dodała.

- Kolejnym przedmiotem który nie jest, o ile mi wiadomo - mówiła dalej nauczycielka - nigdzie indziej prowadzony to medycyna magiczna. Zwana też magomedycyną.

Szmer przeszedł przez zgromadzonych uczniów.  
- Tak, tak... - potwierdziła profesor - Podjęliśmy pionierską inicjatywę połączenia naszej - magicznej - wiedzy z wiedzą niemagicznych w celu zwiększenia skuteczności leczenia różnych obrażeń.

Gwar głosów na chwilę zagłuszył profesorkę.  
Z całego tego hałasu dało się wyłowić ogólne zaskoczenie, że nawiązano jakąkolwiek współpracę ze światem nie magicznym.  
- Pani profesor... - z tyłu klasy poderwał się jakiś chłopak - A co to są te rody królewskie?

***Sylwia***

_Jak na razie..._ - myślała - ..._wygląda interesująco, zwłaszcza magia bojowa i obronna, i to wynajdywanie nowych zaklęć..._ - dodała w duchu.  
Wprawdzie poczytała już sporo na ten temat w biblioteczce ojca i podręcznikach braci, ale zawsze to lepiej poznawać coś takiego pod okiem kogoś bardziej doświadczonego.  
- Pani profesor... - usłyszała za plecami podekscytowany głos jakiegoś chłopaka - A co to są te rody królewskie?  
- _O nie..._ - jęknęła w duchu Sylwia.

***sala główna***

_To będzie trudniejsze niż myślałam..._ - stwierdziła w duchu profesor Koniecnoska. - _Są zupełnie nie __do opanowania. __Tak jak przewidywał dyrektor.  
_- Dobrze, już państwu to wyjaśnię. - stwierdziła spokojnie.  
- Jak sobie świetnie zdajecie sprawę, wśród niektórych rodów magicznych na pierwszym miejscu jest stawiana tak zwana "czystość krwi". Czyli nie mieszanie krwi czarodziei z nie czarodziejami. Niektórzy mają na tym punkcie niemal obsesję. Rody, w których od ponad czternastu pokoleń nie doszło do kontaktu z krwią inną niż magiczna, przyjęło się nazywać w świecie rodami czystej krwi, lub – w naszym kraju - rodami królewskimi. Nasi przodkowie zdawali sobie sprawę z tego do czego my dochodzimy dopiero teraz. A mianowicie z … - profesorka spojrzała do notatek - "chowu wsobnego" - szmer głosów zdawał się pytać co to takiego.

- To ma miejsce kiedy spokrewnione rody łączą się w małżeństwa. Niemagiczni przetestowali to na zwierzętach i doszli do wniosku, obserwując następne pokolenia, że są one coraz słabsze i mniej odporne. Ale wracając... Nasi przodkowie zdecydowali się wyróżnić jeszcze jedną sytuację. - Profesor Koniecnoska spojrzała na salę, odnotowując w pamięci miejsce gdzie siedzi pewien chłopak, na którego nakazano jej zwracać baczną uwagę.

- Powołali do życia szlachtę, czyli rody w których od co najmniej 6 pokoleń nie było domieszki krwi niemagicznej. Dawało to możliwość łączenia się różnych rodów, a nie tylko kurczowego trzymania się rodów bardzo czystej krwi. Chciał pan coś powiedzieć panie Łęckowski? - zapytała spokojnie profesor Koniecnoska, widząc wyraźnie kręcącego się młodego człowieka.  
- Książę Łęckowski ... – zaakcentował, wstając, średniej budowy ciemnowłosy chłopak, ubrany w bogato zdobione szaty.  
- Wasza wysokość?... Jego wysokość... Książę... - rozległy się szepty wśród uczniów.  
- Niech się pani tak nie podnieca tymi badaniami niemagicznych, są pewnie bezwartościowe. - dodał ze złośliwością. - W końcu niemagiczni zawsze się mylą.  
- Dla waszej wiedzy, - rzekł książę do klasy - ludzie dzielą się na rody królewskie, - takie jak mój ród, ród Łęckowskich czy też ten drugi ród - Kamienieckich.  
- Rody szlacheckie... - tu zastanawiał się ułamek sekundy - Mieszańce i pospólstwo, inaczej niemagiczni. Czarodzieje, bo zdarzają się czarodzieje z niemagicznych rodów to szlamy, tak - spojrzał z nieukrywaną pogardą na klasę - bo są jak szlam, muł w rzece, do niczego nieprzydatni...  
- Panie Łęckowski! - ostro przerwała mu profesor Koniecnoska - Proszę się liczyć ze słowami!  
Książę z nieukrywaną irytacją spojrzał na profesorkę - Mnie się nie przerywa... - zaczął.  
- Tutaj jest pan uczniem panie Łęckowski! - rzekła twardo profesor Koniecnoska.  
- Jestem książę Igor Łęckowski. - powiedział z naciskiem przywołany do porządku uczeń - Niech pani o tym pamięta. - warknął.

***Sylwia***

_Arogancki dupek._ - pomyślała Sylwia słuchając tyrady Igora - _Niemagiczni mogą się mylić, ale to dlatego, że oni są praktykami, a nie jak my - magowie – teoretykami._

„_Oni po prostu sprawdzają wszystko na bieżąco. - przypomniała sobie słowa starszego brata, które wypowiedział po powrocie do domu z półrocznej nauki w niemagicznej uczelni. Niemagiczni nie zastanawiają się długo. - kontynuował brat - Mają jakiś pomysł i od razu zaczynają jego realizację. Wiedzą, że mogą się mylić, ale właśnie to - ta niepewność i chęć poznania nieznanego - ich najbardziej pociąga..."_

- _Idiota..._ - pomyślała Sylwia i wzruszyła ramionami.

***sala główna***

Książę Igor Łęckowski bardzo nie lubił jak mu się przerywało. W domu to on miał zawsze rację i jego zdanie było najważniejsze. A tutaj...  
Nie dość, że traktowano go jak każdego innego ucznia, nawet te szlamy, które jak wiedział, są z nim na roku, to jeszcze ta impertynencka hrabianka ośmieliła się mu przerwać.  
A teraz jeszcze zobaczył, że siedząca niedaleko dziewczyna o czerwonych włosach wzrusza ramionami, tak jakby się naśmiewała z niego.  
Nie wytrzymał. - Czego tak podskakujesz czerwonowłosy śmieciu?! - wypalił.  
Sala zamarła.  
- Kim ty w ogóle jesteś?! - rzucił przez zaciśnięte zęby.

***Sylwia***

- Czego tak podskakujesz czerwonowłosy śmieciu?! - usłyszała przesączone jadem słowa.  
- Kim ty w ogóle jesteś?! - to było jawne szukanie ofiary.  
- Sylwia ... - zawahała się momencik - Sylwia Dobrowolska. - odparła spokojnie.  
- Krwi szlacheckiej. - nie była to do końca prawda, ale nie było to też kłamstwo.

***Książę Igor***

_Szlachciura_ - przemknęło mu przez myśl.  
Ocenił wygląd dziewczyny i mimowolnie skinął głową zauważając zaokrąglone delikatnie kształty.  
_Może się nadać na dywanik..._ - pomyślał.

- Panie Łęckowski! - podniesionym głosem odezwała się profesor Koniecnoska - Skończył pan już?  
- Tak, skończyłem. - odparł tonem jakim zwykł się zwracać do służby.

***Sylwia***

Uwadze Sylwii nie uszło taksujące spojrzenie jakim została obdarzona. Ani fakt, ze wzrok Igora zatrzymał się dłużej na jej piersiach.  
- _Niedoczekanie Twoje..._ - pomyślała w duchu Sylwia – _N__iedoczekanie!  
_Choć nie była w stanie powstrzymać czerwieniących się policzków.

***Dominika***

Szczupła dość wysoka dziewczyna o długich ciemnokasztanowych włosach z uwagą popatrzyła na tę dwójkę  
_Trzeba jej będzie pomóc..._ - pomyślała - _T__en dupek ją zniszczy... Jak ja nienawidzę tych __gnojków__ z wyższych sfer... Sylwia Do__br__owolska..._ - zastanowiła się chwilę słysząc jak się przedstawiła czerwonowłosa - _N__ie znam jej...  
_Mogła się pochwalić całkiem niezłą pamięcią i wiedzą o rodach szlacheckich - w końcu miała w domu dwu heraldyków, ojca i brata. I wprawdzie, o ile ród Dobrowolskich faktycznie istniał, to nie przypominała sobie, aby mieli tam dziecko w takim wieku.  
_To by znaczyło..._ - dedukowała - ..._że albo nie jest z linii magicznej krwi, albo jest z nieprawego loża, albo jest oszustką... Ta dziewczyna __mimo wszystko __będzie potrzebować pomocy._ - pomyślała - Z_właszcza z takimi włosami...  
_Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie widząc pąs wychodzący na policzki czerwonowłosej dziewczyny.

***sala główna***

- Jak już mówiłam... - profesor Koniecnoska wróciła do prowadzonego wykładu – ...prowadzimy wiele zajęć jakich nie mają w swoim programie inne szkoły. Dbając o wasze zdrowie dyrektor zdecydował się także na zorganizowanie lekcji walki białą bronią... – profesor Koniecnoska zignorowała pogardliwe prychnięcia.  
- ...zajęcia ogólnosportowe, z konwersacji, tańca, etykiety oraz savoir-vivre. A dla dziewcząt dodatkowo zajęcia na których dowiedzą się więcej o sobie.  
Profesor Koniecnoska prowadziła jeszcze jakiś czas swój wykład, ale w obliczu zupełnego ignorowania go przez większość uczniów zdecydowała się zakończyć swoją prezentację wcześniej. Wiedziała, że tak naprawdę niewiele z tego, co powiedziała, mogło się im przydać w tej chwili. Wszystkie wiadomości, których będą potrzebować i tak zostaną im powtórzone podczas wybranych zajęć.  
- Na tym kończymy wprowadzenie do historii szkoły i magii... - zakończyła swój wywód.  
- Bardzo proszę w ciszy i spokoju opuścić salę główną i udać się do pomieszczeń, które wskażą wam osoby dyżurujące przy drzwiach. - dodała profesor Koniecnoska.

***korytarz przed sala główna, Sylwia*  
**Wychodzący uczniowie żywo ze sobą dyskutowali. Dawało się od razu zauważyć, że są tu już grupy osób świetnie się znających.  
- Sylwia! - jakiś głos przebił się przez szum korytarza.  
Sylwia obejrzała się, usiłując zlokalizować osobę, która ją wołała.  
W końcu ją zauważyła - machała do niej dość wysoka szczupła dziewczyna o długich ciemnokasztanowych włosach.  
- Cześć... - powiedziała podchodząc do Sylwii - Wyglądasz sympatycznie, a ja szukam kogoś do towarzystwa na czas powrotu do pokoju naszego roku... - dodała z miłym uśmiechem, choć jak zauważyła Sylwia, odcień złości na moment zagościł na twarzy dziewczyny.  
- Dominika. - wyciągnęła rękę dziewczyna - Dominika Bór. - przedstawiła się już formalnie. Sylwia szybko sobie przypomniała co wie o rodzie Borów. Szlachta. Z tradycjami. Dwoje dzieci, młodsze w jej wieku. Ród niczym specjalnym się nie wyróżniający. Te myśli przemknęły Sylwii przez głowę w jednej chwili.  
- Sylwia ... - zaczęła ze śmiechem ujmując wyciągniętą dłoń - Sylwia Dobrowolska... – przedstawiła się.  
Obie dziewczyny taksowały się chwilę spojrzeniem.  
Sylwia wydawała się odrobinę niższa i szczuplejsza od Dominiki, choć można było powiedzieć, że mają jednakową sylwetkę. To co je tak naprawdę rozróżniało to włosy. Sylwia miała ognistoczerwone, lekko falujące włosy sięgające jej do pasa, pomimo, że były spięte w coś w rodzaju wysokiego końskiego ogona przez jakaś skórzaną obręcz, a Dominika miała gładkie proste włosy koloru ciemnego, dojrzałego kasztana spływające swobodnie na plecy sięgając trochę poniżej linii łopatek.

***korytarz przed salą główną, Michał*  
**Patrzył z podziwem na dwie stojące niedaleko dziewczyny. Tak podobne i tak różne zarazem. Był na tyle blisko, że usłyszał jak przedstawia się kasztanowłosa.  
_Sylwia i Dominika..._ - pomyślał - _M__oże właśnie one_... - zastanowił się chwilę.

Tak naprawdę nie znał tu nikogo. Był - jak to usłyszał chwilę temu - "szlamą", bezwartościowym "czymś" - przynajmniej w opinii tego dziwnego typka. On się jednak tym nie przejmował - znał swoją wartość. Wiedział co potrafi i co może. W końcu był synem inżyniera - specjalisty od mechaniki i technologa chemika - specjalistki od materiałów kompozytowych. Dlatego tak ciężko było mu zrozumieć świat magii. Owszem piękny, fascynujący, ale zupełnie inny, niż ten który znał.  
Popatrzył raz jeszcze na oddalające się dziewczyny. Wiedziony dziwnym przeczuciem zacisnął dłoń na jedynej pamiątce rodzinnej, jaka dostał od ojca wybierając się tutaj. Na starym wojskowym nieśmiertelniku po jego dalekim przodku - tym za sprawą którego magia pojawiała się w ich rodzie - jak mawiali w rodzinie. Wielkim bohaterze wielkiej wojny świata niemagicznego - nota bene po nim właśnie otrzymał swoje imię - po Michale Jerzym Dawborze.

- Tak wiem, "Fortuna Secundat Audaces". - wyszeptał.  
Po czym jakby tknięty jakąś myślą pospieszył za dziewczynami.

***korytarz, Sylwia i Dominika*  
**- Coś się stało... - szepnęła Sylwia, która idąc z Dominiką w stronę pokoju dziewcząt poczuła fale magicznej energii. - Nie wiem co, ale coś wielkiego i ważnego... - zaczęła się uważnie rozglądać.  
- Skąd wiesz? - szeptem zapytała Dominika. Jej nowo poznana przyjaciółka była jakaś dziwna.  
- Nie czułaś tego drgnięcia magii? - dziwiła się Sylwia.  
- Nie... - odparła zaskoczona Dominika

***korytarz*  
**Książę Igor wyszedł z sali lekcyjnej. Dawno już nie został tak upokorzony. Najpierw te prostacka hrabianka, potem ta czerwonowłosa dziewczyna, ten śmieć...  
A teraz zamiast patrzeć na niego i warować jak pies pod drzwiami ma czelność gdzieś iść. To jest obraza dla jego majestatu.  
- Ej, ty czerwonowłosy śmieciu! - krzyknął w stronę dziewczyn. - Jak książę do ciebie mówi, to się staje i czeka, a nie udaje, że nic się nie słyszy!  
Energicznie podszedł przez dziwnie cichy korytarz do dwu zaskoczonych dziewczyn.  
- Mówiłem coś do ciebie szmato... - ostro się odezwał i zanim ktokolwiek zdołał zareagować uderzył czerwonowłosą dziewczynę w twarz. Zaskoczona stała nie wiedząc co robić. Zamierzył się do kolejnego uderzenia...

I nagle...

Jakaś ręka pojawiła się z boku, łapiąc jego rękę w stalowy uchwyt.  
Silne i stanowcze szarpnięcie obróciło go twarzą w twarz do jakiegoś ciemnookiego chłopaka.  
- Kim... jesteś... żeby... tak... obrażać... kobietę... - wycedził ciemnooki przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
- Książę Igor Łęckowski, ty prostaku... - głos Igora się załamywał z emocji – A kim ty jesteś?!  
Na sekundę ciemne oczy błysnęły jakoś szczególnie i parę osób aż się zachłysnęło czując falę magii.  
- Michał Jerzy Dawbór, herbu Pawęż. - odparł właściciel ciemnych oczu - A ty obraziłeś w mojej obecności kobietę. Żądam dla Niej przeprosin. - cichym twardym głosem mówił powoli Michał. Cisza stężała kiedy padło nazwisko.  
- No chyba, że samozwańczy książę... – Michał starannie zaakcentował słowo "samozwańczy" - ...woli pojedynek... Co wybierasz? - pytał spokojnie, nie puszczając wyrywającego się Igora.  
- Kopie? Topory? Miecze? Może kusze albo krócice? - dopytywał się spokojnie. Igor stał oniemiały, nikt nigdy jeszcze się tak do niego nie zwracał, a ten chłystek mówił jak do równego sobie i mówił to ze strasznym spokojem. A ten spokój zdawał się zwiastować naprawdę ciężkie chwile.  
_On go zabije!_ - z przerażeniem zorientowała się Sylwia, ze sposobu w jaki Michał się przedstawił wynikało, że jest szlachtą w świecie niemagicznym. A z zachowania wynikało, że jest honorowy i odważny. _Muszę szybko zareagować_ - pomyślała.  
- Proszę... - odezwała się podchodząc do trzymających się nadal chłopaków.  
Delikatnie złapała za dłoń Michała i pociągnęła w dół - On nie może mnie obrazić. - uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
- Bardzo dziękuję za wstawienie się, ale... - Jakaś inna dłoń zdecydowanie chwyciła dłoń Michała.  
- Puść go! - usłyszał - Nie jest tego wart. Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał prosto w oczy Dominiki patrzącej z uwagą i twardością stali w jego oczy.  
Michał odetchnął głęboko - Jeśli panie nie czują się urażone, to nie mam do ciebie nic. - puścił trzymaną dotąd rękę Igora. - Ale uważaj na przyszłość...

Czarne oczy obiecywały Igorowi długą i bolesną śmierć.

- Uczniowie są proszeni do Sali Głównej! – rozległ się nagle głos pod sklepieniem, napięcie opadło kiedy uczniowie ruszyli w stronę sali głównej.

***sala główna*  
**Po wejściu do sali oczom uczniów ukazały się cztery długie stoły. Przy trzech siedzieli już, bądź właśnie siadali uczniowie ze starszych roczników i tylko jeden ze stołów był pusty.  
Nowo przybyli zaczęli zajmować miejsca przy tym właśnie stole.  
Michał dyskretnie rozejrzał się wkoło, starał się trzymać blisko dziewczyn, ale nie za blisko, żeby nie czuły się skrępowane jego towarzystwem. Jednak kiedy zauważył, że Dominika wyraźnie się za nim ogląda postanowił porzucić dystans i siadając do stołu zajął miejsce tuż koło nich.  
- Przepraszam... – szepnął do nich – Nie chciałem wszczynać awantury... - zawahał się – Jakoś tak samo wyszło... - na co dziewczyny się tylko uśmiechnęły.  
Michał zwrócił uwagę na długi stół stojący na lekkim podwyższeniu za którym siedziało kilkoro dorosłych – Czy to nasi nauczyciele? - spytał wskazując wzrokiem stół.  
Sylwia tylko skinęła głową.  
- Witam państwa! – rozległ się w tym momencie donośny mocny głos należący do mężczyzny który zajmował środkowe krzesło przy stole nauczycielskim.  
- Jestem Jerzy Wojciech Twardowski i jestem obecnie dyrektorem tej szkoły. Zanim rozpoczniemy ucztę powitalną chciałbym powitać naszych wychowanków i uczniów, w tym nowo przybyłych. Na samym początku garść uwag: cisza nocna obowiązuje od godziny dwudziestej drugiej – ostatnie dwa słowa mocno zaakcentował - do godziny szóstej, przebywanie poza sypialniami i pokojami wspólnymi w tych godzinach bez uzasadnionego – podkreślił to słowo – powodu może być podstawą do ukarania ucznia. Woźny, pan Korneliusz – tu wskazał na drobnego człowieka stojącego skromnie koło drzwi wejściowych – prosi o nie schodzenie do piwnic i lochów oraz o nie kręcenie się bez celu między piętrami trzecim i czwartym. Jednocześnie - i tu przychylam się do prośby pana Korneliusza - zakazuje się na parterze wszelkich działań powodujących jakikolwiek hałas. Co się tyczy wyjść – tu spojrzał na najstarszy rocznik – dotychczasowe zasady nie ulegają zmianie. Ci, którzy mieszkają w Krakowie mogą spędzać weekendy w swoich domach od piątku od godziny osiemnastej do poniedziałku do godziny ósmej trzydzieści, kiedy to mają być już w szkole.

- Wiem, że jesteście młodzi i chcielibyście się pobawić na tańcach czy dyskotekach i dlatego zdecydowaliśmy, że będą możliwości wyjścia w piątek lub sobotę w godzinach wieczornych. – szmer przeszedł przez trzy starsze stoły – Szczegóły zostaną wam później przedstawione przez opiekunów.

- A teraz informacja o zmianach w kadrze nauczycielskiej. Jak widzicie nie ma z nami już pani profesor Bones, wróciła do swojej macierzystej uczelni w Stanach Zjednoczonych w Salem. Na jej miejsce jako nauczycielkę numerologi przyjęliśmy panią profesor Wiktorię Gołębiowską – tu wskazał na młodą najwyżej dwudziestokilkuletnią dziewczynę, która siedziała po jego lewej stronie.

- Dla naszych nowych uczniów krótko przedstawię kadrę nauczycielską. Zaklęcia prowadzi profesor Krzysztof Tarczyński, który jest również moim zastępcą. - tu wskazał na osobę siedzącą koło niego po prawej stronie.  
– A pomagają mu asystenci: Beata Pietraś – uniosła się lekko młoda drobna kobieta przy stole – i Adam Nowicki – lekko uniósł się prawdziwy olbrzym, mający dobrze ponad dwa metry wzrostu.  
Transmutację prowadzi profesor Ignacy Bartłomiej Sędziwój – kolejne wskazanie – wraz ze swoim asystentem panem Grzegorzem Prokopem.  
Zielarstwo to domena profesor Dominiki Jaworskiej i jej pomocnicy Anabelli Koper.  
Historii, w szerokim aspekcie, uczy pani profesor Izabella Koniecnoska, a eliksiry prowadzi profesor Teodor Krzysztof Dworski, który jest również opiekunem drugiego roku. Wspiera go troje asystentów: Dagmara Juszczyk, Bartłomiej Barszcz i Magdalena Szpunar.  
Astronomię na poziomie podstawowym prowadzi pani profesor Anastazja Potocka, a na poziomie zaawansowanym zajęcia poprowadzi Ahares – przez stół czwartego roku przeszedł szmer podniecenia.  
- Centaur?! Jak... Dlaczego... Co to może znaczyć? - szeptali między sobą uczniowie czwartego roku.  
- Hmm, hmm... – chrząknął dyrektor przywołując do porządku stół czwartorocznych - Obronę przed czarną magią prowadzi profesor Henryk Nowowiejski będący też opiekunem czwartego roku, a wspiera go jego asystent Iwan Jarosław Kwaśny.  
Naukę latania na miotle i quidditcha prowadzi nasz gość, obecnie przechodzący rehabilitację, pałkarz „Armat" z Chudley, Allan McMillean.  
- A teraz nasze własne autorskie programy... – kontynuował dyrektor spokojnym głosem. - Magia bitewna to domena profesora Igora Tatarzyńskiego, magiczną obronę oraz walkę bronią białą poprowadzi nasz drugi gość Muammar Achmat Hammis, który zostanie również opiekunem pierwszego roku, alchemię będzie prowadził wespół z Igorem Mazurem, profesor Krzysztof Kamil Karwasz, opiekun trzeciego roku. Tworzenia nowych zaklęć będzie uczył profesor Zbigniew Niewiadomski, o nasz zdrowie zadba lekarz i wykładowca medycyny magicznej doktor Adam Zaręba oraz jego asystentka i pielęgniarka pani Elżbieta Zaręba.  
Technologię niemagiczną wykładał będzie... – tu dyrektor się lekko uśmiechnął – ...inżynier Sławomir Pętlicki. - dyrektor odetchnął z ulgą.  
- Zostaje mi tylko jeszcze przedstawić wam panią Cecylię Wiewiórczak która zajmuje się biblioteką i już znacie cały skład naszej kadry nauczycielskiej.  
- A teraz życzę wam wszystkim smacznego! – zakończył dyrektor i usiadł za stołem.  
Kiedy po skończonym posiłku rozległ się gong wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w stronę postaci dyrektora i drobnej sylwetki stojącej przy stole, gdzie siedział pierwszy rocznik.  
- Starsze roczniki mogą iść do swoich pomieszczeń. – stwierdził dyrektor – Pierwszy rocznik niech chwilę zaczeka.  
Część uczniów starszych lat zabrała się do wychodzenia, ale spora część została chcąc poznać nowych uczniów.  
- Proszę... - zwrócił się do stojącego obok niego drobnego nauczyciela.  
- Witajcie! - odezwał się dźwięcznym głosem drobny człowieczek - Jestem Muammar Achmat Hammis i jestem poddanym wielkiego sułtana Imperium Otomańskiego - rzekł nienaganną polszczyzną.  
- Zostałem poproszony, aby nauczać w tej szkole, abym mógł poznać lepiej Lechistan i jego kulturę oraz mieszkańców. Ze swojej strony chętnie opowiem o Imperium Otomańskim, jego kulturze, sztuce i nauce, które to bardzo różnią się od tego co znacie.  
- Pan dyrektor Twardowski uczynił mi ten zaszczyt i pozwolił zostać opiekunem waszego rocznika. Dlatego też pozwolicie, że zanim zajmiemy się innymi sprawami, podzielę was na grupy w jakich będziecie uczęszczać na zajęcia dzielone. - mówił płynnie i wyraźnie.

- Grupa pierwsza - zaczął czytanie:  
- Aleksandrowicz Mikołaj...  
- Aleksaandroowicz Nikaałaj - automatycznie poprawił jakiś drobny chłopiec, delikatnie się unosząc, żeby się pokazać nauczycielowi.  
Śmiech rozległ się na sali.  
- Ot, tatarzyn się znalazł... - padło gdzieś z sali.  
- Proszę o spokój. - Muammar delikatnie podniósł głos i sala zamilkła.  
- Borsuk Adelajda... - wyczytana również się delikatnie uniosła, aby zostać zauważona.  
- Bór Dominika... - dziewczyna uniosła się delikatnie i skinęła głową, wyglądało, że wszyscy inni zaakceptowali ten sposób prezentacji.  
- Dawbór Michał, - szmer przeleciał przez salę.  
- Dobrowolska Sylwia, Domański Rafał, Dróżdż Felicja, Florek Izabela, Godlewski Maciej, Grajewski Maciej, Janowska Aleksandra...

Każde z nich wstawało i kłaniało się nauczycielowi.

- Grup druga - wyczytywał nadal Muammar.  
- Kozakowski Grzegorz, Kuc Monika...  
- A może klacz... - rozległo się z sali, na co drobna dziewczynka o zdecydowanie za dużych jak na swój wiek piersiach i zbyt wąskiej taki zarumieniła się mocno i jeszcze bardziej wcisnęła się w krzesło.  
- Łęcki Jerzy, Łęckowski Igor...  
- "Książę, książę" - dało się słyszeć poprawianie.  
- Malec Zbigniew, Michałowski Adam, Mucha Iwona, Napierała Henryk, Paluchowski Zenon, Rajski Iwona...

- I grupa trzecia - dodał Muammar z uśmiechem.  
- Rajski Tadeusz, Rogala Amelia, Ruciński Mieczysław, Skrzypczak Marek, Szczepaniak Marek, Tomczak Felicja, Wolf Hermiona...  
- Te, pies... - padło znowu z sali - Będziesz miała już co robić - sprośny śmiech zabrzmiał na momencik, wywołując rumieniec na twarzy Hermiony.  
- Zarzycki Paweł, Żukowski Ewelina, Żurawski Barbara...

Podniósł się gwar głosów.  
- Przepraszam, przepraszam... - wołał jakiś chłopak - Czy można przejść z grupy do grupy?  
Muammar popatrzył przez chwilę na chłopaka i na listę - Rajski Tadeusz, czy tak? - spytał.  
- Tak. - odparł chłopak - Mam siostrę i chcielibyśmy być w jednej grupie. Tu delikatnie wskazał na siedzącą obok dziewczynę, która - gdyby miała krótkie włosy i męski ubiór - spokojnie mogła by być wzięta za niego.  
- Tylko na wymianę. - odparł Muammar - Tak zadecydował dyrektor.  
- Mogę się zamienić... - zaoferował się dość wysoki blondyn.  
Muammar spojrzał pytająco - Szczepaniak Marek... - przedstawił się blondyn. Muammar tylko skinął głową i coś sobie zaznaczył w spisie.  
- A teraz proszę jeszcze o uwagę! – odezwał się Muammar – Otrzymacie zaraz swoje plany zajęć i wszyscy – tu skłonił się lekko w stronę pozostałych stołów – będziecie wolni.

Muammar podniósł plik pergaminów, po czym spojrzał na swoich podopiecznych. - Panie Rajski, czy zechciałby pan zostać dejem? - zapytał.  
Widząc zaskoczenie na twarzy pytanego Muammar sam się zastanowił chwilę – Pytałem... – uśmiechnął się do Tadka – ...czy chciałby pan podjąć się roli dowódcy roku... oficera... - zaczął plątać się widząc zaskoczenie na twarzy Tadka.  
- Profesor pyta czy chciałby pan podjąć się roli przedstawiciela swojego roku, panie Rajski. – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem dyrektor.  
- Aaa, rozumiem... – skinął głową z uśmiechem Tadek – Oczywiście, jeśli tylko podołam temu zadaniu.

***korytarz przed salą główną*  
**Michał patrzył na swój rozkład zajęć. Nie było tak źle... Zajęcia zaczynały się od ósmej-dziewiątej a kończyły zwykle około piętnastej-szesnastej, jedynie w nocy z wtorku na środę od dwudziestej drugiej była astronomia i trwała dwie godziny, a zajęcia we środę zaczynały się o dziesiątej rano.  
- Nie jest tak źle. – odezwał się do dziewczyn – W mojej podstawówce było podobnie... - uśmiechnął się do swoich wspomnień.  
- Za chwilę mamy... – spojrzał w plan – ...zaklęcia. – trzeba się pospieszyć.

***pierwsze zajęcia z Zaklęć*  
**- Witam państwa! – dość postawny człowiek wszedł energicznie do klasy – Jestem Krzysztof Tarczyński i będę was uczył tego, co stanowi sens bycia czarodziejem. Przekażę wam wiedzę o zaklęciach. Ale zanim do tego dojdziemy, przedstawię wam garść informacji o tym, co będzie wam niezbędne do uczestniczenia w tych zajęciach.  
Po pierwsze potrzebujecie różdżek. - tu się lekko uśmiechnął – Jak rozumiem, każde z was ma swoją? - zapytał. Jakiś nieokreślony pomruk przeszedł przez salę.  
- No nie, tak to nie będziemy ze sobą rozmawiać... – uśmiechnął się profesor.  
- Proszę pani... – wskazał na siedzącą z brzegu Monikę – ...jaką pani ma różdżkę?  
Prychnięcie śmiechu z tylnych rzędów speszyło i tak zestresowaną dziewczynę. Bąknęła coś pod nosem, ale na wyraźne polecenie profesora pokazała różdżkę.  
- No proszę... - uśmiechnął się profesor Tarczyński – ...bardzo ładna. Dwadzieścia pięć centymetrów, elastyczna, idealna do transmutacji. - powiedział uważnie oglądając różdżkę.  
- Czarny bez, uspokajający przepływ energii, rdzeń... – zastanowił się chwilę - ...zapewne włos jednorożca... Od mistrza Karkowskiego? - zapytał, na co dziewczyna tylko skinęła głową.  
- Taaak... - potaknął profesor - Mistrz zna się na swojej robocie. Oddał różdżkę i poprosił następną osobę. Tak opisując różdżki doszedł do Michała.  
- A twoja różdżka kawalerze? - zapytał. Michał bez strachu podał mu swoją, wyjmując ją z pokrowca na lewym przedramieniu. Profesor Tarczyński spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem i widać było jak ten uśmiech znika, zastąpiony skupionym spojrzeniem.  
- To twoja różdżka? - zapytał poważnym głosem dla pewności.  
- Tak. - odparł Michał.  
Profesor Tarczyński zaklaskał w dłonie dwa razy i tuż przed nim pojawił się skrzat domowy.  
- Pan wzywać, Kolano być... – odezwał się skrzat do profesora poważnym głosem. Nikt nawet nie skomentował jego dziwnego imienia, wszyscy zachodzili w głowę co może być nie tak z różdżką Michała.  
- Bardzo proszę, poproś do nas profesora Hammisa. – powoli powiedział nauczyciel – Powinien być u siebie w pokoju.  
- Kolano iść. – odrzekł skrzat i zniknął. Trzy minuty później, które dłużyły się wszystkim niemiłosiernie otwarły się drzwi i do sali szybkim krokiem wszedł profesor Hammis.  
- Pan mnie wzywał? - zapytał uprzejmie profesora Tarczyńskiego.  
Zapytany tylko skinął głową i bez słowa podał Hammisowi różdżkę Michała.  
- Och... - tyle tylko wyrwało się z ust Muammara – Kto jest panem tej różdżki? - zapytał.  
- Jest moją własnością. – odparł Michał, choć coraz mniej mu się to wszystko podobało. Coś ewidentnie działo się wokół niego, a on nie wiedział co.  
- Wiesz co to jest? - zapytał poważnym głosem profesor Hammis.  
- Nie, nie mam pojęcia... - odparł Michał. - Poza tym, że jest to różdżka.  
- Jeśli mnie wzrok i moja wiedza nie myli to masz właśnie jeden Osmański Bliźniaczy Rod Bojowy. – zawahał się chwilę, po czym kontynuował – Trochę dziwnie to brzmi, ale to najprawdopodobniej różdżka jakiegoś otomańskiego maga wojennego.  
- Bardzo rzadka rzecz... – pokręcił głową ze zdumieniem – W zasadzie nie są one spotykane poza granicami Imperium. Tego nie można kupić, te różdżki zdobywało się najczęściej w ciężkich walkach magicznych... - Muammar pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.  
- Skąd ją masz? - zapytał z ciekawością.  
- Z rodzinnej skrytki w banku Gringotta. – odparł Michał zgodnie z prawdą. Stwierdzeniem tym wywołał lekką konsternację, mało kto mógł sobie wyobrazić, żeby ktoś spoza świata magicznego miał w Gringocie skrytkę.  
Hammis popatrzył uważnie na Michała – Czy ta różdżka cie słucha? - zapytał.  
- Chyba tak. - odparł Michał, niepewny na czym miało by to polegać.  
- Możemy coś sprawdzić? - zapytał zaintrygowany Muammar.  
- Jasne. – odparł bezpośrednio Michał – Co i jak?  
- Znasz język turecki? - zapytał Muammar.  
- Niestety nie... – skrzywił się Michał.  
- Nie szkodzi, to nie będzie dużo. – Muammar mówił niemal sam do siebie.  
Obaj zresztą z profesorem Tarczyńskim uważnie spoglądali to na Michała, to na jego różdżkę. Muammar położył różdżkę na blacie stołu jakieś dwa metry od Michała, a potem rzekł do niego: - Głośno i wyraźnie wypowiedz słowo „bana". - powtórzył ze dwa razy, żeby Michał usłyszał jak należy je akcentować. Michał odetchnął głęboko, po czym spojrzał na swoją różdżkę i wyciągając prawą dłoń w jej stronę pewnym siebie głosem głośno powiedział: Bana!  
Zanim zdążył zareagować różdżka ruszyła gwałtownie ze stołu i wylądowała w jego prawej dłoni. Zaskoczony Michał podniósł dłoń pokazując różdżkę.  
- Wróciła... - tyle zdołał stwierdzić.  
Profesorowie tylko spojrzeli po sobie i wymienili znaczące spojrzenia.  
Hammis podszedł do Michała i dość bezpośrednio zapytał: - Mogę zbadać twoją różdżkę? To nie potrwa długo. – zapewnił.  
Michał bez chwili wahania podał różdżkę – Proszę, ale proszę jej nie zniszczyć. – uśmiechnął się.  
- Nie ma obaw... – odparł poważnie Hammis.  
Uważnie obejrzał różdżkę, przy czym coś najwidoczniej zauważył, gdyż wstrząśnięty oddał różdżkę Michałowi i skinąwszy na profesora Tarczyńskiego skierował się w stronę drzwi. Nietrudno sobie wyobrazić jakie zamieszanie powstało po wyjściu obu nauczycieli. Wszyscy chcieli zobaczyć co takiego dziwnego jest w różdżce Michała, lecz nikt niczego szczególnego nie zauważył.

Siedząca niedaleko Sylwia odetchnęła głęboko z ulgą. Miała szczęście. Upiekło się jej. Nauczyciele nie wrócili już do końca zajęć. Teraz była kolej na eliksiry.

***pierwsze zajęcia z Eliksirów*  
**- Witajcie, nazywam się Teodor Krzysztof Dworski... - przedstawił się drobny mężczyzna - ...i będę prowadzić dla was zajęcia z eliksirów. Choć jak zapewne się szybko zorientujecie, nie będą to klasyczne eliksiry. Postaram się aby moje zajęcia były ciekawe i interesujące dla wszystkich.  
- Zdaję sobie sprawę... - ciągnął profesor Dworski - ...że część z was będzie chodzić na moje zajęcia z przymusu, ale sądzę, że nawet te osoby uda mi się czymś zainteresować.  
- A dlaczego mówię, że nie będą to klasyczne eliksiry? - kontynuował profesor - Ponieważ mam zamiar pokazać wam jak przygotowywać nie tylko eliksiry magiczne, ale i niemagiczne maści, kremy czy wywary.  
Dominika aż podskoczyła z nieukrywanej radości – Suuuper... – szepnęła, ignorując kompletnie jęki zawodu dochodzące z innych części klasy.  
- Czy kogoś interesują eliksiry bardziej? - zapytał nauczyciel.  
- Mnie! - bez wahania odparła Dominika, nic sobie nie robiąc z pogardliwych spojrzeń niektórych. Profesor Dworski uśmiechnął się, po czym z przekornym uśmiechem zapytał: - Kto mi powie z czego robi się eliksir niedźwiedziej siły?  
Dominika rozejrzała się uważnie wkoło i kiedy po około pół minucie nikt nie przejawiał chęci odpowiedzi nieśmiało się zgłosiła.  
- Tak? - zapytał profesor.  
- Oryginalna receptura eliksiru niedźwiedziej siły wymagała niedźwiedziego sadła w ilości jednego i czterech piętnastych kilograma na każdą porcję eliksiru. Ale... - kontynuowała Dominika - ...kiedy odkryto, że wyciąg z prażonego nieśmiałka alpejskiego daje dokładnie te same właściwości zrezygnowano z używania sadła. Stało się to nieekonomiczne. Nieśmiałek dodaje też trwałości temu eliksirowi.  
Widać było wyraźnie, że Dominika wie co i o czym mówi.  
- Prowadzone są także badania nad dalszym zwiększeniem siły tego eliksiru, ale okazało się to niebezpieczne dla ludzi, eliksir zwiększał siłę, ale nie zwiększał wytrzymałości kości, i wielu śmiałków zapłaciło wysoką cenę, za swoje popisy. Dlatego też prace nad zwiększeniem siły eliksiru siły, zwanego też eliksirem siły giganta są pod bardzo ścisłym nadzorem i kontrolą. - zakończyła swój wywód Dominika.  
Profesor milczał przez chwilę, po czym tylko pokiwał głową i cicho rzekł: - Ma pani całkowitą rację, panno...  
- Bór, Bór Dominika. - przedstawiła się Dominika.  
... panno Bór - kontynuował profesor. - Rzeczywiście wszystko to, o czym pani powiedziała, jest prawdą.

- A zna pani jakieś inne ciekawe eliksiry? - zapytał profesor z uśmiechem, nie bez szczerej chęci wybadania wiedzy Dominiki.  
- Tak! - odparła bez chwili wahania Dominika - Na przykład mniejszy eliksir beztruciznowy.  
Widząc zdziwienie na twarzy profesora kontynuowała - To coś jak eliksir królewskiego żołądka, ale jest znacznie słabsze i prostsze do wykonania. I nie ratuje przed truciznami, a jedynie bardzo je osłabia. Przez co część tych co mocniejszych może jednak zadziałać.  
Brwi profesora wyraźnie poszły do góry - Ale przecież... Ten eliksir to dzieło ostatnich miesięcy... Skąd pani...  
- Interesuję się eliksirami. - odparła Dominika - Chciała bym kiedyś mieć taką wiedzę na temat eliksirów jak JIK.  
Szok na twarzy profesora był wyraźnie widoczny – Skąd... - zaczął profesor, ale wyraźnie nie dokończył, tylko na jego czole pojawiły się głębokie bruzdy. Nie dało się zignorować szmeru jaki przeszedł przez salę w odpowiedzi na zmarszczone czoło profesora, ale chyba nikt nie wiedział kim jest lub był tajemniczy JIK.  
Profesor Dworski westchnął, po czym uśmiechnął się i kontynuował jakby nigdy nic dalsze zajęcia, które upłynęły w dość miłej atmosferze.

A wszyscy na roku dowiedzieli się trochę o przygotowywaniu maści i naparów z niemagicznych składników.

***sala główna, obiad*  
**Po zajęciach wszyscy spotkali się na wspólnym obiedzie.  
Michał słyszał, jak koledzy i koleżanki dzielą się wrażeniami z pierwszego dnia zajęć. Udało mu się zaobserwować, że sporo osób przygląda mu się ukradkiem, ale odwracają wzrok, jak tylko spojrzy na nich. Nie za bardzo wiedział o co chodzi, ale zauważył, że oprócz niego jeszcze kilka osób wzbudza zainteresowanie. Doszedł więc do wniosku, że musi być tego jakiś powód – możliwe, że chodziło o to, że pochodzi z niemagicznej rodziny.

Po obiedzie Muammar podszedł do Tadka Rajskiego i coś mu podał. Przez chwilę rozmawiali cicho. Chwilę później wzdłuż stołu przeleciała przekazywana szeptem informacja, że po skończonym posiłku nie należy opuszczać sali. Obiad jak zauważył Michał był całkiem smaczny i smakował zarówno jemu jak i dziewczynom, choć zdaniem Sylwii ziemniaki lepiej by smakowały gdyby były gotowane w mundurkach.

***po obiedzie*  
**Odczekawszy chwilę Tadek wstał i zobaczywszy, że wszyscy skończyli odezwał się – Profesor Hammis przyniósł mi właśnie informacje uzupełniające. - oświadczył. - W poniedziałki o szesnastej trzydzieści, we środę - także o szesnastej trzydzieści - i w piątek, o trzynastej trzydzieści będą prowadzone bloki zajęć dodatkowych. Dziś będziemy mieli wprowadzenie do walki białą bronią dla chłopaków. – dodał.  
- A po co nam to? - padło pytanie gdzieś od stołu.  
- Nie mam pojęcia. – odparł Tadek – Po prostu przekazuję to co mnie przekazał nasz... hmm, chyba wychowawca będzie najlepszym określeniem.

***sala treningowa, zajęcia dodatkowe*  
**Michał nigdy by nie uwierzył, że na takie zajęcia ściągną takie tłumy.  
Sala była wypełniona po brzegi, i jakoś nie bardzo widział tu jakiekolwiek zajęcia ruchowe. Mimo tego, że miały być to zajęcia dla chłopców bardzo wiele dziewcząt przyszło również na te pierwsze zajęcia, chcąc zapewne zobaczyć co to takiego.  
- Witajcie. – odezwał się profesor Hammis wchodząc do sali. Miał na sobie kompletny strój do walk treningowych jak zauważył Michał, prawdopodobnie chciał wpoić od samego początku pewne zasady bezpieczeństwa. Michał pamiętał, że na lekcjach szermierki nauczyciel także bardzo rygorystycznie podchodził do kwestii bezpieczeństwa. Było to coś niezbędnego – jak tłumaczył - każde ostrze bywa niebezpieczne, każde może skaleczyć. Wprawdzie Michał chodził na tę szermierkę raptem pół roku to pewne nawyki mu zostały. Został nauczony, że stroje ochronne nie są po to aby przeszkadzać, ale po to aby ochraniać.  
- Może na początek powiem wam co to takiego ta broń biała. – uśmiechnął się Muammar – Bo część z was zapewne będzie sądzić, że to broń pomalowana na biało.  
Z sali rozległo się stłumione parsknięcie śmiechu.  
- Proszę się nie śmiać. – odezwał się Muammar – Dla osoby niezorientowanej jest to pierwsze skojarzenie.  
- Wracając do tematu... – kontynuował profesor – Broń biała to broń służąca do walki wręcz, w bezpośrednim zwarciu. - Tu machnąwszy ręką z różdżką zwizualizował dużą ilość różnej broni.

- Broń białą dzieli się na pięć głównych grup to jest: obuchową i ich przykładem są wszelkiej maści maczugi, młoty bojowe i morgenszterny, - tu pojawiły się określone właśnie przez profesora bronie; obuchowo-sieczną i jej przykładem jest topór – pojawił się olbrzymi, iluzoryczny topór; tnącą, zwaną też inaczej sieczną, to wszelkiej maści miecze, szable i temu podobne - znowu zwizualizował przykład - kłującą – po sali przeszedł chichot – czyli sztylety, szpady ale i uwaga, włócznie do walki wręcz oraz tnąco-kłującą której przykładem jest halabarda.  
Tu przerwał pozwalając młodym ludziom przyjrzeć się wiszącym w powietrzu broniom.  
- Za zgodą i wiedzą szanownego dyrektora tejże uczelni chętnie przekażę pewne arkana posługiwania się szablą, mieczem, czy sztyletem tym spośród was, którzy są chętni do ich poznania. – uśmiechnął się Hammis.  
- Dla dam poręczniejszy jest sztylet lub szpada albo rapier. – wymienione bronie lekko błysnęły - Chłopcom, a potem mężczyznom polecałbym miecze, lub bardziej pasujące do historii Lechistanu szable.  
Hammios spojrzał po zebranych. - Jest ktoś już zdecydowany? - zapytał spokojnie.  
- Tak, ja! – odparł Michał, zanim zdołał przemyśleć wszystko. - I biorę szablę.  
- I ja... – padło gdzieś z dalszych rzędów. - I ja... I ja... Ja też... - zgłaszały się kolejne osoby. W większości byli to jednak chłopcy. Znalazła się tylko jedna odważna dziewczyna, która chciała nauczyć się posługiwania sztyletem i rapierem.  
Hammis uśmiechnął się. – Bardzo dobrze! - powiedział – Dziś nie będziemy nic więcej robić. Zainteresowanych zapraszam w następny poniedziałek a potem będziemy na bieżąco ustalać spotkania.

- Dziękuję za przybycie i widzimy się na kolacji. – z uśmiechem pożegnał wszystkich Muammar.

***pokój pierwszego roku*  
**Michał przeszedł przez korytarze nie zwracając specjalnej uwagi na to co się działo wkoło. Po wejściu do pokoju wspólnego zastanowił go lekki chaos panujący w nim. Wyglądało na to, że jego koledzy i koleżanki właśnie dobierają się w grupy, aby zająć pokoje. Po męskiej stronie trzy czteroosobowe pokoje były już zajęte – sądząc po zdjętych wywieszkach – a przed pokojami stało jeszcze czterech chłopaków. Po stronie dziewcząt nie było nikogo, wyglądało na to, że dziewczęta szybciej dobrały się w grupki i zajęły pokoje.  
Zobaczywszy Michała, Tadek Rajski zapytał wprost: - Masz już swój pokój?  
Na co Michał tylko przecząco pokręcił głową. - No to sprawa załatwiona! – zadecydował Tadek – Ten pokój jest wasz. – wskazał dwóm chłopakom jeden z pokoi - A ten, - wskazał na drugi – jest nasz.

To mówiąc pokazał na Michała, siebie i drobnego chłopaka.  
_- __Mikołaj Aleksandrowicz..._ – przypomniał sobie Michał. - Nie ma sprawy. - odparł głośno.  
- Rozpakujcie się! – dodał głośniej Tadek – Za chwilę będzie kolacja.

***kolacja*  
**Kiedy gong oznajmił porę kolacji większość uczniów ruszyła grupkami w stronę jadalni.  
- Ciekawe co będzie na kolację? – rzucił wesoło Tadek.  
- Zobaczymy... – odparł Michał. Weszli do sali i usiedli na miejscach na których siedzieli przy obiedzie. Monika była jakaś cicha i smutna.  
- Hej, ty... kobyła... – usłyszeli z końca stołu. - Szukasz może ogiera?  
Z końca stołu rozległ się obleśny śmiech kilku głosów.  
Michał zauważył że cała sala nagle ucichła. - Oj, będą problemy... – rzucił szeptem do siedzącego obok Tadka. Faktycznie, chwile później do Tadka podszedł jakiś chłopak od stolika czwartego roku i coś mu szepną, na co ten tylko skinął głową.  
- Po kolacji zostajemy... - przekazał Tadek szeptem – Podajcie dalej. - poprosił.  
- Zostajemy... zostajemy... zostajemy... - poszło przez cały stół.  
Po kolacji, kiedy kadra nauczycielska odeszła już od stołu, do ich stołu zbliżył się jakiś chłopak z czwartego roku.  
- Cześć! – powiedział na powitanie. - Jestem Zygmunt Waza i jestem kapitanem szkolnej drużyny quiddicha. Pozwolicie, że zajmę wam chwilę? - zapytał.  
- Jak wiecie, albo i nie, – kontynuował Zygmunt – mamy za małą ilość osób, żeby prowadzić pełne rozgrywki. Dlatego nasza szkoła ma umowę z krakowskimi „Dragonami", że możemy używać ich stadionu i grać z ich młodzikami. Zwykle staramy się mieć dwa składy, nazwijmy to umownie pierwszy i drugi. Pierwszy to w większości zgrani gracze, którzy już grali, skład drugi to zbieranina najprzeróżniejszych osób i miejsce gdzie testujemy wytwory chorej wyobraźni naszego stratega. Jeśli ktoś z was jest zainteresowany grą, musi się nastawić na to, że najpierw wyląduje w drugim składzie i będzie tam robił wszystko, począwszy od bycia obrońcą, poprzez pałowanie, ściganie, aż po bycie szukającym. Jeśli to was nie przeraża, to zapraszam w następną sobotę. O dziewiątej zbiórka w holu głównym i wybieramy się na stadion „Dragonów", prosiłbym tylko, żeby widzowie się odróżniali od zawodników. – uśmiechnął się - Żeby można było się zorientować ile mniej więcej jest chętnych.

- Dobra! – dodał Zygmunt – Wystarczająco czasu wam zabrałem. Jesteście wolni.  
Dyskutując o dopiero co usłyszanej nowinie uczniowie pierwszego roku spokojnie zmierzali w stronę swoich kwater, kiedy z tyłu dał się słyszeć odgłos uderzenia i jakiś głos zawył – Ałaaa!  
Obejrzawszy się, cała grupa zobaczyła zbierającą się z ziemi Hermionę Wolf.  
- Co się stało? - od razu zainteresowały się inne dziewczyny.  
- Potknęłam się o coś... - wymamrotała Hermiona. Jednak uważni obserwatorzy, a do takich zaliczał się Tadek i Michał zauważyli, że Hermiony bynajmniej nie interesował stan jej kolan, a osoba która ze spuszczoną głową szła kawałek z tyłu.  
- Monika... – odezwała się cicho Hermiona. - Pomożesz mi? - zapytała z nuta jakby płaczu w głosie. Monika tylko pokiwała głową, po czym bez słowa podała Hermionie rękę i pomogła wstać. Podobnie bez słowa ruszyła z nią w stronę dormitorium. Tadek postanowił obserwować uważniej swoich kolegów i potraktować funkcje opiekuna roku znacznie poważniej. Bez słowa wskazał siostrze oddalające się dziewczyny, a potem jakby od niechcenia ogarnął wzrokiem cały korytarz. Po to, by zobaczyć grupkę chłopaków ze swojego roku, którzy dziwnie szybko i cicho przeszli koło niego kierując w stronę pokoju wspólnego i żeby zobaczyć utkwione w sobie spojrzenie ciemnych, prawie czarnych oczu należących do Michała.  
- Ty wiesz... - rzucił tylko cicho Michał.  
- Tak, wiem. - odparł prosto Tadek – I wcale mi się to nie podoba. – dodał cicho.

Po czym bez dalszych słów obaj chłopcy poszli do dormitorium


	6. Rozdział 5

_**od autora:**_

_- Świat Harry'ego Pottera należy do JKR, ja tylko pożyczam go na chwilę dla zabawy. Nie osiągam z tego żadnych zysków._

_- Wszelkie podobieństwo osób i wydarzeń jest całkowicie przypadkowe i niezamierzone._

_- To pierwszy rozdział, który staram się pisać jako „książkowy", ale muszę przyznać, że operowanie scenami jest znacznie prostsze i szybsze. Tu muszę zachować jakąś ciągłość akcji. Poproszę o komentarze, nawet jakby miały być w formie: „wiesz, daj sobie spokój, nie kalecz już języka polskiego i skończ już pisać te swoje wypociny"._

_- Komentarze na końcu rozdziału._

* * *

**Rozdział 5**

*wtorek, drugi dzień zajęć*

Przebudzenie było przyjemne, wprawdzie gdzieś tam śpiewał kanarek, ale Sylwia uznała, że nie pora jeszcze na wstawanie. Przeciągnęła się sennie i... jej ręce natrafiły na jakiś metal. - _Metal?_ - dłonie szybko sprawdziły kształt – _Kratka? W moim łóżku?_ - gorączkowo myślała Sylwia. - _Zaraz... Ale ze mnie gapa..._ – przypomniała sobie gdzie jest, że to nie jest jej łóżko, a łóżko w pokoju w Twardowskim. Ziewnęła, delikatnie zasłaniając ręką usta i wstała, wyłączając budzik. Jak zauważyła, Dominika jeszcze spała zawinięta w kołdrę, swój własny koc i koc pokojowy. - _Jak jej nie jest gorąco?_ - zastanawiała się Sylwia. Zdecydowała, że skoro już wstała to pora przeprowadzić poranną toaletę, zabrała ręcznik, szczotki i ruszyła do łazienek. Nie chcąc nikogo budzić poruszała się cicho i ostrożnie. Jednak wchodząc do łazienek ku swojemu zaskoczeniu usłyszała szloch dochodzący z jednej z kabin. Zaintrygowana na palcach podeszła i przyłożyła ucho do drzwi, niestety osoba tam siedząca nie mówiła nic tylko szlochała. Jednak Sylwii wydawało się poznaje głos, postanowiła zaryzykować. - Monika... - szepnęła cichutko. Szloch urwał się jak nożem ucięty.  
- Nic mi nie jest. - padło ze środka stwierdzenie przerwane urwanym, krótkim spazmem. - Naprawdę. A teraz idź sobie...  
To ostatnie było jednak raczej niemożliwe do wykonania, Sylwia należała bowiem do tej części populacji ludzkiej, która raczej nie przyjmuje do wiadomości rozkazów, prośby – już częściej, ale rozkazy były przez nią ignorowane o ile stały w sprzeczności z jej własnymi pragnieniami czy też planami. A tak było właśnie teraz. Sylwia chciała się dowiedzieć dlaczego Monika płacze, przy czym zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie zawsze będzie można pomóc, ale w wielu przypadkach po prostu sam fakt, że można się do kogoś przytulić był dużą pociechą.  
- Ani mi to w głowie. – odparła – Otworzysz, czy mam sobie otworzyć sama? - zapytała.  
- Idź sobieee... – padło znowu, ale tym razem towarzyszył temu jeszcze silniejszy szloch. Sylwia zrezygnowała z proszenia, pamiętając co napisał jej dziadek skupiła się i bezgłośnie zażyczyła sobie, aby drzwi się otwarły. Jakież było jej zdziwienie, kiedy drzwi szczęknęły tylko i stanęły otworem. Otworzyła je ostrożnie.  
- Zostaw mnie! - zawyła Monika siedząc na zamkniętej toalecie z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę. - Zostawww... – łzy znowu zaczęły płynąć jej z oczu.  
Lekko zaskoczona Sylwia dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że nie bardzo wie co zrobić i jak pocieszyć tak zapłakaną dziewczynę. Doszła do wniosku, że nie będzie nic mówić, a po prostu przytuli i da się wypłakać. Tak też zrobiła – objęła i przytuliła Monikę, nic nie mówiąc o nic nie pytając, po prostu ją przytuliła i trzymała, kiedy drobnym ciałem Moniki wstrząsał szloch za szlochem. I w takiej – dość niewygodnej – pozycji znalazła je dwadzieścia minut później Iwona Rajska. Widząc niecodzienną scenę uniosła pytająco brwi, na co Sylwia tylko pokręciła przecząco głową – zdając się mówić: „nie pytaj". Ta jednak delikatnie chrząknęła i stwierdziła – Dziewczyny musicie wyjść z toalety, blokujecie ją. - i to właśnie, zwykłe zdanie spowodowało, że Monika otrząsnęła się trochę, spojrzała na Iwonę zapłakanymi oczami i odparła ocierając oczy dłonią – Już wychodzimy...  
Obie dziewczyny pomogły Monice doprowadzić się do jakiego takiego porządku i wrócić do swojej sypialni. - Dziękuję... – powiedziała do Iwony Sylwia jak tylko Monika zniknęła w swojej sypialni – Coś się stało, bo to nie był płacz tęsknoty, ktoś jej coś zrobił... - stwierdziła starając się aby w jej głosie nie było słychać złości. Iwona tylko pokiwała głową w zadumie, po czym dodała: - Chodźmy, za chwilę będzie śniadanie.

Tego dnia pierwszy rocznik schodził się na jadalni wyjątkowo długo. Nie schodził jakąś zorganizowaną jedną grupą a kilkoma większymi bądź mniejszymi grupkami.  
I kiedy ostatni siadali dopiero do stołu, pierwsi już od niego wstawali.  
- _Coś trzeba będzie z tym zrobić..._ – pomyślał Tadek. Coraz bardziej zaczynało mu się podobać, że obdarzono go zaufaniem i przekazano mu funkcję przedstawiciela roku. Postanowił nie zawieść zaufania.

Po skończonym śniadaniu zanim jeszcze wszyscy wstali dotarła na salę poczta. Tadek Rajski odebrał od swojej sowy zwiniętą gazetę, zapłacił jej, po czym upewniwszy się, że nikomu nie będzie przeszkadzał zaczął czytać  
- Popatrzcie... - parsknął - Gringott ma jakieś problemy. Przynajmniej tak wyrokują dziennikarze...  
- Tak wyrokuje ten idiota Filuś – mruknął siedzący naprzeciw Michała Rafał Domański, który również czytał tą samą gazetę „Kurier Codzienny". - On wszędzie widzi spiski goblinów, trolli, centaurów, czy innych istot. Widzisz o czym pisze teraz? - zapytał.  
- Podobno są jakieś konflikty między filiami banku, bo ostatnio gobliny zrobiły transfer dyplomatyczny między naszą filią a jakąś zagraniczną. - powiedział Tadek, przeglądnąwszy artykuł. Michał przez chwile się zastanowił. - A czy to takie dziwne? - zapytał z miną sugerującą, że wedle niego coś takiego jest na porządku dziennym.  
- Owszem, dziwne – do rozmowy włączył się Zbyszek Malec. - Gobliny na ogół nie robią transferów dyplomatycznych kanałami otwartymi. Przerzucają wszystko poprzez własne kanały dystrybucji. Fakt, że wysłali coś otwartym kanałem, świadczy albo o różnicy w zdaniach między dyrektorami filii, albo o przesyłaniu czegoś, czego przesłanie powinno zostać zauważone. - wyjaśnił.  
- Ooo, czekajcie – zaczął się śmiać Tadek – on naprawdę jest głupi – skwitował coś co właśnie przeczytał. - Słuchajcie... _„jak donoszą dobrze poinformowane źródła. __L__ipcowy"_ – zaakcentował to słowo – „_transfer dyplomatyczny musi zostać uznany przez społeczność magiczna jako sygnał do zmniejszenia zaufania dla banku Gringotta. Któż bowiem ryzykowałby przekaz jakiegokolwiek dobra wartościowego w sposób umożliwiający odkrycie tego faktu i zapewne zidentyfikowanie owego dobra. Dlatego po raz kolejny apelujemy o ostrożniejsze obdarzanie goblinów wszelakimi przywilejami – w tym przywilejem zarządzania finansami świata magicznego"_ - zakończył cytat.  
- Swoja drogą, chciałbym wiedzieć co posyłali – zastanawiał się na głos Mietek Ruciński. Michał przez moment miał nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy, ale wkrótce się rozpogodził.  
- Hmm... – chrząknął delikatnie – Nie jestem w temacie, – stwierdził z uśmiechem – ale powiedzcie mi co by się działo, gdyby powstał w świecie magicznym jakiś drugi bank? O podobnym zasięgu co Gringott.  
- Zwariowałeś? - zapytał Tadek – Nie ma zapewne rodu tak bogatego, aby w ten sposób wystartować z działalnością. To były by miliony a nawet setki milionów galeonów, wprowadzonych na rynek w jednym momencie, to by zachwiało całą ekonomią świata magicznego. Konsekwencje tego są nie do oszacowania. Nikt też tak naprawdę nie wie, jak zareagowały by gobliny. A wycofanie się goblinów z zarządzania finansami zrobiło by niezły bajzel.  
- Sam się zaczynam bać. - dodał cicho Mietek. - Nie żebym miał dużo, ale jak się zrobi bajzel, to to co mam będzie warte jeszcze mniej.  
Michał się zastanowił – Czy jest tam napisane, ile tych transferów było? - zapytał.  
- Nie. - Tadek przejrzał raz jeszcze artykuł – nic nie pisze o ilości.  
- Czyli rozumiem, że to mógł być jeden transfer? - zapytał Michał.  
- Mógł – odparli chłopcy.  
- To bym się nie przejmował – zawyrokował Michał. - Zawsze mogło to być zrobione specjalnie, żeby sprawdzić czy i kto zwróci na to uwagę. Taki test bezpieczeństwa. Nie robiłbym z tego żadnego problemu – doprecyzował Michał.

Reszta nie była jednak do końca przekonana jednak nie kontynuowała dalej tematu. Przed samym końcem śniadania do Tadka podszedł jakiś uczeń trzeciego roku i coś mu przekazał cicho, siedzący najbliżej zdołali tylko usłyszeć pojedyncze słowa. „zielarstwo", „wyjście", „zajęcia". Jednak jako, że skończyli już śniadanie zaczęli się zbierać na zajęcia. Dziś mieli mieć jako pierwsze zajęcia z historii z profesor Koniecnoską. Szybko dotarli do sali, gdzie miały się odbywać zajęcia.

Większość uczniów nie bardzo widziała sens nauki historii. Co miała im niby dać wiedza, o zamieszkach w społeczeństwie goblinów w roku dziewięćset trzydziestym trzecim? Czy też informacja w jaki sposób pokonano Ponuraka III Młodszego w roku tysiąc trzysta siódmym?

Te półtorej godziny to były do tej pory najnudniejsze. Pocieszali się tylko, że następne jest zielarstwo z panią profesor Dominika Jaworską. Po skończonej lekcji historii Tadek przekazał im, że mają się ubrać do wyjścia i czekać kwadrans przed jedenastą w holu głównym. Wszyscy zgromadzili się o wymaganej godzinie, wyglądało na to, że zajęcia odbywają się poza terenem uczelni. Co było by zrozumiałe, jako że większość roślin do życia wymaga słońca i deszczu.

Dlatego też kiedy pojawiła się pani profesor wraz z asystentką cały pierwszy rok posłusznie włożył ubrania wierzchnie i wyszedł za nimi. Ku swojemu wielkiemu zdziwieniu wyszli z furtki mieszczącej się w jakimś murze prosto do olbrzymiego ogrodu. Michał poznał okolicę natychmiast.  
- Ogród Botaniczny! - krzyknął zaskoczony. Tego się nie spodziewał. Profesor Jaworska z uśmiechem powitała rewelacje Michała, po czym zostawiła uczniom chwilę, aby pozachwycali się pięknem roślin jakie wkoło było widać. Zostawienie czasu uczniom nie było jednoznaczne z pozostawieniem ich samym sobie. Obie nauczycielki wnikliwie obserwowały uczniów, dzięki czemu już po chwili wiedziały, że zielarstwo jest konikiem Hermiony Wolf. Która z miną osoby wiedzącej co i jak przechadzała się między roślinami i zapytana dość dokładnie opisywała co to za roślina i do czego może być użyteczna. Profesor Jaworska przysłuchiwała się chwilę, po czym uśmiechnęła się do swojej asystentki i obie podeszły do grupki zebranej wkoło Hermiony.  
- …ma zastosowanie w niemagicznym lecznictwie. Zarówno jako napój jak i jako napar. - Hermiona odpowiadała widać na jakieś pytanie. - Nie wiem, czy robi się z tego jakieś maści, ale bardzo prawdopodobne. - Zastanowiła się chwilę. - Nie, nie wiem, nie pamiętam, a nie chcę się pomylić. - dodała ciszej.  
Profesor Jaworska pogratulowała Hermionie wiedzy, po czym zawoławszy resztę uczniów rozpoczęła pierwszą lekcję zielarstwa, wprowadzając uczniów w temat. Mówiąc im jakie będą obowiązywały stroje, jakie ubrania ochronne, co z okularami, rękawicami i temu podobnymi. Na zakończenie oprowadziła jeszcze całą grupę po części szklarni skrótowo opisując co w nich jest.  
- Jestem ciekaw jakim cudem nikt tutaj nie zagląda... – zastanawiał się Michał.  
- To proste, - odparła mu zza pleców pani Anabela. - niemagiczni jak podchodzą do tych szklarni widzą zniszczone, zapuszczone szklarnie z tabliczką „Do remontu". Dodatkowo włącza się alarm na portierni i zostaje aktywowany czar zabezpieczający. – dodała celem wyjaśnienia.  
- Jakby mimo wszystko jakiś niemagiczny zaglądnął do środka zanim dotrze tutaj strażnik, zobaczy po prostu dywan chwastów i naprawdę wymagającą remontu szklarnię. Natomiast czar zabezpieczający zasugeruje mu że szklarnia faktycznie jest w złym stanie. Dodatkowo jeśli byś zapytał takiego delikwenta, która to była szklarnia, nie będzie w stanie ci jej pokazać. Przy czym nie jest to czar modyfikujący pamięć! - dodała pospiesznie. - Te są dozwolone tylko za zgodą sądu.

Profesor Jaworska dodała już na sam koniec, że od następnego spotkania obowiązują ubiory ochronne, ponieważ zaczynają się już normalne zajęcia i praca z roślinami.  
Przebywanie na świeżym powietrzu wzmogło apetyty, dlatego też po powrocie cały pierwszy rok udał się niemal równo z gongiem obwieszczającym obiad do jadalni.  
Obiad znikał w tempie iście rekordowym i każdy był zainteresowany tylko tym co ma na swoim talerzu, dlatego mało kto zauważył ucznia trzeciego roku, który zbliżył się do Tadka i coś mu szepnął na ucho podając pergamin. Tadek rzucił tylko okiem na pergamin, po czym puścił wzdłuż stołu ciche: „po obiedzie w pokoju wspólnym".

Pierwszy rok zebrał się po obiedzie w pokoju wspólnym czekając na to co miał im do zakomunikowania Tadek.  
- Za półgodziny wychodzimy do obserwatorium. – zakomunikował zaraz po wejściu. - Profesor Potocka uznała, że nie będzie nas ciągnąc po nocy do obserwatorium tylko po to, żeby pokazać nam jak ono wygląda. Niemniej za tydzień mamy już zajęcia normalnie. Wyglądało na to, że pierwszy rok jest zadowolony z takiego postawienia sprawy. Wyjście do obserwatorium pierwszy rok mógł uznać za udane, dowiedzieli się trochę o samym położeniu obserwatorium, choć dla rdzennych mieszkańców Krakowa nie było ono zaskoczeniem. Profesor Potocka wprowadziła wszystkich w temat obserwacji nieba, zapisu tych obserwacji, robienia notatek i wszystkiego, co będzie przez nią wymagane. Każdy mógł stwierdzić, że lepiej się to przyswaja przy świetle dziennym, kiedy można zobaczyć jak naprawdę wyglądają tablice astronomiczne i astrologiczne. Zajęcia z profesor Potocką trwały około godziny po czym wszyscy wrócili do szkoły. Przed samym powrotem Michał zdołał znaleźć tyle czasu, żeby pokazać dziewczynom swój dom, który stąd widać było całkiem nieźle. Obie były lekko zaskoczone otoczeniem i wracając miały masę pytań o przeznaczenie stojących wkoło domu przedmiotów. Ich rozmowie i opisom Michała przysłuchiwała się zresztą ciekawie większość pierwszoroczniaków, którzy ze światem niemagicznym nie mieli za dużo wspólnego.

A podczas kolacji spotkała ich jeszcze jedna niespodzianka. Kiedy wszyscy już zasiedli do stołów dyrektor wstał i odezwał się w te słowa.  
- Mam do zakomunikowania państwu jedną informację. Decyzją rady nadzorczej szkoły dostaliśmy zgodę na czasową zmianę zasad dotyczących ubioru. Szmer wśród wyższych lat nasilił się.  
- Dlatego też, – kontynuował dyrektor – od dnia dzisiejszego zawieszony zostaje nakaz poruszania się po szkole w szkolnych szatach.  
Dziki okrzyk radości od stołu czwartego i trzeciego roku zagłuszył dalsze słowa. Dyrektor uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem i odczekał, aż okrzyki radości umilkną.  
- W związku z tym faktem... – kontynuował – ...jutrzejsze zajęcia o godzinie szesnastej trzydzieści są obowiązkowe dla wszystkich i będzie na nich poruszona sprawa odpowiedniego ubioru dla każdego z roczników. Proszę traktować te zajęcia poważnie. - dokończył dyrektor, wśród narastającego gwaru rozmów.

Rozmowy uczniów na temat tego co było powodem takiej decyzji zajęły cały wieczór i chyba nikomu nawet przez myśl nie przeszło co nim tak naprawdę było.

* * *

Środowy poranek nie należał do najlepszych. Kiedy Sylwia wybrała się do łazienki żeby przeprowadzić poranną toaletę stała się świadkiem sprzeczki między Adelajdą a Hermioną.  
- Jak ty, takie... takie... takie byle co... – syczała wściekle Adelajda – ...masz czelność prawić nam, przedstawicielom czystej krwi nauki! Jak śmiesz mówić nam co jest dobre a co złe?  
- Nie jesteście nieomylni... - odparła spokojnie Hermiona.  
- A ty? - wydyszała Ada. - Takie szlamy jak ty i tobie podobni niszczą nasz świat! Sprawiają, że naturalny ład i porządek zanika, rościcie sobie prawa do bycia równym nam! - wykrzyknęła. - Nam! Tym którzy od lat zajmują się magią, którzy wiedzą co to odpowiedzialność wobec rodu, co to honor i rodzina...  
- Rodzina, to może i wiecie... - odparła spokojnie Hermiona, stojąc pod ścianą – Ale co to honor, to raczej wątpię...  
- Ty wywłoko! - tylko tyle zdołała wykrztusić z siebie Ada zanim wściekłość nie odebrała jej rozsądku i nie rzuciła się z pazurami na zaskoczoną Hermionę. Chwilę później dał się słyszeć trzask dartego materiału, okrzyk przerażenia i Ada odskoczyła od niej z wyrazem obrzydzenia na twarzy. Hermiona natomiast gwałtownie zaczęła zwijać swoją lewą rękę z ręcznik.  
- Ty... ty... - dyszała Ada – ty kaleko... - wysyczała. Większość dziewcząt stało zaszokowanych nie bardzo wiedząc o co chodzi. Dopiero Dominika która podeszła do siedzącej dziewczyny przerwała niezręczną ciszę.  
- Proszę Hermiona, pokaż mi – odezwała się delikatnie.  
- Nie, nie... - szlochała zawstydzona – nie.. naprawdę nie trzeba...  
- Zostaw to... to niedorobione coś! - Ada odparła z szyderstwem w głosie.  
Jakież było jej zdziwienie kiedy nagle zobaczyła przed sobą trzy rozjarzające się końcówki różdżek. Szok na twarzy Adelajdy był wielki kiedy patrzyła to na końce różdżek, to na twarde oczy które widać było zza nich. Sylwia, Dominika i Iwona nie sprawiały wrażenia przestraszonych, raczej złych. Wobec takiego pokazu siły i jednomyślności Ada wycofała się mamrocząc coś o kreaturach, kalekach i innych takich. Trzy dziewczyny rozejrzały się wkoło.

- Nic tu po was... - rzuciła Iwona do zaszokowanych obserwatorek, które zwabiła szamotanina. - A my.. my idziemy do tamtego pokoju – zdecydowała szybko, pokazując na jedną z nieużywanych sypialni dziewcząt. Monika wsunęła się cicho za nimi.

Po wejściu do pokoju który do tej pory był nieużywany, Hermiona rozkleiła się zupełnie. Szloch jaki wstrząsał ramionami brunetki był tak rozpaczliwy że dziewczynom aż się serce ścisnęło.  
- Nie chcę... - szlochała Hermiona. - Nie... nie... chcę być normalną dziewczyną... dlaczego... dlaczego... boli...

Sylwia popatrzyła bez słowa na swoje koleżanki, po czym nie odzywając się usiadła koło skulonej na podłodze Hermiony, objęła ją za ramiona i trzymała pozwalając się wypłakać. Stojąc w ciszy wszystkie usłyszały przerywaną spazmami opowieść Hermiony o tym jak w wieku lat dwunastu uciekła z domu, który był piekłem, od nadużywających alkoholu i narkotyków rodziców, jak została poszczuta psem przez swojego ojca. O traktowaniu jak szmatę, o wyzwiskach, biciu, molestowaniu. I o ucieczce w naukę, o szukaniu pasji, o spotkaniu z botanikiem i zielarzem w jednej osobie. O poznawaniu świata roślin. W trakcie tego opowiadania Dominika delikatnie wyplątała lewą rękę Hermiony z ręcznika. Dziewczyny tylko sapnęły na widok szram i blizn pokrywających całą lewą rękę. Zaczynały się parę centymetrów za nadgarstkiem a kończyły tam gdzie bark przechodzi już w szyję. Widać było jak mało brakowało, żeby Hermiona została zagryziona przez tego psa.

Słysząc gong na śniadanie Dominika drgnęła. - Trzeba iść na śniadanie... - powiedziała szeptem. - Zostań tu z Hermioną... – zwróciła się do Sylwii – ...przyniesiemy wam śniadanie. Trzy dziewczyny szybko skończyły poranne mycie po czym biegiem dotarły na śniadanie. Jeszcze szybciej zjadły to co miały, po czym każda z nich zaczęła robić kanapki.

Chwilę później Monika spojrzała na Dominikę i Iwonę i parsknęła śmiechem. Słysząc ten śmiech obie popatrzyły najpierw zdziwione na Monikę a potem na siebie i zobaczywszy co robi każda z nich również zaczęły się śmiać. W efekcie wymiany spojrzeń bez słów, Monika skończyła robić swoje kanapki, zapakowała je i podziękowawszy za posiłek wyszła. Chwilę później jadalnie opuściła również Dominika z Iwoną, która przechodząc koło swojego brata uśmiechnęła się do niego. I tylko siedzący tuż obok Michał zauważył że wzrok Tadka bardzo spoważniał widząc ten uśmiech Iwony.

Pierwsze zajęcia z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią miały być dla wszystkich swoistym novum.  
Profesor Henryk Nowowiejski nie wyglądał na naukowca, osobom ze świata niemagicznego przypominał raczej komandosa, wysportowany, energiczny, inteligentny. Jego oczy sprawiały wrażenie, że widzą wszystko i wszędzie. Swoje zajęcia rozpoczął od krótkiego wstępu, takiego wprowadzenia. Ku zaskoczeniu większości przedstawicieli świata magicznego profesor był zwolennikiem tezy, że to nie zaklęcie decyduje czy jest mroczne czy nie, ale intencje w jakim jest używane. Wyjaśniał cierpliwie że nawet zwykłe zaklęcie lewitacji może być użyte do niecnych celów, widząc dezaprobatę na twarzy swojego asystenta wyjaśnił klasie, że w tym nie zgadzają się co do definicji, ale obaj doszli do wniosku, że uczniowie powinni poznać oba punkty widzenia żeby mieć szersze spojrzenie na czarną magię. Całe zajęcia upłynęły na dyskusji nad najprostszymi i najskuteczniejszymi metodami obrony przed atakiem. I wnioskiem do jakiego doszła cała klasa było to, że większości klątw, czarów czy zaklęć można uniknąć, czy to chowając się za czymś, czy to po prostu uchylając się albo po prostu przywołując zaklęcie tarczy albo używając zaklęcia rozbrajającego, które mimo tego że jest proste, to jako jedno z najszybszych skutecznie utrudnia o ile nawet nie uniemożliwia rzucenie innych zaklęć. Profesor Nowowiejski sprawiał wrażenie lekko nieobecnego, nawet nie sprawdził czy wszyscy uczniowie są. Dopiero wychodząc Tadek usłyszał jak profesor mówił do swojego asystenta, że brakuje mu dwu dziewcząt, i czy on - asystent – może się zorientować co się dzieje.  
- To jest auror! - szepnął Tadek do idących koło niego chłopaków kierując się na lekcję transmutacji.

Lekcja transmutacji nie była przyjemna. Wprawdzie profesor starał się traktować wszystkich jednakowo, to mimo to widać było, że bardzo faworyzuje księcia Igora. Choć starając się być obiektywni Michał i reszta chłopaków musiała przyznać, że Igor był niezły jeśli chodziło o transmutację. Szybko „łapał" o co chodzi i nie trzeba było mu tłumaczyć co ma robić. Czego nie można było powiedzieć o innych zwłaszcza tych, którzy ze światem magicznym nie mieli za dużo do czynienia. Jedną z tych osób był Michał, który mimo że starał się za wszystkich sił i usiłował robić to czego wymagał profesor, to jednak sam musiał przed sobą przyznać, że z transmutacji jest beznadziejny. Co zaowocowało tylko kolejną porcją złośliwości i uwag pod adresem szlam i niepotrzebnej straty czasu na nauczanie idiotów i dyletantów. Pod koniec zajęć profesor stwierdził, że jest mu bardzo przykro, ale już widzi parę osób dla których zaliczenie transmutacji na poziomie podstawowym może być trudne, zaś transmutacja zaawansowana może być dla nich po prostu niedostępna. Michał zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest jedną z tych osób. Jednak jak zauważył, większość jego kolegów była lekko zniesmaczona tymi zajęciami. Możliwe, że profesor Sędziwój w ten właśnie sposób prowadzi zajęcia i trzeba będzie się przyzwyczaić.

Podczas obiadu dyrektor raz jeszcze przypomniał o obowiązkowych zajęciach jakie będą miały miejsce tego dnia o szesnastej trzydzieści, a które miały dotyczyć umiejętności doboru stroju. Michał nie za bardzo rozumiał potrzebę takich zajęć, jednak kiedy pojawił się na nich i usłyszał jakie pytania padają ze strony jego kolegów i koleżanek, którzy ze światem niemagicznym nie mieli nic wspólnego zrozumiał, że te zajęcia nie są dla nich – mieszkańców ze świata niemagicznego a dla tych, którzy do niego nie należeli.

Postanowił jednak dotrwać do końca zajęć choćby ze względu na fakt, że młoda pani profesor od numerologii Wiktoria Gołębiowska naprawdę się do tego trudnego tematu przygotowała. Sam nawet nie zauważył, że zaczął brać aktywny udział w zajęciach wspierając profesor i demonstrując lub opisując różne typy ubioru oraz przedstawiając sytuacje w jakich one obowiązują. Zajęcia te przeciągnęły się aż do kolacji i dopiero gong wzywający na kolację przewał dyskusję i opisywanie różnych strojów.

Kolacja minęła bez większych wydarzeń, wszyscy komentowali to co było powiedziane na zajęciach z doboru stroju. Większość była zaskoczona, że dobór stroju dla niemagicznych również jest dość ważny i że ma tyle znaczeń. Nie dało się nie zauważyć, że część osób patrzy na Michała z mieszaniną lęku i podziwu – on to wszystko wiedział i rozumiał. Widząc te spojrzenia Michał z wielkim trudem zachowywał powagę, miał wrażenie, że zaraz nie wytrzyma i ryknie gromkim śmiechem. Dla niego były to rzeczy oczywiste.

Czwartkowy poranek powitał wszystkich lepką, gęstą, paskudną mgłą. Wstający Michał parsknął że to właśnie „smog" się obudził, ale nastroje wstających były raczej nie najlepsze.

Na zaklęciach profesor Tarczyński stwierdził, że pora zacząć się czegoś uczyć i zaprezentował działanie zaklęcia „Lumos". Część uczniów ze świata niemagicznego od razu skojarzyła to z pochodnią i przedstawiła szybko wady takiego rozwiązania, powodując tym oburzenie części społeczności magicznej.  
- Ale to bardzo mało praktyczne... - stwierdził Michał, kiedy za którymś razem udało mu się zaświecić koniec swojej różdżki.  
- Mało praktyczne? - zdziwił się profesor. - Może pan rozbudować swoją opinię? - poprosił o bliższe wyjaśnienia.  
- No proszę. - powiedział Michał. - Z miejsca gdzie stoję światło z mojej różdżki nie sięga dalej niż na dwa do trzech metrów... – kontynuował – ...mało tego, światło jest we wszystkich kierunkach. Co nie zawsze jest przydatne, ba czasami jest nawet niepożądane.  
- Chcąc sobie coś oświetlić albo muszę być blisko, albo muszę bardzo zwiększyć siłę światła. Czyli mnie też będzie oślepiać. My, niemagiczni już dawno rozwiązaliśmy ten problem. – dodał, całkowicie ignorując prychnięcia tych co bardziej magicznych.  
- W urządzeniu elektrycznym zwanym latarką zastosowaliśmy coś co zostało nazwane reflektorem, co pozwala ukierunkować światło. - mówiąc to wziął ze stołu arkusz pergaminu zwinął w stożek, po czym wstawiwszy w niego różdżkę zaświecił ją.  
- Taka jest tego idea – uśmiechnął się – ale pewnie jest ona także tutaj dobrze znana...  
- Owszem, we wszystkich aspektach ma pan rację panie... - profesor chwilę szukał w pamięci nazwiska.  
- Dawbór, Michał Dawbór herbu Pawęż – przedstawił się oficjalnie.  
- Tak, panie Dawbór, to o czym pan mówi również stosujemy. – uśmiechnął się profesor - Jednak zaklęcie umożliwiające płynną zmianę światła jest trochę bardziej skomplikowane, a to które państwu prezentujemy teraz jest jednym z najprostszych i najłatwiejszych.

Michał pokiwał głową – Czyli to takie wprowadzenie w temat, jakby... – powiedział cicho sam do siebie. Po czym ze starannością jakby od tego zależało zdanie jakiegoś egzaminu zaczął studiować poszczególne etapy rzucania zaklęcia, wywołując tym pogardliwe uśmieszki na twarzach niektórych uczniów.  
- Brawo... - usłyszał Michał tuż koło siebie. - Usiłuje pan poznać dokładnie i zanalizować metodę rzucania... gratuluję – nie wyglądało, żeby profesor Tarczyński żartował. - To najlepsza droga do opanowania każdego czaru. - dodał na użytek innych uczniów. Wysiłki Michała zostały nagrodzone pod koniec zajęć, kiedy to bez żadnego problemu za każdym razem zapalał i gasił światełko. Uznał o nawet za całkiem przyjemne ćwiczenie, z drugiej strony dziwiło go, że profesor się nawet nie zająknął widząc jego różdżkę, która niedawno wzbudzała takie zainteresowanie.

Eliksiry tego dnia zaczęły się ciekawie, od dość długiej rozmowy profesora z Dominiką, w trakcie której profesor parę razy patrzył na całą klasę jakimś takim dziwnym wzrokiem. Jednak rozmowa nie toczyła się tak jak sobie planowała Dominika, bo zakończyła się stwierdzeniem profesora – Porozmawiamy o tym kiedy indziej... A teraz proszę państwa skoro już wszyscy jesteśmy to proponuję rozpocząć formalną naukę.

Profesor machnięciem różdżki odsłonił tablicę pokrytą dość obszernym opisem wskazał na nią i rozpoczął wykład o bazach dla eliksirów. To co mówił było nawet ciekawe, można się było dowiedzieć, że istnieją trzy główne typy baz eliksirów.

Na pytanie o ową bazę, profesor odpowiedział, że to jest materiał od którego się zaczyna, taki najbardziej podstawowy w każdym eliksirze i maści. Kontynuując omówił każdą z baz, wodną, alkoholową i olejową. Jak klasa zdołała się zorientować podstawą tych baz była odpowiednio czysta woda, alkohol etylowy i oliwa. Widząc lekkie zmieszanie uczniów profesor stwierdził, że wszystko się wyjaśni w trakcie ćwiczeń, które dziś będą proste. Faktycznie przygotowanie owych baz nie wymagało dużo zachodu, jednak kiedy Dominika powiedziała, że taką bazę przygotowuje się nawet i półgodziny większość uczniów parsknęła śmiechem. Najbardziej cechował w tym Igor, który nie mógł się powstrzymać od złośliwego komentarza na temat tempa pracy niektórych warzelników. Dominika jednak tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

Piątkowe lekcje były jakieś takie nijakie. Znowu nudna i nikomu niepotrzebna historia, a potem transmutacja. Tym razem celem była zmiana przemiana w obrębie jednej grupy materiałowej jak mówił profesor Sędziwój. Każdy otrzymał metalowy przedmiot i miał go transmutować w igłę, a potem szpilkę. Tylko jednej osobie udało się przeprowadzić tą operację przed zakończeniem zajęć.

Obiad minął szybko i bez zbędnych opóźnień. Wyglądało, że powoli zaczęli się wdrażać w rytm zajęć.

Sobotnie przedpołudnie zachęcało do wyjścia z budynku szkoły na pole...  
I to znowu było tłem do powstania kolejnej zabawnej sytuacji.  
- Wychodzicie na pole po śniadaniu? - zapytał Michał dziewczyn przy posiłku.  
- Gdzie? - zdziwiła się Dominika.  
- No na pole... - Michał był lekko zakłopotany.  
- Na pole się nie wychodzi, w polu się robi. – złośliwie odciął się Igor, węsząc okazję do utarcia nosa nielubianemu współuczniowi. - Wychodzi się na dwór. - dodał.  
Michał popatrzył na Igora zdumiony, po czym scenicznym szeptem zapytał siedzących obok niego dziewczyn. – On naprawdę jest z rodu królewskiego?  
Dominika pokiwała głową – Naprawdę...  
- I... - Michał najpierw zastanowił się chwilę, po czym zaczął się cicho śmiać.  
- Co cię bawi, prostaku? - nie wytrzymał Igor.  
- W zasadzie nic... - odparł Michał starając się uspokoić, jednak widząc pytające spojrzenia Sylwii, Dominiki i paru innych osób zdecydował się powiedzieć.  
- Gdzie wybierał się szlachcic przypilnować chłopów? - zapytał, a nie otrzymawszy przez chwilę odpowiedzi sam jej udzielił. - Szedł na pole. Bo chłopi pracowali na polu.  
- A gdzie szedł chłop, żeby zobaczyć co nowego w świecie i jak żyje się jaśnie państwu? - zadał następne pytanie.  
- Szedł na dwór, bo w dworze mieszkał jego pan. - odparł po chwili sam.  
- Anegdota mówi, że po tym właśnie najłatwiej rozpoznać kto jest ze szlachty a kto z chłopstwa. - uzupełnił. Część słuchaczy siedziała nie wiedząc jak zareagować, dopiero gromki śmiech Tadka Rajskiego przywrócił ich do realności.  
- Dobre, Michał, naprawdę dobre... - śmiał się. - Ale wiesz, że ma to tyle wspólnego z rzeczywistością co kula z kulinariami?  
Znowu spora część pierwszego roku popatrzyła na Tadka nic nie rozumiejącym wzrokiem. - Tak, wiem. - odparł ze śmiechem Michał. - Ale fajnie się tym denerwuje ludzi...  
- Ty śmieciu! - Igor właśnie chyba zrozumiał, że to był przytyk pod jego adresem. - Jak śmiesz podważać czystość mojego rodu? - Igor wyraźnie nie pojmował rozmowy toczącej się między Michałem a Tadkiem. - Wychodzi się na dwór! - wykrzyknął trochę za głośno, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich w jadalni. Ku zaskoczeniu Tadka i Michała parę osób ze stołu trzeciego roku parsknęło śmiechem.  
- Jak... Ja wam... - Igor zaczął tracić nad sobą panowanie. - Wychodzi się na dwór! I tak będzie bo ja tak mówię! - dokończył nie znoszącym sprzeciwu głosem, na tyle głośno, żeby cała sala słyszała.  
W tym momencie z trudem tłumione parsknięcie śmiechu dobiegło od strony stołu nauczycieli. Nauczycielka numerologii – Wiktoria Gołębiowska śmiała się patrząc na stół pierwszorocznych. Ale patrząc po minach reszty kadry widać było, że i ich to bardzo bawi.  
- Panie Łęckowski... - dyrektor uznał za stosowne zatrzymać całą sytuację zanim wymknie się spod kontroli. - … nie ma pan takiej mocy sprawczej, aby to wymusić. Jest to językowa zaszłość historyczna i wszyscy rdzenni mieszkańcy Krakowa o tym wiedzą. I nie, nawet potęga i powaga pańskiego rodu tego nie zmieni. - dodał widząc zaciętą minę Igora.  
- Zmusi pan wszystkich aby pyry były ziemniakami? - dodał wiedząc widocznie skąd pochodzi Igor. Błysk zrozumienia przeleciał przez twarz Igora, już wiedział, że wpadł w niemałe tarapaty z których nie było dobrego wyjścia, ale musiał jakoś z tego wybrnąć.  
- Jeśli pan nakazuje mi przestać, oczywiście się podporządkuję – Igor uznał, że autorytetem dyrektora może wytłumaczyć wszystko, nawet to, że nie udzielił odpowiedniej reprymendy adwersarzom.  
- A swoją drogą panie... - dyrektor patrząc na Tadka chwilę się zastanawiał - … Rajski, to porównanie kuli i kulinariów jest naprawdę niezłe. - pochwalił.  
- Ale nie moje panie dyrektorze – przyznał Tadek. - Gdzieś przeczytałem...  
- Karol Olgierd Borchardt – odparł Michał – ale tytułu nie pamiętam, albo „Szaman Morski" albo „Znaczy Kapitan" - uzupełnił.

Tadek popatrzył przez moment na Michała po czym parskając śmiechem odezwał się mówiąc mocno przez nos. - Kochaaaaaaany mój, ty nic nie wiesz, tylko ja wiem co mam wiedzieć.

Po czym obaj parsknęli głośnym śmiechem, ale ponieważ nie kwapili się z wyjaśnieniami a nikt ich nie pytał, sprawa powodu ich śmiechu została nierozwiązana. Ale od tej chwili obaj patrzyli na siebie z odrobinę większą sympatią, było coś co ich obu łączyło.

* * *

Poniedziałkowe zaklęcia uświadomiły wszystkim jak łatwo zapomina się coś co dopiero się nauczyli. Sam Michał to zauważył, a pierwsze użycie zaklęcia „Lumos" uświadomiło mu, że rzucało mu się ja łatwiej we czwartek niż teraz. Jednak krótka chwila poświęcona na powtórkę zaklęcia pozwoliła je znowu rzucać bezproblemowo.

Eliksiry rozpoczęły się znowu od części teoretycznej, profesor Dworski wprowadził klasę w szczegółowe tajniki przygotowywania poszczególnych baz oraz metod ich mieszania. Ku swojemu wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, a i trochę irytacji panna Bór regularnie uzupełniała jego informacje. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że Dominika siedząc wśród uczniów lepiej słyszy i widzi czego nie rozumieją i z czym mają problemy. Postanowił to wykorzystać, a przy okazji zweryfikować szczegółowo jej wiedzę. Po czterdziestu pięciu minutach zajęć musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że jest co najmniej mocno zaintrygowany. Wiedza Dominiki znacząco przekraczała w pewnych aspektach wiedzę jaką powinni posiadać uczniowie czwartego roku, mało tego umiała ją przekazać, dzięki czemu znacznie większa część grupy zrozumiała omawiany materiał. A przy tej okazji nie zauważył, żeby Dominika w jakikolwiek sposób się wywyższała ponad resztę klasy. Po prostu uznała, że skoro coś wie, i umie to przekazać, to dlaczego by tego nie robić.

Po zakończeniu części teoretycznej przyszła kolej na warzenie eliksirów, dziś profesor przygotował do sporządzenia prosty eliksir oczyszczający, coś co powodowało, że wszelkie ciała obce w żołądku zażywającego były wydalane z organizmu, nazywał to Eliksirem Czyszczenia Żołądka i było znacznie łagodniejsze niż Eliksir Przeczyszczający.  
Przekazał uczniom recepturę, pokazał gdzie są składniki i polecił rozpocząć przygotowywanie eliksiru, sam zaś krążył między stanowiskami i obserwował postępy.  
- Monia! NIE! - głośny krzyk poderwał wszystkich, a ręka która właśnie miała wrzucić kolejne składniki do kociołka zawisła w powietrzu.  
- To nie są oczy traszki! - dodała szybko Dominika, podchodząc do przerażonej Moniki. - To są oczy nietoperza. Zrobiłabyś sobie krzywdę.  
Profesor Dworski przecisnął się do stanowiska, przy którym stały obie dziewczyny. Jeden rzut oka na składniki spowodował, że krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy.  
- WSZYSCY. TRZY. KROKI. W. TYŁ. OD. SWOICH. STANOWISK. JUŻ! - rzucił wściekły, po czym podszedł do bladej ze strachu Moniki.  
- Skąd pani brała składniki? - zapytał z wyraźnym gniewem.  
Przerażona Monika tylko wskazała trzęsącą się dłonią kierunek.  
- Skąd! - wykrzyknął profesor wściekłym głosem. Kilka osób zachichotało pod nosem.  
- Przepraszam... - odezwała się Dominika wchodząc między wściekłego profesora, a trzęsącą się ze strachu Monikę – Zamknij oczy... – poleciła spokojnie Monice, sama przykręcając płomień pod kociołkiem na minimum – ...a teraz nie otwierając oczu... Idź po składniki. - machaniem rąk nakazała odsunąć się wszystkim.

Igor Łęckowski nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na zmianę miejsca, mało tego widać było, że chce przeszkadzać Monice, ale spojrzenie na wściekłego profesora podpowiedziało mu, że nie jest to dobry pomysł.

Monika z zamkniętymi oczami podeszła do szafki ze składnikami, po czym sięgnęła po odpowiednie ingrediencje.  
- Bierze dobre... - szepnęła Dominika. - Gdzie są oczy nietoperza? - zapytała profesora. Zapytany bez słowa podszedł do zupełnie innej szafki i pokazał jedną z wyższych półek. Michał równie cicho podszedł do wskazanej szafki. - Niewykonalne... – odrzekł. - Monika z podłogi nie sięgnie do tej półki, a nie uda się niezauważenie dostawić krzesła – dodał oglądając ciężkie taborety z sali.  
- Ale i tak gówno ma... - zachichotał Igor – Jej pomyje właśnie się gotują. Wszyscy spojrzeli na bulgoczący eliksir w kociołku Moniki i wielki ogień buzujący pod kociołkiem.  
- Szlag... - wyrwało się profesorowi. - Trudno, już tego pani dziś nie zaliczy. - rzekł do będącej na skraju płaczu Moniki.  
- Dlaczego? - zapytała Dominika, podchodząc do kociołka koleżanki i zmniejszając do minimum płomień. – Mogę? - wskazała na kociołek. Profesor tylko skinął głową ciekawy co też wymyśli, wiedział, że po zagotowaniu ten wywar jest już do niczego. Dominika tymczasem zabrała drewnianą łyżkę numer dwa i delikatnie zamieszała w kociołku. Popatrzyła po stojących wkoło twarzach. – Pomożecie mi? - zapytała.  
Michał, Sylwia, Tadek, Hermiona i parę innych osób skinęło głową. To było coś więcej niż zwykłe zajęcia, to były PRAWDZIWE BADANIA. Dominika mieszała delikatnie w kociołku i podawała kolejne składniki z którymi należało coś zrobić. I tak Michał dostał do ubicia na pył ziarna ostu czarnego. Hermiona do drobnego pokrojenia liście tojadu, Sylwia miała ucierać oliwę ze sproszkowanym okiem traszki, a Tadek ciągle mieszać kociołek w tempie trzech pełnych obrotów na minutę, kilka innych osób też dostało do wykonania różne prace niby proste, ale wymagające uwagi i dokładności.  
Zaintrygowany profesor uruchomił własne zaklęcie monitorująco - rejestrujące i pilnie śledził cały tok operacji. Po blisko godzinie zmęczona, ale i uśmiechnięta Dominika postawiła przed nim pełen flakonik jasnofioletowego wywaru. Od razu widać było różnicę w kolorze, między tym co postawiła Dominika, a tymi które tam już stały. Ale poza różnicą w kolorze wywaru, jego konsystencja i przeźroczystość była taka sama jak reszty.

Wychodząc z lekcji eliksirów Monika odważyła się zapytać Dominiki. - Co by się stało, jakbym wsypała te oczy do kociołka?  
Dominika popatrzyła uważnie najpierw na Monikę, a potem na profesora. Ten w odpowiedzi tylko pokiwał głową.  
- Zginęłabyś – odparła prosto z mostu Dominika. - Oczy nietoperza dodane do twojego kociołka spowodowały by jego eksplozję. Nie, nie wyrzucenie zawartości, ale eksplozję kociołka. Ty byś zginęła, – ciągnęła spokojnie Dominika – Iwona – pokazała na Iwonę Rajską - była by ciężko ranna, lub też martwa, Maćki dostałyby odłamkami po plecach, a Ewelina byłaby też ciężko ranna lub martwa. - beznamiętnie wyliczyła.  
- Obawiam się panno Bór – wtrącił się profesor – że te wszystkie osoby były by martwe. Dopiero następne w kolejności byłyby ciężko ranne.  
Szok na twarzach wszystkich był aż nadto widoczny. Chyba najbardziej na twarzach wymienionych i Tadka Rajskiego. Do niego widać teraz dopiero dotarło, że mógł stracić siostrę. Podszedł do Dominiki i wyciągnął do niej rękę – Dziękuję – powiedział z powagą, kiedy ta ujęła jego dłoń. - Jestem ci winien życie. - powiedział z powagą, a kiedy brzmiały jeszcze jego słowa dało się zauważyć wyraźny rozbłysk magii.

- A niech mnie... - rzucił cicho profesor. - Właśnie stworzyliście Dług Życia. – wyszeptał patrząc na wychodzących z sali pierwszaków.

Tematem głównym podczas posiłku pierwszaków było to czego świadkami byli podczas eliksirów. To, że Dominika wyprowadziła wydawało by się beznadziejną mieszaninę na w miarę normalny eliksir mówiło sporo o jej wiedzy i umiejętnościach. Nawet inne lata podchodziły posłuchać o tym co się działo. Dodatkową atrakcją był fakt zaciągnięcia Długu Życia już w pierwszych dniach szkoły. To była potężna i prastara magia, mało kto pozwalał sobie na tego typu żarty. A skoro zadziałało, to można było sądzić, że Tadek mówił poważnie, co jeszcze bardziej podgrzewało atmosferę wokół całego wydarzenia. Nawet popołudniowe zajęcia zostały zdominowane przez to wydarzenie. Mimo całego szumu i niewątpliwej uwagi na jaką zasługiwało wydarzenie jakie miało miejsce podczas zajęć z eliksirów na zajęciach z walki bronią białą profesor Hammis zdołał się czegoś dowiedzieć o czterech osobach które wyraziły zainteresowanie nauką walki bronią białą. Udało mu się również zaobserwować pewne predyspozycje swoich kursantów i na zakończenie zajęć obiecał, że następne zajęcia odbędą już z bronią jaka jego zdaniem najbardziej do nich pasuje.

* * *

Nudnawa wtorkowa historia niemal uśpiła połowę roku, tylko fakt że Igor tylko czekał, żeby komuś dopiec nie pozwolił im za bardzo spać.

Uważny obserwator zdołałby zauważyć, że Igor patrzy wyraźnie złym wzrokiem za kilkoma osobami w tym za Hermioną, a zielarstwo wydawało się idealną okazją do zrobienia Hermionie jakiegoś dowcipu. Jednak profesor Potocka nie dała pierwszakom czasu na żadne dowcipy, szybko podzieliła rok na dwie grupy umieszczając wszystkie potencjalne ofiary w jednej grupie i oddała ją pod opiekę swojej asystentce, a drugą gdzie był Igor i jego przyjaciele zabrała pod swoje skrzydła. Pani Anabela mając w grupie Hermionę postanowiła sprawdzić na spokojnie jej wiedzę, więc tylko podała jej ogólny temat zajęć i pozwoliła jej poprowadzić wykład kontrolując jednak ciągle to co mówi. Trzeba było przyznać Hermionie, że jej wiedza w dziedzinie niemagicznych ziół była olbrzymia. Po zakończeniu prowadzenia wykładu przez Hermionę Anabela przejęła prowadzenie i uzupełniła wiedzę o to wszystko co było związane ze światem magicznym. Druga część zajęć czyli ćwiczenia praktyczne zostały w całości przeprowadzone przez panią Anabelę i dotyczyły podstaw opieki nad magicznymi roślinami.

Spora porcja ruchu spowodowała zwiększony apetyt pierwszego roku, co wyraźnie było widać podczas obiadu. Znikało wszystko, a sporo osób brało dokładki. Nie bez znaczenia był też fakt, że co jak co, ale jedzenie było naprawdę dobre. Przy obiedzie też Tadek Rajski przypomniał wszystkim, że dziś lekcja astrologii odbywa się normalnie.

Pierwsza lekcja Astrologii w nocy w obserwatorium to było niezapomniane przeżycie. Na całe szczęście pani profesor Potocka zdawał sobie z tego sprawę dlatego też zaplanowała te zajęcia jako swoistą grę. Podawała współrzędne, które należało ustawić na małych teleskopach i powiększenie, a potem zgadnąć jaki gwiazdozbiór przedstawiają widziane w okularze gwiazdy. Najlepsi w tej grze byli Tadek i Michał, którzy odgadli po sześć gwiazdozbiorów. Wracają dobrze po północy pierwszy rok nadal rozpamiętywał wzloty i upadki przy identyfikacji gwiazd, ale tylko kilka osób potrafiło się śmiać z własnych błędów.

* * *

Środowe zajęcia z OPCM-u minęły pod – jak to zgrabnie ujął Mietek - „patronatem dupochronu", czyli tego co pozwala ochronić własne siedzenie. Innymi słowy chodziło o wszelkie możliwe tarcze. Profesor Nowowiejski prezentował możliwości poszczególnych znanych mu tarcz, pobieżnie omawiał ich wady i zalety, mówił o tym do czego powinny być stosowane, a do czego się zupełnie nie nadają. Na tych zajęciach pokazał też pierwsze zaklęcia mające wesprzeć ich możliwości obronne, pokazał i wyjaśnił im zasadę działania zaklęcia _Expelliarmus_ oraz _Protego_, które pozwalały na rozbrojenie maga i na stworzenie swoistej ochrony przed klątwami i zaklęciami przeciwnika. Na tych zajęciach Michał zorientował się, że jednak coś jest nie tak z jego różdżką. Łatwiej było mu przywołać tarczę, niż wytrącać różdżki z dłoni przeciwników i tylko raz Sylwii udało się wytrącić mu różdżkę, co zastanowiło nawet jego, bo Sylwia z zaklęciami radziła sobie zdecydowanie najlepiej. W którymś momencie ku swemu wielkiemu zaskoczeniu zdołał postawić nawet tarczę przeciwko asystentowi profesora panu Iwanowi, a to był wyczyn nie lada.

* * *

We czwartek profesor Dworski nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca. To co zobaczył na poprzednich eliksirach z pierwszym rokiem nie dało mu spokoju. Postanowił zaryzykować i sprawdzić jaka naprawdę jest wiedza Dominiki. Do następnych zajęć przygotował się bardzo starannie. Swoje przygotowania rozpoczął od wyprawy do Ogrodu po ziemię, potem odwiedził jedną z najbardziej zanieczyszczonych studni w niemagicznym mieście, nazrywał różnych traw i korzeni. Z korzeni wycisnął sok, z traw część zmielił, a część utarł. Zmieszał wodę z ziemią i zagotował po czym dodał resztę specyfików i postawił w laboratorium na małym ogniu. I czekał na pierwszy rocznik.

Kiedy zauważył, że wchodzą ujął łyżkę i jakby właśnie ją odkładał mruknął tak, aby uczniowie go słyszeli. - Coś jest nie tak, nie tak...

Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła, jak zwykło się mawiać. Ale jak można nie być ciekawym mając lat czternaście.  
- Panie profesorze... - usłyszał koło siebie – co to miało być?  
- _Tak, to właśnie chciałem usłyszeć panno Bór_ – uśmiechnął się w duchu Teodor.  
- Eliksir na porost włosów – odparł szczerze profesor. Znając życie robiony dla kogoś, bo wszyscy wiedzieli, że szkoła zaopatruje szpital Eskulapa.  
- Mogę zobaczyć? - dopytywała się Dominika, po czym zerknąwszy do kociołka zaczęła się śmiać głośno. - Sam pan to robił? - zapytała krztusząc się ze śmiechu.  
- _No cóż_ – pomyślał – _gramy dalej._ – i głośno odparł – Nie, zrobił to jeden z uczniów...  
- Jak dla mnie – odparła śmiejąc się ciągle Dominika – to zrobił to naćpany zając będąc na kacu po tygodniowej imprezie... - klasa cicho zaszemrała. - Ale może jeszcze da się coś z tego zrobić... – dodała po chwili. - Choć nie wiem, czy warto – orzekła mieszając delikatnie zawartość kociołka. - Ilość ingrediencji jakie trzeba będzie dodać będzie pewnie olbrzymia, a i czas też niemały. Prościej i szybciej będzie uwarzyć nowy eliksir. - dodała po chwili wahania.

- A co by pani zrobiła z tym? - zapytał profesor, jednocześnie uruchamiając dyskretnie swój własny zestaw śledząco-monitoryjący. Następne czterdzieści pięć minut Dominika spędziła na poszukiwaniu składników i komponentów, aby zrobić z tej szaro-burej mazi coś co choćby w części będzie przypominać eliksir. I w ten sposób przeszły im całe zajęcia, bo Dominika dokładnie tłumaczyła co i dlaczego należy dodać. Kiedy wszyscy wyszli z sali Teodor Dworski zamyślił się głęboko, po czym zdecydowanym ruchem przywołał wszystkie niezbędne składniki i zaczął przygotowywać eliksir wedle tych wytycznych które podała mu na lekcji ta czternastoletnia panna.

* * *

Sobotni poranek powitał wszystkich ciepłym letnim słońcem. Tego dnia nie odbywały się żadne zajęcia więc uczniowie mieli czas wolny, który mogli spożytkować w dowolny sposób. Jako, że nie był zainteresowany rozgrywkami quiddicha Michał postanowił rozpocząć ten dzień od wizyty w bibliotece. Jakież było jego zdziwienie kiedy przy śniadaniu dowiedział się, że również Dominika i sporo innych osób wybiera się do biblioteki.

W bibliotece pani Cecylia nie widziała takich tłumów w sobotni poranek od dnia kiedy polska reprezentacja quiddicha dostała się eliminacji Mistrzostw Europy. Wtedy wszyscy szukali informacji o quiddichu, a dziś już kolejny młody człowiek przychodził i prosił o jakiekolwiek informacje o Długu Życia. Dlatego też kiedy podeszła do jej biurka dziewczyna o dość długich ciemno kasztanowych włosach machinalnie zapytała: - Dług Życia. Tak?.  
- Nie. - padła odpowiedź wytrącająca ja zupełnie ze stanu wpółświadomości. - Eliksiry regenerujące, wspomagające gojenie i przeciw bliznowe. - odparła stojąca przed nią dziewczyna.  
- Jaki... jaki poziom? - tyle była w stanie w pierwszej chwili wyjąkać.  
- Wszystkie – padła po chwili odpowiedź. - Szukam pewnych informacji i nie wiem, gdzie mogę je znaleźć.  
- To będzie sporo pozycji... - z westchnieniem odparła bibliotekarka.  
- Pomogę... - zaoferował ciemnooki chłopak czekający jako następny w kolejce.  
- Ale Michał... - nieśmiało zaoponowała dziewczyna.  
- Niema żadnego _„ale"_ - odparł chłopak nazwany Michałem. - Bierzemy te książki...  
Musieli podejść trzy razy żeby zebrać wszystko co dla nich przygotowała pani Cecylia.  
- Sporo tego – cicho skomentował Michał, po czym zastanowił się chwilę i poszedł do bibliotekarki. - Przepraszam, czy zna pani jakieś zaklęcie wyszukujące wszystko na dany temat?  
- Zaklęcie... - zastanowiła się. - … nie, raczej nie. Ale trzeba by zapytać profesora Tarczyńskiego.  
- Hmmm – skomentował to chłopak odchodząc. - To musimy sobie poradzić inaczej...  
- Czego szukasz, Dominika? Czegoś co zostało stworzone, czy też ty chcesz coś stworzyć i szukasz wskazówek? - zapytał dziewczynę.  
- Raczej wskazówek... - odparła Dominika.  
- Wskazówek... - zamyślił się, po czym rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu. - Odrzuć wszystkie podręczniki... Odrzuć wszystko co jest pisane przez uznawanych za dobrych nauczycieli... - mówił jakby sam do siebie, jego wzrok był lekko zamglony i nieobecny.  
- Szukaj... - zawahał się. - Szukaj zapisków pasjonatów, takich, którzy zostali uznani za wariatów, spiskowców usiłujących kwestionować obecny porządek spraw. Zapisków ludzi okrzykniętych mianem szarlatanów, wichrzycieli, szaleńców... Domorosłych geniuszy, nawet jeśli tylko oni sami by twierdzili że są geniuszami. Zapisków samouków.

Bruzdy na jego czole się pogłębiły. - Poszukaj notatek o procesach trucicieli, wszystkich...

Cecylia Wiewiórczak słuchała tego wywodu z coraz większym zaskoczeniem na twarzy. Tylko raz w życiu słyszała takie określenia. Kiedy chodziła do szkoły i jeden z jej kolegów miał do rozwiązania problem uruchamiał, jak to on sam nazywał „tryb badań", kiedyś to tłumaczył. To nie było świadome działanie, to było pozwolenie na swobodna pracę umysłu, któremu dostarczono jeden tylko temat do rozważenia. I Cecylia widziała wielkie podobieństwo między nimi oboma, jej kolegą i tym młodym chłopakiem – Michałem.

- Szukasz maści czy eliksiru? - Michał zapytał nagle Dominiki.  
- Jedno i drugie - odparła zapytana.  
- To dodaj do tego sporo z literatury dotyczącej medycyny niemagicznej. - uzupełnił. - Ale z tym, to chyba będę ci mógł w którymś momencie pomóc... Jagiellonka stoi w zasadzie dla mnie otworem... - mówił ni to sam do siebie, ni to do Dominiki.

* * *

_**Od autora:**_

_**Lenusek**: Bo była literówka w adresie i sowa nie trafiła … :)  
Administracja szkoły obiecuje rozpatrzyć podanie o aktualizację adresu w ustawowym terminie i udzielić na nie wykrętnej rzetelnej odpowiedzi.  
A adres szkoły jest tajny._


	7. Rozdział 6

_**od autora:**_

_- Świat Harry'ego Pottera należy do JKR, ja tylko pożyczam go na chwilę dla zabawy. Nie osiągam z tego żadnych zysków.  
- Wszelkie podobieństwo osób i wydarzeń jest całkowicie przypadkowe i niezamierzone.  
- Wena (albo Wenę - bo nie wiadomo jakiej to-to jest płci) wywiało i dlatego powstanie tego bardzo krótkiego rozdziału tyle mi zajęło.  
_

* * *

**Rozdział 6**

Trzeci tydzień zajęć rozpoczął się od nauki o tarczach. Jakież było zaskoczenie wszystkich, kiedy okazało się, że zaklęcie tarczy Michała jest prawie dwa razy mocniejsze niż być powinno. Profesor Tarczyński nie był w stanie wyjaśnić takiego fenomenu, zwłaszcza, że pozostałe jego zaklęcia miały normalną moc. Wykorzystując jednak ten fakt profesor poświęcił poniedziałkowe zajęcia na pokazanie młodym czarodziejom różnych zaklęć chroniących. Od prostego i szybkiego _„Protego"_ które stawiało statyczną przeszkodę we wskazanym miejscu, poprzez osłony potrafiące ukrywać to co chronią, czego przykładem było zaklęcia _„Celaver_" czy też zaklęcie _„Velum"_ będące silniejszą, ale i wolniejszą wersją _„Protego"_.

Oprócz tego profesor opisał tylko zaklęcie o istnieniu którego wiedział, ale którego nigdy nie używał. I które uważał za nie do końca przydatne. Zaklęcie _„Scuto"_, bo o nim była mowa tworzyło tarczę na końcu różdżki i pozwalało sobą swobodnie manipulować. Jednocześnie tarcza ta zatrzymywała wszelkie formy ataku, jednak nie osłabiała siły, więc uderzony odpowiednio potężnym zaklęciem czarodziej mógł po prostu stracić równowagę i się przewrócić.

Profesor Dworski z kolei pomny ostatnich wydarzeń poświęcił poniedziałkowe i czwartkowe zajęcia na wbicie do głowy wszystkim swoim uczniom podstawowych reguł obowiązujących w jego pracowni. I to wbijał je tak mocno i skutecznie, że po czwartkowych zajęciach Teodor był pewien, że nikt już nie zaryzykuje podmiany składników do eliksirów.

OPCM dla odmiany przeszedł miło. Kiedy profesor Nowowiejski dowiedział się o tym, że na Zaklęciach są przerabiane tarcze postanowił poświęcić swoje zajęcia i przećwiczyć na nich również szybkie stawianie tarcz, zmianę ich lokalizacji, a na zakończenie pokazał w jaki sposób stworzyć podwójna tarczę. Michał nie wspominał za dobrze tych zajęć. Zdawszy sobie sprawę, że jego tarcza jest mocniejsza profesor i jego asystent uwielbiali trenować na Michale. Choć po namyśle musiał jednak przyznać, że miało to swoje plusy mógł na bieżąco korygować błędy jakie robił. Pod koniec zajęć nie miał w zasadzie żadnego problemu ze zmianą położenia tarcz, czy też stawianiem tarczy podwójnej. Korzystając z dobrego humoru profesora, Michał zapytał w jakiej sali mógłby ćwiczyć rzucanie zaklęć i ku swojemu wielkiemu zdumieniu usłyszał, że jest do tego przeznaczona specjalna sala. Pierwsze co zrobił, to przekazał o tym informację Sylwii i Dominice, i po transmutacji razem poszli jej poszukać.

Sala treningowa wyglądała niemal identycznie jak sala w której ćwiczono walkę bronią białą i gdzie odbywały się zajęcia z OPCM-u oraz Zaklęć. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu zauważyli, że cała ściana jest pokryta regałami z różnymi księgami, pobieżne przeglądnięcie ujawniło, że są to podręczniki do nauki rzucania zaklęć podstawowych, ofensywnych, defensywnych i leczących.  
Sylwia była wniebowzięta, przeglądała wszystko i tylko komentowała, „...zaklęcie tnące, wersja podstawowa... zaklęcie tnące, wersja lecznicza... zaklęcie tnące, wersja do prac ciężkich...".  
Widząc zdziwienie na twarzach Dominiki i Michała, zaczęła wyjaśniać różnice.  
- Zaklęcia do prac ciężkich cechują się dużą siłą, ale niewielką dokładnością, to coś jak wielki topór do ścinania drzew, dwa, trzy ciosy i prawie każde drzewo leży... - opisywała obrazowo – ...zaklęcie lecznicze ma bardzo niewielką moc, ale jest niezwykle precyzyjne...  
- Aha, - mruknął Michał – coś jak skalpel...  
- Co? - zapytały niemal jednocześnie dziewczyny.  
- Taki niemagiczny delikatny cienki nóż, używany czasem kiedy trzeba leczyć ludzi...  
- To ludzi leczy się tnąc ich? - zdziwiła się lekko Sylwia.  
- Czasami tak... - padło od strony wejścia do sali.  
- Eeee – skwitowali to Sylwia, Dominika i Michał. W drzwiach stał profesor Nowowiejski i ciekawie się im przyglądał. Niemal się w nich wwiercał wzrokiem. Sylwia i Dominika spuściły oczy, ale Michał oddał spojrzenie. Oczy profesora błysnęły jakoś szczególnie i Michał miał wrażenie, że starają się przejrzeć go na wylot. Wyobraził sobie nagle wielką ścianę rozdzielającą ich.  
- Fenomenalne... - szepnął profesor, a głośno zapytał – Ćwiczyłeś kiedykolwiek chronienie swojego umysłu?  
- Nie, - odparł otwarcie Michał – ale czytałem jak się chronić przed empatami...  
- Empatami? - zapytała zaskoczona Dominika.  
- Ludźmi, którzy patrząc na ciebie wiedzą mniej więcej co się z tobą dzieje – odparł Michał, na co profesor Nowowiejski tylko pokiwał głową.  
- Oj będzie ciekawie – mruknął profesor – naprawdę ciekawie... - i wyszedł zostawiając zaskoczoną trójkę samą sobie.

Po czwartkowych Zaklęciach Michał nie miał żadnego problemu z użyciem zaklęcia _„Velum"_, odważył się nawet poprosić profesora o demonstrację _„Scuto"_, jednak sam uznał, że o ile użycie zaklęcia nie przedstawia dla niego problemu, o tyle jego rzucenie nie jest już takie proste i po trzykrotnym fiasku jego wywołania odpuścił sobie.

W piątek Michał zauważył przy obiedzie, że Hermiona jest jakaś milcząca, smutna i jakby nieobecna. Wskazując ją dyskretnie głową, szeptem zapytał siedzącą obok Sylwię – Wiesz co jej jest? Na co zapytana tylko pokręciła przecząco głową.  
- Hermiona... - Michał nachylił się nad nią - …co się dzieje? - zapytał szeptem.  
- Nic, nic. - odparła cicho zapytana. - Naprawdę nic.  
Dalszą konwersację uniemożliwił dyrektor wstając od stołu na znak, że chciałby coś powiedzieć.  
- Proszę o uwagę. - powiedział głośno.  
- Jutro wieczorem dla uczniów roku trzeciego i czwartego jest organizowane wyjście na dyskotekę. W związku z tym dzisiaj profesor Gołębiowska będzie miała z tymi rocznikami zajęcia na temat zachowania się w świecie niemagicznym i o doborze odpowiedniego stroju. Proszę potraktować te zajęcia poważnie! - zaakcentował ostatnie zdanie.

Sobotę profesor Teodor Dworski postanowił spędzić na weryfikacji pewnej opinii i wybrał się do szpitala pod wezwaniem Eskulapa do przyjaciela, z którym dawno się nie widział. A który mógł pomóc mu w rozwiązaniu problemu, którego on nie potrafił rozwiązać.

W dyżurce lekarzy rozległo się pukanie, po czym ktoś nie czekając na zaproszenie otworzył delikatnie drzwi.  
- Przepraszam, zastałem Brzdąca? - zapytał drobny mężczyzna. Czworo lekarzy popatrzyło na pytającego jak na największego intruza, ale zza parawanu odezwał się lekko zaskoczony głos. – Misiek? - dość pulchny jegomość wychylił głowę zza niego, po czym z radosnym uśmiechem podszedł do gościa.  
Czworo ludzi będących w gabinecie patrzyło ze zdziwieniem na dwu dorosłych ludzi którzy witali się wykonując dziwne gesty dłońmi i rękami, by na koniec paść sobie w objęcia.  
- Misiek! Kopę lat! - cieszył się lekarz biorąc drobniejszego gościa pod rękę i wychodząc z pokoju lekarskiego. - Co cię tu sprowadza? Dalej uczysz? Co słychać u reszty paczki? - dopytywał się.  
- Długo by mówić... - uśmiechnął się drobny człowieczek. - Ale przychodzę, bo szukam kogoś naprawdę dobrego z eliksirów...  
- Na miejscu, czy na wynos? - zaśmiał się lekarz.  
- A to jest jakaś różnica? - zdziwił się pierwszy.  
- Jest. Jak na miejscu, to mogę być i ja, jak na wynos, to będzie ciężko. - odparł, po czym dodał. - No dobra, mów z czym Teo przychodzisz. Domyślam się, że musi to być coś dużego, co ciebie przerosło.  
- No masz rację. - przyznał się Teo. - Mam problem. Mam w szkole uczennicę. Jest niesamowita jeśli chodzi o eliksiry. Jak na nią patrzę, to się zastanawiam, czy czasem JIK nie wrócił w jej ciele.  
- Teo... nie żartuj. To poniżej twojego poziomu – stwierdził z kwaśną mina lekarz.  
- Kiedy ja naprawdę nie żartuję. - odparł poważnie Teodor Dworski. - Nie ma takiego bagna, którego by nie wyprowadziła na prostą. Zrobiłem eksperyment, wlałem trochę wody z ziemią do kociołka, dodałem na chybił trafił jakieś niemagiczne komponenty i powiedziałem jej, że miał to być eliksir na porost włosów. Uśmiała się do łez, po czym powiedziała, że musiał to robić jakiś naćpany i skacowany zając i podała mi po chwili dokładnie co trzeba dodać, kiedy i w jakich ilościach, żeby to choć było namiastką eliksiru. Z czystej ciekawości to zrobiłem i wiesz co? - zawiesił na moment głos.  
- No? - pogonił go lekarz.  
- Faktycznie to był eliksir na porost włosów! - odparł. - I nie uwierzysz Mirek! Działał, wprawdzie słabo, ale działał!  
- Żarty sobie robisz Teo... - powiedział rozmówca nazwany Mirkiem. - Jak się nazywa to twoje objawienie? - zapytał ze śmiechem.  
- Bór Dominika – odparł poważnie zapytany.  
- Dominika Bór mówisz... - Mirek wyraźnie był zaskoczony. - Dziwne, nawet bardzo. Jeśli to nie zbieg okoliczności... Zaraz, czy to córka Karoliny i Krzysztofa? - zapytał.  
Teodor zajrzał w swoje notatki – Tak, to ona... A co? - zapytał.  
Głośny śmiech Mirka zwrócił na nich uwagę wszystkich wkoło. - Masz geniusza, naprawdę. - dodał widząc nie do końca przekonaną minę kolegi. - Od czterech lat pani Bór dostarcza nam różne eliksiry i maści z różnymi dziwnymi dodatkami, ulepszeniami i bonusami. A od dwu lat wiemy, że robiła to jej córka, niespełna dwunastoletnia dziewczyna o imieniu... - zawiesił głos na moment. - Dominika.  
- Stawiam moją roczna pensję w zakład, że nasza mistrzyni eliksirów, nota bene mająca nielimitowany wstęp do laboratoriów i biblioteki w tym szpitalu, i twoja uczennica to jedna i ta sama osoba. - dodał ze śmiechem widząc zdziwienie malujące się na twarzy kolegi.  
- Nielim... - profesor urwał w pół słowa. - Jest aż tak dobra? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem.  
Mirek tylko pokiwał głową, - A nawet lepsza. - dodał. - Jeśli cię zapyta o właściwości dajmy na to śluzu z czarnego ślimaka Amazońskiego to je jej podaj. Ale nie zapomnij wyraźnie zaakcentować, co jest potwierdzone, co badają, a co przypuszczają. A jakbyś miał swoje opinie na ten temat, to też jej podaj. I nie zdziw się, jak ci część od razu odrzuci. A jakbyś miał jeszcze wątpliwości, ulepszony skład eliksiru pieprzowego to właśnie jej zasługa.- dodał Mirek spokojnie.  
- Cholera... - mruknął tylko Teo. - … mało ciekawie. - dodał.  
Powiedzieć, że profesor Teodor Dworski był zaskoczony, to mało, był bardzo zaszokowany. Jeśli to nie przypadkowa zbieżność nazwisk, to miał naprawdę geniusza w szkole. A to trzeba było bardzo ostrożnie ogłaszać, niejedna uczelnia magiczna zapragnęła by zapewne mieć w swoich progach taką osobę. Porozmawiał jeszcze z Mirkiem chwilę wymieniając informacje o ich najbliższych kolegach z młodzieżowej jeszcze paczki, po czym nie chcąc mu zawracać dłużej głowy Teodor pożegnał się i wyszedł, obiecując pojawić się niezadługo.

Sobotni poranek był dla Sylwii co najmniej dziwny. Najpierw miała wrażenie, że jest bardzo jasno więc zerwała się szybko z łózka, ale szybkie spojrzenie na zegar uświadomiło jej, że jest jeszcze wcześnie. Ogólnie czuła się dziwnie, słyszała lepiej, lepiej widziała. Wydawało jej się, że jej węch również się polepszył. Nie bardzo zdając sobie sprawę z powodu takie swojego stanu Sylwia zaczęła się zastanawiać czy aby nie jest chora. Ale nie czuła się źle. Czuła się tylko szczęśliwa. Z trudem dotrwała do do chwili kiedy mogła zejść na śniadanie, schodząc zauważyła, że nie jest sama w tak radosnym nastroju, obok niej stał z uśmiechem Michał, który kiedy zobaczył jak zachowuje się Sylwia zapytał cicho. – Też to czujesz?  
Sylwia tylko potaknęła głową. Michał uśmiechnął się delikatnie i kontynuował: – Też masz taką energię, że możesz przenosić góry? Wiesz może co się dzieje?  
Sylwia jednak tylko pokręciła przecząco głową. Jakie było ich zdziwienie kiedy po wejściu do jadalni zastali w niej troje uczniów siedzących przy swoich stołach i siedzących przy stole nauczycielskim dyrektora Twardowskiego i profesora Nowowiejskiego, w najlepsze rozprawiających o czymś.  
- Ooo, ranne ptaszki? - zapytał zaskoczony profesor Nowowiejski. - A może... - popatrzył pytająco na dyrektora – Sprawdzimy? - zapytał dyrektora.|  
Na co ten pokiwał głową – Czyń honory Henryku... – odparł spokojnie.  
Henryk Nowowiejski wydobył z rękawa swego ubrania różdżkę i wyrecytował cicho jakieś zaklęcie wykonując jednocześnie skomplikowane ruchy dłonią. Po zakończeniu z różdżki wytrysnęło delikatne fioletowe światło, które otuliło Michała i Sylwię, po czym rozbłysło jasną, niemal słoneczną żółcią.  
- Słoneczni. – z wyraźnym zadowoleniem stwierdził - Rewelacja... – dodał ze śmiechem, po czym dodał do zaskoczonej pary. - Uważajcie na to co będziecie robić, wasze zaklęcia i uroki mogą być dziś znacznie mocniejsze.  
- A kim są słoneczni? - odważył się zapytać Michał.  
Dyrektor tylko skinął profesorowi Nowowiejskiemu – Wyjaśnisz? - zapytał.  
Ten tylko pokiwał głową, po czym rozpoczął wyjaśnienia.  
- Słoneczni to ludzie reagujący na to w jaki sposób słońce oddziałuje na nasz świat. Zmiany takie najbardziej się objawiają w momentach kiedy zmieniają się pory roku, a dziś akurat mamy jesienne zrównanie dnia z nocą. W dawnych kultach, był to dzień kiedy dziękowano za plony. W tych szczególnych dniach wasze moce mogą się zmieniać i nie działać tak jak zwykle, mogą być osłabione, albo wzmocnione. Sądząc po waszym wyglądzie czujecie się dobrze i wyglądacie na szczęśliwych, więc wasze moce pewnie wzrosną. Choć niekoniecznie bardzo, możecie nawet nie zauważyć tego.

Niedzielny poranek Michał postanowił przeznaczyć na sprzątanie i układanie wszystkiego w swojej szafce. Sprzątanie rozpoczął od wyjęcia wszystkiego i posegregowania tego co wymaga prania, a co nie. Tadek i Mikołaj uważnie obserwowali jego poczynania, po czym zrozumiawszy co robi parsknęli głośnym śmiechem.  
- Nie znasz zaklęć czyszczących? - zapytał śmiejąc się Tadek.  
- Nie... - odparł Michał - … zapominasz, że pochodzę ze świata niemagicznego. – dodał.  
- No tak... - zmitygował się lekko Tadek. - Chodź pokażę ci jak to robić. - dodał.  
Okres między śniadaniem a obiadem Michał, Tadek i Mikołaj spędzili na wzajemnym poznawaniu się. Dla Tadka i Mikołaja wiele rzeczy które miał ze sobą Michał było zupełnie nieznane, jak choćby ostatni jego zakup, czyli uprząż wspinaczkowa. Wprawdzie była to najprostsza wersja jaką można było dostać, tym niemniej swoje zadanie spełniać powinna. Podobne wrażenie na obu współlokatorach Michała zrobił jego nóż szturmowy i jego wyposażenie. Kiedy zaczęli się wgłębiać w świat niemagiczny i jego zależności Michał opowiedział im trochę o sobie i swoich pasjach oraz zainteresowaniach. Bardzo się śmiali z wielu z nich, ale kiedy zrozumieli, że do tej pory Michał żył w świecie bez magii, wiele spraw zaczęło wyglądać inaczej. Z drugiej strony Michał mógł swobodnie opowiedzieć o swoich nawykach. Choć bardzo się z nich śmiali zrozumieli, że mimo swojej niby śmieszności mogą być przydatne. Gong na obiad zastał ich w samym środku dyskusji o tym co jest niezbędne do przetrwania. Nawet schodząc na obiad dyskutowali na ten temat i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu stwierdzili, że jest spora ilość przedmiotów które każdy z nich uważa za niezbędne. Słysząc do czego wspólnie doszli Michał opowiedział im o tym czego nauczył go jego ojciec, którego z kolei wyszkolił jego ojciec, czyli dziadek Michała. A którego szkolił jego ojciec czyli pradziadek, który miał tego pecha i żył w czasie wielkiej wojny w świecie niemagicznym.

Wprawdzie trochę śmieszne wydawało się chłopakom postępowanie pradziadka Michała, ale po krótkich wyjaśnieniach uznali, że posiadanie spakowanego plecaka, takiego gotowego do użycia w sytuacji krytycznej faktycznie jest nie takim głupim pomysłem. Michał nawet nie zauważył, jak cicho jest na jadalni, większość obecnych uczniów słuchała jego opowiadań, a raczej opowiadań przekazanych przez jego pradziadka.  
- Czy pradziadek mówił ci coś o wojnie jako takiej? - cicho zapytał Mietek.  
Michał westchnął głęboko – Mówił, mówił... ale to nie były to wesołe opowieści.  
- Możesz coś opowiedzieć? - cicho zapytał Maciek Grajewski.  
- Może nie przy obiedzie? - zapytał cicho Michał – To nie są przyjemne opowieści...  
Po zakończonym obiedzie spora grupa uczniów podążyła za Michałem i jego kolegami do dużej wspólnej świetlicy. Michał usadowił się wygodnie i zaczął opowiadać. Opowieści trwały długo i jak zauważył Michał mocno wstrząsnęły słuchaczami. Ale tylko Mikołaj i Tadek zwrócili uwagę na słowa Michała o stałej czujności i gotowości do opuszczenia aktualnie zajmowanego lokalu.

W tym samym czasie w innym miejscu szkoły miała miejsce inna rozmowa.  
- Więc uważasz, że szlamy i mugole maja mieć takie same prawa jak my? - pytał brązowooki chłopak odziany w bogato zdobione szaty, obok którego stała średniego wzrostu szatynka.  
- Nooo, nie wiem... - odparł stojący przed nimi chłopak. - To też ludzie...  
- Tak – odparł pierwszy – też ludzie, ale czy nie uważasz, że nie powinni mieć takich przywilejów jak my, potomkowie rodów czystej krwi? Albo inne rody magiczne. Szlamy i mugole niech sobie żyją, ale niech nie uzurpują sobie prawa do dyktowania tego co nam – zaakcentował to słowo – wolno, a co nie. Zastanów się spokojnie, spotkamy się później.

Po kolacji w pokoju wspólnym trwały dyskusje na wiele różnych tematów. Część uczniów dyskutowała o tym co usłyszała od Michała, część rozmawiała na inne tematy.

Sylwia i Dominika dyskutowały o sprawach o jakich najchętniej rozmawiają dziewczyny w ich wieku. Dominika nie mogła wyjść z podziwu nad kolorem włosów Sylwii, nawet kiedy ta w wielkiej tajemnicy powiedziała jej, że to kolor sztuczny.  
- Ale dlaczego takie włosy? - nie mogła zrozumieć Dominika.  
- Proste - odparła cicho Sylwia - kolor czerwony, zwłaszcza taki - przytrzymała kosmyk przed oczami - nie występuje naturalnie. Od Michała wiem, że dziewczyny w niemagicznym świecie używają do tego specjalnych farb. - uśmiechnęła się. - Wtedy mogą mieć włosy dowolnego koloru.  
- I mogą go zmieniać do woli? - nie mogła wyjść z podziwu Dominika.  
- Nie mam pojęcia trzeba by pewnie zapytać Michała – wzruszyła ramionami Sylwia – albo może lepiej Hermiony... - dodała po zastanowieniu.


	8. Rozdział 7

_**od autora:**_

_- Świat Harry'ego Pottera należy do JKR, ja tylko pożyczam go na chwilę dla zabawy. Nie osiągam z tego żadnych zysków.  
- Wszelkie podobieństwo osób i wydarzeń jest całkowicie przypadkowe i niezamierzone.  
**- Wygląd wnętrz został w całości stworzony na potrzeby tego opowiadania przeze mnie i nie ma nic wspólnego z rzeczywiście istniejącymi miejscami!**_

**Rozdział 7**

W poniedziałkowy poranek przy śniadaniu można było usłyszeć sporo ciekawych opowieści o tym co działo się podczas wyjścia na dyskotekę. Sporo tych opowieści było śmiesznych i słychać było nieraz zduszone parsknięcia śmiechu. Michał, Mikołaj, Tadek i reszta roku jedli spokojnie śniadanie przysłuchując się rozmowom, kiedy dyrektor podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, żeby zabrać głos.  
- Poproszę o uwagę! - rozpoczął. - W kwestii ostatniego wyjścia na dyskotekę... Muszę powiedzieć, że jestem zadowolony z zachowania się uczniów. Mogę obiecać, że tak długo, jak długo nie zrobicie nic co zasłużyłoby na naganę, tak długo takie wyjścia będą kontynuowane.  
Dyrektor zakończył swoją przemowę po czym usiadł dając znak, że można wpuścić pocztę. Tadek jak co dzień odebrał przesyłkę zawierającą gazetę, po czym zatopił się w lekturze.  
- Hmmm, zadziwiające – mruknął sam do siebie – naprawdę zadziwiające...  
Osoby siedzące koło niego popatrzyły ciekawie, bo mało było spraw, które mogły wywołać taką jego reakcję. Rafał siedzący naprzeciw Michała spojrzał tylko przelotnie na gazetę i lekceważąco machnął ręką.  
- Zawracanie głowy... - zawyrokował. - Szkoda czasu na takie głupoty.  
- Jeśli uważasz lokowanie rezerwatu smoków w lasach bieszczadzkich za głupotę...  
- Aaa, o tym mówisz... – zorientował się Rafał – Nie, tu nie mam zdania. Choć obawiam się odrobinę możliwych wypadków. Wiecie... – dodał na użytek wszystkich, którzy zaczęli słuchać ich rozmowy – smoki to dość duże zwierzęta i mogą być groźne. Ale słyszałem, że nasi smokerzy są całkiem nieźli i powinni poradzić sobie z tymi gatunkami, jakie miały by być tam hodowane. Współczuję za to Węgrom, ten ich rogogon jest naprawdę niebezpieczny. Widziałem parokrotnie ofiary wypadków z rogogonem...  
Słysząc taką rozmowę większość osób przy stole natychmiast zajęła się czytaniem rzeczonego artykułu, tyczącego sporu odnośnie lokalizacji rezerwatu smoków na terenie europy centralno-wschodniej. Artykuł był dość rzetelny, nie ferował wyroków, a jedynie opisywał wszystkie zalety i wady kilku proponowanych rozwiązań. Na koniec w artykule zacytowano wypowiedzi kilku co bardziej znanych osobistości świata magii, które ze smokami miały na co dzień do czynienia.

Ogólny wydźwięk tych wypowiedzi był taki, że jeśli już w europie centralno-wschodniej miałby powstać rezerwat smoków, to lokalizacja na terenie Bieszczad jest chyba najlepsza. Wszyscy jednak wyrażali opinię, że trzeba będzie zwrócić baczną uwagę na zapewnienie odpowiedniego pożywienia przebywającym tam smokom, aby nie dopuścić do ich ataków na bydło hodowlane niemagicznych. Artykuł był pisany raczej jako informujący o zamiarze niż w celu straszenia konsekwencjami, choć nie dało się ukryć, że te konsekwencje były też uwidocznione.

– * –

Zajęcia z Zaklęć tego dnia były wyjątkowo nudne. Profesor Tarczyński postanowił zrobić powtórkę, ze wszystkich, do tej pory poznanych, zaklęć. Wraz ze swoimi asystentami podzielił cały rok na dwuosobowe zespoły i polecił wykonywać demonstracje kolejnym zespołom. Mimo swojej prostoty dotychczas poznane zaklęcia były jednak męczące i Michał z przyjaciółmi po ponad dziewięćdziesięciominutowym treningu mieli naprawdę dość. Widząc ich zmęczenie profesor zlitował się i zwolnił ich wcześniej, tak aby mogli odpocząć przed następnymi zajęciami.

– * –

Eliksiry tego dnia zaczęły się dziwnie.  
- Panno Bór, proszę tu podejść na chwilę. – rozległo się niemal natychmiast po tym, jak tylko usiedli za stołami.  
Dominika podniosła zdziwiony wzrok i zauważyła, podobnie jak reszta roku, że koło profesora stoją jego asystenci i na nią czekają.  
- Chciała pani mieć dostęp do pracowni eliksirów. Prawda? - zapytał profesor. Dominika tylko potaknęła głową. - Po dokładnym rozważeniu sprawy zdecydowaliśmy się na udostępnienie pani laboratorium „C" wraz z przyległym magazynkiem. Wszelkie niezbędne pani składniki których nie znajdzie pani w magazynku zostaną pani dostarczone albo przeze mnie – stwierdził profesor – albo przez jedną z asystujących mi osób.  
Przez salę przeszedł szmer niedowierzania. Własne laboratorium... To było coś niesamowitego...  
- Jeśli będzie pani potrzebować pomocy, to ja i moi asystenci będziemy do pani dyspozycji – zakończył swój wywód profesor Dworski. - Czy ma pani jakieś pytania? - zapytał.  
- Tak... - Dominika skinęła głową – ...dziękuję za możliwość prowadzenia badań... Czy mogę prosić aby wejście do tego laboratorium było monitorowane? Najlepiej z opcją rozpoznawania kto ma prawo tam przebywać? - Dominika zastanowiła się chwilę – Chyba najbardziej odpowiednie było by zaklęcie identyfikacji krwi i osoby, chyba Klucz Majery będzie najodpowiedniejszym zaklęciem.

Kilkoro spośród uczniów aż sapnęło. Na szeptem zadawane im pytania zdecydowała się odpowiedzieć Dominika. - To jest swoisty zamek, który nie pozwala wejść do strzeżonego pomieszczenia nikomu poza osobami, które są do tego uprawnione. Jest w stanie wykryć zaklęcia maskujące, kamuflujące jak i eliksir wielosokowy, czy też Imperiusa.  
Maciek Grajewski pokiwał głową – Laboratorium badawcze. Dobra jesteś... – dodał znacznie ciszej.  
Wyraźnie zaskoczona pani Szpunar popatrzyła na profesora, a ten skinął potakująco głową.  
– Zostanie pani o tym poinformowana jak zostanie to zrobione, oraz jak tylko zainstalujemy odpowiedni klucz. - odezwała się wywołując szmer zaskoczenia wśród uczniów.  
- Proszę o spokój! - odezwał się profesor Dworski. - Wracamy do lekcji... - upewniwszy się, że wszystkie oczy są na niego skierowane dodał – Na tablicy mają państwo recepturę pewnego prostego eliksiru, maja państwo na jego przygotowanie całe dzisiejsze zajęcia. Mówiąc to profesor usiadł za swoim biurkiem i zdawał się nie poświęcać uczniom zbyt wiele uwagi. Za to jego asystenci wręcz przeciwnie, cały czas chodzili po sali patrząc uważnie na to co kto robi. Fakt, że cały czas przemieszczali się między stanowiskami znacząco utrudniał podpatrywanie kolejnych działań. Michał który blisko współpracował na każdych eliksirach z Sylwią i Dominiką uzgodnił z dziewczynami, że tym razem - skoro to prosty eliksir - spróbuje zrobić go samodzielnie. Spędził kilka minut na uważnym przestudiowaniu składników, po czym wybrał się po nie do odpowiednich szaf.  
– Wam też przynieść? - zapytał szeptem przechodząc koło dziewczyn.  
Sylwia pokiwała głową, ale Dominika zajęta jakimiś swoimi notatkami, ku jego zaskoczeniu pokręciła głową - Nie... Muszę iść sama... potrzebuję... składniki...

Widać było wyraźnie, że Dominika jest myślami zupełnie gdzie indziej. Sylwia i Michał zdecydowali się jej nie przeszkadzać, dlatego przenieśli się na sąsiedni stół i zabrali się do roboty. Nauczyli się, a w każdym razie uczyli się współpracować, dlatego też praca szła im znacznie szybciej niż innym osobom. Zrobienie eliksiru zajęło im raptem niecałe dwie godziny. Kiedy z uczuciem zadowolenia jako pierwsi oddawali na biurko profesora swoje fiolki, ten tylko podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do nich.  
- Gratuluję udanej współpracy. - pochwalił ich. - A teraz proszę albo usiądźcie spokojnie, albo możecie, jeśli chcecie, iść do dormitorium.  
Sylwia i Michał niemal jak na komendę popatrzyli na Dominikę, która siedziała z nosem w swoich notatkach i coś wypisywała zawzięcie w dużym brulionie.  
- Chodźmy może na stołówkę. – cicho odezwał się Michał – Jak nas będzie potrzebować to nas znajdzie...

– * –

Obiad przebiegał we w miarę spokojnej atmosferze, choć dało się zauważyć, że kilka osób spogląda niespecjalnie przychylnym wzrokiem na Dominikę. Co było o tyle dziwne, że Dominika nigdy się nie wywyższała ponad innych a wręcz przeciwnie. Czasami wolała nic nie powiedzieć, żeby komuś nie zaszkodzić. Po dość smacznym obiedzie Michał ruszył na swoje zajęcia z walki białą bronią, a dziewczyny zdecydowały się wybrać do biblioteki.

– * –

W jednym z zaułków szkoły miała miejsce dość ciekawa rozmowa.  
- Nie będę się powtarzał, albo jesteś z nami, albo przeciwko nam... – powiedział chłopak w bogato zdobionej szacie do stojącej przed nim wysokiej dziewczyny. Stojąca obok niego szatynka patrzyła na rozmówczynię z zazdrością, też chciała by być tak wysoka.  
- A co ty możesz zaproponować? - odparła pytana dziewczyna z zainteresowaniem.  
- Władzę, potęgę, moc... - odparł chłopak butnie.  
- Jeśli tylko to, to raczej do was nie dołączę... Szukam raczej przyjaźni, braterstwa i spokoju a nie walki – odparła dziewczyna o czarnych krótkich włosach, wywołując na twarzy szatynki odruch niemal wymiotny.  
- Ale tak długo, jak długo nie zagrozicie mnie bezpośrednio, tak długo nie będę przeciwko wam – dodała, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i odchodząc rzuciła przez ramię. - Cześć, miło się rozmawiało...

– * –

Tego samego dnia, późnym wieczorem w jednej z wielu kawiarni w niemagicznej części miasta miało miejsce spotkanie kilku osobliwie wyglądających osób.  
- Poszukuję pewnych informacji... - dość wysoki człowiek o ciemnych włosach i czarnych jak węgiel oczach zwrócił się do siedzącej przy stoliku czwórki.  
Trzech mężczyzn i kobieta popatrzyli bez słowa na rozmówcę.  
- Chcę wiedzieć wszystko o tym chłopaku. – powiedział nieznajomy, rzucając na stolik zdjęcie młodego, tak na oko czternastoletniego chłopaka, dość wysokiego o ciemnych oczach i raczej ciemnych włosach.  
- Będzie nosił na ramieniu taki tatuaż. – dorzucił zdjęcie przedstawiające wytatuowanego na czyimś brzuch smoka. - Będzie czarny. - dodał tytułem wyjaśnienia.  
- I chcę o nim wiedzieć wszystko, z kim, kiedy, gdzie, co je, co pije, kiedy … ehem załatwia swoje potrzeby. Z kim śpi, kogo... Zresztą nieważne. Chcę wiedzieć dokładnie wszystko. - stwierdził stanowczo.  
- To jest jeden z nas, więc sugerowałbym zacząć od tutejszej szkoły, choć jeśli ma odrobinę oleju w głowie, to będzie się trzymał z dala od jakichkolwiek szkół, czy innych naszych instytucji. A tutaj – mówiąc to położył na stole tak na oko 5 litrowy plecak w którym coś metalicznie pobrzękiwało – jest zalicza na poczet waszego wynagrodzenia. Po robocie z zadowalającymi mnie wynikami dostanie jeszcze trzy takie.  
Powiedziawszy to mężczyzna odwrócił się i odszedł, skręcając w najbliższą ciemną uliczkę, z której chwilę później dał się słyszeć cichy trzask.

– * –

Pomny obietnicy danej rodzicom Michał z wielkim trudem zwlókł się we wtorkowy ranek z łóżka. Fakt, że pierwsze zajęcia to Historia, na pewno nie poprawiał mu nastroju. Jednak kiedy popatrzył po pozostałych osobach siedzących przy stole podczas śniadania, również oni nie byli w najlepszych humorach. Na lekcji Historii profesor Koniecnoska mówiła tym razem o pierwszych udokumentowanych wojnach magicznych prowadzonych przez ludzi. Jak zauważył Michał wyglądało to jak zwykła rozróba w jakimś podrzędnym barze, żadnego planu, żadnej strategii, nic. Masa ludzi rzucających na siebie nawzajem różne czary. Wolał nie myśleć jaka rzeź by tu powstała gdyby ktokolwiek zdołał zaprowadzić porządek i zorganizować jakoś takie zastępy czarodziejów. Na całe szczęście nie wyrwał się z tym, już i tak miał dość docinek od paru osób na temat swojego pochodzenia. On pamiętał jednak opowieści swojego nauczyciela historii ze szkoły podstawowej, który opisywał jaki zamęt w szeregi wroga wprowadza zdyscyplinowana armia, nawet jeśli jest słabsza.

– * –

Zielarstwo tego dnia było poświęcone pielęgnacji roślin. Profesor Jaworska omówiła dość dokładnie jak należy dbać o rośliny, jak je pielęgnować, jak często podlewać, czym, kiedy. Michał starał się notować wszystko co mówiła profesor, ale sam zauważył, że nie nadąża. Postanowił zapytać Tadka i Mikołaja czy znają jakieś zaklęcie które pozwalało by rejestrować rozmowę a potem ją odtworzyć. Okazja do tego nadarzyła się podczas obiadu i ku jego zadowoleniu Tadek potwierdził, że faktycznie zna takie zaklęcie i po obiedzie mogą się gdzieś wybrać, aby poćwiczyć je.  
Zaklęcie to było faktycznie proste i do kolacji Michałowi i Mikołajowi udało się je opanować. Tadek ostrzegł ich, że zaklęcie jest raczej krótkotrwałe, więc nie nadaje się do magazynowania odgłosów, ale przez kilka dni nie powinno być problemu z jego odtworzeniem.

– * –

Podczas kolacji obaj postanowili sprawdzić jak bardzo opanowali już zaklęcie i ku swojemu zadowoleniu zauważyli, że operują nim już zupełnie poprawnie. Michał śmiejąc się po kolacji powiedział, że zapewne dojdzie w rzucaniu tego zaklęcia do mistrzostwa, bo tyle razy będzie go używał.

– * –

- Przepraszam... - wysoka, czarnowłosa dziewczyna ostrożnie wsunęła się do gabinetu lekarskiego - Czy mogę prosić o Eliksir Bezsennego Snu?  
- A mogę wiedzieć po co? - zapytała pielęgniarka Elżbieta Zaręba.  
- Potrzebuję dziś przespać resztę nocy po zajęciach, a... - zawahała się – cierpię na comiesięczne przypadłości...  
- A to może lepiej Eliksir Przeciwbólowy? - zapytała pielęgniarka.  
- Nie mogę... - pokręciła głową dziewczyna – Jestem uczulona.  
Pielęgniarka pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową, i zastanowiła się czy może w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc stojącej przed nią dziewczynie.  
- Dobrze, przygotuję dla ciebie Eliksir Bezsennego Snu.

– * –

Na astronomii profesor Potocka zaczęła wyjaśniać im wpływ różnych konfiguracji planet na trafność przepowiedni i trudności z ich interpretacją. Dowiedzieli się, że wszelkie formy przepowiadania mają największą moc w czasie pełni, choć wtedy najłatwiej popełnić błędy przy ich interpretacji. Widać było, że profesor Potocka ma swój własny styl nauczania i nie ma zamiaru przyspieszać go lub zmieniać, a cały pierwszy rok musiał przyznać, że jest jej bardzo wdzięczny za jej poczucie humory, cięty i celny dowcip oraz ogólne za podchodzenie do nich jak do młodych ludzi, którzy czasami nie mają ochoty być poważni. Pani profesor każde swoje zajęcia kończyła krótką około pięciominutową zabawą, podczas której należało wykazać się zarówno wiedzą, jak i poczuciem humoru, czy też pewną ręką.  
Podczas powrotu z obserwatorium doszło do drobnego incydentu, w ciemnościach podczas schodzenia po schodach, ktoś potrącił Dominikę na tyle mocno, że spadłaby ze schodów, gdyby nie szybka reakcja Michała. Michał błyskawicznie objął chwiejącą się Dominikę i mocno przytrzymał niemal nie zwracając uwagi na to, że przyciska ją mocno do swojej klatki piersiowej. Dopiero kiedy zauważył wyszczerzone w uśmiechu zęby Tadka i Mikołaja i poczuł, że Dominika sztywnieje zorientował się co robi.  
Bardzo zmieszany puścił ją i już zaczynał przepraszać, ale coś co zobaczył w jej oczach nakazało mu nic nie mówić.  
- Dziękuję bardzo... - udało mu się usłyszeć słowa wypowiedziane szeptem przez Dominikę i zaobserwować rumieniec wypływający na jej policzki, widoczny nawet w takich ciemnościach. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć temu, że to co się wydarzyło podobało się i jemu. Był w stanie poczuć zapach jej włosów, dotyk jej ręki na swojej dłoni...

- Ziemia do Michała... - z marzeń wyrwał go cichy głos Tadka. - Ziemia do Michała, halo... Halo...  
Zduszone parskniecie śmiechu sprowadziło go z obłoków na ziemię.  
- Szczęściarz... - usłyszał mruknięcie Mikołaja – Jak dla mnie to jest zdecydowanie za wysoka, ale dla ciebie będzie w sam raz. - dodał i szybko zwiększył odległość od Michała.  
Michał popatrzył na kolegów trochę złym wzrokiem.  
– Już zazdrościcie ? - zapytał z błyskiem w oku.  
- Nie. - odparł szczerze Mikołaj – Nie w moim typie, choć naprawdę jest ładna. – dodał.  
- Tak. – ze śmiechem stwierdził Tadek – Ale zazdroszczę ci szczęścia w zawieraniu znajomości, tobie zawieranie znajomości wychodzi jakoś tak naturalnie, tak prosto. Nie to co ze mną. - dodał lekko zasmucony.  
I tak przekomarzając się wrócili do swojego dormitorium, zaś kładąc się spać Michał uświadomił sobie jak bardzo podobają mu się oczy Dominiki. I mając wciąż w pamięci jej oczy odpłynął w krainę snu.

– * –

We środę po obiedzie lekko zmieszana Dominika podeszła do Michała.  
- Michał... Pomożesz mi? - zapytała – Szukam czegoś na temat leczenia starych blizn, ale leczenia niemagicznego. I nie wiem od czego zacząć. - nawet nie starała się ukryć własnego zdenerwowania.  
- Jasne, że pomogę... - odparł z uśmiechem, choć w duchu szybko uzupełnił - _Jeśli będę w stanie myśleć o czymkolwiek innym niż ty...  
_- Teraz? - zapytał jeszcze dla pewności, a widząc potakujące skinięcie głową, odłożył książkę, którą akurat przeglądał i wskazując na drzwi z dormitorium powiedział z udawana powagą i patosem.  
– Proszę, pani pozwoli ze mną...  
Nie udało mu się nie zauważyć rumieńców występujących na jej policzki i na wpół idiotycznych uśmieszków na twarzach kilku osób, które były świadkami tej krótkiej rozmowy. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że za kilka sekund stado wygłodniałych i spragnionych ploteczek małolatów gromadą ruszy za nimi.  
- Uważaj... - szepnął – Będziemy mieli znaczne towarzystwo. Musimy bardzo uważać na to co mówimy i co robimy, albo plotki nie dadzą nam żyć.  
Z zadowoleniem zauważył, że Dominika tylko pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem.

W bibliotece pani Cecylia była bardzo zdziwiona zamówieniem złożonym przez jednego z uczniów pierwszego roku. O tym, że spora część uczniów interesuje się leczeniem wiadomo było nie od dziś, ale zlecenie na przygotowanie książek o niemagicznym usuwaniu blizn zdarzyło jej się po raz chyba pierwszy.  
- Tu masz podstawowe informacje... - stwierdził Michał podając Dominice jedną z pożyczonych książek – A potem musisz przestudiować to... – podał następną – i to. – pokazał na grube tomiszcze.  
- Anatomia człowieka. Podręcznik dla studentów i lekarzy. – przeczytała Dominika – A to po co? - spytała.  
- Tu powinnaś znaleźć trochę informacji o kościach, mięśniach, skórze, jak jest zbudowana, jak się goi, jak funkcjonuje. - odparł spokojnie Michał, po czym usiadł przy tym samym stole co Dominika i zatopił się w lekturze swojej książki. Dominika dyskretnie go poobserwowała przez chwilę, a potem spojrzała na czytaną przez niego książkę – _Hans Otto Meissner, Sztuka życia i przetrwania_ – przeczytała nic nie mówiący jej tytuł. Musiała sama przed sobą przyznać, że jej się podobał. Był uprzejmy, odważny, nie bał się chyba nikogo, choć na narwanego też nie wyglądał. Jednym słowem nie pogniewała by się gdyby zwrócił na nią swoją uwagę, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że jest wiele innych dziewczyn, które znacznie bardziej będą się podobać chłopakom. Westchnęła ciężko i wróciła do studiowania książek które pokazał jej Michał.  
Tak się zaczytali, że nie zwrócili zupełnie uwagi na pewnego chłopaka, który przyglądał im się z wyraźnym gniewem w ciemnych oczach. Dopiero gong na kolacje wyrwał oboje z transu w jakim byli, popatrzyli na siebie ze śmiechem, po czym odniósłszy książki na miejsca ruszyli obok siebie w stronę jadalni. Chwilę później z czytelni wyszedł ciemnooki chłopak i starannie odmierzonym krokiem ruszył w stronę jadalni. Niepostrzeżenie wmieszał się w tłum innych uczniów zmierzających na kolację, jednak nie przestawał patrzyć złym wzrokiem na Michała i Dominikę, mrucząc coś pod nosem. A sądząc z zaciętości na twarzy nie były to raczej błogosławieństwa...

– _* – _

A tymczasem w niemagicznej części miasta w jednej z kawiarni spotkały się znowu cztery osoby.  
- I co z tym zrobimy? - zapytał najwyższy z siedzących przy stole mężczyzn.  
- Wchodzimy... - wyrwała się jedyna kobieta w tym towarzystwie.  
- Ty, Fellean się nie wyrywaj... - odezwał się drugi z mężczyzn – coś mi się tu nie podoba...  
- Tajemnice... Sekrety... Zbrodnia... Zawiść... Zemsta... Zdrada... Zdrada... - odezwał się trzeci.  
- Szlag – zaklęła Fellean – że też teraz właśnie musi się tak odzywać – dodała z frustracją.  
- No doooobbrrrra... - powiedział powoli przeciągając zgłoski pierwszy z nich – Ty, Ardam sprawdź, czy uda ci się zorganizować z ministerstwa wejściówkę do Twardowskiego. Jakiś niski rangą urzędniczyna, który ma sprawdzić jakieś pierdoły, na tyle nieistotne, żeby nie kłopotać nikogo weryfikacją jego zadania, ale na tyle upierdliwe, żeby się mógł poruszać po całej szkole. Ty, Fellean – zastanowił się chwilę – ubierz się odpowiednio i przejdź się w piątek i sobotę po dyskotekach i klubach. Możesz poszaleć, ale pamiętaj nie chcę żadnych wpadek takich jak ostatnio. Rzucanie na prawo i lewo „_Oblivate"_ nie jest moim ulubionym zajęciem.  
Zdegustowana lekko kobieta pokiwała głową, po czym zapytała prosto z mostu.  
- Jak bardzo mam się starać? Łóżko też wchodzi w rachubę? - uśmiech sugerował, że nie pogniewała by się na taką możliwość. - Prooooszę, Thorn.  
- I czy mogę zabrać swoją magołapkę? - zapytała robiąc słodką minkę.  
Mężczyzna nazwany Thornem popatrzył przez chwilę na nią z uwagą, po czym machnąwszy ręką powiedział.  
- Masz wolną rękę, baw się, szalej, kochaj i co tam jeszcze chcesz... Ale nie masz prawa zrobić nikomu krzywdy. - mocno zaakcentował końcówkę zdania.  
- Olded, - Thorn popatrzył na milczącego do tej pory trzeciego mężczyznę – tobie zostawiam ulicę Tajemną i przyległości, miej oczy i uszy otwarte. Ale jak trzeba będzie nie wahaj się budzić swojej bestii. Ale trzymaj ją w ryzach. Wiem, że potrafisz. - powiedział patrząc prosto w oczy tamtego. Na co ten tylko pokiwał głową.  
- No to ruszamy do akcji... - uśmiechnął się Thorn.

– * –

Czwartkowe śniadanie przeszło bez żadnych niespodzianek, choć osoba obserwująca uważnie Tadka zauważyła by zapewne, że ze dwa albo i trzy razu skupił się na czytanym tekście dość mocno.

Na Zaklęciach poznali zaklęcie lewitacji i przez całe zajęcia usiłowali zmusić przygotowane przez profesora ptasie pióra do lewitacji. Udało się tylko dwu osobom, Sylwii i Ewelinie Żukowskiej.  
Widząc zdziwione spojrzenie profesora Ewelina wyjaśniła, że jej rodzina ma powiązania z wilami i stąd wszystkie zaklęcia i uroki związane z żywiołem powietrza wychodzą jej znacznie lepiej i łatwiej. Cała reszta zdołała wprawdzie ruszyć pióro z blatu stołu, ale do zaplanowanego kontrolowanego lotu było im bardzo daleko.

Kiedy dotarli do laboratorium eliksirów zastali drzwi zamknięte i nikt nie odpowiadał na pukanie. Lekko zdezorientowani czekali chwilę po czym ze sporym zaskoczeniem zauważyli samego dyrektora zmierzającego w ich stronę.  
- Witam państwa. – przywitał ich otwierając drzwi.  
- Wasi nauczyciele eliksirów chwilowo są bardzo zajęci i nie mogą poprowadzić dziś lekcji. Dlatego też żebyście nie tracili za wiele Teodor poprosił mnie abym przedstawił wam problemy na jakie możecie napotkać tworząc różne eliksiry oraz jak się tworzy bazy pod eliksiry zaawansowane. Ale teraz zajmijmy się może problemami jakie mogą was spotkać przy tworzeniu eliksirów. - wyjaśnił wchodząc do laboratorium.  
- Proszę zająć miejsca. - kontynuował – Jak zapewne państwo już wiedzą cały proces przygotowania eliksiru możemy podzielić na trzy etapy. Etap pierwszy polega na przygotowaniu poszczególnych składników, tu jest mycie, krojenie, ucieranie i co tam jeszcze jest potrzebne. - spokojnie wyliczał dyrektor.  
- Etap drugi to łączenie składników podstawowych w bardziej zaawansowane formy. I etap trzeci to są wszelkie czynności wykonywane po połączeniu wszystkich składników. Tu będziecie państwo mieli studzenie, czasami porcjowanie czy inne tego typu operacje.  
- Pierwsze co może być przyczyną nieudanego eliksiru to niewłaściwe składniki, są takie składniki które bardzo łatwo pomylić. I to nie tylko dla nowicjusza w dziedzinie eliksirów, ale przytrafia się to nawet warzelnikom którzy mają spore doświadczenie w przygotowywaniu eliksirów.  
- Kolejną przyczyną problemów mogą być zabrudzone składniki. Nawet nie zdajecie sobie sprawy jakie efekty może spowodować odrobina ziemi w eliksirze „Płynnego Szczęścia". A Felix Felicis jest jednym z prostszych eliksirów, wyobraźcie sobie do czego może dojść jeśli będziecie robili eliksir mający na przykład dwadzieścia albo i więcej składników.  
- Następną przyczyną problemów, jest... - Michał przestał nadążać za wywodem dyrektora, upewnił się tylko czy jego zaklęcie rejestrujące działa i spokojnie odetchnął. Dyskretnie rozejrzał się po siedzących koło niego osobach. Część słuchała, część udawała, że słucha a część zupełnie jawnie nie zwracała uwagi na to co mówi dyrektor. Wiedział, że to co teraz jest mówione kiedyś się może przydać, bo pozwoli uniknąć wypadku. Pamiętał przerażenie na twarzy Iwony, kiedy profesor objaśniał możliwe efekty wypadku, któremu zapobiegła Dominika. Dyskretnie poszukał jej wzrokiem... Jest. Siedziała lekko na uboczu i zawzięcie coś notowała, choć chyba nie miało to nic wspólnego z tym co mówił dyrektor, bo notowała nawet w czasie kiedy dyrektor nie mówił. Kontynuując rozglądanie się dyskretnie po sali zatrzymał wzrok na chwilę na Sylwii, która zdawała się słuchać wykładu. Potem zauważył znudzenie malujące się na twarzy Adelajdy, delikatne zainteresowanie na twarzy Oli i … łzy w oczach Hermiony? Zaintrygowany zaczął przyglądać się jej uważniej i dopiero po chwili zauważył, że delikatnie masuje lewą rękę, jakby ją bolała. Jednak kiedy przez przypadek masując przedramię podwinęła kawałek rękawa Michał musiał mocno nad sobą zapanować, żeby nie krzyknąć z zaskoczenia, co i tak za bardzo mu się nie udało. Odgłos jaki wydał z siebie przypominał ni to kaszlniecie, ni to czknięcie, ni to kichnięcie. Jednak zwrócił na niego uwagę wszystkich.  
- Bardzo przepraszam... - powiedział półgłosem zawstydzony, ruszając ręką jakby właśnie przed momentem zasłaniał usta. Po czym jakby nigdy nic popatrzył na dyrektora któremu przewał, i zdawał się czekać na ciąg dalszy wykładu.  
Dyrektor tylko skinął głową i wrócił do prowadzenie dalej zajęć.  
- Jak już tłumaczyłem dobra baza to połowa sukcesu, zwłaszcza, jeśli tworzycie jakiś eliksir od podstaw. Samo jej wymyślenie nie jest procesem ani szybkim, ani łatwym i naprawdę jest bardzo niewielu mistrzów eliksirów, którzy tworzą własne bazy eliksirowe. Jak już prezentowałem...  
Michał skontrolował tylko czy zaklęcie rejestrujące działa, po czym zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym co widział przed chwilą.  
Hermiona odsłoniła tylko kawałek przedramienia, ale to co Michał zauważył na tym kawałeczku sugerowało, że całe jej przedramię jest w bliznach.  
- _Ciekawe,_ - myślał Michał – _pocięła się sama, czy ktoś ją pociął? A może miała wypadek?_ - zastanawiał się.  
- _Nie, to nie wyglądało na rany cięte, raczej na szarpane..._ – zastanawiał się usiłując przypomnieć sobie dokładnie to co zobaczył. - T_rzeba będzie pogadać z dziewczynami, ale jakoś dyskretnie...  
- Szlag..._ - westchnął – _To może nie być takie proste... Musi się czuć okropnie. Nie ma szans na założenie sukienki czy koszulki z krótkimi rękawami..._  
Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że przez cały czas Hermiona nosi coś, co ma długie rękawy i co jest raczej luźne i bardzo puchate.  
-_ Cholera, cholera, cholera..._ - pomyślał.  
Dzieląc swoją uwagę pomiędzy to co robi Hermiona, a to co się dzieje na lekcji – żeby nie wyglądać zbyt podejrzanie – zauważył, że ramie musi ją bardzo boleć. Bo nie sądził, żeby łzy miała w oczach z jakiegoś innego powodu, a jeśli bolało tak bardzo, to zastanawiał się dlaczego nie poszła z tym do lekarza. Dopiero po chwili go olśniło. Wstyd. Hermiona się wstydziła tego jak wygląda jej ręka. Przypuszczalnie bała się też reakcji innych osób na swoje – zapewne mimowolne.. no chyba kalectwo. Zrobiło mu się jej prostu żal. Ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że on sam z Hermioną nie będzie w stanie normalnie pogadać, że wycofa się, że będzie się bać, że będzie zła i w końcu zapewne się na niego obrazi. A nie o to mu chodziło.

– * –

Przed obiadem udało mu się złapać obie dziewczyny razem w pokoju wspólnym.  
- Musimy pogadać... – rzucił cicho Michał, a widząc zdziwione spojrzenia odparł krótko – Nie tutaj. Na osobności...  
Szybko przeszli do jednej z pustych teraz klas.  
- Znacie jakieś zaklęcia uniemożliwiające podsłuchiwanie? - zapytał Michał – Teraz będzie bardzo potrzebne...  
Sylwia wyjęła swoją różdżkę i szepnęła coś kreśląc nią dwa koła w powietrzu.  
– Gotowe. – stwierdziła – O co chodzi?  
- O Hermionę... – stwierdził cicho Michał, patrząc na swoje buty. - Ona jest pokiereszowana, ma pełno blizn na lewej ręce, zauważyłem na eliksirach, i ta ręka chyba ją boli... - wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem.  
Sylwia i Dominika popatrzyły na siebie uważnie, a potem Sylwia powoli i wyraźnie skinęła głową.  
- Wiemy o tym, ma cała lewą rękę pokrytą szramami i bliznami – cicho powiedziała Dominika. - To dlatego szukam czegoś na blizny...  
- O ja p... - zaklął cicho Michał – Dobra poszukam co nieco i napisze do rodziców. A jak źle to wygląda? - zapytał.  
- A jak mogą wyglądać nieleczone trzyletnie blizny po kłach i pazurach dużego psa? - odparła pytaniem na pytanie Sylwia.  
Zaległa niezręczna cisza. Michał usiłował zrozumieć to co powiedziała mu właśnie Sylwia, jeśli jakiś pies pogryzł Hermionę, to obowiązkiem jego właściciela było zapewnić jej powrót do zdrowia. - _Chyba, że..._ - pomyślał i popatrzył zaszokowany na dziewczyny.  
- Nie, to niemożliwe... Rodzina? - szok w jego głosie był wyraźnie słyszalny.  
- Nic nie mów, nikomu. - powiedziała cicho Dominika – Wiedzą jeszcze tylko trzy osoby... Monika, Iwona i - niestety - Adelajda.  
Michał pokiwał tylko głową, starając się zrozumieć jakim potworem trzeba być, żeby tak potraktować własne dziecko. Nie mieściło mu się to w głowie.

– * –

Po kolacji Michał poświęcił trochę czasu i napisał list do swoich rodziców. Pisał go chyba trzy raz, musiał bardzo uważać co pisze. Nie chciał, żeby jego rodzice martwili się niepotrzebnie rzeczami na które nie mieli wpływu. Opisał szkołę, przyjaciół, zajęcia. Pisał o śmiesznych wydarzeniach, trochę o poważnych, dopiero kończąc list zdecydował się napomknąć o tym co dla niego było najważniejsze o podręcznikach z medycyny. Starał się, żeby brzmiało to tak spokojnie, luźno, jak coś czym ktoś się interesuje z ciekawości, a nie z potrzeby. Miał nadzieję, że efekt udało mu się osiągnąć.  
Zadowolony zakleił list i udał się do woźnego, pana Korneliusza który zajmował się pocztą niemagiczną. Z prośbą o jak najszybsze dostarczenie listu.

– * –

Piątkowy poranek przywitał wszystkich jasnym słońcem i zupą mleczną na śniadanie, na co większość uczniów zareagowała głośno okazywanym niezadowoleniem. Jedynie przy stole pierwszego rocznika panowała w zasadzie cisza. Ale i tu większość uczniów w geście solidarności z resztą szkoły nie ruszyła śniadania. Jedyną osobą która trzymała łyżkę w ręce był Michał, ale patrząc na talerz i bezmyślnie w nim mieszając nie widział zupy, widział...  
- Dominika, - szepnął nagle do siedzącej przy niej dziewczynie nie przestając mieszać w talerzu. - jakiego typu baza eliksirowa to jest?  
- Co...? - zapytała nie do końca rozumiejąc o czym mówi.  
Michał nabrał na łyżkę odrobinę mleka i podniósłszy ją nad talerz powoli przechylił tak, aby mleko się wylało.  
- Pytałem jaka to baza eliksirowa. – powtórzył swoje pytanie.  
Dominika popatrzyła bezmyślnie na niego, potem na mleko, znowu na niego, po czym powoli do jej głowy zaczęło coś docierać.  
- Michał, jesteś geniuszem! - niemal krzyknęła na cały głos.  
- Zwolnij, zwolnij... - Michał uznał za konieczne ostudzenie trochę jej zapału. - Wiesz, że była by to najbardziej niestabilna baza na świecie? W zasadzie o ile mnie pamięć nie myli, to nie będzie dwu jednakowych. Ba, każda będzie inna, nawet z tej samej krowy... Ale... skład chemiczny... pasza... hodowla... konserwacja... przechowywanie... - widać było wyraźnie, że Michał jest już gdzieś w swoim własnym świecie.  
Tym niemniej na jadalni zaległa cisza, większość chciała usłyszeć co takiego genialnego wymyślił Michał, nawet profesor pofatygował się aby posłuchać o czym mówi dwoje pierwszoroczniaków.  
- Skład się w zasadzie nie zmienia... temperatura będzie mieć znaczenie, ale przy niskiej nie będzie problemu... tyle, że my sobie paluchy odmrozimy... hmm – zasępił się Michał – rewolucja technologiczna... materiały odporne na zimno... drewno! - uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.  
- Ale kociołek... - Michał na moment wrócił do rzeczywistości i rozejrzał się wkoło. - Eeee, coś przeoczyłem? - zapytał widząc wpatrzone w siebie oczy prawie całej stołówki.  
- Gadałeś od rzeczy... – uświadomił go Mikołaj – Albo tak to wyglądało z naszej strony twojego umysłu. – poprawił się uśmiechając do niego.  
Michał popatrzył uważnie na Dominikę po czym uśmiechnął się do niej uśmiechem, ze który większość dziewcząt na jadalni dało by się pokroić na maleńkie kawałeczki.  
- Wchodzę w to. - oznajmił pewnym głosem – I sądzę, że z pomocą profesora – tu spojrzał na stojącego obok nich nadal nauczyciela – będę ci w stanie przygotować komplet przyborów nie reagujących z naszą bazą.  
- A mogę się dowiedzieć co wymyśliliście? - wtrącił się Teodor Dworski.  
Michał z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha, zamieszał łyżką w talerzu z mleczną zupą.  
- Jaka to jest baza, panie profesorze? - zapytał, po raz kolejny wylewając z łyżki odrobinę mleka.  
Profesor przez chwilę patrzył nie mogąc pojąć o co Michałowi chodzi, wreszcie zrozumiał i nagle złapał się za głowę.  
- Genialne! - krzyknął - Że też nikt na to nie wpadł wcześniej... Przyspieszymy pracę nad zabezpieczeniem laboratorium. - dodał z uśmiechem.  
- Ale panie profesorze... - Michał starał się powściągnąć entuzjazm profesora. - Jestem przekonany, że niejedna osoba już próbowała to zrobić. To może i jest rewelacyjna baza, ale jednostkowa.  
Nic jednak nie było w stanie zepsuć dobrego humoru profesora Dworskiego.

Michał z trudem dotrwał do końca zajęć tego dnia. Potem spotkał się z Dominiką i profesorem Dobrowolskim w sali eliksirów, gdzie niemal do kolacji dyskutowali nad ewentualnym zastosowaniem mleka jako bazy dla eliksirów. Wyglądało, że profesora nie interesuje jaki eliksir planują stworzyć, ale jak. Na kolację poszli dyskutując o możliwościach, jakie się otwierają przed nimi w związku z taką a nie inną bazą.  
Nawet nie zauważyli, że wielu idących na kolację uczniów przygląda im się z lekkim uśmiechem.

– * –

Krótko przed godziną dwudziestą światła na ulicy Stolarskiej na moment przygasły, by później zaświecić się normalnie. Jednak wtedy bardzo uważny obserwator wychwycił by już odgłos, którego jeszcze chwilę temu nie było. Był to odgłos damskich szpilek stukających o kamienną nawierzchnię. Odgłos wyraźnie zbliżający się do Placu Dominikańskiego, chwile później zza rogu wyłoniła się postać – zapewne kobiety, albo dziewczyny – zawinięta od kostek niemal po sam nos w długi ciemny płaszcz z ubranym kapturem. Postać ta kierowała się w stronę najgłośniejszego miejsca – w stronę wejścia do jednego z najlepszych klubów w tym mieście, do klubu Prozak.  
Tajemnicza postać podeszła do pilnujących wejścia bramkarzy i zamieniła z jednym z nich szeptem kilka słów, na co tenże odparł dość wulgarnie i jednoznacznie sugerując owej osobie pewne czynności. Co jednak jej nie speszyło. Chwilę później dał się słyszeć delikatny słodki dziewczęcy głos mówiący „_Proooszę_" i lekko zaskoczony ochroniarz jakby mimowolnie machną ręką wpuszczając zaowalowaną postać do środka.  
Fellean wchodząc już do klubu uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie, bezróżdżkowa i niewerbalna wersja jej własnego zaklęcia uległości zadziałała idealnie. Była przekonana, że gdyby ktokolwiek zaczepił ochroniarza i zapytał dlaczego ją wpuścił, ten bez wahania by odparł, że ma zaproszenie.  
Podchodząc do szatni Fellean pozwoliła sobie na drobny uśmieszek. Dostanie się tutaj było proste, a biorąc pod uwagę jej obecny wygląd była niemal pewna, że jeśli ktokolwiek w tym klubie wie coś o poszukiwanym przez nią chłopaku, to ona się tego dowie.  
Zatrzymała się przy kontuarze w przedsionku, który pełnił rolę szatni dla okryć wierzchnich, delikatnym, starannie dobranym ruchem zdjęła kaptur i opuściła kołnierz swojego płaszcza pozwalając opaść na ramiona i plecy długim, lekko falowanym włosom w kolorze ciemnej czekolady z delikatnym dodatkiem koloru miedzi. Już sam ten jakże prosty gest wywołał poruszeniu u dwóch chłopaków stojących nieopodal. Jeden trącił drugiego niedwuznacznie wskazując mu głową Fellean. W sposób, którym miał wyglądać naturalnie, a który dla Fellean zdradzał wysoki poziom zestresowania, trącony chłopak podszedł delikatnie i ostrożnie stanął za nią.  
- Czy mogę ci pomóc? - zapytał delikatnie sięgając po jej płaszcz.  
Udając zaskoczenie odwróciła głowę, żeby zobaczyć kto do niej podszedł, po czym obdarzyła młodego człowieka czarującym uśmiechem.  
- Ależ oczywiście... – odparła, przymykając oczy. Niemal widziała jak wzrasta w nim pożądanie. Jednak wiedziała, że nie może pozwolić sobie na zaspokojenie ich pragnień teraz, zanim nie dowie się tego, po co tu przyszła. Nie otwierając oczu i nie odwracając głowy pozwoliła chłopakowi zdjąć swój płaszcz, wiedząc jakie wrażenie na nim zrobi jej kreacja. Zduszone sapnięcie upewniło ją, że się nie pomyliła i odpowiednie wrażenie zostało osiągnięte.  
Zresztą nie dziwiła się temu. Czarna błyszcząca sukienka z materiału podobnego do lateksu, a jednie o odrobinę większej grubości zaczynała się stójką na jej szyi, stójką przypominającą obrożę, które to wrażenie potęgowało zapięcie podobne do tych jakie są używane w paskach i obrożach dla psów. Zapięcie i D-ring z przodu. Z całkowicie odkrytymi plecami i głębokim wycięciem na pośladkach zdawała się sporo sugerować, choć niczego nie narzucała, z przodu materiał delikatnie okrywał jej okrągły biust, którego nie uwidaczniał w najmniejszym stopniu głęboki wąski dekolt kończący się w okolicach pępka, w którym widać było delikatny kolczyk. Całości sukienki dopełniały czarne gładkie pończochy o takiej wysokości, że widać było brzeg podtrzymującej je koronki oraz buty sięgające jej delikatnie ponad kostkę na wysokim, prawie dwunasto centymetrowym obcasie. Delikatne kolczyki mieniące się w uszach były w istocie fałszoskopami, a połyskująca na środkowym palcu lewej ręki wąziutka obrączka była awaryjnym świstoklikiem. Wprawdzie Thorn mówił, że nie życzy sobie wypadków, ale Fellean wolała nie ruszać się z domu bez odpowiedniego zabezpieczenia. Z kieszeni płaszcza wyjęła drobną torebkę i parę czarnych błyszczących rękawiczek sięgających jej do łokcia. Podziękowała chłopakowi który odebrał od niej płaszcz w szatni i schowała numerek do torebki, którą przewiesiła sobie przez ramię. Po czym odwróciła się do chłopaka, pomagającego jej się rozebrać i najsłodszym głosem podziękowała za pomoc. Z całej siły starała się, aby ten głos nie sugerował nic więcej niż tylko podziękowanie. Nie zdołała jednak ukryć faktu, że ten chłopak jej się również podobał.

– * –

Kiedy ponad cztery godziny później Fellean opuszczała klub, była przekonana, że żadna z osób w tym klubie nie wie nic o poszukiwanym przez nią chłopaku. Z drugiej strony było by to dziwne, gdyby już za pierwszym razem trafiła na coś właśnie o nim. Po opuszczeniu klubu ruszyła w stronę swojego domu, gdzie czekało ją zdanie relacji Thornowi, potem szybki prysznic i błogi sen we własnym łóżku. A potem, już rano długa i gorąca kąpiel w olbrzymiej wannie. Z takim nastawieniem skierowała się w stronę domu...

– * –

Niestety nie wszystko poszło tak, jak zaplanowała, wprawdzie do domu dotarła bez żadnych problemów. Bez zwłoki złożyła wstępny raport Thornowi, ale nie udało jej się wykąpać w swojej wannie, po prostu w niej usnęła. Wprawdzie zaczarowana wanna nie pozwoliła żeby stało jej się coś złego, to jednak po nocy spędzonej w wannie nie czuła się najlepiej. A dziś czekała ją wizyta w następnym klubie. Tym razem miał to być klub który odwiedzają zarówno niemagiczni jak i magowie o wiele mówiącej nazwie „Alchemia".  
Podczas przedpołudniowych zabiegów pielęgnacyjnych zastanawiała się jaką kreację tym razem założyć. „Alchemia" wymagała ubioru swobodnego zarówno dla świata magicznego jak i niemagicznego.  
Po zastanowieniu uznała, że najlepsze będą obcisłe błyszczące czarne spodnie i krótka ciemno granatowa tunika, ze stójką, bez rękawów.  
Tym razem nie musiała się uciekać do żadnych sztuczek, żeby wejść do klubu. Wnętrze trochę ja rozczarowało, nie żeby było brzydkie, ale spodziewała się czegoś innego. Jako że zjawiła się około dziewiętnastej w klubie nie było jeszcze za wiele osób, dlatego też mogła bez wzbudzania zbytniego zainteresowania porozmawiać z barmanem i tymi nielicznym i gośćmi, którzy już byli.

Tym razem wyprawa do Alchemii była kompletna porażką. Mało, że nie dowiedziała się nic o szukanym chłopaku, to jeszcze wynudziła się za wsze czasy. Muzyka była mało zachęcająca do czegokolwiek, towarzystwo również nie zachęcające. Zdegustowana opuściła lokal tuż przed północą, aby spędzić resztę nocy w swoim własnym łóżku.

– * –

Sobotnim wieczorem dormitorium czwartego roku było zadziwiająco ciche. Dlatego też pukanie zabrzmiało niczym odległy grzmot burzy. Jeszcze nie przebrzmiał odgłos stukania, kiedy ktoś z zewnątrz nacisnął klamkę i cicho uchylił drzwi. Potężnie zbudowany chłopak z wytatuowanym na ramieniu smokiem wsunął się do dormitorium.  
- Czy już? - zapytał szeptem siedzących tam innych osób, które w odpowiedzi tylko pokręciły głowami.  
- A więc zdążyłem... – uśmiechnął się z wyraźnym zadowoleniem, po czym podszedł od jednych drzwi i wsunął w szczelinę w nich złożoną na cztery kartę pergaminu. Po czym spokojnie usiadł na jednym z wolnych foteli. Czas płyną wolno, minęła dwudziesta druga, dwudziesta trzecia, dwudziesta trzecia trzydzieści...  
Zegar zaczął wybijać północ...  
Nagle dało się odczuć potężną falę magii wypływająca z zamkniętego pomieszczenia. Na futrynie drzwi zaczęły rozbłyskać różna czary ochronne.  
- Szlag... - wykrzyknęła histerycznie jedna z siedzących w sali dziewczyn – Odpaliły wszystkie osłonowce!  
Swąd palonego drewna i topiącego się kamienia zaczął powoli wypełniać dormitorium...

– * –

Jak zwykle w czasie pełni siedziała w swojej jaskini, jak ją nazywała i usiłowała coś wymyślić. A dziś jak na złość nic nie chciało jej przyjść do głowy. Zmęczona po raz nie wiadomo już który sięgnęła po swój blok i zamknąwszy oczy zaczęła kreślić esy-floresy oczekując znajomego odczucia nadchodzącej wizji, lub tylko jakiegoś jej śladu. Jednak tym razem nic się nie działo, jej myśli jak były czyste i żwawe, tak były. Obawiała się, że tę noc zupełnie zmarnuje. Już miała wstać i podejść do drzwi mówiąc, że nic z tego nie będzie, kiedy poczuła potężna moc przepływająca przez jej ciało. Przed oczami rozbłysły jej miliony gwiazd i świateł, w ułamku sekundy tak krótkim, że niemożliwym do zapamiętania poznała wyniki wszystkich właśnie trwających działań. A potem...

Potem ściany pokoju gwałtownie zbliżyły się do siebie miażdżąc ją między sobą i ogarnęła ją ciemność...

– * –

Potężny huk i fala magii która przemknęła przez szkolne mury poderwała na nogi wszystkich. Część uczniów z trudem podnosiła oczy, część zrywała się gwałtownie, ale chyba najbardziej pocieszny widok stanowił Michał. W samych slipkach, z różdżką w jednej ręce i z dość strasznie wyglądającym nożem w drugiej, trzymający w zębach jakiś plecak wypadł na korytarz i rzuciwszy okiem w obie strony, wypluwszy pas plecaka krzyknął w stronę dormitorium  
- Czysto! Tadek, Mikołaj ruchy...  
Obaj wywołani chłopcy wypadli z różdżkami na korytarz kończąc wciągać na siebie dresy.  
- Michał, spodnie... - Tadek rzucił mu spodnie od dresu, które zabrał z jego łóżka moment wcześniej. - Idź się rozejrzeć, a my spakujemy rocznik... Mikołaj, pilnuj drzwi – rzucił do stojącego obok chłopaka, a sam zniknął z powrotem w drzwiach dormitorium. Bez zawracania sobie głowy konwenansami wszedł do pierwszej z brzegu sypialni chłopców.  
- Wstawać! Coś się stało... Zabierać to co najpotrzebniejsze i ruchy do wielkiej sali... - dość brutalnie budził kolejnych śpiących mieszkańców jednocześnie poganiając tych którzy już nie spali.  
W kolejnej sypialni ze zdziwieniem zauważył niebieskooką szatynkę, która chaotycznymi ruchami usiłowała osłonić swoje nie do końca ubrane ciało.  
- Ruchy... - chwycił ją za łokieć i podprowadził do drzwi, szybko okrywając ją kocem – Budź dziewczyny... Każda łapie to co niezbędne i gazem do wielkiej sali... Ruchy! - widząc zupełny brak reakcji pogonił ją jedynym co mu aktualnie przyszło do głowy, czyli klapsem w pośladek. Dziewczyna kwiknęła cienko i pobiegła do dormitorium dziewcząt. A Tadek kontynuował budzenie reszty chłopaków ze swojego roku...

– * –

Henryk Nowowiejski śnił w najlepsze o pewnej uroczej osobie, która zaprzątała jego myśli od około roku kiedy potężna fala magii odpaliła wszystkie jego zaklęcia ochronne.  
- Kur... - tyle tylko wyrwało mu się z gardła zanim dało znać o sobie jego szkolenie i odruchy. Zerwanie się z łóżka, zaklęcie kameleona, wyciszenie, naciągnięcie spodni i włożenie butów było dziełem kilku sekund. A potem szybki trucht, aby sprawdzić co się dzieje. Jakież było jego zaskoczenie kiedy pod drzwiami do wielkiej sali zastał Michała, który właśnie usiłował otworzyć drzwi.  
- Co tu robisz? - zapytał bez ogródek zapominając, że jest w zasadzie niewidoczny.  
Zapytany najpierw podskoczył i przerażony rozejrzał się na boki, po czym zdecydował się odpowiedzieć pustce. - Obudził nas wstrząs i huk. Budzimy już cały rok i zaraz powinni się tutaj zjawić.  
Profesor Nowowiejski zdecydował się na rozproszenie zaklęć, zwłaszcza, że zauważył Hammisa zmierzającego w jego stronę ściskającego w jednej dłoni różdżkę, a w drugiej turecka zakrzywioną szablę.  
- Panie Dawbór, co pan tutaj robi? - to było pierwsze o co zapytał Hammis, kiedy znalazł się koło Michała.  
- _Finite Incantatem_ – padło tuż obok i Henryk zmaterializował się koło nich. - Już go o to pytałem... Wygląda na to, że coś pobudziło wszystkich w budynku, a oni – wskazał na Michała – zaczęli zbierać swój rocznik do wielkiej sali.  
Hammis przez chwilę intensywnie myślał, po czym odezwał się do Nowowiejskiego.  
– Może pan sprawdzić co się stało? Ja się zajmę moim rocznikiem, – dodał z uśmiechem – bo widzę, że część mnie podległych jest przygotowana prawie na każdą okoliczność... - mruknął wesoło, mrugając okiem do Michała. - Chodźmy, zanim twoi koledzy nie postawią całej szkoły na nogi...

– * –

Michał ruszył za swoim opiekunem pewien, że lada moment spotkają większą bądź mniejszą ale zwartą grupę uczniów pierwszego roku. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, kiedy pod swoim dormitorium zastał jedynie Mikołaja pilnującego wyjścia i nikogo więcej.  
- Co się stało? - zapytał Michał – Poszli inną trasą? - dopytywał się.  
- Nie. - Mikołaj pokręcił głową przecząco. - Nikt jeszcze nie wyszedł.  
Michał tylko sapnął z frustracji. - I to tyle jeśli by chodziło o ewakuację... - dodał lekko podłamany.  
- Spokojnie panie Dawbór, tylko spokój nas uratuje... – z uśmiechem odparł profesor Hammis, po czym raźnym krokiem wszedł do dormitorium. Widok jaki zastał wewnątrz wywołał u niego paroksyzm śmiechu. Na środku na przewróconym koszu siedział załamany Tadek Rajski, a wkoło niego biegało tak na oko trzy czwarte roku, krzycząc, przepychając się, szukając swoich ubrań, przedmiotów, książek...

Zobaczywszy Michała, Tadek westchnął – Poddaję się, to przerasta moje możliwości – i dramatycznym gestem wskazał na chaos panujący wkoło. - A każdemu dawałem jasne polecenia... a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaj, że jasne i klarowne.


	9. Rozdział 8

_**od autora:**_

_- Świat Harry'ego Pottera należy do JKR, ja tylko pożyczam go na chwilę dla zabawy. Nie osiągam z tego żadnych zysków.  
- Wszelkie podobieństwo osób i wydarzeń jest całkowicie przypadkowe i niezamierzone.  
**- Wygląd wnętrz został w całości stworzony na potrzeby tego opowiadania przeze mnie i nie ma nic wspólnego z rzeczywiście istniejącymi miejscami!**_

**Rozdział 8**

Świt zastał całą szkołę już na nogach. Niewyspani uczniowie kręcili się bez celu między jadalnią a dormitoriami, wpadając na siebie i wzajemnie się potrącając. Dziwnym trafem większość tych osób starała się przebywać z miejscu zdawało by się dla nich zupełnie nie odpowiednim. Koło dormitorium czwartego roku. Na ich nieszczęście pan Korneliusz, zapewne za zgodą i z polecenia dyrektora odgrodził spory fragment korytarza, a samo dormitorium było niedostępne dla wszystkich, łącznie z mieszkańcami. Z czego ci ostatni byli bardzo niezadowoleni. Setki plotek zaczynały krążyć po szkole o tym co się wydarzyło w nocy, a jedna bardziej niezwykła od drugiej. Kiedy uczniowie usiłowali bezskutecznie dowiedzieć się co się stało, dyrektor i nauczycieli mieli inny problem. Co zrobić z tym zdarzeniem, wprawdzie zgodnie z procedurami powiadomiono zarówno szpital, jak i miejscową jednostkę aurorów, ale obecnie to było wszystko co można było zrobić. Kiedy w okolicy śniadania w szkole zjawiło się pięć osób wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę, że to aurorzy i uzdrowiciele. Znalazło to swoje potwierdzenie w tym, że dwie z tych osób natychmiast skierowały się do dormitorium, a pozostała trójka ruszyła w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego.

– * –

Śniadanie przebiegało w dość nerwowej atmosferze, wszyscy już wiedzieli że miał miejsce wypadek, nikt tylko nie umiał powiedzieć jak poważny tak naprawdę był to wypadek. Dlatego też dziwnym nie było, że wszystkie prowadzone szeptem rozmowy na jadalni dotyczyły różnych wypadków. Pod koniec śniadania profesor Hammis podszedł do stołu Michała.  
- Panie Dawbór, czy moglibyśmy porozmawiać na temat wydarzeń ostatniej nocy? - zapytał spokojnie.  
- Oczywiście – odparł Michał i ruszył za profesorem do jednej z sal lekcyjnych.  
- Czy możemy porozmawiać na temat tej całej ewakuacji? Wyglądało na to, że pan jeden był przygotowany. - indagował Hammis.  
- Tak, - pokiwał głową Michał. - To zasługa mojego dziadka. A właściwie pradziadka, który nauczył wszystkiego mojego dziadka, który z kolei nauczył mnie. - tłumaczył cierpliwie.  
Opowiedział o wielkiej niemagicznej wojnie w jakiej brał udział jego pradziadek, o konieczności bycia ciągle gotowym do natychmiastowej ucieczki, do ratowania życia.

– * –

Profesor Nowowiejski postanowił przyglądnąć się temu co zostało z pracowni. Sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że zrobiły na nim wrażenie wypalone i wytopione ślady po zaklęciach ochronnych które widział będąc w dormitorium, bo do samego pokoju nie wchodził, nie chcąc utrudniać pracy wyszukiwaczom zaklęć. Część z zaklęć znał, bo sam je tutaj na wyraźne życzenie Katarzyny Sokół zakładał. Ale zakładał coś jeszcze, nie tylko zaklęcia osłonowe, ale i rejestrujące. Kiedy aurorzy się zjawili postanowił zamienić z nimi kilka słów i wspólnie dokonać oględzin miejsca zdarzenia.  
- Był pan już tutaj? - zapytał wyższy z aurorów Nowowiejskiego.  
- Tylko w dormitorium – odparł pytany – do samego pokoju nie wchodziłem.  
- Rozumiem. I co? - zapytał swojego towarzysza.  
Ten tylko pokręcił głową.  
- Sporo śladów magii, ale tak stłumionych, że nie do rozeznania, może jak wejdziemy do środka, to coś się więcej znajdzie – odparł wykonując jakieś ruchy nad trzymanym w dłoni pergaminem.  
- To co? - zapytał wyższy – Wchodzimy? A szlag... - zająknął się – jak zwykle zachowuje się jak gbur, którym chyba nota bene jestem. – skrzywił się mocno.  
- Tadeusz Krawczyk, – przedstawił się – starszy auror, jednostka interwencyjna. A to – wskazał na swojego kolegę – mój asystent i sensor.  
- Igor Pierściniak – przedstawił się drugi z aurorów.  
- Jak mniemam to pan jest Henryk Nowowiejski? - zapytał dla pewności zapewne pierwszy.  
- Tak, to ja - Henryk pokiwał głową.  
- Szef nam powiedział, że spotkamy żywą legendę... – uśmiechnął się młodszy wyciągając rękę w stronę Henryka.  
- Jasne legendę, niech ich szlag trafi... - zaklął cicho wymieniony, ale wyciągnięte dłonie uścisnął pewnie i mocno. - Chociaż tu mogli by mi dać spokój... Ale to może poczekać, chodźmy zobaczyć co jest w środku. Aha, muszę dodać, że sam instalowałem tu kilkanaście zaklęć osłonowych, chętnie pokaże jakie i gdzie, ale instalowałem coś jeszcze i chciałbym prosić, żeby to nigdzie nie wyszło...  
Obaj aurorzy spojrzeli zaskoczeni na kolegę po fachu.

- Co takiego pan instalował? - spytał podejrzliwie Tadeusz Krawczyk.  
- Zaklęcia rejestrujące wizję i fonię. – odparł prosto Nowowiejski – Chciałem mieć pewność, że nic się jej nie stanie – skrzywił się – ale tego nie przewidywałem.  
Wchodząc do pokoju spodziewał się zniszczeń, jednak dopiero dokładne oględziny wespół z aurorami przeprowadzone przy pomocy zaklęć monitorujących i detekcyjnych ujawniły prawdę o sile tego co miało tu miejsce. W zasadzie ani jeden przedmiot w całym pomieszczeniu nie był cały, wszystko wyglądało jakby zostało wrzucone w jeden wielki młyn i długo i dokładnie mielone. Henryk zaintrygowany podszedł do wnęki w ścianie, gdzie sam ustawiał jedno z zaklęć osłonowych. Nie było po nim śladu, no chyba, że jako ślad można przyjąć wyrwę w murze o średnicy ponad jednego metra i głębokości prawie osiemdziesięciu centymetrów.  
- To było pana? - zapytał Igor pokazując na wyrwę w murze przed którą stał Henryk.  
Ten tylko pokiwał głową.  
- Zmodyfikowany pochłaniacz magii barona Münchausena, zmodyfikowany pojemnościowo... - dodał tytułem uzupełnienia.  
Igor tylko czknął lekko i poszarzał na twarzy.  
- Ile ich pan tu umieścił? - zapytał Krawczyk.  
- Osiem – odparł prosto z mostu Nowowiejski – tu, tu, tu, dwa tam, tu, tu i tu – wskazywał kolejne miejsca, gdzie wyraźnie widać było ubytki w murze.  
- Ostra jazda bez trzymanki – ocenił Igor patrząc na pergamin.  
Słysząc ton jego głosu obaj spojrzeli mu przez ramię. Cały pergamin był jednolicie czerwony, jedynie linie oznaczające kontury pomieszczenia były czarne.  
- Silne wyładowanie czystej magii, powiedziałbym, bardzo silne, - objaśniał Igor – sądząc po kolorze siła dziesięć albo nawet jedenaście... To istny cud, że dziewczyna żyje...

– * –

W tym samym czasie dwóch mężczyzn i kobieta zmierzali szybkim krokiem w stronę sali szpitalnej, gdzie leżała nieprzytomna sprawczyni całego zdarzenia. Po wejściu na salę na ich widok podniósł się dość młodo wyglądający mężczyzna.  
- Zaręba - przedstawił się – jestem tutaj lekarzem, to jest pani Elżbieta Zaręba, pielęgniarka – mówiąc to wskazał na kobietę zajmującą się aktualnie poprawianiem poduszek leżącej na łóżku postaci.  
- Danka Petrova – przedstawiła się kobieta z wyraźnie południowym akcentem. - Magomedyk i legilimenta.  
- Jerzy Wyrwidąb – przedstawił się wyższy z dwóch mężczyzn – magomedyk.  
- Bartłomiej Karwacki – przedstawił się trzeci – lekarz.  
- Jaki jest jej stan? - zapytał Jerzy Wyrwidąb.  
- Bez zmian – odparła Elżbieta Zaręba – od chwili kiedy ją tu przyniesiono, nie ma z nią żadnego kontaktu. Nie daje żadnego sygnału, że jest świadoma. Nic.  
Jakby na potwierdzenie tego delikatnie uniosła rękę leżącej dziewczyny na kilka centymetrów nad łóżko i puściła ją swobodnie. Ręka opadła luźno, bez jakiejkolwiek reakcji.  
Piątka lekarzy rozpoczęła badania pacjentki trwające niemal do samego obiadu. Wyniki badań potwierdziły to co dało się zaobserwować na pierwszy już rzut oka. Dziewczyna nie została połamana, nie miała wstrząsu mózgu, czy innych obrażeń wewnętrznych. Jednak próba penetracji jej umysłu napotkała na nieprzewidzianą przeszkodę w postaci barier ochronnych o tak wielkiej mocy, że Danka nie była nawet w stanie ich sprawdzić. Po krótkim zastanowieniu sama stwierdziła, że nie ma to co szukać bo to prawdopodobnie efekt działania fali uderzeniowej magii pierwotnej.

– * –

Badania pokoju trwały do samego obiadu i dopiero gong wzywający na posiłek dał wszystkim do zrozumienia jak bardzo są głodni.  
Zaś wnioski do jakich wszyscy badający ten przypadek doszli nie nastrajały optymistycznie. Wprawdzie sama konstrukcja szkoły nie została naruszona, to jednak pomieszczenie będzie wymagało generalnego remontu i to w połączeniu magii i technologii niemagicznej.

– * –

Równie tajemniczo prezentowały się te nieliczne strzępki informacji jakie zachowały się w zaklęciach rejestrujących. Trzech aurorów poświęciło na to całe popołudnie, żeby wydobyć wszystko co się da z tego co zostało. Jednak nie było tego za dużo...  
- No dobrze, to może ruszymy te zaklęcia rejestrujące? - zapytał Tadeusz Krawczyk – Ma pan coś przeciwko temu? - to pytanie było skierowane do profesora Nowowiejskiego.  
- Nie, nie ma chyba żadnych przeciwwskazań. – odparł sam główny zainteresowany – Choć może dla własnej wygody ustawmy kilka zaklęć rejestrujących to co będziemy tutaj robili?  
- Ja też sądzę, że to nie jest zły pomysł... - dodał trzeci z mężczyzn.  
Rozstawienie kilku zaklęć rejestrująco-śledzących było kwestią kilku chwil i kiedy tylko wszyscy upewnili się, że zaklęcia zostały zainicjowane poprawnie powrócili do badania pozostałości po rejestratorach.  
- Relacja z badań nad autorskimi zaklęciami rejestrującymi instalowanymi przez aurora Henryka Nowowiejskiego w Krakowskim Uniwersytecie Magicznym im. Jana Twardowskiego – rozpoczął dość oficjalny tonem Tadeusz Krawczyk.  
- Osobami prowadzącymi badania są Krawczyk Tadeusz, starszy auror, jednostka interwencyjna numer dwa.  
- Pierściniak Igor, sensor, jednostka interwencyjna numer dwa. - mówił dalej.  
- Nowowiejski Henryk – odezwał się profesor – starszy auror liniowy, jednostka uderzeniowa numer dwanaście, obecnie na rekonwalescencji, oddelegowany zgodnie z poleceniem Wydziału Wewnętrznego Ministerstwa Magii do prowadzenie przedmiotu Obrona przed Czarną Magią we wzmiankowanej uczelni.  
Nowowiejski skinął głową starszemu aurorowi, po czym ten kontynuował.  
- Badanie przeprowadzone w niedzielę dnia trzydziestego września roku dwa tysiące dwunastego, rozpoczęcie badań ma miejsce o godzinie – tu spojrzał na swój zegarek – szesnastej dwadzieścia osiem.  
- Przystępujemy do próby rekonstrukcji informacji zmagazynowanych w zaklęciach-rejestratorach uszkodzonych podczas incydentu we wzmiankowanej uczelni.  
Trzej aurorzy popatrzyli na siebie z politowaniem i wymownym gestem pokazali co sądzą i takiej procedurze, jednak jeśli ich badanie miało być wiarygodne powinni przestrzegać procedur...

– * –

W czasie kiedy trwało badanie pozostałości po zaklęciach rejestrujących pan Korneliusz wraz za skrzatami starał się doprowadzić dormitorium do stanu umożliwiającego zamieszkanie..

– * –

Tuż przed kolacją trzej aurorzy popatrzyli na siebie lekko zdezorientowani.  
- Nic z tego nie rozumiem... - wyznał Igor.  
- No ja też niespecjalnie – markotnie dodał Tadeusz.  
- Zaraz – wtrącił się Henryk – potraktujmy to jako różne wiadomości, nie powiązane ze sobą.  
- Więc niech to będzie początek jakiejś wiadomości – wskazał jeden z zapisanych fragmentów  
Pozostali skinęli potakująco głowami.

- Kolejne, to ten, ten, ten i ten – pokazywał następne.  
- Tu się zgadzamy, że to koniec jakiegoś fragmentu? - zapytał Henryk wskazując na jeden z tekstów na co obaj pozostali tylko pokiwali głowami.  
- I teraz następne – kontynuował Igor.  
- To też wygląda na zakończenie czegoś, jakiejś przepowiedni – dodał Igor.

- I teraz mam już same urywki, które do niczego nie pasują – skrzywił się Tadeusz.  
- O choćby te zwroty – wskazał na kilka zapisanych w swoim notesie zwrotów - zresztą inne też nie są specjalnie sensowne...  
- Naprawdę dziwne... - skwitował to Henryk – ale sądziłem, że moje zaklęcia więcej wytrzymają...  
- No i te pojedyncze słowa... - Igor nadal siedział nad tym co udało im się odzyskać.  
- Poprawcie mnie, ale wydaje mi się, że to jest ciąg słowny... – stwierdził do dłuższej chwili.  
Trzej mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie i po raz nie wiadomo który przesłuchali jeszcze raz to co mieli do odsłuchania.  
- Tak, sądzę, że mogło by to tak być... – po dłuższym zastanowieniu przyznał Henryk.  
Naraz profesor jakby sobie coś przypomniał.  
- Ale gapa ze mnie! - wykrzyknął – Zapomniałem zupełnie o znacznikach czasowych...  
- O czym? - zainteresował się Tadeusz.  
- O znacznikach. - odparł Henryk – Wszystkie swoje zaklęcia w tym pomieszczeniu ustawiłem w różnym czasie, ale zestroiłem je tak, że ich czuwanie było włączane jednocześnie pojedynczym zaklęciem. I wszystkie zostawiają swoje znaczniki czasowe przy rejestrowanym tekście. Więc wystarczy sprawdzić znaczniki czasowe poszczególnych słów i będziemy wiedzieć kiedy jakie słowo padło...  
Na twarze pozostałych badaczy wypełzł powoli uśmiech.  
- No to do dzieła...  
Zanim jednak zaczęli rozległ się gong wzywający na kolację.

– * –

Gong na kolację przerwał rozmyślania i pracę wszystkich zaangażowanych w to osób. Na jadalni stół nauczycielski był odgrodzony od reszty jadalni zaklęciami prywatności, dzięki czemu szansa na to, że uczniowie usłyszą o czym jest rozmowa była bardzo, bardzo nikła. Dyrektora interesowały postępy w badaniach, jak i stan zdrowia poszkodowanej uczennicy. Po wymianie informacji jakie zebrały wszystkie zainteresowane grupy dyrektor podziękował za pomoc, po czym zupełnie zmienił temat rozmowy i usunął zaklęcia wyciszające. Wyraził tylko nadzieję, że grupa badająca zapiski podzieli się z nim informacjami jakie uzyska.

– * –

Po kolacji i krótkim odpoczynku Igor, Henryk i Tadeusz zasiedli do porządkowania chronologicznego ocalałych zapisków. Znaczniki czasowe o których mówił Henryk okazał się bardzo przydatne, dzięki nim udało się ustalić miejsce wszystkich słów jakie zostały wypowiedziane w tamtym pokoju. Jednak kiedy trzej aurorzy zebrali tekst popatrzyli na siebie co najmniej ze zdziwieniem. Tekst nie stał się nawet w odrobinie bardziej zrozumiały.

- Ale to nie wygląda na specjalnie bardziej zrozumiałe... - stwierdził Igor.  
- I wszystkie są uszkodzone w stopniu w zasadzie uniemożliwiającym ich zrozumienie... - dodał ze smutkiem Tadeusz.  
- Najgorsze jest to, że fragmenty brakujące są długie... - zmarszczył brwi Henryk – najkrótszy ma dwadzieścia jeden sekund – pokazał jeden z fragmentów.  
- Biorąc pod uwagę tempo w jakim była wypowiadana ta przepowiednia może tam być sporo informacji – przez chwilę jakby coś liczył – tam może być nawet i sześć słów. - pokręcił głową z niezadowoleniem.  
- Wolę nie myśleć ile jest w innych fragmentach, na przykład tym prawie trzy minutowym – wskazał kolejny.  
- Mnie martwi to jawne odwołanie do tej angielskiej szkoły, ono jest jawne i wyraźne – skrzywił się Tadeusz – a to może być zaczątkiem jakiegoś mało przyjemnego w skutkach konfliktu politycznego. I chyba musimy im dać znać... - westchnął.  
- Tak, ja też tak sądzę. - dodał Henryk.  
- Ale przecież w Hogwarcie nie ma smoków... - zawahał się Igor.  
- Może to nie chodzi o zwierzę, a jest to przenośnia? - zastanawiał się Tadeusz.  
- Nieważne. – uciął dalszą dyskusję Henryk. - My swoje zrobiliśmy, o resztę niech się kto inny martwi. - spojrzał na zegarek. - idziemy spać. Już trzecie po północy...  
Jednak obaj aurorzy stwierdzili, że muszą wrócić jak najszybciej do swojej bazy i zdać relację. Na takie postawienie sprawy profesor Nowowiejski odprowadził ich do punktu teleportacyjnego i życzył mimo wszystko spokojnej nocy. Sam zaś przeszedł się jeszcze po korytarzach i wrócił co swej komnaty. Zasypiając miał nadzieję, że przyśni mu się znowu ten sam sen.

– * –

W poniedziałek pierwszego października gong na pobudkę zabrzmiał dwa razy, zastępca dyrektora profesor Tarczyński chciał mieć pewność, że wszyscy usłyszą ten gong. Ostatnie dni były pełne wrażeń i można było być niemal pewnym, że mimo ciszy obowiązującej od dwudziestej drugiej, część młodych ludzi poszła spać grubo po północy. Cała masa młodych ludzi z podkrążonymi z niewyspania oczami zaczęła swoje codzienne czynności. Jednak gong wzywający na śniadanie większość uczniów zastał w swoich dormitoriach, kiedy kończyli się ubierać. Dzięki temu, że większość uczniów się spóźniła była w stanie zaobserwować ponad tuzin sów lądujących przed dyrektorem. Ten westchnął tylko głęboko, po czym podniósł się na znak, że chce coś powiedzieć.  
- W związku z wydarzeniami z ostatnich dni uprzejmie proszę o nieudzielanie żadnych informacji prasie oraz osobom postronnym. Dodatkowo w dniu dzisiejszym zajęcia zostają zawieszone.  
To ostatnie spowodowało istny aplauz młodzieży zebranej w jadalni.  
- Opiekunowie poszczególnych roczników zajmą się zapewnieniem zajęcia dla wszystkich. - uzupełnił dyrektor.  
- A państwa – dyrektor zwrócił się do nauczycieli – jak w każdy pierwszy poniedziałek miesiąca zapraszam na radę pedagogiczną. Dziś wyjątkowo wcześniejszą.

– * –

Jak w każdy pierwszy poniedziałek miesiąca, nauczyciele zebrali się na spotkaniu, na którym mieli omawiać bieżące problemy jakie sprawia młodzież, oraz omawiać bieżące wydarzenia. Nie umknęło im, że spora grupa pierwszorocznych uczniów interesuje się nie tylko quiddichem, ale i polityką i ekonomią. Znali zdanie sporej grupy uczniów wszystkich lat na temat który dwa tygodnie temu rozpalił niemal do białości całe społeczeństwo - o transferach w Gringocie. Z drugiej strony dyrektor oczekiwał na wszystkich z jeszcze jednego powodu. Część nauczycieli zauważyła, że spotkanie odbywa się nie w sali głównej, a w prywatnym gabinecie dyrektora i z zapartym tchem oczekiwała na wyjawienie powodu takiego spotkania. Wreszcie kiedy wszyscy - lub prawie wszyscy - pojawili się w gabinecie dyrektor zabrał głos.

- Proszę państwa, jak zauważyliście spotykamy się bez jednego z nauczycieli, a to z tego powodu, że nie jest dla mnie do końca jasne, jakie przesłanki kierowały nim kiedy przyszedł do szkoły i powiedział że będzie - zaakcentował to słowo - uczyć czwarty rok astrologii. On nawet nie pytał, czy mam miejsce, po prostu przyszedł i powiedział, że będzie uczyć.

- Może to z powodu Wyroczni? - odważyła się zasugerować profesor Potocka. - Może to zabrzmi dziwnie jak dla osoby uczącej astrologii, ale jej trafność przepowiedni sięga momentami osiem na dziesięć wizji. Co biorąc pod uwagę, że trafność to nie tylko zdarzenie ale i czas – to jest to wynik wręcz fenomenalny. Wyższy osiągali tylko wybitni przepowiadacze przyszłości tacy jak baron Zygfryd von Braun z Drezdeńskiego Uniwersytetu Magicznego, czy Juan Maria Rodrigez de'la Viesta z Madryckiego Instytutu Magicznego.

- Być może - potwierdzi poważnie dyrektor. - To może być jeden z powodów. A teraz odnośnie ostatnich spraw... - zastanowił się chwilę.

- W sprawie wyjść najstarszych roczników, to sądzę, że nie ma co dyskutować. Udowodnili, że potrafią się zachować i potrafią się bawić. Więc sądzę, że tak jak mówiłem na jadalni, tak długo jak długo nie nadużyją naszego zaufania, tak długo będą mogli chodzić na dyskoteki.

- Jeśli chodzi o sobotnie wydarzenia... Sam nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Do tej pory nic takiego nie miało nigdy miejsca. Z jednej strony wiemy, że panna Sokół ma zdecydowanie ponad przeciętne zdolności jeśli chodzi o przepowiadanie przyszłości, jednak to co zdołaliśmy się dowiedzieć z odczytu nielicznych ocalałych zaklęć monitorujących nie nastraja optymistycznie. Nie wiem, o kogo może chodzić, ani o jakich wydarzeniach jest mowa. Z drugiej strony nie mamy nawet pewności czy to jest jedna przepowiednia, czy kilka, w jaki sposób się łączą i czy się łączą. Tu jest zdecydowanie za dużo niejasności. Dlatego proponuję nie naciskać na pannę Sokół w tej sprawie. Zdaje sobie sprawę ze stanu w jakim aktualnie się znajduje, ale obawiam się, że nie jesteśmy w stanie w żaden sposób jej pomóc.

A widząc stan w jakim znajduje się obecnie jej pracownia zastanawiam się jakim cudem ona przeżyła. Wiem, – skinął głową profesorowi Nowowiejskiemu – że sporo zaklęć ochronnych tam było pana autorstwa, i wiem, że nie ostało się żadne. A patrząc po wypalonych runach na kamiennych ścianach, to nie mogła być pierwsza lepsza magia.

Henryk Nowowiejski pokiwał głową, rozmawiał z aurorami którzy przybyli zbadać wypadek jaki miał miejsce w szkole, i ich opinia niewiele się różniła od tej jaką on sam zdołał wysnuć. To musiało być potężne uderzenie czystej, pierwotnej magii. Ale Henryk nie sądził, żeby było wielu magów na świecie którzy mogli by wywołać uderzenie pierwotnej magii, a już na pewno nie uderzenia o takiej sile. Dlatego też do czasu kiedy panna Sokół nie odzyska przytomności i nie będzie w stanie udzielić jasnych odpowiedzi na temat tego co się zdarzyło, są skazani na błądzenie po omacku. Bo jak się zdołał dowiedzieć nawet wykwalifikowanemu legilimencie nie udało się dostać do umysłu Kaśki poprzez jej bariery. Choć jak sugerował to legilimenta, to nie są jej bariery, to bardziej owa magia, która spowodowała zniszczenia chroniła ją. Otrząsnął się z własnych myśli w sam czas aby usłyszeć zdanie profesora Hammisa.

- ...ewakuacji. To była ciekawa rozmowa, naprawdę. – mówił Muammar. - Sadzę, że mój kolega – tu wskazała na Nowowiejskiego – z chęcią zamieni z tym młodym człowiekiem kilka zdań, a potem razem postaramy się coś z tym zrobić. To wydarzenie uzmysłowić nam powinno, że ci młodzi ludzie nie wiedzą nic o tym jak w sposób zorganizowany i szybki opuścić szkołę.  
- Ma pan zupełną rację, trochę zaniedbaliśmy bezpieczeństwo pod tym względem... - dyrektor pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.  
- A teraz chciałbym z państwem przedyskutować sprawę pierwszego roku. Zaczynamy od stron dobrych, czy złych? - zapytał.

- Może od złych - zasugerował Hammis. - A tych niestety jest trochę. - stwierdził smutno. - Najważniejsze, to to, że pan Łęckowski zachowuje się w sposób naganny. Wydaje mu się, że wolno mu wszystko, że jest nietykalny i każdy będzie spełniał wszystkie jego zachcianki. - przysłuchujący się nauczyciele potakująco kiwali głowami.  
- Mało tego - kontynuował Hammis - już zdołał zebrać wokół siebie grupkę osób, którym odpowiada, że ktoś nimi dyryguje i zaczynają terroryzować resztę pierwszego rocznika. Wprawdzie napotkali na pewien opór, tym niemniej napotkali na ten opór tylko w pierwszej grupie, druga i trzecia są zupełnie bezwolne i obawiam się, że to tylko kwestia czasu kiedy dojdzie do jakiegoś poważniejszego naruszenia regulaminu.

- Ale - zabrał głos profesor Sędziwój - pan Łęckowski jest bardzo dobry jeśli chodzi o transmutację, ma do tego naturalny dryg i predyspozycje. W jego wypadku nie ma potrzeby powtarzania czy wyjaśniania zadań stawianych przed uczniami, czego niestety nie da się powiedzieć o innych osobach z pierwszego roku. Jak choćby o panu Dawborze, któremu nie można odmówić pracowitości i uporu, aczkolwiek nie ma zupełnie zdolności w tym kierunku. Nie jest to naturalnie jego winą, że niema w tej dziedzinie predyspozycji. Widzę jak ciężko i uparcie pracuje jednak jego wyniki są bardzo słabe, i obawiam się , że transmutacja zaawansowana będzie dla niego niedostępna.

- Dobrze - przerwał dyrektor. - Mieliśmy mówić o negatywach...

- Niestety - włączył się do rozmowy Teodor Dworski - jedyny negatyw na pierwszym roku, to pan Łęckowski. Reszta mieści się w granicach tolerancji.

- Zdecydowanie - potwierdziła profesor Koniecnoska - gdyby usunąć pana Łęckowskiego rok pierwszy byłby pod względem zachowania bardzo spokojny, zniknęło by ogniwo zapalne większości konfliktów.

- W wypadku pana Łęckowskiego jest jeszcze jeden problem - włączyła się w dyskusję profesor Jaworska. - Ten problem to jego chęć dokuczania każdemu słabszemu, a pech chciał, że w jego grupie jest panna Kuc. Drugiej tak nieśmiałej osoby niema chyba w całej szkole, ona całą swoją postawą przeprasza, że żyje. Stara się być niezauważana przez nikogo, nikomu nie mówi co się z nią dziej, czy coś ją boli, czy gryzie. To takie "przepraszam, że żyję". - skwitowała.

- I to właśnie ta osoba jest obiektem nieustających zaczepek i docinek grupki której przewodzi pan Łęckowskiego - dodała.

- I tu może być w którymś momencie poważny problem - dodał Hammis. - Bo nie bardzo widzę możliwość przeniesienia panny Kuc do innej grupy.  
- Czy widzą państwo jakieś rozwiązanie tego problemy? - zapytał dyrektor. - Tak na szybko.  
Większość nauczycieli pokręciła przecząco głową.  
- Czyli ten problem czeka na rozwiązanie... - zasępił się dyrektor.  
- Skoro to już wszystkie negatywy, to może porozmawiajmy o pozytywach... - zasugerował dyrektor.  
- Jeśli mówimy o pozytywach... - włączył się Teodor - To sądzę, że mamy kogoś kto już niedługo będzie mógł być uznawany za Wielkiego Mistrza Eliksirów. Ona po prostu instynktownie czuje eliksiry i w zasadzie z każdego bagna jakie zrobią jej koledzy z grupy, jest w stanie uzyskać coś co przynajmniej w części działa tak jak eliksir jaki miał powstać. Co sam przyznaję czasem jest więcej niż trudne. Mało tego, widząc jej zdolności zasięgnąłem opinii znajomego specjalisty od eliksirów, który pracuje w szpitalu Eskulapa. Jakież było moje zaskoczenie, kiedy od niego się dowiedziałem, że panna Bór, bo o niej mowa ma w tymże szpitalu opinię bardzo dobrego warzelnika eliksirów i maści. Mało tego - dodał profesor - ma też imienne przepustki na użytkowanie laboratoriów i biblioteki przyszpitalnej.

Grono nauczycielskie w ciszy przetrawiało usłyszane właśnie rewelacje. To było coś co należało dogłębnie przeanalizować. Mistrzowie eliksirów, tacy z powołania, a nie z wyuczenia zdarzali się bardzo rzadko, i głupotą było by nie pielęgnować takiego talentu. Tyle, że wiązało by się to ze zdezorganizowaniem całego roku, było mało prawdopodobne, aby udało się tak ułożyć harmonogram zajęć, żeby mogła uczęszczać ze swoimi rówieśnikami na inne zajęcia.

Dyrektor odchrząknął.  
- Mam jeszcze jedną informację – skrzywił się mimowolnie – w związku z ostatnimi wydarzeniami, w naszej szkole będzie działała co najmniej jedna komisja z Ministerstwa. Nie mam pojęcia czego będą szukać, ani czego będzie ich wizyta dotyczyć. Proszę w miarę możliwości wesprzeć te komisje, w razie wątpliwości proszę ich wysyłać do mnie.  
- I już na zakończenie... – westchnął dyrektor - Jako, że mamy jeszcze chwilę żeby podjąć ostateczne decyzje, sugeruję abyśmy przemyśleli spokojnie to co dziś tutaj ustalono. Na następnej radzie poproszę państwa o jakieś wnioski w tych sprawach i może wtedy zastanowimy się nad dalszym postępowaniem.

– * –

W tym samym czasie kiedy nauczyciele obradowali w gabinecie dyrektora, Tadek zaczepił Michała.  
- Słuchaj, możesz nam trochę opowiedzieć o tym, po co zrobiłeś swój plecak i co do czego w nim służy? - zapytał.  
- Nie ma sprawy – odparł Michał. - Ale musicie pamiętać, że składałem swój plecak kiedy nie używałem magii.  
Ci którzy siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym, zaczęli zwracać baczniejszą uwagę na to co mówił Michał.  
I Michał rozpoczął sukcesywnie rozpakowywać swój plecak, tłumacząc co do czego jest używane. W jego opowieści wszystkie te, wydawało by się nic nie znaczące przedmioty nabierały znaczenia, wielkiego znaczenia. Sam zresztą Michał podkreślał, że tak naprawdę to wiedza i determinacja człowieka pozwala mu na dokonywanie rzeczy niezwykłych, a to wszystko co on miał spakowane w plecaku tylko mu w tym pomagają.  
Jednak jedna osoba siedziała zapatrzona nieruchomo w jeden punkt.  
- Jejku... - dało się słyszeć nagle ciche westchnięcie – Kto cię nauczył magii słów? - zapytała cicho Ola. - Niemal widzę to wszystko o czym mówisz... - westchnęła głęboko. - To wspaniałe.  
- Nikt mnie niczego nie uczył – uśmiechnął się Michał - od zawsze potrafię dobrze opowiadać, jakoś tak samo mi wychodzi... - i Michał opowiadał i opowiadał.


	10. Rozdział 9

_**od autora:**_

_- Świat Harry'ego Pottera należy do JKR, ja tylko pożyczam go na chwilę dla zabawy. Nie osiągam z tego żadnych zysków.  
- Wszelkie podobieństwo osób i wydarzeń jest całkowicie przypadkowe i niezamierzone.  
**- Wygląd wnętrz został w całości stworzony na potrzeby tego opowiadania przeze mnie i nie ma nic wspólnego z rzeczywiście istniejącymi miejscami!**_

**Rozdział 9**

Powiedzieć, że dyrektor Twardowski był zły, to tak jakby powiedzieć, że nad oceanami nie ma sztormów, tylko wieje lekki wiaterek.  
Jerzy Twardowski był wprost wściekły! Miał właśnie przed sobą dzisiejszy numer „Kuriera Codziennego" i na pierwszej stronie, wielkimi literami czerwienił się tytuł: „Zagadkowy wypadek w budynku Krakowskiego Uniwersytetu Magicznego im. Twardowskiego". Zaś nieco niżej były inne nie mniej sensacyjne zapowiedzi.  
„Czy ktoś chce zniszczyć Twardowskiego?", „Jak doszło do tak groźnego incydentu?", „O co tak naprawdę chodzi w wypadku w Twardowskim?" i wreszcie dwa tytuły które naprawdę zdenerwowały dyrektora.  
„Kim jest tajemnicza „Wyrocznia"?" i „Tajemnice przepowiedni Katarzyny Sokół!"  
Tego wszystkiego było trochę za dużo jak dla dyrektora, obiecał sobie, że dziś powie wreszcie tej bandzie rozpuszczonych jak dziadowski bicz smarkaczy co o nich myśli. Zwłaszcza, że teraz jedyne czego się mógł spodziewać to dziesiątki komisji i kontroli które będą chciały za wszelką cenę jako pierwsze przesłuchać jego uczennicę i zrobić użytek z wiedzy, którą z niej wyciągną.

– * –

Gong na śniadanie zastał większość młodzieży już na jadalni. Czekali z niecierpliwością na śniadanie i poranną prasę. Jednak jak tylko zobaczyli dyrektora, starsze roczniki natychmiast umilkły. Od dyrektora biła wręcz wściekłość. W idealnej ciszy cała sala spożywała śniadanie, nikt nie szeptał, wszystkie przerażone oczy wpatrywały się w dyrektora. Dyrektor skończył swoje śniadanie, delikatnie odłożył sztućce na stół, po czym wstał, obszedł stół przy którym nauczyciele kończyli jeść śniadanie.  
Zatrzymał się twarzą do sali, gdzie siedziało cichutko prawie półtorej setki młodych ludzi...  
- KTÓRY!? - ryk - bo trzeba to nazwać rykiem - dyrektora wbił wszystkich niemal pod stoły.  
- Pytam się, który z was nie potrafił utrzymać swojej sparszywiałej gęby na kłódkę i wypaplał wszystko? - ryknął dyrektor.  
- Czy do waszych zawszonych i zlasowanych mózgów nie dociera prosty fakt, że teraz istnieją podstawy do zamknięcia szkoły? - dyrektor starał się panować nad sobą, ale widać było, że przychodzi mu to z naprawdę dużym trudem. - Że możecie zostać wywaleni i będziecie w najlepszym razie nadrabiać miesiąc zajęć? A w najgorszym, będziecie musieli robić cały program w nowej szkole?  
Wściekłym wzrokiem potoczył po zwróconych w swoją stronę twarzach... i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu na wszystkich zauważył jeszcze większe zaskoczenie i niedowierzanie.  
Czyżby jednak się mylił? Czyżby był jakiś inny przeciek? To mu się nie mieściło w głowie. Coś tu się działo i to coś zdecydowanie złego...  
- Wpuścić pocztę... - warknął nadal mocno zdenerwowany.

Takiej ciszy jak dziś po otrzymaniu poczty Twardowski dawno nie słyszał. Jedyne co było słyszalne to szmer przewracanych stron „Kuriera". W miarę jak młodzi ludzie zapoznawali się z kolejnymi artykułami na temat swojej szkoły widać było, że rośnie w nich wściekłość. Widoczne to było zwłaszcza wśród uczniów czwartego roku, ktoś chciał zaszkodzić ich koleżance. Tu już nie chodziło o szkołę, tu chodziło o jedną z nich, a to było coś co uczniowie odebrali jako bezpośredni atak na swoją wolność, swoje bezpieczeństwo. Szczególne poruszenie widać było na twarzy trzech osób, dwu chłopaków i jednej dziewczyny. Skończywszy czytać bez słowa spojrzeli po sobie i skinąwszy głowami niemal jednocześnie opuścili dziwnie cichą w tym momencie jadalnie.  
Michał skończył jeść śniadanie i spokojnie czekał aż Tadek przeczyta swojego Kuriera. Nie wiedział o takiej gazecie więc nie miał możliwości założenia subskrypcji, zresztą już ustalili z Mikołajem i Tadkiem, że będą wspólnie czytać ten sam egzemplarz.  
Z zaciekawieniem, ale bez większego entuzjazmu przeczytał wszystkie artykuły o szkole i tym co się w niej niby dzieje. Większe zainteresowanie wzbudził dość długi artykuł na trzeciej stronie, gdzie niejaki Charlie Weasle'y – nazwisko to nic nie mówiło Michałowi – wypowiadał się na temat założenia rezerwatu smoków w europie środkowo-wschodniej. Na ciche pytanie o owego Weasley'a odpowiedzi udzielił mu Mikołaj, tłumacząc, że rzeczony Weasle'y jest jednym z lepszych specjalistów od smoków i pomimo młodego stosunkowo wieku ma na swoim koncie już kilka dość spektakularnych sukcesów. Oraz, że z jego opiniami odnośnie opieki i utrzymywania smoków liczy się coraz większa część świata magicznego.  
Z tego co przeczytał Michał artykuł był rzeczywiście rzetelny. Traktował sprawę całościowo, zwracając uwagę zarówno na aspekty polityczne, gospodarcze jak i ekonomiczne. Nie stronił również od spraw trudnych jaką niewątpliwie będzie współpraca – przy takim przedsięwzięciu już obowiązkowa – z osobami ze świata niemagicznego.

Te i inne wydarzenia spowodowałyby lekkie zamieszanie jeśli chodzi o rozkład zajęć. Jednak dyrektor – nadal zły, co widoczne było dla każdego ucznia – zawiesił zajęcia w dniu dzisiejszym, stwierdzając, że uczniowie mają czas dla siebie, i on życzy sobie, żeby uczniowie wykazali się odpowiednim zachowaniem i nie przeszkadzali nikomu z nauczycieli.

– * –

Budynek Ministerstwa odzawsze przypominał gigantyczny ul. Jednak dziś ten sam budynek przypominał całą pasiekę zamkniętą w najmniejszym z możliwych uli. Cała masa urzędników kłębiła się po korytarzach, przelewała z jednego pomieszczenia do drugiego, krzycząc, protestując, wyjaśniając, oczekując na swoją kolejkę, czy też po prostu chodząc bez sensu z kąta w kąt.  
W takich warunkach nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na drobnego skromnego urzędnika, który ze stosem papierów przemieszczał się z pokoju do pokoju pchając przed sobą teraz już pokaźnie obładowany wózek.  
Po dojechaniu do jednego z pokoi skromny urzędnik odczekał, aż siedzący w nim kolega po fachu skończy załatwiać kolejną sprawę, po czym odezwał się cichym niemal przepraszającym głosem.  
- Bardzo przepraszam, ale mam uzyskać... - zaczął.  
- Proszę...- siedzący za biurkiem urzędnik był wyraźnie zmęczony. - Kolejna komisja do Twardowskiego? Proszę to jest Ministerialna zgoda na inspe... - przerwał kiedy do jego pokoju bezceremonialnie weszła dość postawna kobieta.  
- Natychmiast wystawić zgodę na inspekcję w szkole Twardowskiego dla ministerialnej komisji weryfikacji i kontroli jasnowidzów i wróżbitów, która zweryfikuje kompetencje tej, jak jej tam … Jastrząb, Orzeł... a... Sokół. - nieprzerwany potok słów wylewał się z ust kobiety.  
- Komisja ma mieć prawo zatrzymania każdego kto zdaniem komisji będzie podejrzany o jakiekolwiek działanie sprzeczne z interesami ministerstwa i nie ma być od tego zatrzymania żadnego odwołania. - zakończyła swoją tyradę.  
- A ty czego tu szukasz? - rzuciła przez ramię do drobnego urzędnika.  
- Ja... ja... - zająknął się tamten – Ja zaczekam. – odparł cicho.  
Na co jedyną reakcją było pełne pogardy prychnięcie.  
- Pospiesz się, nie mam czasu, ta komisja musi być pierwsza na miejscu, zanim inni wpadną na ten sam pomysł i wyślą swoje komisje. - warknęła, otrzymawszy jakiś dokument nie zadała sobie nawet trudu aby go przeczytać i wyszła bez słowa pożegnania trzaskając drzwiami.  
- Wredna, tłusta, suka... - skwitował siedzący za biurkiem urzędnik, po czym zwrócił się do stojącego przed nim kolegi. - To czego ma dotyczyć ta inspekcja? - zapytał.  
- Mając na uwadze dobro uczących się tam młodych ludzi prosiłbym o ministerialną zgodę na techniczną inspekcję budynku szkoły. – cicho odpowiedział drobny człowiek - I chyba dawno nie weryfikowano warunków w jakich uczą się uczniowie. – delikatnie zasugerował kolejny problem.  
- Ooo! - siedzący za biurkiem urzędnik uśmiechnął się szczerze, wypisując coś na jakimś pergaminie. - Proszę zgoda na inspekcję i wywiady z uczniami...  
- I bardzo bym prosił o kopię raportu w tej sprawie. - dodał jeszcze.  
- Oczywiście, kopia raportu wraz z wnioskami zostanie przesłana jak tylko zostanie on opracowany. – odparł wychodząc mały człowieczek.

– * –

We środę wieczorne spotkanie czwórki w kawiarni przebiegało raczej w miłej atmosferze. Fellean zdała wszystkim w miarę szczegółowy raport z tego co się dowiedziała, nie wdając się w nieistotne – jak to określiła – szczegóły techniczne. Olded w dwu słowach stwierdził, że na Tajemnej nic o chłopaku nie wiedzą. I wtedy wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w stronę Ardam-a.  
- Szaleństwo... - skwitował to drapiąc się po głowie. - Poczytałem, jak zapewne i wy wczorajszą prasę. Jak byłem w ministerstwie to to co tam się wyczyniało mogło by przyprawić niejedną osobę o zawał serca. Krzyki, wrzaski, przepychanki, groźby... - westchnął. - Ale mam... - uśmiechnął się lekko kpiąco - … mamy zgodę na inspekcję w Twardowskim i zgodę na rozmowę z uczniami.  
- Ooo... - wyrwało się Fellean. - Jak to zrobiłeś? Po weekendowym wypadku wszystkie akredytacje na wywiady w szkole zostały przez ministerstwo zawieszone... - dodała cicho.  
- Grzecznie poprosiłem – Ardam starannie zaakcentował ostatnie słowo, co spotkało się z parsknięciem śmiechu Fellean. - I szczerze mówiąc mam ochotę się wywiązać z tego zadania. - dodał.  
- Nie stanowi przecież dla nas problemu opisanie stanu w jakim zastaniemy pomieszczenia do których będziemy zaglądać, a ponieważ obiecałem kopię raportu do ministerstwa... Jeśli go zrobimy, pies z kulawą nogą nie będzie się naszą grupą dalej interesował. - uzupełnił na użytek Thorna.  
- A o co mamy pytać... - Thorn jak zwykle był rzeczowy.  
- O warunki. Jedzenie. Lekcje, pomoce naukowe, literaturę... - na chwilę się zastanowił. - Przez chwilę pomyślcie, o co byście pytali dzieciaki chodzące do szkoły do której wy chcecie posłać swoje dziecko...  
Pozostała trójka popatrzyła na Ardama z uwagą.  
- Dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu... - pokiwał głową Thorn – zrobi się.

– * –

Czwartkowym rankiem czekała Michała niespodzianka, rodzice przysłali mu książki, o które prosił. Zaskoczył go tylko list, jaki rodzice załączyli. Wyrażali w nim nadzieję, że to nie on wymaga leczenia blizn i że wszystko z nim w porządku. Michał bardzo się uśmiał czytając list, w końcu po kimś odziedziczył inteligencję, dlatego postanowił "nie ściemniać" dalej i napisać całą prawdę. Naprawdę mu ulżyło, kiedy nie musiał już lekko mijać się z prawdą, kiedy pisał rodzicom o wszystkim, co było związane z ranami Hermiony. Wierzył, że rodzice nie zrobią nic pochopnego i uszanują jego zaufanie.  
Z miną świadczącą o dobrze odrobionym zadaniu domowym Michał podał dyskretnie Dominice książki.  
- Tu znajdziesz podstawowe kompendium na temat niemagicznego leczenia blizn - oznajmił zaskoczonej Dominice.  
- Powinno być wszystko, a sądzę że już niedługo możemy się spodziewać jakiegoś bonusu ze strony moich rodziców - dodał tajemniczo, po czym puściwszy oko do Dominiki skierował się na zajęcia z Zaklęć.  
Nie zdołał więc zauważyć rumieńca jaki pojawił się na policzkach Dominiki, zauważyła to jednak Sylwia i uśmiechnęła się ze zrozumieniem. Michał mógł się podobać każdej dziewczynie...

– * –

Na eliksirach "grupa badawcza" - jak ich naprędce ochrzczono - zajęta była badaniem mleka. Naprawdę przedstawiali sobą bardzo pocieszny widok, kilkoro nastolatków pochylonych nad miską z mlekiem i zawzięcie w niej mieszających.  
Sam profesor Dworski uśmiechał się widząc ich zachowanie. Musiał jednak przyznać, że podeszli do tego dość profesjonalnie, jak na nastolatki. Nie chcąc jednak aby ich zapał się zmarnował dyskretnie podsuwał im rozwiązania jakie są stosowane w prawdziwych badaniach i ze zdumieniem obserwował jak szybko i bez większego sprzeciwu akceptują samodzielność jaką im dał, oraz z jaką powagą starają się sprostać postawionym przed sobą zadaniom. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że zadanie jakiego się podjęli - sami z siebie - jest niemal niewykonalne. Wiedział, że nie da się jednoznacznie zbadać mleka tak, aby mogło być zastosowane jako baza do jakiegokolwiek eliksiru. Z drugiej strony sposób w jaki się do tego zabrali zdawał się jakiś dziwny. Dopiero po jakimś czasie profesor zrozumiał, co go tak bardzo dziwiło. To nie był zespól pod wodzą jednej osoby, to był zespół równorzędnych partnerów, a to co się teraz działo bardzo przypominało mu coś czego świadkiem był przypadkowo kiedyś w świecie niemagicznym, a co zostało nazwane przez jednego z uczestników tamtych wydarzeń "Swobodną Burzą Mózgów".

Tutaj nie było uwag które były ignorowane, jak zauważył, przed rozpoczęciem całej zabawy Michał uruchomił swoje zaklęcie rejestrujące, a chwilę później ku jego zdumieniu zrobiła to jeszcze Dominika. W ten sposób żadna uwaga jaka padła podczas tej swoistej zabawy nie mogła zostać nie zauważona. Jak się domyślał wszystkie te uwagi potem zostaną zebrane i dokładnie zanalizowane.

Jednak kiedy zauważył, że grupa badawcza stara się wciągnąć do zabawy każdego kto chce się do nich przyłączyć dyskretnie dał znak swoim asystentom, żeby nie ingerowali w to co się dzieje na zajęciach. Z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że głównym motorem badań nie była Dominika, a Michał. To on prowadził rozmowę, składał wszystko razem, dopasowywał, zmieniał, stawiał tezy i pozwalał innym potwierdzać je lub też obalać. Każda z takich dyskusji zdawała się nie mieć żadnego sensu, jednak po uważnym przysłuchaniu się jednej czy dwu takim dyskusjom profesor stwierdził, że każda z nich dotyczy innego aspektu właściwości mleka. Ku jeszcze większemu swojemu zaskoczeniu nie wiedząc nawet kiedy zaczął sam udzielać się w dyskusji. I zauważył, że nie jest traktowany jako "święta krowa" - nieomylny profesor, wszechwiedząca encyklopedia - ale jak jeden z dyskutantów, że niektórzy się nie zgadzają z jego tezami i wnioskami.

– * –

Popołudnie mijało pani Elżbiecie na przeglądaniu stosu różnych ulotek. Pomna obietnicy jaką złożyła jednej z uczennic szukała eliksiru przeciwbólowego który jednocześnie nie byłby uczulający. Było to o tyle trudne, że z tego co się orientowała wszystkie eliksiry przeciwbólowe bazowały na jednym i tym samym komponencie - na przetworzonym wywarze z soku z liści bulwopnączy - który jednocześnie był odpowiedzialny za uczulanie i uśmierzanie bólu. W ten sposób powstawało zamknięte koło zależności. Nie można było wyeliminować głównego składnika powodującego uczulenia, nie pozbawiając eliksiru swojej podstawowej cech - uśmierzania bólu. Z dostępnej jej literatury wynikało, że wprawdzie czynione były różne próby zastąpienia go innymi składnikami, ale jak na razie bez powodzenia. Nie bez znaczenia był tu zapewne także fakt, że otrzymanie półproduktu do stworzenia eliksiru było bardzo proste i nawet średnio zaawansowany warzelnik był w stanie prosto go otrzymać. Natomiast wszystkie inne zamienniki wymagały dość dużej wiedzy i odpowiedniego zaplecza. W miarę czytania Ela dochodziła jednak do wniosku, że jest to coraz bardziej zacieśniający się krąg zależności, bo jak zaczynała wgłębiać się w procesy powstawania zamienników - a przynajmniej te procesy, które nie były objęte tajemnicą - zawsze w którymś momencie natykała się bulwopnącze. Czyli wszędzie te substancje które były odpowiedzialne za uczulenia były wprowadzane do eliksiru.

– * –

Michała w nocy obudziły dzwony. Dzwony, tutaj? Ale faktycznie słychać było dzwony. Kiedy wstał z łóżka poczuł chłód na stopach. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu zobaczył, że cała podłoga jest zalana i woda stoi już na pięć centymetrów. Szybko rozejrzał się wkoło, ale nigdzie nikogo nie zobaczył.  
- Fajnie – mruknął pod nosem – Zostawili mnie...  
Z nie do końca ciepłem pomyślał o swoich przyjaciołach, mogli go chociaż obudzić wcześniej. Szybko wstał, naciągnął spodnie od dresu włożył buty i dopiero teraz zauważył z konsternacją, że jego plecak zniknął.  
- Noszszsz... - zaklął – Tego to już za wiele.  
Nie tracąc czasu na dalsze ubieranie wybiegł ze swojego pokoju i... znieruchomiał.  
Coś było nie tak. Nie zgadzał się wygląd pokoju wspólnego. A w zasadzie jego brak. Michał znajdował się w olbrzymim laboratorium eliksirów, stały tam na stołach setki kociołków. W każdym zbierała się powoli jakaś ciecz. Najgorsze jednak co zauważył Michał, to to, że jego przyjaciele i koledzy z klasy stali w wielkim szklanym pojemniku w którym powoli rósł poziom jakiejś nieprzeźroczystej cieczy.  
Kiedy tak patrzył z przerażeniem na to co widział, usłyszał jakiś świszczący zachrypły głos, który śmiał się z niego, że jest tak żałosny, że nikogo nie ocali.  
Dopiero krzyk z pojemnika, krzyk Sylwii przywrócił Michała do jakiej takiej świadomości. Sylwia krzyknęła mu, że jeśli będzie odpowiednio szybko wylewał ciecz z kociołków, to powinno przestać ich zalewać. Nie zastanawiał się za długo nad sensem tego, wiele spraw było tu absurdalnych. Dopadł do pierwszego kociołka i wylał z niego ciecz na podłogę, poziom cieczy w wielkim pojemniku na sekundę się zatrzymał, po czym znowu zaczął się podnosić znowu. Michał zaczął biegać od kociołka do kociołka wylewając ciecz na podłogę. Po pewnym czasie zauważył, że narasta inny problem. Im szybciej wylewał ciecz z kociołków, tym wolniej przybywało jej w pojemniku, ale też tym bardziej przybywało cieczy w laboratorium i tym ciężej i wolniej się poruszał. W którymś momencie musiał zacząć pływać, przez ułamek sekundy przemknęła mu dziwna myśl, że jakimś cudem kociołki ciągle są ponad powierzchnią cieczy. Z każdą chwilą był coraz bardziej zmęczony, coraz wolniej przemieszczał się kociołka do kociołka...  
Z przerażeniem zauważył, że nie wszyscy jego koledzy są ponad powierzchnią cieczy w swoim pojemniku. Zdwoił wysiłki, wytrwał jeszcze kwadrans, dwadzieścia minut, po czym siły zaczęły go opuszczać. Coraz mniej osób widział ponad cieczą w pojemniku, a z drugiej strony coraz bardziej był zmęczony, coraz ciężej mu się pływało. W końcu zmęczony do granic wytrzymałości złapał się jednego ze stolików na którym stał kociołek.  
- Już nie mam siły, nie dam rady... - wyszeptał i zapłakał.  
- Michał! Michał! MICHAŁ! - usłyszał krzyki, nie miał siły podnieść oczu na tonących kolegów.  
- Michał ! - coś szarpnęło go potężnie i zanim zdążył zareagować w jakikolwiek sposób coś uderzyło go bardzo mocno w tył głowy.  
- Budzi się... - usłyszał jeden głos.  
- I całe szczęście – dodał głos drugi.  
Gwiazdy widoczne wkoło niego zatańczyły, zawirowały po czym zniknęły, a Michał zobaczył nad sobą twarze Tadka i Mikołaja wpatrujące się w niego z najwyższą uwagą.  
- Aleś nam napędził strachu... - stwierdził Tadek – Coś się działo? - zapytał ostrożnie.  
- Krzyczałeś, miotałeś się po całym łóżku... – uzupełnił Mikołaj.  
Michał rozejrzał się wkoło. Był w swojej sypialni, leżał na podłodze i bolała go głowa.  
- Miałem koszmar... - stwierdził zaskoczony – po raz pierwszy od... od bardzo dawna. - dodał po chwili.  
- Nie chcę teraz o tym mówić... - skrzywił się.  
Mikołaj i Tadek pokiwali tylko głowami ze zrozumieniem, ale nie wgłębiali się. Wyszli z założenia, że jeśli Michał będzie chciał, to im powie co mu się śniło.  
Zmęczony i niewyspany Michał ruszył w stronę łazienki i pryszniców, by po kwadransie wyjść i udać się wraz zresztą roku na śniadanie.

– * –

Podczas piątkowego śniadania tylko uważny obserwator zdołałby zauważyć zmianę w zachowaniu szkolnej pielęgniarki. A jednak tacy obserwatorzy byli. Nie był im znany powód troski i wyraźnie dla nich widocznego zmartwienia pielęgniarki, ale trzymając się swojej filozofii postanowili nie ingerować.

– * –

Michał przez cały dzień czuł się fatalnie, nie mógł się skupić, skoncentrować. Miał problemy z najprostszymi nawet czynnościami. Dał plamę na transmutacji, transmutując gałązkę zamiast w kwiat w coś co przypominało połączenie kosza na śmieci i szarej brei. Czym wywołał nie tylko dezaprobatę profesora, ale i masę złośliwych komentarzy. Na Historii niemal usnął na stoliku i tylko szturchaniec do Tadka uchronił go od spadnięcia na podłogę. Zorientował się, że niemal zasnął.  
Przed obiadem dopadły go dziewczyny.  
- Michał, co się dzieje? - zapytała bez słowa wstępu Sylwia.

- Miałem koszmary w nocy – odparł niechętnie – bardzo sugestywne koszmary. Jestem wypluty, jakbym co najmniej przepłynął kilkanaście kilometrów – skrzywił się.  
- Jutro jest sobota, idę zaraz spać. Muszę się wyspać i odpocząć... – stwierdził Michał patrząc na dziewczyny.  
Z wielkim trudem dotarł do swojej sypialni, rozebrał się z wierzchniego ubrania i padł w łóżko, ostatnim co pamiętał, to zegar wybijający szesnastą.  
A potem...  
Potem koszmar powrócił.  
I znowu musiał biegać od stolika do stolika, najpierw w wodzie po kostki, potem po kolana, potem po pas...  
Aż w pewnym momencie znowu zobaczył przed oczami rozbłysk gwiazd.  
- Krzyczałeś... – skwitował to cicho Tadek – Znowu koszmar? - zapytał.  
- Tak, ten sam – pokiwa głową Michał. - Ile spałem? - zapytał, choć już po chwili znał odpowiedź. Zegar wybijał osiemnastą...

– * –

Fellean tym razem nie musiała jakoś specjalnie się ukrywać. Klub do którego miała się udać tego wieczoru był znany z tego że bywają w nim różne ekscentryczne osobowości, jak to mawiali w świecie niemagicznym, więc dziwny ubiór jednej czy drugiej osoby nikogo nie dziwił. Jednak fakt, że bywali tam przedstawiciele obu światów nie umniejszał problemu jaki przed nią się pojawiał przed każdym wyjściem. Co na siebie włożyć...  
Zdawała sobie sprawę, że oba światy różnią się na tyle, że nie będzie w stanie dobrać uniwersalnego ubioru. Po zastanowieniu się doszła jednak do wniosku, że niezależnie od tego w jakim świecie się będzie poruszać hormony buzujące wewnątrz młodych mężczyzn będą takie same, dlatego starannie wybrała ciemno granatową, niemal czarną wąską sukienkę lekko nad kolana z delikatnym dekoltem. Do tego dobrała kolczyki, będące jednocześnie fałszoskopami, bransoletkę z awaryjnym świstoklikiem i pierścionek będący wykrywaczem mrocznej magii. Przez chwilę się zastanawiała nad resztą ubioru, jednak po chwili postanowiła nie kusić za bardzo losu. Dobrała delikatną czarną bawełnianą bieliznę i czarne cienkie rajstopy oraz czółenka na niewielkim obcasie. Po czym ruszyła zażyć odprężającej kąpieli.

– * –

Dotarcie do klubu było dziecinnie proste. Sam klub o to zadbał. Wszyscy wiedzieli, gdzie w okolicy klubu jest punkt aportacyjny. Z jednej strony było to nie do końca bezpieczne, z drugiej jednak tylko szaleniec by się porywał na atak na kogoś w bezpośredniej bliskości punktu aportacyjnego gdzie w każdej chwili ktoś się mógł pojawić. Mało tego, mówiło się, że sam klub zatrudnia jednego czy dwu ochroniarzy, którzy mają dyskretnie obserwować ten teren i uspokajać nadmiernie rozgorączkowanych klubowiczów i innych gości.  
Zjawiła się kilka minut przed godziną dwudziesta, która wśród wielu bywalców klubów była uważana za moment kiedy każda szanująca się impreza powinna się zaczynać.  
Bez żadnego problemu dostała się do klubu, potem przechodząc przez jeden z korytarzy wewnątrz delikatnie musnęła dłonią jedną ze ścian, sprawdzając czy ma przed sobą tą właściwą, po czym upewniwszy się, że nikt jej nie widzi weszła do części lokalu przeznaczonej dla magicznej części populacji.

– * –

Zabawa w klubie była fenomenalna i Fellean zaczęła żałować, że przed północą musi opuścić lokal, żeby być gotowa na dzień następny. Jednak ten czas jaki tutaj spędziła nie był stracony, wypytała kilku chłopaków, którzy wydawali jej się najlepiej zorientowani w układach towarzyskich o szukany przez siebie obiekt. Żaden nic nie wiedział, albo na tyle dobrze się z tym maskował, choć Fellean stawiała by raczej na niewiedzę. Tańczyła, bawiła się uważając jednak na to co się wkoło dzieje.

– * –

W tym samym czasie w niemagicznej części klubu spotkało się dwu chłopaków.

- Ktoś cię szuka – odezwał się średniej postury chłopak w stroju barmana. - Lala słyszał jak jakaś panienka wypytywała o chłopaka z tatuażem na ramieniu.  
- Jak wygląda? - spokojnie zapytał ciemnowłosy chłopak.  
- Drobna, szczupła, ubrana w obcisłą czarna sukienkę do kolan – relacjonował barman – aaa, ma długie kolczyki i jest szatynką.  
Ciemnowłosy tylko pokiwał głową, słuchając opisu dziewczyny.  
- No to pora zapolować... - dodał cicho – Jest w części dla… uzdolnionych? - Zaakcentował na użytek właśnie przechodzącej dziewczyny.  
Błyskawicznie rozumiejąc, co chce powiedzieć barman zrobił gest pocierania kciukiem o palec wskazujący – Tak, dla bardzo – zaakcentował mocno – uzdolnionych.  
Jego rozmówca tylko pokiwał głową i podziękowawszy ruszył w stronę jednego z korytarzy, odprowadzany tęsknym wzrokiem dziewczyny, która właśnie ich minęła.  
- Nawet o tym nie myśl... - szepnął jej barman – Zainteresowanie nim, jest... niemile widziane przez jego rodzinę. - I pokiwał potakująco głową widząc zrozumienie w oczach dziewczyny.

– * –

Fellean bawiła się już kilka godzin i właśnie zamierzała zbierać do wcześniejszego wyjścia kiedy jakiś ciemnowłosy chłopak podszedł do niej z zawadiackim uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Hej, co taka piękna dziew... - zaczął, zapewne po to tylko żeby znaleźć się blisko niej. I niemal równocześnie z ostrym piskiem fałszoskopów chłopak pełnym impetem swojej siły i masy ciała wpadł na nią. Nim zdążyła zareagować już poczuła dwie różdżki wbijające się jej w ciało. Dwie? Jedna wbijała się jej w lewy bok na wysokości serca, a druga w podgardle.

- Kim. Jesteś? - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby chłopak. - Nawet nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek i tak ci się nie uda. - dodał spokojniejszym już tonem. Z daleka mogli sprawiać wrażenie parki, która właśnie na moment przystanęła aby obdarzyć się wzajemnie długim pocałunkiem.

Fellean błyskawicznie zanalizowała sytuację, była w potrzasku. Teraz nawet deportując się z tego lokalu - o ile nie jest ogrodzony osłonami - zabrała by chłopaka ze sobą. Dlatego też postanowiła powiedzieć prawdę, w końcu to co robiła nie było nielegalne, może trochę wścibskie, ale na pewno nie nielegalne.

- Szukam pewnego chłopaka - odparła ostrożnie starając się nie naciskać za bardzo brodą na czubek różdżki. - Ciemnowłosy, średniej budowy, dosyć wysoki, ma mieć tatuaż przedstawiający smoka na ramieniu... - w miarę jak opisywała obiekt swoich poszukiwań zaczęła zauważać podobieństwo między obiektem, a trzymającym ja w szachu chłopaku.

Trzymający ją chłopak na moment zwolnił jedną z różdżek i wykonał nią jakiś dosyć skomplikowany gest. Jeden z jej pierścionków gwałtownie się rozgrzał.

- Tymczasowo przywiązałem cię do mnie - rzekł tonem konwersacji, opuszczając obie różdżki. - Nie uciekniesz ode mnie, a mało tego próba ucieczki utrwali zaklęcie i będę zawsze wiedział gdzie jesteś.  
- A teraz chodź. - złapał Fellean za rękę i poprowadził do jakiegoś stolika stojącego w rogu sali.  
- Dla kogo pracujesz? - zapytał prosto z mostu, kiedy już pomógł jej usiąść i sam usiadł tyłem do rogu, a twarzą do niej. Właśnie dotarło do niej, że chłopak przypomina drapieżnika polującego na swoje ofiary, i to bardzo sprawnego drapieżnika. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna zaczęła się obawiać o swoje bezpieczeństwo. Nie potrafiła rozpoznać ruchów jakie wykonał trzymając ją uwięzioną pod ścianą, ale nie wyglądało jej to na zwykłą magię. Mało tego, ciepłota pierścionka mówiła jej, że ten czar był jednym z arkanów mrocznej strony magii. A rozpoczynanie walki nawet z początkującym adeptem mrocznej strony magii było ostatnim na co miała ochotę. Po chwili ciszy, kiedy wyraźnie widziała jak chłopak na zmianę studiuje jej twarz, ocenia jej ciało oraz lustruje okolicę w oczekiwaniu na jakieś nadciągające niebezpieczeństwo Fellean postanowiła zagrać jedyną kartą która nigdy do tej pory jej nie zawiodła. Postanowiła po prostu uwieść chłopaka i zaciągnąć go do własnego specjalnie przygotowanego saloniku do wielkiego łoża i tam wycisnąć z niego wszystko.  
Nie przewidziała tylko jednego. Że chłopak będzie odporny na jej wdzięki.

– * –

Kiedy dobrze po północy wychodzili oboje z klubu, chłopak zachowywał się jakby byli od dawna parą i jedyne na co mieli teraz ochotę, to zaszycie się gdzieś w jakimś tanim hoteliku i spędzenie ze sobą kilku godzin. Ale Fellean wiedziała, że to tylko pokaz dla innych, którzy być może obserwowali ją, chłopaka a może ich oboje. Rozmowa jaką przeprowadziła z chłopakiem była niemałym szokiem dla niej, nie tylko uzyskała potwierdzenie że to jego szukają, na potwierdzenie czego chłopak pokazał jej tatuaż przedstawiający jakąś wariację na temat rogogona węgierskiego. Ale zorientowała się, że sprawa w jaką zapewne nieświadomie się wplątali jest znacznie poważniejsza, kiedy zaczęła wypytywać swojego rozmówcę niemal spodziewała się ciągłego pisku fałszoskopów, dlatego też cisza jaka trwała przy jego wypowiedziach była dla Fellean niczym wiadro lodowatej wody na głowę. Chłopak był świadom swojej mocy i możliwości, i tego nie ukrywał. Fałszoskopy zadziałały tylko raz, kiedy zapytała chłopaka czy się czegoś obawia, na co padła udzielona z lekkim wahaniem odpowiedź przecząca. Jednak fałszoskopy nie wydarły się, a jedyne lekko zapiszczały, co mogło oznaczać, że spodziewa się czegoś, ale jest przekonany o tym że sobie poradzi i tylko moment zaskoczenia będzie dla niego zaskoczeniem.  
Po wyjściu chłopak który przedstawił się jako Adam – a na co fałszoskopy nie zareagowały, więc mogło to być jego faktyczne imię – zaproponował Fellean, że odprowadzi ją do domu dla - jak to podkreślił - jej bezpieczeństwa. Bardzo to zastanowiło Fellean i dopiero kiedy wyszli z klubu i powoli wtopili się niemal niezauważalnie w otoczenie do Fellean dotarł fakt, który kiełkował w jej umyśle od jakiegoś już czasu. Właśnie rozmawiała z Rekersem, pytanie jak wysoko postawionym, ale na pewno z Rekersem. Widząc zaskoczenie i zrozumienie na jej twarzy Adam uśmiechnął się wyraźnie.

- Więc już się domyśliłaś? - zapytał spokojnie, nadal trzymając ją pod rękę. Kiedy tylko pokiwała głową potakująco kontynuował dalej.  
- Zachowaj to dla siebie, nie mów zupełnie nikomu, nawet swojemu szefowi... – przerwał widząc szok na jej twarzy. - Co? Myślałaś, że się nie domyślę? Mój wuj usiłuje mnie usidlić już od dwu lat, jak dotąd bez powodzenia... – parsknął lekkim śmiechem.  
Tylko fakt, że Fellean była mocno, ale jednocześnie delikatnie trzymana przez rękę Adama uchronił ją od zapewne bolesnego upadku na bruk.  
- Cooo? - tylko tyle zdołała wyjąkać.  
W tym samym momencie poczuła gwałtowne szarpnięcie w okolicach żołądka i zanim się zorientowała stała sama przed drzwiami swojego mieszkania. Kiedy dotarły do niej implikacje tego faktu jej żołądek gwałtownie zmniejszył swoją objętość zmuszając ją do natychmiastowego sprintu do łazienki, gdzie przez następne dziesięć minut dawała upust swojej panice.

* * *

_Zapraszam do komentowania._


	11. Rozdział 10

_**od autora:**_

_- Świat Harry'ego Pottera należy do JKR, ja tylko pożyczam go na chwilę dla zabawy. Nie osiągam z tego żadnych zysków.  
- Wszelkie podobieństwo osób i wydarzeń jest całkowicie przypadkowe i niezamierzone.  
**- Wygląd wnętrz został w całości stworzony na potrzeby tego opowiadania przeze mnie i nie ma nic wspólnego z rzeczywiście istniejącymi miejscami!**_

**Rozdział 10**

Tej nocy Michał na pewno długo nie zapomni. Ani on, ani jego współlokatorzy. Około trzeciej nad ranem po kolejnym budzeniu zdecydował się ubrać i iść pospacerować, żeby Mikołaj i Tadek choć trochę się zdrzemnęli.  
Swoją wędrówkę rozpoczął od kwadransa pod prysznicem, potem ubrał się i ruszył szkolnymi korytarzami. Wędrując korytarzami w pewnej chwili ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że słyszy dość wyraźnie rozmowę jakichś istot. Zaintrygowany wystawił głowę zza załomu muru. Jakież było jego jego zdziwienie kiedy zobaczył dwie niewielki istotki stojące i wykłócające się o coś. Chwila uwagi wystarczyła, aby Michał zorientował się, że powodem gwałtownej wymiany zdań jest menu na dzisiejszy dzień.

Spacerując pustymi teraz korytarzami Michał zauważył wiele szczegółów, które w dzień powszedni w świetle, zgiełku i gwarze znikały. Zauważył jak starannie są spasowane ze sobą poszczególne bloki, jak współgrają kolorem, kształtem i zdobieniami.

Wędrują powoli korytarzem na drugim piętrze zatrzymał się przez chwilę, aby w świetle swojej różdżki popodziwiać obraz koło którego właśnie przechodził.  
- Psst! - rozległo się nagle tuż koło niego – Zgaś światło!  
- Kto... - zająknął się Michał.  
- Światło zgasić szybko trzeba! - upomniał się jakiś głos. Michał błyskawicznie zgasił światło.  
- Już idą... - szept zdawał się docierać do Michała... z obrazu! - Patrz!  
Rzeczywiście na obrazie zaczęło się coś dziać, obraz zaczął jaśnieć od lewego boku, by po chwili ukazać piękny wschód słońca, na tle którego widać było majestatycznie przemieszczające się stado dużych zwierząt. Po chwili Michał rozpoznał je – to były lwy jaskiniowe. Olbrzymi samiec i siedem samic oraz kila młodych majestatycznie przemierzało płótno obrazu od lewego do prawego brzegu, w czasie kiedy słońce powoli podnosiło się zza widnokręgu. Przemarsz stada lwów trwał około pięciu minut i przez ten cały czas Michał bał się głośniej odetchnąć.  
- Piękne... - szepnął głos z obrazu, kiedy całe stado zniknęło już za prawym obramowaniem. - Od dawna nie udało mi się ich zobaczyć... Są takie ostrożne. Zresztą musiały cię wyczuć. A mimo to wyszły, musisz być bardzo ale to bardzo ważny.  
- Kim jesteś? – zapytał w końcu Michał – I gdzie się chowasz? - uważnie obrzucił spojrzeniem cały korytarz, czym wywołał tylko śmiech swojego rozmówcy lub rozmówczyni.  
- Jestem Zekora – rozległo się z obrazu, po czym dobiegł stamtąd szmer rozgarnianych traw i Michał zauważył wychodzącą młodą kobietę o skórze barwy gorzkiej czekolady, ubraną w przepaskę biodrową i napierśnik zrobiony z dwu skorup żółwia.  
- Jesteś na obrazie? - nie krył zaskoczenia Michał. Odpowiedział mu tylko szczery i dźwięczny śmiech rozmówczyni.  
- Bardzo jesteś spostrzegawczy... - odparła z lekkim prychnięciem. - Tak, mieszkam na tym portrecie, podobnie jak inni na innych. Nie wiedziałeś o tym? - zrobiła zdziwioną minę widząc szok na twarzy Michała.  
-Nieeee... - pokręcił przecząco głową, zupełnie zdezorientowany.  
- Jedynie cztery portrety są martwe – dodała ze śmiechem, bawiła się wybornie widząc malujące się na twarzy Michała doznania.  
- Reszta portretów też się rusza? I też może rozmawiać? - zdziwił się Michał.  
- Tak, tak... Młody człowieku – rozległo się nagle z drugiej strony korytarza – I jakbyś tak nie hałasował, to udało by mi się jeszcze chwilę pospać – odezwał się jakiś starszy mężczyzna drzemiący w bujanym fotelu na obrazie naprzeciw tego przed którym stał Michał.  
- A jak chcesz prowadzić dysputy o portretach, to poszukaj mistrza Michaellego – burknął jeszcze staruszek – Ooo, powinien być gdzieś tam... - machną ręką w kierunku w którym Michał szedł przed postojem przy obrazie Zekory.  
Michał uśmiechnął się tylko lekko.  
- Dziękuję i już nie przeszkadzam – pożegnał się z Zekorą i ruszył dalej we wskazanym kierunku.

Wędrując dalej zaczął większą uwagę zwracać na wiszące portrety, kolejny z nich przedstawiał kogoś kto mógł być malarzem, co sugerowała potężna paleta jaką trzymał w dłoni oraz kilka pędzli trzymanych w drugiej ręce.  
- Mistrz Armando Sergio Michaello – odczytał podpis.  
- Do usług młody czarodzieju, co cię sprowadza w te zimne i nieprzystępne miejsca? - odezwał się portret rozprostowując ręce.  
- Koszmary – uśmiechnął się smutno Michał.  
- Aaa, tak, tak... - zamyślił się mistrz – to co teraz się wyrabia z portretami to zaiste koszmar...  
- Zamilkłbyś na chwilę chociaż – dobiegło z przeciwległej ściany.  
- Ojejku... - obruszył się mistrz Michaello – odezwał się wszystko wiedzący... - wydął wargi i naburmuszył się. - Jak jesteś taki mądry, to sam sobie rozmawiaj z tymi... tymi... tymi... A-MA-TO-RA-MI. - przesylabizował powoli, po czym na znak że skończył rozmowę odwrócił się plecami do korytarza.

Ciche parsknięcie śmiechu skłoniło Michała do zbliżenia się do drugiej ściany.  
- O młody czarodziej – przedstawiony na portrecie młodo wyglądający człowiek uśmiechnął się do Michała. - Jakież to koszmary cię trapią? - zapytał z poważniejącą miną.  
Michał przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy i co powiedzieć, ale w końcu uznał, że sam i tak sobie nie poradzi, a dobrze będzie jak ktoś go przynajmniej wysłucha. Wziąwszy głęboki oddech rozpoczął swoją opowieść...

- Dziwne... - odezwał się portret po ponad dwudziestu minutach kiedy Michał skończył opowiadać o sobie i swoich koszmarach. - Ale wybacz, nie dosłyszałem twego nazwiska...  
- Michał Jerzy Dawbór, herbu Pawęż – przedstawił się oficjalnie Michał.  
- Ciekawe, zaiste ciekawe... - niczym sam do siebie mówił drobny człowieczek na portrecie – po dwakroć siódmy syn...  
- Pomóc ci zapewne nie potrafię... - Michał skrzywił się tylko słysząc te słowa – Ale... mogę dać ci pewną wskazówkę. - kontynuował portret.  
- Pomyśl w czym jesteś dobry... a raczej w czym był dobry twój daleki przodek – kontynuował.  
Michał zastanowił się dłuższą chwilę.  
- W czym był dobry mój praprzodek... – zastanawiał się chwilę, i nagle usłyszał tę samą melodię która dotarła do jego uszu kiedy po raz pierwszy podjął swoją różdżkę. Skonsternowany zauważył, że lewa dłoń sama, mimowolnie ułożyła się jakby trzymając coś.  
- Był wojownikiem! - zauważył Michał z zaskoczeniem.  
- No właśnie – ze śmiechem odparł portret. - Udzielę ci jeszcze jednej porady, nie próbuj już teraz iść spać. Przejdź się po szkole, pooglądaj. Może poszukaj czterech martwych portretów? - dodał z uśmiechem.  
- A gdzie ich szukać? – szybko zapytał Michał widząc, że portret zaczyna jakby zasypiać.  
- Idź dalej i pytaj napotkanych po drodze. - odparł sennie już portret.  
Pokrzepiony rozmową ruszył w dalszą drogę, zastanowił się przez chwilę.  
- _Zabawmy się..._ – pomyślał – W_ końcu zawsze mogę się zabawić w łowy..._ - dostosowując się do przyjętej nomenklatury zmienił sposób chodzenia, zaczął się skradać, starając się maksymalnie wykorzystać cień i wszelkie miejsca dające możliwość ukrycia się. Zanim przekroczył jakąkolwiek plamę światła, lub tylko jaśniejszego cienia uważnie lustrował okolicę.  
- Przydałby się low-light... – mruknął do siebie, wbijając wzrok w cień znajdujący się po drugiej stronie jaśniejszej plamy mroku na styku dwu korytarzy.  
- A cóż to takiego jest? – usłyszał tuż koło ucha szept, na dźwięk którego niemal podskoczył.  
- Wynalazek niemagicznych, który czyni widzenie w ciemnościach łatwiejszym... - równie szeptem wyjaśnił.  
- A kim ty jesteś? - zainteresował się mieszkaniec bardzo starego i zniszczonego portretu.  
- Michał Jerzy Dawbór, herbu Pawęż – wzdychając przedstawił się ponownie Michał.  
- Hmmm – rozległo się z portretu. - Podejdź proszę do mnie bliżej, bo wzrok już nie ten... – rozległo się cicho.  
- A jednak! - głos z portretu zabrzmiał radośnie. - Nie zniszczyli całej krwi! Młody człowieku... - odezwał się znowu spokojny głos z portretu. - Czy masz już „Dusmanlar Tanri'nin Kirbac"?  
- Czy co mam? - zdziwił się Michał.  
- Nieważne, nieważne... Kiedy go znajdziesz będziesz wiedział... – odparł podekscytowany portret. - Jak go znajdziesz idź natychmiast do nauczyciela uczącego zaklęć! - postać na portrecie zdawała się być bardzo przejęta. - Nie używaj samemu! To bardzo niebezpieczne! I trzymaj jak najdalej od krwi, od jakiejkolwiek krwi. A teraz już idź, idź... - portret zdawał się znikać.  
- Zaraz! - zawołał Michał – Gdzie znajdę martwe portrety? - zapytał szybko.  
Odpowiedziała mu jedynie cisza.  
- No fajnie... - skomentował to Michał. - Czego wszyscy wariują jak usłyszą jak się nazywam? I kogo teraz zapytać o drogę? - zastanowił się na głos.  
- Na pierwsze pytanie ci nie odpowiem młody człowieku, ale na drugie chętnie... – rozległo się nagle mamrotanie zza Michała.  
Zaskoczony Michał błyskawicznie przykucnął obracając się w stronę głosu, nawet nie zarejestrował momentu kiedy różdżka znalazła się w jego ręku.  
- Kim jesteś? - odezwał się celując różdżką w ciemność i będąc gotowym do natychmiastowego skoku w bok.  
- Jestem starcem, który ma dość zawracania mu głowy – doleciał lekko sepleniący głos. - Jeśli odwrócisz się do mnie plecami i pójdziesz prosto – kontynuował monotonnie głos – to piąty portret będzie jednym z tych, których szukasz. - Michał wypatrzył wreszcie swojego rozmówcę, maleńki portret na którym był stareńki profesor w otoczeniu wielu ksiąg.  
- To znaczy, że tam jest jeden z tych czterech portretów, które nigdy się nie odezwały? - upewnił się Michał.  
- Nie, nie nigdy się nie odezwały, a zostały po prostu namalowane przez niemagicznego mistrza. A jak się pewnie kiedyś będziesz uczył, tylko podczas tworzenia obrazu można w niego wpleść odpowiednie zaklęcia, aby potem portret zdawał się żyć. - stareńki profesor sprawiał wrażenie już lekko znudzonego. - Idź już sobie... Idź. - zwrócił się do Michała.  
Michał z lekką nieśmiałością ruszył we wskazanym kierunku i podszedł do portretu. Z portretu patrzył na niego dość postawny mężczyzna, nie można go było nazwać urodziwym, ale miał w sobie to coś, co nie pozwało przejść obojętnie obok takiego człowieka.  
- Jan Twardowski – przeczytał cicho podpis pod obrazem. - A więc tak wygląda patron szkoły... – pokiwał głową.  
- Piękny to ty nie jesteś, tak jak mi mówili, ale i prawdą jest to, że nie można przejść koło ciebie obojętnie... – ciągnął Michał obserwując uważnie portret.  
- Więcej szacunku! - padło z lewej strony portretu. - To Mistrz Twardowski!  
- Nie – odparł twardo Michał, choć jego samego ta odpowiedź zdziwiła. - To jego portret.  
- Jesteś bezczelny! - dobiegł go głos z ciemności.  
- Nie, szczery... – odparł zgodnie z prawdą – Zawsze mi wpajano, że mam mówić prawdę, a nie chować się za kłamstwami.  
- A kimże ty jesteś, żeby tak się odzywać? - padło ciche pytanie z drugiej strony portretu. Dziwne, ale Michał nie widział tam żadnych obrazów.  
- Michał Jerzy Dawbór, herbu Pawęż – z westchnieniem po raz kolejny przedstawił się Michał  
- Piekło i szatani! - padło z lewej strony portretu.  
- Tanrı bizi korusun! - zawtórowało z prawej, po czym zaległa cisza.  
- I to by było na tyle... - warknął zdecydowanie zły Michał.  
Patrzył przez chwilę na portret, który zdawał się wwiercać w niego wzrokiem.

- Co ty tu robić? - rozległo się nagle na wysokości jego kolan. Zaskoczony Michał popatrzył w dół. Stał przed nim mały tak na oko o wzroście pół metra stworek podobny do tego którego wezwał profesor Tarczyński, kiedy oglądał różdżkę Michała.  
- Stoję i patrzę... – odwarknął, po czym natychmiast się zreflektował i spokojnie już dodał – Przepraszam, szukałem martwych portretów.  
Stworek tylko popatrzył wielkimi oczami na Michała i zapytał cicho – Ty szukać "Wiecznie Milczących"?.  
Na co Michał tylko pokiwał głową.  
- Jeden być tu – stworek wskazał portret – drugi być koło stara sala zamian, - wyliczał dalej – trzeci być w zamknięta sala gdzie być dużo książka, a czwarty być w sala z broń.  
- Hmm, - zastanowił się Michał – dziś już ich nie znajdę. Kim ty jesteś? - zapytał małą istotę.  
- Ja? Ja być Drzazga i służyć w kuchnia... - ostrożnie odparło stworzenie.  
- A zaprowadzisz mnie tam? - zapytał Michał.  
- Drzazga zaprowadzić zaraz, zaprowadzić wielki pan... - Michał lekko się uśmiechnął na takie zapewnienie, ale poszedł za stworkiem.  
Po kilku minutach marszu stanęli przed wielkimi drzwiami zza których dochodziły różne dźwięki i zapachy. Mały stworek pchnął wielkie drzwi...  
- Drzazga! - rozległ się dziki okrzyk – Gdzieś ty zawlokła swoją zawszoną... - głos się gwałtownie urwał, kiedy Michał wszedł za Drzazgą do kuchni.  
- Wielki pan przyjść! – wykrzyknął stworek który jeszcze chwilę temu krzyczał na Drzazgę – Flejek już wołać Kolano... - wypowiedział te słowa w biegu i zniknął gdzieś w ciemnym małym tunelu. Chwilę później z cichym trzaskiem pojawił się kolejny stworek.  
- Kolano słuchać co pan chcieć... - powiedział ostrożnie.  
Michał kucnął, aby różnica wzrostu nie była tak wielka i spojrzawszy raz jeszcze na krzątające się po wielkiej kuchni stworki odezwał się spokojnie.  
- Czy mogę dostać teraz coś do jedzenia? - zapytał – Nie jadłem kolacji, bo nie byłem w stanie i jestem troszkę głodny...  
Kolano uważnie zlustrował Michała z góry do dołu.  
- Ty być niemagiczny? - odważył się zapytać. Kiedy Michał potwierdził skinięciem głowy, Kolano kontynuował.  
- Kura jeść? - wskazał na dużego kurczaka piekącego się akurat nad olbrzymim paleniskiem. Część stworków spojrzała złym wzrokiem na Kolano, ale ten zdawał się tego nie widzieć, natomiast nie uszło to uwadze Michała.  
- To wasza kolacja? - zapytał patrząc na resztę stworzeń.  
- Śniadanie – odezwała się Drzazga, i zaraz umilkła pod wpływem karcącego wzroku Kolana.  
- To nie... - zdecydowanie odezwał się Michał – Zaczekam na nasze śniadanie. Już niezadługo powinno być.  
- Już nosić pierwsza miska... - cicho powiedziała Drzazga.  
- Dziękuję, to ja idę na swoje śniadanie. - odparł ze śmiechem Michał. Chwilę mu zajęło zanim zorientował się gdzie jest i ruszył w stronę jadalni.

Zimno ostatecznie obudziło Fellean. Dotarło do niej, że spędziła noc na kolanach w swojej łazience nad muszlą. Szybko przypomniała sobie wydarzenia dnia wczorajszego. Wyjście do klubu, spotkanie chłopaka, rozmowę i odkrycie, że chłopak jest Rekersem.  
Tak, to było coś, czego żadne z nich nie brało pod uwagę przyjmując zlecenie.  
Nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział wiele o Rekersach, ale nikt też nie chciał z nimi zadzierać. Plotki jakie chodziły po magicznym świecie mówiły o organizacji na tyle wpływowej i bogatej, że nie obawiającej się o swoje istnienie. A z drugiej strony na tyle tajemniczej, że nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział czym się zajmowała. Ale jakakolwiek by ta organizacja nie była na pewno nie puściła by płazem szpiegowania jednego ze swoich członków. A chłopak był niezły, co sama Fellean ku własnej irytacji musiała potwierdzić. Mało, że zdołał ją upolować, to jeszcze zabezpieczył się i to chyba nawet skutecznie przed dalszą inwigilacją.  
Fellean zebrała się w sobie, wstała doprowadziła do stanu w jakim mogła funkcjonować i ruszyła pieszo w stronę niemagicznego Krakowa.  
Musiała przemyśleć sporo spraw.  
Pospacerowała po Plantach, zaglądnęła do paru kawiarni, w "Cyklopie" zjadła pizzę na obiad.  
Jej myśli jednak cały czas krążyły wkoło tego czego świadkiem była poprzedniego wieczora. Ten czar którego on użył. Adam. Był taki, taki delikatny, subtelny, szarmancki. W pewnym momencie dotarło do Fellean o czym zaczyna myśleć i zrobiło się jej gorąco – to zdecydowanie szło w złym kierunku.  
Dalsze jej myśli przerwał jednak mały, tak na oko ośmioletni chłopak, który podbiegł do niej i przyjrzawszy się jej uważnie wyciągnął do niej rączkę z czymś okrągłym.  
- Dwaj panowie mówili, żeby ci to dać – powiedział lekko wypinając pierś do przodu. Dzwonek alarmowy zawył w jej umyśle.  
- Jacy panowie? - ostrożnie zapytała.  
- Nie wiem - chłopiec popatrzył na nią z uśmiechem – zapytali mnie tam, na ulicy czy chce galeona. Jak powiedziałem, że tylko głupi by nie chciał. To dali to – pokazał brodą trzymany w dłoni krążek – i powiedzieli komu oddać. I nawet od razu dali galeona! – dodał z uśmiechem, pokazując najprawdziwszego galeona.  
To wszystko zastanowiło Fellean, to musieli być magowie, podobnie jak chłopczyk i chcieli coś jej przekazać...  
Z lekkim wahaniem wyciągnęła rękę i zabrała z dłoni malca srebrny dysk.  
Zaledwie go dotknęła dysk rozgrzał się delikatnie i na gładkiej do tej pory powierzchni dysku pojawił się na moment napis: "Jesteś pod naszą opieką".  
Fellean musiała przyznać, że tego się nie spodziewała.

Michał całą sobotę poświęcił na przygotowanie się do konfrontacji z koszmarem. Nie miał bladego pojęcia czym koszmar go zaskoczy, ale musiał się czymś zająć, żeby nie usnąć. Wreszczie parę minut po kolacji dał za wygraną.  
- Idę spać – zakomunikował swoim współlokatorom. - I albo przeżyję, albo mnie diabli wezmą – zażartował z wisielczym humorem.  
- Jestem już tym za bardzo zmęczony... - dodał, po czym skierował się w stronę sypialni. Pięć minut później już spał.

I znowu obudziły go dzwony, ale tym razem Michał był zdecydowany na walkę. Wiedział, że to koszmar, że jego przyjaciołom tak naprawdę nic się nie dzieje. Ale wiedzieć to jedno, a widzieć wszystkich zamkniętych w wielkim szklanym pojemniku to drugie.  
I znowu ten sam głos szydził z niego i śmiał się.  
- Pomyśl w czym dobry był twój przodek... - powiedział sam do siebie półgłosem Michał. Odprężył się na tyle na ile pozwalały mu okoliczności i...  
- Do mnie! - rzucił mocnym pewnym głosem składając prawą dłoń jakby trzymał w niej rękojeść szabli.  
Nic się jednak nie stało, a śmiech stał się jeszcze bardziej szyderczy i złośliwy.  
- Do mnie! - rzucił Michał nie myśląc o porażce, tym razem jedak składają lewą dłoń . I również nic się nie stało. Lekko zaskoczony Michał popatrzył przed siebie.  
- No jasne, ale ze mnie baran! - zawołał - Po dwakroć... - Michał odetchnął głęboko, staną na lekko ugiętych nogach, po czym czyniąc obiema dłońmi gest chwytania, rzucił pewnym siebie głosem.  
- DO MNIE!  
Trzasnęło, huknęło, błysnęło i Michał poczuł że w dłoniach wylądowała mu jakaś broń. Kiedy otworzył oczy nie zdołał stłumić jęku ł w dłoniach dwie czarne szable husarskie. Długie, delikatnie wygięte, idealnie wyważone jakby stworzone dla niego. Machnął nimi raz i drugi. Szable były jakby przedłużeniem jego rąk, sam nie wiedział, że potrafi tak władać tak wspaniałą bronią. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że to nie on, że broń sama z siebie współgra z jego wewnętrznym instynktem walki. Rozejrzał się wkoło, po czym podszedł do szklanej tafli.  
- Koniec twojej władzy nade mną koszmarze... – powiedział kręcąc młynka oboma szablami.  
Zakręcił raz, i drugi, po czym bez żadnego ostrzeżenia z potężnym zamachem wbił ostrza obu szabli w jeden punkt na gładkiej tafli szkła oddzielającej go od przyjaciół. Na tafli pojawiło się maleńkie zarysowanie, Michał jednak nie przestawał pchać i napierać całą swoją siłą na rękojeści obu szabli. Zdesperowany naparł ze wszystkich sił i kiedy już zaczynał tracić nadzieję, po tafli rozbiegła się pajęczyna pęknięć i w ułamku sekundy tafla zniknęła, a Michał z krzykiem się obudził.

- Co się stało? - zapytał wpadając do sypialni Tadek.  
- Skończyło się... – wydyszał Michał, sprawiał wrażenie jakby zaliczył maraton, i to nie raz a kilka razy. - Pokonałem koszmar... – uśmiechnął się blado do Tadka, po czym padł na poduszkę i usnął jak małe dziecko.

Wieczór i noc Michał przespał spokojnie.

Niedzielny poranek był ciepły, słoneczny i wręcz zachęcał do wczesnego wstawania. Michał obudzony tuż przed śniadaniem przez Mikołaja szybko się ubrał i już wychodząc na śniadanie zauważył Igora Łęckowskiego, który poszarzały na twarzy, z cierpiętniczą miną wychodził ze swojego pokoju i kierował się ku jadalni.  
- Cześć – rzucił Michał wesoło wszystkim przy stole, czym wywołał lekkie zaskoczenie. Nie było tajemnicą, że ostatnio nie sypiał najlepiej.  
- Co zrobiłeś? - zainteresowała się od razu Sylwia.  
- To co mi poradzono – odparł swobodnie – stanąłem do walki i... wygrałem.  
Nie dało się nie zauważyć, że w tym momencie Igor wykrzywił się nieprzyjemnie, ale nie było to nic nowego, obaj wzajemnie się nie znosili i porażki tego drugiego bardzo ich cieszyły.  
Widząc zaciekawione miny kolegów Michał streścił to stało się tej nocy. Opowiedział, o tym jak to mu poradzono walczyć z koszmarem i że zasugerowano wybór metody. Lekkie zamieszanie spowodowało wyjście Igora, który musiał być w nie najlepszym stanie, bo się zataczał i ostatecznie został odprowadzony do skrzydła szpitalnego przez Grześka i Jurka.

- Przed obiadem pielęgniarka wezwała do siebie ich obu i zostawiła na obserwacji. - usłyszał profesor Hammis kiedy przy obiedzie zapytał o nieobecność kilku swoich podopiecznych.  
Jakież było jego zdziwienie kiedy dowiedział się, że Igor Łęckowski sprawia wrażenie bardzo chorego i lekarze podejrzewają możliwość jakiejś zakaźnej choroby.

– * –

Obudziwszy się Fellean stwierdziła, że musi koniecznie dać znać Thornowi o tym co się z nią dzieje. Szybko ubrała się, zjadła lekkie śniadanie po czym ruszyła na ulicę Tajemną, do budynku Publicznej Sowiej Poczty.  
Przez pewien czas zastanawiała się co i jak napisać, ale po chwili namysłu stwierdziła, że najprościej napisać krótko i zwięźle. Poinformowała Thorna, że dla bezpieczeństwa jego i reszty grupy musi zerwać z nimi wszelkie kontakty, że spotkała poszukiwanego chłopaka, ale sprawy się bardzo zagmatwały i że oni „są za ciency, żeby się w to mieszać". Poprosiła o zmianę wszystkich kontaktów i miejsc spotkań, jednym słowem prosiła o całkowite zerwanie z nią kontaktów.  
Jakież było jej zdziwienie, kiedy dwie godziny później – kiedy już wróciła do domu - tą samą publiczną pocztą otrzymała odpowiedź. Lekko zestresowana odebrała list, zapłaciła sowie i nalawszy sobie do kieliszka odrobinę prawie dwudziestoletniej whiskey zasiadła w ulubionym fotelu żeby go przeczytać. Wiadomość jaką dostała była najlakoniczniejsza z możliwych, a brzmiała:  
„Jutro. 9:30. Twardowski."  
Emocje Fellean wyrwały się zupełnie spod jej kontroli i rozryczała się jak bóbr.

– * –

Poniedziałkowe śniadanie w Twardowskim przebiegało spokojnie jeśli nie liczyć drobnego zamieszania jakie miało miejsc przy odbiorze poczty. Duża tak ciemna, że prawie czarna sowa z gracją wylądowała przed Dominiką powodując niemałe zdziwienie. Sama zainteresowana była zdziwiona tym faktem, a jeszcze bardziej wielkością trzymanej koperty. Siedząca najbliżej niej Sylwia była bardzo zaskoczona widząc pismo sygnowane oficjalną pieczęcią szpitala pod wezwaniem Eskulapa. Takie pisma nie są wysyłane do pierwszej lepszej osoby.  
Dominika niespecjalnie zdziwiona pieczęcią wyciągnęła pergamin i szybko przebiegła wzrokiem jego treść po czym sapnęła z frustracją.  
- Znowu... – jęknęła chowając pergamin i kierując się na zajęcia z Zaklęć.

– * –

Zestresowana Fellean pojawiła się nazajutrz rano przed wejściem do szkoły.  
Nie mogła spać w nocy, więc postanowiła przygotować się do wizytacji. Przypomniała sobie wszystko co pamiętała o nauczaniu, przeglądnęła kilka podręczników. Długo i z namysłem wybierała strój w jakim ma się pojawić. Była jedyną kobietą, więc wiedziała, że to właśnie ona będzie musiała rozmawiać z dziewczętami. Musiała wyglądać zarówno profesjonalnie jak i w miarę koleżeńsko, w końcu była raptem o kilka lat starsza od najstarszych roczników. Po dogłębnej analizie tego co musiała zrobić – wcale nie była taka głupia jak sądziła reszta ekipy, po prostu najczęściej nie chciało jej się przemęczać – wybrała odpowiedni to tego strój. Rudo-miedziany komplet, spódnica i marynarka. Do tego biała bluzka, cieliste pończochy i zgrabne czarne czółenka na małym obcasiku. Całości dopełniały dość duże okulary, które w tej wersji miały zintegrowane rejestrowanie obrazu i dźwięku, delikatne kolczyki będące fałszoskopami, bransoletka będąca awaryjnym świstoklikiem i obrączka którą miała w klubie, a która była detektorem mrocznej magii. Do tego doszedł delikatny makijaż, tak delikatny, że niemal niewidoczny i pasująca kolorystycznie torebka.  
Fellean zjadła lekkie śniadanie, ubrała się, po raz ostatni skontrolowała swój wygląd, po czym wyszła na miasto tak, aby zjawić się na miejscu o określonej godzinie.

Kiedy zbliżała się do bramy w której jak wiedziała znajdowała się winda do szkoły zauważyła swoich przyjaciół. Thorn jak zwykle na takie okazje ubrany w niemagiczny garnitur sprawiał piorunujące wrażenie. Wysoki, wysportowany z podniesioną głową swobodnie mógł uchodzić za jakiegoś wysoko postawionego inspektora. Z kolei Olded ubrany jak zwykle w swoje jeansy i flanelową koszulę oraz kamizelkę z tysiącem kieszeni i kieszonek z których wystawały najprzeróżniejsze przedmioty i kaskiem budowlanym na pasku, sprawiał wrażenie typowego majstra budowlanego. Znającego się na robocie i kompetentnego, ale raczej nie będącego towarzyszem do dysput filozoficznych. Ardam... Ardam wyglądał jak typowy niższy rangą urzędnik ministerialny. Z za duża teczką, okularami i lekko przytartymi rękawami był kwintesencją pracującego urzędnika.  
Kiedy się wzajemnie zobaczyli, Thorn uśmiechnął się szelmowsko do Fellean i podał jej identyfikator mówiąc – Witamy pani Moniko. Czy możemy zaczynać inspekcję? - spojrzał na resztę grupy, która tylko skinęła głowami.  
- No to ruszamy...

Kiedy o dziewiątej trzydzieści jeden dyżurujący uczeń czwartego roku przyniósł dyrektorowi informację, że przybyła jakaś komisja ministerialna Jerzy Twardowski zaklął cicho pod nosem.  
- Już się zaczyna... – po czym poprawiwszy garnitur, który jego zdaniem znacznie bardziej pasował do pełnionego stanowiska, niż tradycyjne szaty – ruszył na spotkanie z jak mniemał swoją Nemezis.  
Skład komisji lekko go zaskoczył, spodziewał się co najmniej dwudziestu osób, które będą krzyczały, przepychały się – ogólnie zachowywały się nieodpowiednio. Zamiast tego zobaczył czworo ludzi – trzech mężczyzn i jedną młoda kobietę. Którzy stali lekko zdenerwowani i jakby zestresowani. Przyjrzawszy się bliżej dyrektor szybko ocenił, że przed sobą jakiegoś agenta lub wywiadowcę z Biura Aurorów, majstra budowlanego, chyba magomedyczke i zwykłego urzędnika.  
- Witam, jestem Jerzy Twardowski – przedstawił się podchodząc do stojącej lekko na uboczu grupki. - Z kim mam przyjemność? - postanowił odwlec trochę w czasie to co i tak będzie nieuniknione.  
- Inspektor Igor Tadeusiewicz – odezwał się najwyższy, również ubrany w garnitur mężczyzna przypinając jednocześnie identyfikator do klapy garnituru i ściskają wyciągniętą rękę Jerzego.  
- Mistrz budowlany, Krzysztof Gąska – przedstawił człowieka w jeansach i flanelowej koszuli, który uścisnąwszy rękę dyrektora również przypiął swój identyfikator.  
- To starszy referent Jan Kowalski – przedstawił najniższego członka komisji. Pan Jan ukłonił się lekko dyrektorowi i odwzajemniwszy uścisk dłoni, również przypiął identyfikator.  
- Oraz nasza pani wizytator Monika Mazur – przedstawił jedyną kobietę, która wzorem uczennicy lekko dygnąwszy zajęła się przypinaniem identyfikatora do klapy swojej marynarki.  
Nie szło jej to specjalnie, dlatego też widząc, że zupełnie sobie z tym nie radzi dyrektor Twardowski świadom wyreżyserowania tego przedstawienia zaoferował się z pomocą.

Fellean musiała Thornowi przyznać, że potrafi rozgrywać takie sytuacje. Dyrektor już zmienił nastawienie do nich, już nie byli „karą boską" a zapewne „lekko utrudniającą funkcjonowanie placówki" wizytacją. A jeśli chodziło o ten przeklęty identyfikator, to on faktycznie się zaciął i musiał to zauważyć nawet dyrektor kiedy lekko się siłował, żeby go jej przypiąć. Chwilowa konsternacja związana z identyfikatorem przełamała lody wzajemnej nieufności. Dlatego też chwilę później dyrektor wezwał troje uczniów czwartego roku i polecił im bycie przewodnikami dla członków komisji.  
Inspektor Tadeusiewicz przeprosił na moment dyrektora i przekazał swoim podkomendnym ostatnie uwagi odnośnie inspekcji, po czym życzył im powodzenia i wraz z dyrektorem ruszyli w stronę gabinetu.

Powiedzieć, że Thorn był zestresowany, to mało. Wprawdzie bez najmniejszego problemu udało im się dostać do szkoły, ale dostanie się to jedno a uzyskanie odpowiednich informacji – to zupełnie co innego. Sam postanowił wypytać dyrektora o problemy szkoły, cały czas pamiętając, że w efekcie końcowym ma powstać raport dla Ministerstwa Magii. Jakież było jego zdziwienie kiedy dyrektor słysząc jego pytanie jawnie się rozluźnił i spokojnie i rzeczowo zaczął przedstawiać problemy i bolączki szkoły. Rozmowa trwała ponad trzy godziny i Thorn musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że wcale tak różowo to nie wygląda. Zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o poziom pierwszego roku. Tutaj skłonny był się zgodzić z dyrektorem, że przydatny byłby tak zwany rok zerowy, gdzie w pewien sposób wyrównywano by poziom wiedzy wszystkich uczniów. Przyjąwszy zaproszenie na obiad Thorn zastanawiał się jak idzie jego wspólnikom...

Olded, który przedstawiał się nazwiskiem Gąska poprosił swojego przewodnika aby zaprowadził go do zniszczonej sali. Po drodze uczeń sam z siebie udzielał mu bardzo dużo informacji, które wymagały już tylko usystematyzowania i mogły zostać przekazane dalej do Ministerstwa. Olded znał się trochę na budownictwie, jednak nie na tyle, aby być autorytetem, jednak nawet dla niego uszkodzenia w sali były poważne, zakonotował w pamięci, żeby w raporcie do ministerstwa bardzo mocno podkreślić konieczność dalszych badań nad wytrzymałością szkoły, ale w sposób nie dezorganizujący życia tejże. Postanowił przepytać o wiele spraw oddelegowanego do pomocy mu ucznia. Usłyszał wiele ciekawostek z życia szkoły, dowiedział się o tym, że w szkole uczy się dziedzic rodu królewskiego. Że ponoć na pierwszym roku dzieje się nie najlepiej, że między uczniami są niesnaski.

Ardam przedstawiający się jako Kowalski skierował swe kroki wraz z przewodnikiem do osoby odpowiedzialnej za sprawy finansowe. Nie była osoba która była zaangażowana w nauczanie, więc nie usłyszał za wiele o uczniach, ale usłyszał wiele o procesie nauczania i on jako pierwszy zauważył nazwisko profesora Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Ciężko zaklął w duchu, jeszcze tylko tego im brakowało, żeby nadziali się na najlepszego wywiadowcę w Europie Środkowo-Wschodniej. Ardam, który bardzo uważnie śledził doniesienia wiedział, że Nowowiejski odniósł jakąś kontuzję przy ostatniej swojej akcji, ale poza tym nikt nic nie mówił, że ma zostać oddelegowany gdzieś. Kolejnym zaskoczeniem były dość znaczne wydatki na przebudowę jednej z pracowni eliksirów. Wydatki bardzo dokładnie opisane, kiedy o nie zapytał usłyszał dość ciekawą informację...  
- Może mi pani wyjaśnić sens tych działań? - zapytał Ardam siedzącej z nim w pokoju urzędniczki.  
- Których? - zapytała urzędniczka nie widząc w pierwszej chwili o co pyta.  
- Aaa, to. - uśmiechnęła się zauważywszy o co pyta. - To koszta przebudowy pracowni eliksirów na laboratorium klasy „C" - odparła.  
- Laboratorium klasy „C"? - cicho zapytał Ardam. - To chyba dość ekstrawagancki wydatek jak na szkołę... - zapytał patrząc na kobietę lekko z ukosa. Ta w odpowiedzi tylko wzruszyła ramionami.  
- Jak to mówią, „ja tu tylko sprzątam", to dyrekcja podejmuje tego typu decyzje. A w tym wypadku chyba akurat mają rację. Z tego co słyszałam to na pierwszym roku mamy jakąś gwiazdę eliksirów, nad umiejętnościami której wszyscy się rozwodzą. A z drugiej strony jest ten buf... - kobieta zmitygowała się niemal natychmiast. - Potomek rodu czystej krwi, który zawsze chce być na świeczniku. I dyrekcja obawia się, że będzie chciał mieszać w jej eliksirach.  
Ardam na chwilę przerwał przeglądanie sprawozdań finansowych, żeby pomyśleć.  
_- Laboratorium klasy „C"... Ktoś dobry z eliksirów..._ - myślał intensywnie. - _Mam!_ - myśl błysnęła niespodziewanie – _Mistrzyni Eliksirów!  
- A niech to szlag!_ - zaklął w myślach – A_le bagno. Należało by o tym wspomnieć w raporcie. Ale to __oznacza, że dziewczyna stanie się celem numer jeden dla łowców talentów. __To będzie bardzo trudne, __ale coś z tym trzeba zrobić. Chrzanić kasę...  
_Ardam wrócił do weryfikacji dokumentów finansowych i dopiero gong na obiad uświadomił mu upływ czasu.

Fellean zostawiona z dziewczyną zapytała ją na samym początku jak wyglądają zajęcia i lekcje, na co ta lekko zaskoczona odparła, że na ogół są fajne i przyjemnie prowadzone. Po czym zapytała, czy by nie chciała zobaczyć jak są prowadzone, na co Fellean skwapliwie przystała. Idąc korytarzem dziewczyna zatrzymała się przed jedną z sal.  
- Zaklęcia pierwszy rok, prowadzi profesor Tarczyński. - poinformował ją dziewczyna i lekko zapukała, po czym otworzyła drzwi.  
- Tak słucham? - padło od strony katedry za którą stał nauczyciel.  
- Pani jest wizytatorką z ministerstwa – grzecznie wyjaśniła dziewczyna – i chciała zobaczyć jak wyglądają zajęcia.  
Profesor przez chwilę mierzył obie wzrokiem, po czym uśmiechnął się do nich i pokazał, aby usiadły w ławce.  
- Panie Dawbór – profesor zwrócił się do chłopaka stojącego przed katedrą – zaklęcie tarczy poproszę, na czas. Panno Rajski proszę mierzyć czas. Wskazana dziewczyna wzniosła swoją różdżkę i szybko rzuciła jakiś czar, po czym skinęła chłopakowi – Gotowa...  
Stojący przed katedrą chłopak nie miał w ręce różdżki – co z lekka zaskoczyło Fellean. Jednak to co stało się chwilę później niemal wcisnęło Fellean pod stół.  
- Bana! Protego! - padły dwa okrzyki, i przed chłopakiem zamajaczyła tarcza.  
- Bardzo dobrze – pochwalił nauczyciel, po czym spojrzał na dziewczynę – A jaki mamy czas?  
- Dwie sekundy i pięćdziesiąt siedem setnych. - odparła natychmiast.  
- Dobrze – skinął głową profesor, po czym zwrócił się do uczniów. - Zwróćcie uwagę, że pan Dawbór – to nazwisko gdzieś się kołatało Fellean, ale nie pamiętała gdzie. - użył najpierw przywołania, a dopiero potem rzucił czar. Sprawdźmy teraz jaki będzie czas, jeśli pan Dawbór będzie musiał sięgnąć po różdżkę dłonią. - spojrzał pytająco na chłopaka. Na co ten tylko skinął głową chowając różdżkę do uchwytu na ramieniu.  
- Gotowa... - szepnęła dziewczyna.  
- Protego! - krzyknął chłopak i znowu zamajaczyła przed nim tarcza. Fellean musiała przyznać że jest szybki.  
- Trzy zero pięć – odparła dziewczyna.  
- Logiczne – skwitował chłopak. - Najpierw muszę sięgnąć po różdżkę.  
Dzieląc swoją uwagę na wywód jaki właśnie prowadził chłopak Fellean rozglądnęła się po sali. Większość uczniów słuchała tego co prezentował nauczyciel, ale kilkoro jawnie ignorowało to co się działo przy katedrze. Prym w ignorowaniu tego wiódł chłopak o ciemnych włosach ubrany w bardzo bogato zdobione szaty. Towarzystwa dotrzymywała mu szatynka, która sprawiała wrażenia ślepo zapatrzonej w niego. Do tego dochodziło dwu osiłków o wyglądzie sugerującym, że wszelkie problemy rozwiązują pięścią i zaklęciem tłukącym, a nie rozumem. Zresztą sam ciemnowłosy nie prezentował się najlepiej, wyglądał na lekko nieobecnego i Fellean była by się skłonna założyć, że jest pijany. Choć to mało prawdopodobne.  
- … to zostało nam ostatnie do sprawdzenia – dotarły do niej słowa profesora. - Rzucanie czarów z przygotowanej różdżki. Panno Rajski? - zapytał profesor.  
- Gotowa – odparła skupiona dziewczyna.  
- Protego! - padło w sekundę później.  
- Owww... - tylko tyle wydobyła ze swojego gardła dziewczyna – Zero trzydzieści siedem – uzupełniła.  
- Rewelacyjnie! - oznajmił profesor. - A teraz proszę o dobranie się w pary i o samodzielne poćwiczenie zestawu tarcza – rozbrojenie. - sam zaś ruszył w stronę Fellean.  
- Witam, Krzysztof Tarczyński – przedstawił się oficjalnie.  
Fellean na ułamek sekundy spanikowała, po czym przypomniała sobie kim jest.  
- Mazur Monika, wizytatorka – grzecznie się przedstawiła. - Bardzo przepraszam, ale mamy przeprowadzić audyt szkoły dla ministerstwa – dodała lekko przepraszający tonem.  
- Nic nie szkodzi – uśmiechnął się Krzysztof – jak pani widzi młodzież sobie radzi, raz lepiej, raz gorzej. Ale ogólnie starają się... Panie Łęckowski – zwrócił się do chłopaka w bogatych szatach – to nie wygłupy. Wiem kim pan jest, ale to są podstawy i ich nieznajomość na pewno nie przyniesie chluby pana rodowi. Więc proszę się przyłożyć, a jeśli nie czuje się pan na siłach, to proszę iść do skrzydła szpitalnego.  
Wywołany uczeń popatrzył na profesora z mieszaniną złości i bólu po czym zrezygnowany schował różdżkę i obwieścił.  
- Ma pan racje panie profesorze pójdę do skrzydła szpitalnego, jeszcze nie czuję się na siłach uczestniczyć w pełni w lekcjach. - po czym skłoniwszy się lekko profesorowi, zabrał swoje rzeczy i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.  
- Pozwala mu pan tak wyjść z sali? - zapytała lekko zaskoczona Fellean. - Jak dla mnie wygląda na pijanego...  
- Nie, panno Mazur, nie jest pijany. Wczoraj jeszcze znajdował się w skrzydle szpitalnym z podejrzeniem jakiejś zakaźnej choroby, ale jak powiedział nam doktor Zaręba był to fałszywy alarm. Igor zapewne czymś się struł i dlatego wygląda tak, jak wygląda.

Fellean przyjęła to do wiadomości jednocześnie konotując aby we wnioskach do ministerstwa zalecić większą dbałość o stan zdrowia uczniów.  
Następnie zaczęła wypytywać o poszczególnych uczniów czyniąc w pamięci odpowiednie adnotacje na temat każdego z nich. W pewnej chwili zorientowała się że może należało by zobaczyć inne klasy, ale po zastanowieniu uznała, że lepiej będzie jak poobserwuje dokładnie tą klasę do której właśnie weszła. Dlatego też kiedy profesor Tarczyński skończył swoje zajęcia zapytała swoją przewodniczkę o to kiedy i jakie są następne zajęcia tego roku. Po czym zapytała ją czy może jej przedstawić czwarty rocznik z którym chciała zamienić kilka słów. Bardzo ją zaskoczyła gwałtowna zmiana nastawienia dziewczyny do niej, do tej chwili sympatyczna i przyjazna nagle stała się zimna, niedostępna i opryskliwa.  
- Co się stało? - Fellean zdecydowała się na frontalny atak.  
- Nie dowie się pani nic na temat naszej koleżanki... - wycedziła przez zęby jej przewodniczka.  
- Waszej koleżanki? - Fellean najzupełniej w świecie straciła orientację.  
- Tak, wszyscy wiemy, że wy w ministerstwie tylko czekacie, żeby odzyskała przytomność, żeby dorwać się do jej umysłu... - dziewczyna była najwyraźniej zła na cały świat.  
Fellean parsknęła śmiechem. - A czy uspokoi cię fakt, że nie zadam ani jednego pytania na temat waszej koleżanki, a popytam o wrażenia czwartego roku z nauki i... - tu puściła oko do dziewczyny – popytam o jednego chłopaka?  
Przewodniczka lekko zmieszana popatrzyła na Fellean.  
- Co pani chce wiedzieć o szkole? - zapytała cicho.  
- Jak uczy, ale z waszego punktu widzenia, jakie jest przygotowanie kadry, jakie jest zaopatrzenie w pomoce naukowe i tego typu sprawy – odezwała się prosto z mostu.  
- A o jakiego chłopaka chce pani pytać – zapytała jeszcze ciszej.  
- Szczupły wysoki, powinien mieć na ramieniu tatuaż w kształcie smoka – opisała poszukiwanego chłopaka nie patrząc specjalnie na dziewczynę. Dlatego też bardzo się zdziwiła słysząc ciche polecenie – Odwróć się.  
Zaskoczona wykonała polecenie i tuż przed twarzą zobaczyła koniec różdżki.  
- Czego chcesz od niego? - zapytała twardym głosem dziewczyna – chyba wam powiedziano, żebyście przestali go szukać? - zapytała z lekką złośliwością.  
- Ja... - Fellean zatkało, nic jej nie ostrzegło, i stała teraz bezbronna wobec jakiejś uczennicy, która jednak nie wyglądała jak uczennica, a raczej jak wojowniczka.  
- Ja... - Fellean wzięła głęboki oddech – ja chcę zrozumieć. Rozmawiałam z nim, ale chce zrozumieć – zdołała cicho powiedzieć.  
- Co chcesz wiedzieć? - zapytała dziewczyna nie opuszczając różdżki. Po czym nie spuszczając z niej oka, wskazała Fellean puste pomieszczenie obok. Po wejściu dziewczyna szybko rzuciła kilka czarów, z których jeden spowodował rozgrzanie się jej obrączki.  
- Jesteśmy same – stwierdziła krótko. - To teraz raz jeszcze, czego chcesz od niego? - zapytała już spokojnie.

Następne minuty były dla Fellean nieco niezręczne. Nie chciała za wiele opowiadać o grupie, ale okazało się, że przynajmniej trochę dziewczyna się orientuje w pół-świadku lokalnym i wie o ich grupie. Nie miała zamiaru wnikać w szczegóły, ale dość dobitnie uzmysłowiła Fellean, że mogą im bardzo napsuć krwi. Kiedy doszły do konsensusu Fellean musiała przewartościować swoją wiedzę. Wyszło jej na to że Rekersi to potężna organizacja zorganizowana na wzór niemagicznego wojska wraz z wywiadem, kontrwywiadem i całą tą otoczką. Kiedy Fellean wyjaśniła sobie wszystko z przewodniczką, obie zgodnie ruszyły na następne zajęcia pierwszego roku. Kiedy przewodniczka zdziwiła się tym faktem wyjaśniła jej, że może dzięki temu zobaczyć te same osoby u różnych nauczycieli. Dotarły na zajęcia równo z ich rozpoczęciem dlatego też Fellean była świadkiem rozmowy przeprowadzonej przez jedną z dziewczyn z profesorem prowadzącym Eliksiry.

Szczupła dość wysoka dziewczyna o długich ciemnokasztanowych włosach podeszła do prowadzącego zajęcia i przez chwilę rozmawiała z nim cicho, na tyle cicho, że gwar rozlokowujących się uczniów skuteczne zagłuszał słowa. Profesor był chyba z czegoś niezadowolony, lub nieprzekonany, dlatego też – jak zauważyła Fellean – jego rozmówczyni wyjęła coś ze swojej torby i mu podała. Fellean której tylko mignęła duża zielona pieczęć, błyskawicznie zastanowiła się jaka instytucja używa tego typu pieczęci.  
- No dobrze panno Bór – widać było, że profesor nie jest najszczęśliwszy z powodu rozmowy. - Może pani spokojnie iść do swojego laboratorium.  
-_ Zaraz, zaraz..._ - Fellean pomyślała, że się przesłyszała – O_na idzie do JEJ laboratorium? Taka siksa ma w szkole własne laboratorium? Kim na wszystkie demony ta dziewczyna jest?_ - tysiące pytań przelatywało przez jej umysł. Widząc gwałtowną mimikę jej twarzy przewodniczka zaczęła się cicho śmiać.  
- Tak, to nasz własna mistrzyni eliksirów... - nie starała się nawet ukryć dumy w głosie.  
-_ O rzesz ty... _- pomyślała Fellean – _Ale się zrobi bagno. Wolę nie myśleć co zrobią inne szkoły magii, żeby ją mieć u siebie... Biedna dziewczyna._

I tak rozmawiając szeptem obie doczekały do końca lekcji, która jak zauważyła Fellean była prowadzona ciekawie z pomysłem i raczej swobodnie, choć jak też zauważyła uczniowie bardzo dokładnie wykonywali polecenia i zachowywali się niemal wzorowo. Co ja lekko zaskoczyło.

Gong wzywający na obiad uzmysłowił jej jak jest głodna. Z przewodniczką ruszyła więc w stronę jadalni poprzedzana przez uczniów pierwszego roku, wśród których brakowało jednak dziewczyny od eliksirów.

Cała czwórka spotkała się przy obiedzie, przy specjalnie dla nich przygotowanym stoliku. I każde z nich wyglądało na zmęczone.

* * *

_Zapraszam do komentowania._


	12. Rozdział 11

_**od autora:**_

_- Świat Harry'ego Pottera należy do JKR, ja tylko pożyczam go na chwilę dla zabawy. Nie osiągam z tego żadnych zysków.  
- Wszelkie podobieństwo osób i wydarzeń jest całkowicie przypadkowe i niezamierzone._

**Rozdział 11.**

- Żyjecie? - zapytał z lekką ironią Thorn, po którym również widać było zmęczenie. Wszyscy potaknęli głowami, choć widać było, że są zmęczeni.  
- Mamy jakieś wieści? - starannie dobierając słowa zapytał Thorn, na co obaj mężczyźni przecząco pokręcili głowami. Fellean natomiast skinęła potakująco głową i zanim Thorn zdążył o cokolwiek zapytać pokręciła przecząco głową. Zdając się mówić „nie teraz, nie tutaj".

Obiad był smaczny i było go wystarczająco dużo żeby nawet niemal nienasycony Olded mógł stwierdzić, że coś zjadł. Jak zauważyli na stołach studentów były podobne ilości jedzenia które było zróżnicowane.  
- Kolejny plus dla szkoły – mruknął cicho Ardam obserwując stoły.  
- Mamy jakieś pytania bezpośrednio do dyrektora? - zapytał Thorn.  
- Mamy – niemal jednocześnie powiedzieli Ardam i Fellean, po czym uśmiechnęli się, a Ardam wskazał dłonią, aby Fellean kontynuowała.  
- Ja mam pytanie o tą mistrzynię eliksirów. - ciągnęła zauważając, że i Ardam drgnął w tym momencie. - Czy szkoła chce coś zrobić w jej sprawie i takie tam dalej... - zakończyła.  
- Podobnie i ja – rzucił Ardam. - Dodatkowo interesuje mnie czy jej laboratorium jest bezpieczne i czy tutejszy nauczyciel eliksirów sobie poradzi z jej edukacją.  
- Mistrzyni eliksirów... - zasępił się Thorn – Może być nieciekawie, zwłaszcza jak jest dobra. Większość szkół zachodnich zrobi wszystko, żeby ja mieć u siebie. Bo ostatnim wielkim mistrzem eliksirów był chyba ten anglik... Zaraz, jak mu tam było? - zawahał się przez chwilę – Aaa Snape. Severus Thobias Snape.  
Kontynuowali posiłek w milczeniu układając szkic raportu do ministerstwa. To było trochę śmieszne, oni – w zasadzie przestępcy - wykonują pracę na rzecz ministerstwa magii.

Elżbieta Zaręba szła na obiad z głową pełną problemów, nie tylko nie znalazła dla swojej podopiecznej nie uczulającego eliksiru przeciwbólowego, to jeszcze się okazało, że taki eliksir może nie istnieć. Szła nie patrząc w zasadzie pod nogi, tak zaabsorbowana tym co czytała i nad czym myślała że nie zauważyła wstającego w tym samym momencie jednego z uczniów drugiego roku. Efekt był natychmiastowy i piorunujący. Oboje wylądowali na podłodze, a trzymane przez Elę papiery rozsypały się wkoło. Siedzący nieopodal uczniowie natychmiast pospieszyli z pomocą pomagając rozplątać się powstałemu kłębowisku rąk i nóg.  
- Przepraszam – wymamrotał uczeń wstając z podłogi.  
- Nic się nie stało... - machinalnie odpowiedziała Ela, po czym zaczęła zbierać rozrzucone swoje notatki.  
- Pracuje pani nad jakimś eliksirem? - zapytała Sylwia, która rzuciła okiem na właśnie podnoszone notatki.  
- Tak, - odparła Ela odbierając od niej resztę notatek – szukam eliksiru przeciwbólowego, który by nie uczulał...  
Widząc lekkie zaskoczenie na twarzach stojących wkoło uczniów zdecydowała się wyjaśnić.  
- Bardzo wiele osób jest uczulonych na wszelkiego typu eliksiry przeciwbólowe, bo zawierają pewien odczynnik, który je uczula, a który jednocześnie jest odpowiedzialny za uśmierzenie bólu. I to jest takie zamknięte koło.  
Nie zwróciła uwagi, że czoło jednego z uczniów nagle pokryło się siecią zmarszczek kiedy zaczął się intensywnie nad czymś zastanawiać.  
- Michał, - cicho rzuciła Sylwia – Nie myśl tyle, bo sobie zrobisz krzywdę... - dodała ze śmiechem.  
- Myślę nad tymi eliksirami... - odparł cicho zapytany – W niemagicznym świecie środki przeciwbólowe raczej nie uczulają i jest ich dość dużo – różnych. - kontynuował Michał.  
- Więc może tam należało by poszukać inspiracji... Tak, wiem – kontynuował – to by znowu wymagało badań, a my jesteśmy zajęci eliksirem dla... Ała! - syknął kiedy Sylwia trąciła go mocno łokciem w bok.  
- Cisza, cisza na ten temat... – rzuciła szybko.

Kiedy kończyli obiad dyrektor powoli podniósł się zza stołu.  
- Proszę o chwilę uwagi! - powiedział głośno. - Inspektorzy z ministerstwa chcieliby potem przez chwilę porozmawiać z uczniami czwartego roku, dlatego też zajęcia ponadprogramowe w dniu dzisiejszym zostają odwołane. Odbędą się one w innych terminach.

Rozmowa jaką przeprowadził czwarty rok z przedstawicielami ministerstwa ku olbrzymiemu zaskoczeniu uczniów w najmniejszym stopniu nie dotyczyła ostatnich wydarzeń. No może niezupełnie, bo padały pytania o pomieszczenia i przyczynę powstania tych czy innych uszkodzeń. Ale poza tym w żaden sposób nie tyczyły tego czego się spodziewali.  
Pytano ich o wyposażenie klas i pracowni, o dostępność materiałów na zajęcia, o to jak są traktowani jeśli przychodzą do nauczycieli z problemami. Rozmowy zakończyły się tuż przed kolacją, podczas której cały czwarty rok szeptem komentował pytania zadawane przez wizytatorów.

Kolację wizytatorzy zjedli przy wspólnym stole wraz z kadrą naukową. Uprzejmościom nie było końca. W zasadzie cała kadra zdawała sobie sprawę, że od tego jak zostaną opisani w opinii jaką ta wizytacja stworzy w znacznej mierze zależy przyszłość szkoły.

Po zakończonej kolacji wizytatorzy wraz z dyrektorem podążyli do jego gabinetu aby przeprowadzić ostateczne podsumowanie.

- Jesteśmy w stanie tutaj swobodnie porozmawiać – powiedział dyrektor zamykając drzwi za wchodzącymi. - Jak rozumiem skończyli już państwo wizję lokalną? - zapytał wprost.  
- Owszem – odparł Thorn – skończyliśmy. I mamy w związku z tym kilka pytań. - tu wskazał na siedzącą obok niego Fellean.  
- Czy wie pan – zaczęła – że posiada pan w szkole prawdopodobnie mistrzynię eliksirów? - zapytała stawiając sprawę jasno. Dyrektor wyglądał na trochę zaskoczonego.  
- Mistrzynię eliksirów? - zapytał, chyba tylko po to, żeby zyskać na czasie.  
- _Niech ich wszystkich szlag jasny trafi_ – pomyślał – _Skąd oni się tego dowiedzieli? Teraz to już zupełnie będzie przerąbane. Nie dość, że mam wyrocznię z którą będą straszne problemy, to teraz jeszcze zwąchali, że mam kogoś dobrego w eliksirach... Niech ich diabli... Jak ja mam teraz zapewnić tej dziewczynie spokój i bezpieczeństwo? _ - myślał szybko.  
- Tak, mistrzynię... - kontynuował Ardam – nie powie mi pan, że dla pierwszej lepszej uczennicy zostaje przygotowane laboratorium badawcze typu „C"? - zapytał szczerze.  
- Nie... – westchnął dyrektor – Wiem że mamy na pierwszym roku osobę bardzo uzdolnioną jeśli chodzi o eliksiry. - przyznał.  
- Czy pana nauczyciel eliksirów jest sobie w stanie poradzić z nauczaniem kogoś kto ma ponadprzeciętne umiejętności i kto zapewne nie zadowoli się zwykłą nauką? - zadał pytanie Ardam.  
Słysząc to pytanie dyrektor zastanowił się chwilę – Sądzę, że profesor Dworski poradzi sobie z tym zadaniem – odparł.  
- Właśnie – kontynuowała Fellean – czy wie pan, że na zajęciach z eliksirów panuje dość spokojna atmosfera, a mimo to uczniowie bardzo uważają na tych zajęciach? Sama jestem zaskoczona dokładnością z jaka przygotowywali prosty w sumie eliksir. Owszem, nie wszyscy ale przeważająca większość.  
- Owszem wiem. – odparł dyrektor, pamiętał sam zaskoczenie z jakim przyjął rewelację Teodora o zaciągniętym długu życia. - I wiem, że jest to spowodowane właśnie zajęciami z tą osobą.  
- Czy sądzi pan – padło ponownie od Ardama – że laboratorium typu „C" to wystarczające zabezpieczenie dla jej badań? Bo jak rozumiem, nie jest to osoba która siedzi i duma nad eliksirami, tylko je aktywnie tworzy i bada?  
Słysząc te słowa Jerzy skrzywił się mimo woli. Tak, wszystko rozbija się o finanse. I tak przygotowanie laboratorium typu „C" kosztowało masę galeonów, na całe szczęście Eskulap pokrył ponad dwie trzecie kosztów. Jednak to co szkoła wyłożyła to i tak było niemało. Ale Jerzy był przekonany, że nie są to wyrzucone pieniądze.  
- Nie, nie jest to taka osoba.. - odparł – Już teraz w ramach zajęć i czasu wolnego po nich pierwszy rok prowadzi pewne badania nad właściwościami nowych baz eliksirowych.  
Tym stwierdzeniem wywołał mimowolne poruszenie.  
- Pierwszaki tworzą nowe bazy eliksirowe? - zapytał niedowierzająco Thorn. - Tego typu badania są oznaczane zwykle jako „tajne" i prowadzone tylko w wyselekcjonowanych jednostkach badawczych... A pan mi mówi, że robią to uczniowie pierwszego roku...  
- Dokładnie tak, choć przyznam się, że nie znam szczegółów. Powinien je znać w całości profesor Dworski – uzupełnił dyrektor, po czym westchnął zrezygnowany – Zresztą cały pierwszy rok jest jakiś szczególny. Coś się z nim dzieje lub będzie działo.  
Komisja wizytacyjna siedziała cicho czekając na dalsze informacje, ale dyrektor tylko pokręcił głową w zamyśleniu i wrócił do rozmowy. - Czy jeszcze państwo coś chcą usłyszeć?

Po kilku jeszcze chwilach rozmowy, w czasie których poruszono problem badań lekarskich uczniów pierwszego roku, kwestię wyżywienia oraz wstępnych zajęć wprowadzających dla przyszłych uczniów komisja uznała, że usłyszała wszystko co chciała usłyszeć i pożegnała się dyrektorem sugerując mu aby był jak najlepszej myśli.

– * –

Wtorkowy świt zastał Dominikę nadal w laboratorium. Była zmęczona ale wiedziała że nie ma za wiele czasu na przygotowanie się do tego co planowała zrobić. Jak na razie szło jej nieźle. Na blacie stały cztery kociołki w których powoli stygł eliksir uśmierzający ból. Coś musiało się stać i to coś poważnego skoro Eskulap wystosował takie pismo. Przypuszczała, że dostał je każdy warzelnik w kraju. To było coś dziwnego.

– * –

Czwartkowy poranek przyniósł tak jak się Michał tego spodziewał list od rodziców i dosyć pokaźną paczkę. Widząc zdziwione miny swoich kolegów tylko się uśmiechnął.  
- Literatura pomocnicza... – dodał udając że nie dostrzega pogardy na twarzach niektórych z nich.  
- Powinno być wszystko – szeptem powiedział do Dominiki. - Ale mam wątpliwości czy znajdziemy tam to czego potrzebujemy. Choć na pewno dowiemy się sporo o procesie gojenia się ran. - uzupełnił kierując się na zajęcia i otwierając list.  
Tak jak się spodziewał w liście rodzice opisywali co się dzieje w ich otoczeniu, pisali o zmianach i wyrażali nadzieję, że na siebie uważa. Nie mógł nie pomyśleć o nich ciepło.

Igor nie mógł nie zauważyć, że kilka osób z jego roku z trudem mogło doczekać do końca zajęć z eliksirów. A potem końca obiadu, kiedy to poszczególne osoby mówiły szybko „Dziękuje" i gdzieś znikały.  
Igor Łęckowski i jego pomocnicy nie byli w stanie stwierdzić gdzie zniknęła im reszta roku. A on nienawidził być nieinformowany o tym co się dzieje. On był księciem. Cały świat powinien się kręcić wokół niego.

A tymczasem w sali eliksirów...  
- Panie profesorze – zapytał Michał – czy możemy używać tablicy?  
- Oczywiście, a do czego będziecie jej używać? - dopytywał się profesor.  
- Do notowania uwag – padło z grupki kilkunastu osób, które się zebrały w sali eliksirów.  
- No dobra – zakomunikował Michał – ruszamy z tym wszystkim. Otwieramy podręczniki na rozdziale poświęconym przygotowaniu baz do eliksirów. Każdy czyta sam w skupieniu. Można notować uwagi. Potem przedyskutujemy wszystkie uwagi. I zbierzemy razem informacje czego oczekujemy od naszej bazy. Potem się zastanowimy jak ją stworzyć i zbadać. Chwilę potem cisza zaległa w sali...  
Trzy godziny później wszyscy już skończyli czytać i rozpoczęła się dyskusja. Powoli zaczął się z tej dyskusji wyłaniać obraz bazy jaką trzeba będzie stworzyć. Nie brzmiało to zachęcająco – sam profesor musiał to w duchu przyznać. Niektóre wymagania mogły być niemożliwe do spełnienia w warunkach jakie mogło oferować laboratorium typu „C".  
Tym niemniej ku zdziwieniu profesora przed kolacją udało się zebrać i przygotować całą metodologię badania nowo tworzonej bazy dla eliksiru, którego przeznaczenia nie znał nikt z wyjątkiem czwórki najważniejszych „spiskowców".  
Teodor Dworski który cały czas przyglądał się procesowi badawczemu i na zakończenie poprosił o kopię właśnie opracowanej metodologii – jak to powiedział na własny użytek.

– * –

W piątkowe popołudnie Teodor wybrał się znowu do Eskulapa. Musiał zasięgnąć opinii w sprawie przygotowanej wczoraj przez jego pierwszaków metodologii badań. Znał się na eliksirach, ale nie na tyle żeby móc ocenić czy jest ona poprawna. Owszem miał całkiem sporą wiedzę na temat eliksirów, ale żeby się uważać za biegłego w sztuce badań nad nowymi eliksirami to bardzo wiele mu brakowało. Jadnak jego rozmowa z Mirkiem nie wniosła nic specjalnie nowego czy odkrywczego. Choć sami musieli przyznać, że dzieciaki odwaliły kawał dobrej roboty, to Mirek był sceptyczny co do przeprowadzonych badań – po prostu nie wierzył, że tak łatwo uda się stworzyć nową bazę eliksirową.

– * –

Weekend Michał i jego przyjaciele poświęcili na badanie mleka. Ile z tego było śmiechu, tego nikt nie zliczy. Zaczęło się od pytania jak białe jest mleko i od czego to zależy, kiedy już to ustalono Iwona zapytała czy zmiana koloru może mieć wpływ na właściwości. Bo zmiana koloru, to więcej jednego ze składników, a jak wszyscy wyczytali procentowy skład bazy ma również znaczenie. Potem już było z górki, bawili się konsystencją, zapachem a nawet smakiem. Niestety wnioski jakie się zasuwały po tej zabawie nie nastrajały optymistycznie. Nawet lekka zmiana warunków zewnętrznych miała znaczny wpływ na właściwości mleka. A utrzymanie stałych warunków raczej nie wchodziło w grę. Nie w takim laboratorium i nie na taką skalę. To ich tak sfrustrowało, że niemal na tydzień wstrzymali swoje zabawy. Nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że „tryb badań" Michała nie został deaktywowany i chłopak cały czas myśli nad problemem.

– * –

Starszy auror Ulrich Jöhanson z Biura ds. Bezpieczeństwa i Współpracy ze Światem Niemagicznym przy Niemieckim Ministerstwie Magii bardzo nie lubił poniedziałków. Jak mawiał wszystko co złe dzieje się właśnie w poniedziałek. Tak było i tym razem. Około godziny dziewiątej weszła do niego jego osobista sekretarka z miną taką jakby właśnie połknęła żabę.  
- Aurorze Jöhanson - odezwała się dość oficjalnym tonem, co już spowodowało skupienie się na tym co mu przekazywała - Auror Schütze z Magdeburga prosi o pilne przybycie. Użył kodu żółtego – dodała widząc grymas na twarzy swojego szefa. Dobrze wiedziała, że jej przełożony nie przepada za opuszczaniem pomieszczeń biura. Jego zdaniem na takim stanowisku na jakim on jest miał pracować mózgiem a nie mięśniami. Coś w tym chyba było, w końcu tego typu posady nie są rozdawane „na prawo i lewo". A on swoją otrzymał już dość dawno i mimo wielu zawirowań losu nadal się na niej trzymał. A i wyniki jakie jego biuro osiągało mówiły sporo.  
- Kod żółty... - powiedział ni to sam do siebie, ni to do swojej sekretarki. Następnie popatrzył na wiszącą na ścianie tablicę, gdzie były wszystkie niezbędne informacje o podległych mu ludziach. W chwili obecnej wolnych było tylko dwoje: Heike Dresden i Ralf von Tier  
- Proszę natychmiast wezwać do biura panią Dresden i pana von Tier, na dziewiątą – tu spojrzał na zegarek – trzydzieści – dodał, widząc że wskazówki wskazują godzinę dziewiąta pięć.  
- Kod żółty – dodał. To powinno uprościć wiele spraw, z drugiej strony jego ludzie będą wiedzieli, że to coś zewnętrznego. On sam nigdy nie używał oficjalnego systemu kodowania spraw. Wolał je nazywać jakimiś kryptonimami. W zeszłym roku były to angielskie imiona kobiece, w tym roku – nazwy zwierząt. Był październik więc obowiązywała litera "J".  
- Oczywiście przekażę. - odparła sekretarka – Kogoś jeszcze mam powiadomić? - zapytała oficjalnie, zdając sobie sprawę, że musi zachować wszelkie procedury, bo zapewne będzie z tego pisany raport.  
- Proszę poinformować ministra – pokiwał głową, zdając sobie sprawę z powodu tego pytania – i szefa jego ochrony. Przez jakiś czas musi sam sobie radzić. To wszystko. - zakończył część oficjalną.  
- A swoją drogą ciekawe co tam się stało, że używają kodu żółtego... - pytanie zawisło w powietrzu.

Pierwsze tony "Marsza Imperialnego" wyrzuciły Heike z łóżka. Coś się działo. System powiadamiania jaki zainstalował jej jej chłopak Peter, był tak skonstruowany że marsz włączał się kiedy wezwanie przychodziło z oficjalnym kodem "żółtym" lub wyższym, a to oznacza jakąś większą sprawę.  
Heike samotnie mieszkająca jedynaczka w ciągu niecałych pięciu minut była umyta, ubrana, spakowana i gotowa do drogi. Dopiero wtedy przeglądnęła informację którą otrzymała wraz z alarmem.  
- Zbiórka dziewiąta trzydzieści – błyskawicznie skontrolowała zegar, miała jeszcze trochę czasu – kod operacyjny: "żółty"? A więc to coś zewnętrznego... – przeczytawszy to szybko ruszyła w stronę swojej szafy i wyjęła z niej na wpół-oficjalny mundur jakim jej oddział posługiwał się w kontaktach z mugolami. Przygotowała swoje mugolskie dokumenty odświeżając w pamięci zawarte tam informacje po czym skontrolowawszy czas deportowała się o dziewiątej dwadzieścia osiem do sali spotkań jej oddziału.

- Kochanie... - rozległo się gdzieś koło jego ucha – Ktoś cię chyba wzywa...  
Ralf von Tier niechętnie wynurzył się z objęć Morfeusza i spojrzał półprzytomnym wzrokiem na kobietę, która właśnie na wpół leżała na jego torsie. Jej piersi stanowiły teraz idealny obraz dla jego oczu.  
- Niech spada na drzewo... – westchnął Ralf łapiąc swoją kobietę i wciągając ją pod lekką kołdrę. Pisnęła lekko urażona.  
- Przestań! - skarciła go poważnym tonem, na dźwięk którego natychmiast przeszła mu chęć amorów. Coś było nie tak. - Świeci się na żółto ta małpa, która wypina do wszystkich dupę... - dodała poważnie.  
Ralf tylko zaklął ciężko, zrywając się z łóżka. Nie udało mu się wyjść tak szybko jakby chciał ale i tak był dwie minuty przed czasem. Nie zdziwił się nawet specjalnie widząc Heike stojącą już przy stole operacyjnym, wiedział, że mają wolne w tym samym czasie. Ale skoro ściągnięto jego i Heike, to sprawa zaczynała wyglądać poważniej niż myślał w pierwszej chwili. W duchu pogratulował sobie tego, że posłuchał swojej żony i ubrał mundur do kontaktów z mugolami, bo Heike miała na sobie identyczny więc wyglądali jak dwoje przedstawicieli aparatu państwa mugoli. A raczej nikt nie chce za bardzo dyskutować i stawiać się władzy – to pamiętał ze szkolenia tyczącego kontaktów z mugolami.

Punktualnie o dziewiątej trzydzieści do salki wszedł ich szef – Ulrich Jöhanson.  
- Witam was. - przywitał się krótko. - Przejdę od razu do sedna. Za chwilę wybieramy się do Magdeburga, oficjalnie śmigłowcem sił specjalnych. Tamtejszy oddział d/s kontaktów z mugolami ma jakiś problem i zdecydował się nas wezwać używając kodu żółtego. Proszę tego nie lekceważyć i nie wyciągać pochopnych wniosków.  
Z tymi słowami ruszył w stronę punktu deportacyjnego, a jego współpracownicy ruszyli za nim.  
W chwili kiedy się aportowali na miejscu usłyszeli huk pioruna. Było to o tyle ciekawe, że na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki. Coś to musiało oznaczać. W lokalnym oddziale musieli na nich czekać, bo jak tylko się pojawili zostali zaprowadzeni do dyżurnego aurora który zdawał się właśnie na nich czekać.

- Witam, Schütze jestem – przedstawił się – Czekamy na was, bo mamy lekką zagwozdkę. Jakąś godzinę temu skontaktował się z nami młody aspirant mugolskiej policji, że z kolei do niego dzwoniła pewna kobieta bardzo zaniepokojona faktem, że od dłuższego czasu nie widziała nastoletniej córki swoich sąsiadów. A jak powiedział nam ten aspirant rodzina tej dziewczyny ma założoną "sąsiedzką niebieską kartę".  
Heike i Ralf spojrzeli pytająco na swojego szefa. Widząc to spojrzenia Schütze zaczął wyjaśniać.  
- U mugoli istnieje coś takiego jak "niebieska karta" – to taka kartoteka zakładana rodzinom gdzie występuje przemoc domowa. - Oboje skinęli głowami na znak że rozumieją o co chodzi.  
- W Magdeburgu policja mugolska ma jeszcze coś innego właśnie sąsiedzką niebieską kartę. O ile zwykłą zakładają na polecenie sądu mugoli, o tyle sąsiedzka jest zakładana przy zgłoszeniu sąsiadów i nie jest oficjalnym dokumentem, a raczej informacją dla lokalnej policji. Dodatkowo przy nazwisku tej rodziny która ma tą kartę założoną jest adnotacja, że w razie jakichkolwiek spraw z nią związanych mają się kontaktować z nami. Dlatego też zadzwonił.  
Jöhanson pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.  
- Oznacza to, że ktoś w rodzinie jest magiczny – powiedział ni to do siebie, ni to do innych. - Czy możemy się spotkać z tym aspirantem? - zapytał znienacka.  
- Oczywiście, zaraz możemy tam jechać taksówką, tak będzie bardziej wiarygodnie – dodał Schütze na użytek gości.

Kwadrans później wysiadali już z taksówki przed niepozornym budynkiem tonącym w zieleni. Weszli po kilku schodkach do jasnego przedsionka i skierowali się w stronę dyżurnego.

- Dzień dobry – zaczął Schütze – My w sprawie konta...  
- Od tej specjalnie uzdolnionej? - raczej stwierdził niż zapytał dyżurny, po czym otwierając guzikiem drzwi wiodące dalej w głąb budynku powiedział tylko – Pokój dwanaście.

- ... ty sobie, kurwa, wyobrażasz? - to było pierwsze co usłyszeli podchodząc do wskazanych drzwi.  
- Ale panie komendancie... - Schütze zdecydował się przerwać dalszą awanturę głośno pukając.  
- Proszę – padło ze środka i Schütze energicznie otworzył drzwi. - My w sprawie tego kontaktu...  
Niski, łysawy mężczyzna z brzuszkiem skrzywił się wyraźnie. - Proszę, to młodszy aspirant państwa wezwał – stwierdził z wyraźnym gniewem w oczach. - Jak państwo z nim skończą, to moje biuro jest naprzeciwko... - powiedział mało przyjemnym głosem i wyszedł.  
Heike, która nie poświęcała czasu na patrzenie na ludzi – wiedziała, że ich obserwuje Ralf – oglądała dyskretnie wystrój biura. Jakież było jej zdziwienie kiedy w doniczce stojącej na stole młodego człowiek zauważyła wbitą różdżkę. Chłopak chyba musiał zauważyć jej zaskoczenie bo lekko się uśmiechną i cicho powiedział – Ja również jestem uzdolniony, ale bardzo słabo.  
Po czym dodał z uśmiechem – Pokój jest w miarę bezpieczny, nie ma podsłuchów, ani kamer.  
Ulrich jednak nie dowierzał nikomu, dlatego też starannie rzucił zaklęcia zapewniające prywatność.  
- Więc słucham... - spojrzał pytająco na młodego człowieka.  
- Hmm, od czego by tu zacząć? - zastanowił się przez chwilę – No dobra, od początku. O rodzinie Wolfów wie prawie cała magiczna społeczność Magdeburga. Niestety umowy i układy między nami a mugolami nie pozwalają nam interweniować. A wiemy, że głowa rodziny jest nierównoważona emocjonalnie i agresywna w stosunku do rodziny, a zwłaszcza w stosunku do swojej najstarszej córki – Hermiony, która jest również magiczna. Ojciec oskarża ją o wszystko, o co tylko się da, były doniesienia o molestowaniu seksualnym, ale się z tego wykręcił, jakiś czas temu dotkliwie pogryzł ją pies – oficjalna wersja jest taka, że został przez dziewczynę sprowokowany kiedy był zamknięty a ona tam weszła. To wszystko jest szyte grubymi nićmi. Ósmego października zgłosiła się do nas jedna z sąsiadek rodziny Wolfów, że od ponad miesiąca nie widuje ich córki - właśnie Hermiony. Przeprowadziliśmy rozeznanie. Sprawdziliśmy okoliczne szpitale, kostnice, posterunki policji, dyskretnie wypytaliśmy dziwki i alfonsów oraz dealerów narkotykowych na naszym terenie. Nikt nic nie wie. Dziewczyna przepadła jak kamień w wodę. Zachodzi podejrzenie, że ojciec ją po prostu zabił i gdzieś ukrył zwłoki.  
Jöhanson pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.  
- Doskonale, a teraz jaką bajeczkę sprzedamy pańskiemu przełożonemu? - zastanowił się, na co chłopak się tylko złośliwie uśmiechnął.  
- Żadnej bajeczki, po prostu powiemy mu prawdę – urwał słysząc sapnięcia rozmówców – w dostosowanej do jego poglądów formie. - kontynuował.  
- Owa nastolatka jest osobą wyjątkowo uzdolnioną i objętą programem monitorowania. Żadne tam śledzenie, po prostu monitorowana, bo jej możliwości są jeszcze nie ujawnione, a rząd nie ma ochoty aby ewentualne młode talenty opuszczały kraj... – zakończył z uśmiechem.  
Aurorzy pokiwali zgodnie głowami.  
- Najlepsze jest to – wtrącił Schütze ze śmiechem - że mówimy mu prawdę.  
Jöhanson popatrzył po wszystkich. - Dobrze ja idę na rozmowę, a wy przygotujcie się na wizję lokalną, a pan panie Schütze niech da znać do ministerstwa, żeby sprawdzili rejestry i spróbowali ją namierzyć. Namiar powinien nadal działać. - powiedział wychodząc.

Kiedy dojechali na miejsce ze zdziwieniem zauważyli stojące pod domem dwa pojazdy mugolskiej policji i mały tłumek który usilnie się czemuś przypatrywał.  
- Co się dzieje? - zapytał Schütze podchodząc do jednego z gapiów. Ten tylko zlustrował go spojrzeniem. - Staremu zupełnie odbiło, - powiedział tonem konwersacji – podobno boi się duchów. Właśnie przyjechali po niego ze szpitala – to mówiąc pokazał na dwu lekarzy idących w stronę domu.  
- Biedak – westchnęła jakaś starsza kobieta stojąca obok – musiał się załamać po tym wypadku. A zniknięcie córki jeszcze tylko to wszystko pogorszyło...  
- Jakim wypadku? - zainteresował się Jöhanson.  
- To wy nic nie wiecie? - zdziwiła się.  
- Nie, jesteśmy z zewnątrz w celu zbadania sprawy... - wyjaśnił, nic nie wyjaśniając Jöhanson.

Starsza pani tylko westchnęła po czy zaczęła opowiadać o wypadku jaki miał miejsce ponad dwadzieścia lat temu. W którym brał udział obecnie poszkodowany i czterech jego kolegów z których dwu zapłaciło życiem za beztroskę z jaką weszli do starej sztolni.

- Wiele to wyjaśnia – powiedział cicho Jöhanson po wysłuchaniu opowieści. - Gość nie jest sam z siebie agresywny. Gość w ten sposób prosi o pomoc. Niech to szlag.

Rozmowy z bliższymi i dalszymi sąsiadami rodziny Wolfów a potem krótki wywiad z lekarzem potwierdziły w pełni wstępną diagnozę Jöhansona. Mężczyzna był niespełna rozumu i wymagał stałej opieki lekarskiej, ale nikt się nie kwapił do pomocy.  
Mając rozwiązany jeden problem członkowie ekipy zaczęli rozpytywać o to co mogło się stać z Hermioną. Tu niestety nie osiągnęli żadnych efektów. Nikt nic nie widział, nikt nic nie wiedział i nie wie. O niczym nikogo nie informowali, w nic się nie chcą pakować. Dopiero przypadkiem jedna z kobiet się wygadała, że Hermiona miała dobrą przyjaciółkę ze szkoły, która mieszka gdzieś w innej części miasta. Delikatnie przyciśnięta przypomniała sobie nawet jak się nazywa ta koleżanka.

Rozmowa z tą dziewczyną była nader interesująca.  
- Ty jesteś koleżanką Hermiony Wolf? - zapytała Heike drobnej dziewczynki z dwoma kucykami.  
- Jestem jej przyjaciółką... jej JEDYNĄ przyjaciółką – mocno to zaakcentowała – A wy kim jesteście? - spojrzała na nich krytycznie.  
- Nie dowiecie się ode mnie gdzie jest Miona, ja po prostu nie wiem i żadne straszenie nie pomoże. Po prostu nie mogę wam udzielić informacji których nie znam. Mogę wam tylko powiedzieć, że uciekła do - jak to mówiła - swojego świata.  
Heike i reszta wymienili znaczące spojrzenia.  
- Jejku... - westchnęła dziewczynka – wy też jesteście z jej świata? Nieprawdaż? Miona mówiła, że ludzie z jej świata mają szczególną moc i żeby się wzajemnie rozpoznawać używają takich właśnie kijków – tu pokazała na różdżkę tkwiącą w kieszenie munduru Ralfa.  
- Nie wydaje ci się to dziwne? - zapytała delikatnie Heike.  
- Dlaczego? - odparła rezolutnie dziewczynka – Anioły Śmierci noszą czaszki, Rzeźnicy nie pokazują się bez widocznego ostrza. Dlaczego jakaś grupa ludzi nie zrobiła by sobie właśnie z czegoś takiego swojego znaku rozpoznawczego?  
- Nikt kto nie jest uświadomiony nawet nie pomyśli, że dwie różne osoby coś łączy. - dodała spokojnie.  
- Czy Hermiona mówiła coś jeszcze? - Heike postanowiła zostawić na razie fakt identyfikacji różnych ugrupowań z pół świadka. - Co nam możesz powiedzieć?  
- Tylko tyle, że Miona starannie się przygotowała i nie uciekała na chybił trafił, a miała wszystko zaplanowane. I sądząc po tym, że jej nie przywieźliście, to jej się ta eskapada udała. Czy jak ją znajdziecie, mogę prosić o podanie mi jej adresu? - zapytała dziewczynka tuż przed tym nim skończyła rozmowę.  
- Postaram się, postaram... - powiedziała Heike.

W Niemieckim Ministerstwie Magii w dziale kontroli nieletnich kilkoro pracowników uważnie obserwowało leżący przed nimi pergamin, na którym pojawiały się z dużą prędkością kolejne wpisy:

„  
- Zaklęcie: nieznane, Lokalizacja: nieznana;  
- Zaklęcie: nieznane, Lokalizacja: nieznana;  
- Zaklęcie: nieznane, Lokalizacja: nieznana;  
- Zaklęcie: nieznane, Lokalizacja: nieznana;  
- Zaklęcie: nieznane, Lokalizacja: nieznana;  
- Zaklęcie: nieznane, Lokalizacja: nieznana;  
"

- Ładne kwiatki... – odezwała się pierwsza z dwu kobiet – Używa magii na potęgę, a daty wskazują, że robi to od początku września.  
- Zaraz... – odezwał się pierwszy z trzech mężczyzn - Czy właśnie pierwszego września nie rozpoczyna się nauka w szkołach? Czyżby to oznaczało, że jest w jakiejś szkole magii?  
- Ależ my musimy o tym wiedzieć! - wykrzyknęła druga kobieta. - To jest nasza obywatelka i my za nią odpowiadamy...  
- No właśnie nie do końca - odezwał się cicho jeden z dwu milczących do tej pory mężczyzn – Ona jest imigrantką, ona i jej rodzina przyjechali do nas z Austrii.  
- Musimy przeglądnąć wszystkie rejestry uczniów z naszych szkół... – odezwał się ostatni dotąd milczący mężczyzna.  
- A więc do roboty – westchnął pierwszy z mężczyzn spoglądając na stos dokumentów piętrzący się przed nimi.

Było dobrze po godzinie dwudziestej drugiej kiedy ostatnie teczki uczniów zostały zweryfikowane i sprawdzone.  
- Nic – stwierdził ze smutkiem trzeci z mężczyzn.  
- Więc nie mamy innego wyjścia jak tylko dać znać ministrowi i rozpocząć międzynarodowe poszukiwania. - stwierdziła pierwsza z kobiet.  
- Czy ty wiesz, jak to będzie wyglądać? - jęknął pierwszy z mężczyzn.  
- Nieważne, musimy ją znaleźć i przywieść do kraju... - z naciskiem stwierdziła druga z kobiet.  
- To może nie być takie proste – stwierdził drugi z mężczyzn. - Idźcie do domów ja przygotuję raport i zalecenia oraz powiadomię ministra. - dodał zmęczonym głosem.

– * –

Swoją pracę skończył dopiero we wtorek nad ranem. Patrząc na zegarek uznał że szkoda już zachodu, żeby wybierać się do domu. Zwłaszcza, że minister wbrew starannie pielęgnowanym plotkom zwykle jest w pracy przed godziną szóstą rano.  
Popatrzył przez duże okno które pokazywało ładną panoramę Berlina, raz jeszcze przeczytał raport i treść oficjalnej noty Ministerstwa Magii Niemiec.  
Brzmiała dobrze. Westchnąwszy ruszył na spotkanie z ministrem...

- Więc uważasz, że to jedyne co możemy zrobić? - zapytał mężczyzna w nieskazitelnym garniturze swojego rozmówcę, którego ubranie zdradzało ślady noszenia przez więcej niż jeden dzień.  
- Obawiam się, że tak. Sprawdziliśmy wszelkie rejestry szkół niemieckich i nie ma po niej śladu. Oczywiście może być tak, że przybrała obce nazwisko i zmieniła tożsamość, ale szczerze w to wątpię – stwierdził posiadacz znoszonego garnituru. - Moim zdaniem jest gdzieś pod swoim imieniem i nazwiskiem, a my to musimy załatwić tak, żeby było jak najmniej smrodu. Możliwe, że nawet dając jej oficjalną delegacje do tej czy innej szkoły.  
- Przeglądać dokumenty skończyliśmy dziś w nocy, tu jest raport – podał teczkę zawierającą efekt wspólnie z kolegami spędzonej nocy i potem jego pracy – A tu jest oficjalna nota do krajów sąsiednich z prośba o pomoc.

Minister przez chwilę czytał uważnie notę, po czym lekko zaskoczony spojrzał na swojego rozmówcę.  
- Nigdzie nie jest powiedziane że jej szukamy, wszędzie jest tylko prośba o pomoc w ustaleniu miejsca pobytu? - zdziwił się.  
- No tak, wiemy z Wydziału ds. Nieletnich, że swobodnie używa magii. Gdyby w jakikolwiek sposób była zagrożona to zapewne użyła by magii do powiadomienia kogokolwiek, gdzie jest i że coś się złego dzieje.  
- No dobrze – zgodził się z lekkimi oporami minister – dziś jeszcze zostanie to rozesłane jako noty dyplomatyczne do wszystkich członków Unii Magicznej Europy(*).

– * –

Dokumenty z Centrum Komunikatów UME przychodzą dość sporadycznie, a dokumenty z klauzulą „PILNE" - jeszcze rzadziej, dlatego pojawienie się we środę rano takiego dokumentu na biurku polskiego przedstawiciela UME wywołało fale spekulacji i domysłów. Domysłów było sporo, od uwag na temat zakładanego rezerwatu, poprzez wszelkiej maści międzynarodowe zawody czy sympozja aż po prośby o wsparcie działań.  
Piotr Bożek pełniący funkcję oficjalnego przedstawiciela UME w polskim ministerstwie magii nie bardzo wiedział co ma z tym zrobić. Jednak po chwili zastanowienia, zweryfikował miejsce nadania i uzyskawszy pewność, że przesyłka jest autentyczna zdecydował się ją otworzyć.  
Ze środka wydobył dwa dokumenty, pierwszy to krótka notatka potwierdzająca wiarygodność przesyłki, zaś druga...  
Kiedy Piotr zaczął ją czytać z wrażenia aż usiadł na ziemi. Tego się nie spodziewał, to było coś nowego i zarazem ekscytującego. Przeczytał notę dwa razy, ze zdumieniem skonstatował, że jest to raczej delikatna prośba, a nie nakaz i tyczy się raczej ustalenia miejsca pobytu, a nie zatrzymania.  
Chwilę później już pędził korytarzami ministerialnymi szukając ministra. Jego pozycja pozwalała mu w razie konieczności na bezpośredni dostęp do ministra z pominięciem całego protokołu.  
Jak do tej pory korzystano z tego tylko dwukrotnie, w obu wypadkach chodziło o zapobieżenie znaczącym klęskom żywiołowym. Teraz mogło być po raz trzeci...  
Piotr dopadł sekretariatu ministra, szybko zapukał i nie czekając na odpowiedź wszedł do środka.  
- Pan minister jest u siebie? - zapytał Jadzi, jego osobistej sekretarki.  
- Jest – odparła - i chyba nawet nic ważnego nie robi – dodała.  
- Mogę się z nim pilnie zobaczyć? - zapytał, na co Jadzia tylko pokiwała głową, po czym połączyła się wewnątrz głosowym kanałem z pokojem ministra.  
- Pan Piotr przyszedł, bardzo pilnie prosi o spotkanie... - powiedziała.  
- Niech wejdzie – padło odrobinę zniekształcone z małego płaskiego pudełka.  
- Proszę – pokazała Piotrowi drzwi do gabinetu ministra.  
- Panie ministrze... - Piotr wszedł ostrożnie do gabinetu – UME zgłasza sytuację kryzysową i prosi o współpracę...

Minister, chyba najmłodszy z urzędników magorządu, jak ich nazywano popatrzył ciekawie na Piotra i spokojnie poprosił o raport.  
- Może pan zreferować, pokrótce? - zapytał.  
Piotr odetchną i spokojnie rozpoczął referowanie.  
- W dniu dzisiejszym otrzymaliśmy kanałem dyplomatycznym oficjalną notę z UME z prośbą o wsparcie niemieckiego ministerstwa magii w ustaleniu miejsca przebywania młodocianej osoby obdarzonej umiejętnościami posługiwania się magią. Niemieckie ministerstwo zwraca się z oficjalną prośbą o pomoc w ustaleniu miejsca pobytu tymczasowej obywatelki Niemiec – czternastoletniej Hermiony Wolf, córki... - tutaj minister zamachał ręką – dalej, dalej...  
- Oczywiście – odparł Piotr – Ministerstwo uważa, że poszukiwana osoba nie jest przetrzymywana wbrew swoje woli, ale miejsce jej pobytu jest nieznane. I bardzo proszą o pomoc.  
Piotr się lekko skrzywił – Ta ilość tych próśb jest co najmniej zastanawiająca.  
- Dlaczego pan tak sądzi? - wpadł mu w słowo minister.  
- Moim zdaniem za bardzo zależy im na szybkim znalezieniu dziewczyny i zapewne wtedy podejmą działania mające na celu jej jak najszybsze odesłanie do kraju. Zastanawiam się jakie brudy można przy tej okazji wyciągnąć zza szafy...  
- Może najpierw zobaczmy czy owa nastolatka jest w ogóle na terenie Polski? - uśmiechnął się minister. - Rozumiem, że chcą żeby powiadomić Twardowskiego?  
- Tak, - Piotr pokazał na jeden z ustępów noty – proszą o wydanie polecenia weryfikacji uczniów wszystkim szkołom na terenie krajów UME.  
- A więc niech pan wyśle do Twardowskiego polecenie sprawdzenia, czy taka uczennica uczęszcza do ich szkoły. - odparł minister spokojnie.  
- A jeśli...  
- To wtedy się będziemy martwić. - uśmiechnął się minister – Trwa rok szkolny, wątpię aby ktokolwiek zdecydował się wydalić uczennicę w tym momencie, zwłaszcza, że o ile się orientuję Twardowskiemu dyrektoruje teraz pasjonat nauki, który niechętnie pozwoli, aby jakiś uczeń tracił rok – zakończył swój wywód.  
Piotr tylko skinął głową, po czym szkicując w głowie zarys pisma zapytał dla zachowania formalności.  
- Mam przynieść i pokazać pismo do akceptacji, czy mogę wysyłać bezpośrednio? - zapytał.  
Minister zastanowił się chwilę.  
- Może pan wysyłać, ufam, że nie przyniesie pan wstydu ministerstwu – uśmiechnął się minister.

– * –

Nota Ministerstwa Magii Niemiec dotarła do Twardowskiego w czwartkowy poranek i zaraz została doręczona do rąk własnych dyrektora. Przeczytawszy notę Jerzy Twardowski zaklął tak, że aż szklanki zadźwięczały, a potem poszedł na śniadanie.  
Uczniowie widząc jego nastrój siedzieli cicho i zastanawiali się jaki tym razem jest powód niezadowolenia dyrektora.

- Panno Wolf... - dobiegło od stołu nauczycielskiego pod koniec śniadania – po śniadaniu bardzo proszę się zameldować w moim gabinecie – rozległy się szepty. Czego może chcieć dyrektor od tej dziewczyny? Nie można było nie zauważyć złośliwego grymasu na twarzy kilku osób przy stole pierwszaków.

Mocno zestresowana Hermiona zapukała w masywne drzwi gabinetu dyrektorskiego.  
- Wejdź i czuj się gościem – odezwały się drzwi otwierając przed nią.  
- Wzywał mnie pan, panie dyrektorze? - zapytała wchodząc i zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
Dyrektor bez słowa wskazał jej stojące naprzeciw krzesło, po czym wrócił do czytania. Hermiona usiadła i rzuciła okiem na to co czytał dyrektor – jej ciekawość była nienasycona.  
Zobaczywszy pieczęć ministerstwa lekko zbladła, to był ten moment którego się obawiała. Została znaleziona i teraz będzie musiała wrócić do swojej rodziny, do poniżania, bicia, szarpania. Do swojego starego życia.  
- Czy zechciała by mi pani coś wyjaśnić... - zapytał dyrektor nie podnosząc głowy znad pisma. - W jaki sposób udało się pani dostać do szkoły? Listy są pisane znacznie wcześniej...  
- Planowałam... - szepnęła cicho dziewczyna – planowałam to od bardzo dawna. Ponad półtora roku. W najdrobniejszych szczegółach.  
- Ale widzę, że mnie i tak znaleźli – westchnęła zrezygnowana – To kiedy po mnie przyjadą? - zapytała.  
- Kto ma przyjeżdżać? - zdziwił się dyrektor – Nikt nic nie pisał o zabieraniu pani ze szkoły. - dodał widząc szok na twarzy Hermiony.  
- Poza tym – kontynuował – trwa właśnie rok szkolny i nie sądzę, żeby przenosiny w trakcie roku wyszły pani na dobre. Jeśli już, to te przenosiny odbyły by się w czasie wakacji – dyrektor mówił, jednocześnie notując coś na leżącym obok pergaminie.  
- Mam jeszcze tylko jedną prośbę – odezwał się spokojnie – proszę mi podać powody pani decyzji. W pani wieku takie ucieczki nie są zbyt częste. Zwłaszcza, że nie uciekała pani do kogoś tylko w miejsce które łatwo sprawdzić.  
Hermiona poczuła się zażenowana. Nie chciała o tym nikomu mówić, ale zrozumiała, że bez tego nie uda jej się zostać w szkole. Wstała, a potem bez słowa rozpięła guziki grubej koszuli flanelowej którą miała na sobie. Chwilę walczyła sama ze sobą, po czym zdecydowanym ruchem zdjęła ją.  
Jerzy obserwował ją kątem oka nie chcąc zostać czymś zaskoczony, jednak udało jej się go zaskoczyć. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w lewą rękę dziewczyny – rękę będącą jedną wielką blizną.  
- Kto? - tylko tyle zapytał z tłumioną wściekłością.  
- Jugen – szepnęła cicho – pies ojca... Nie pozwolił mi z tym iść na pogotowie, to miała być moja kara za bycie dziwaczką i za te wszystkie dziwne rzeczy które robiłam.  
- Proszę... proszę nikomu nie mówić... - ze łzami w oczach błagała widząc narastającą wściekłość dyrektora. - Nic się z tym nie da zrobić. Już wszystkiego próbowałam...

* * *

(*) - Unia Magicznej Europy – to sztuczny twór, który zapewnia równoczesne informowanie wszystkich swoich członków, każdy dokument przesłany do tego tworu, jest powielany i jednocześnie wysyłany do wszystkich sygnatariuszy.  
Do UME należą:  
Portugalia, Hiszpania, Irlandia, Zjednoczone Królestwo, Belgia, Holandia, Luksemburg, Szwajcaria, Włochy, Niemcy, Norwegia, Polska, Czechy, Austria, Słowenia, Węgry, Słowacja, Bułgaria, Rumunia, Ukraina, Białoruś, Litwa, Łotwa, Estonia.


	13. Rozdział 12

_**od autora:**_

_- Świat Harry'ego Pottera należy do JKR, ja tylko pożyczam go na chwilę dla zabawy. Nie osiągam z tego żadnych zysków.  
- Wszelkie podobieństwo osób i wydarzeń jest całkowicie przypadkowe i niezamierzone._

**Rozdział 12.**

Thorn zdecydował, że tyle czasu ile dał swoim ludziom wystarczy na przygotowanie się do pisania raportu i wysłał do wszystkich patronusa z informacją o spotkaniu.

Oczekiwał ich z lekkim niepokojem, o ile Ardam i Olded nie stanowili problemu o tyle Fellean była jakaś dziwna. I bardzo chciał się dowiedzieć o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Wezwanie zostało wysłane, termin ustalony. Teraz zostało mu tylko czekać. Obawiał się trochę tego spotkania. Od jakiegoś czasu Fellean bardzo się zmieniła, a dokładnie to od momentu kiedy poprosiła o zerwanie z nią kontaktów. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, niby wyjaśniała, ale jak dla niego, te wyjaśnienia nie były na tyle spójne, żeby go przekonać.

- No, są wszyscy... – stwierdził Thorn, kiedy ostatni z grupy Olded pojawił się u niego w mieszkaniu.  
- Musimy się zebrać i napisać ten raport. Ministerstwo czeka – uśmiechnął się z lekką ironią. Jednak przeliczył się, pisanie raportu wcale nie poszło im tak szybko i łatwo. Sami się dziwili jak bardzo trzeba uważać, żeby nie spowodować zamknięcia szkoły. Niby rzucona luzem przez ucznia uwaga, która zostanie zacytowana w raporcie, a która zostanie wyrwana z kontekstu może być do tego podstawą.  
Zdecydowali, że nie będą pisać o dziewczynie od eliksirów, a napiszą o nowatorskim podejściu do eliksirów jakie jest testowane równolegle z klasyczną nauką eliksirów. Pochwalili przygotowanie kadry która wywarła na nich pozytywne wrażenie – pomijając milczeniem informację, że tak naprawdę wizytowali tylko dwa zajęcia. Postulowali zwiększenie budżetu jaki obecnie jest przeznaczony dla szkoły, argumentując to tym, że niezbędny remont może być prowadzony równolegle z zajęciami jeśli tylko spełni się kilka warunków. Zasugerowali przyznanie nieco większej autonomii jeśli chodzi o prowadzenie zajęć uzupełniających. Thorn zasugerował możliwość zorganizowania dla trzynastolatków tak zwanego kursu wyrównawczego odbywającego się w weekendy a mającego na celu wstępne wprowadzenie uczniów z rodzin niemagicznych w świat magii i wyrównanie braków w wiedzy podstawowej u innych uczniów.  
Skończywszy raport każde z nich przeczytało go kilkukrotnie usiłując znaleźć miejsca niejasne lub takie które pozwoliłyby się przyczepić do szkoły. Kiedy nic takiego nie znaleźli napisali ostateczną wersję raportu i przesłali ją do ministerstwa.

- No dobrze – nieco zmęczony Thorn popatrzył na Fellean – teraz twoja kolej...  
- Nie... Proszę nie. - odezwała się słabo - Nie chcę... Nie mogę... Ohh, sama już nie wiem... - Fellean ukryła twarz w dłoniach.  
Po dłuższej namowie Fellean zaufała przyjaciołom i opowiedziała wszystko co się wydarzyło i czego się dowiedziała. Na dźwięk słowa „Rekersi" Thorn stwierdził, że wycofują się z zadania, bo ono faktycznie przerasta ich możliwości.

Jerzy Twardowski przez cały dzień gryzł się sam ze sobą. Z jednej strony należało natychmiast powiadomić stronę niemiecką o znalezieniu dziewczyny, z drugiej jednak jeśli ich powiadomi zapewne zażądają jej powrotu, a wtedy dziewczyna może nie przeżyć tego roku. Musiał coś z tym zrobić, najgorsze jest to, że nie miał w tej chwili pomysłu na to co powinien zrobić.  
Ostatecznie zdecydował się na powiadomienie ministerstwa, że do jego szkoły uczęszcza osoba wyglądem i nazwiskiem pasująca do poszukiwanej osoby, ale jednocześnie powołując się prawa dotyczące ochrony nieletnich zażądał utrzymania w tajemnicy miejsca jej pobytu.  
-_ Już samo to powinno dać do myślenia tym bufonom z ministerstwa... _– pomyślał. Zaraz potem przyszła refleksja, że może za bardzo przesadza, ale wtedy stanęła mu znowu przed oczami poszarpana ręka Hermiony i strach w jej oczach.  
- Niech mnie diabli dziewczyno, jeśli pozwolę ci żyć w ciągłym strachu... Niech mnie diabli... – powiedział sam do siebie cicho patrząc w lustro. Po czym usiadł i zaczął pisać odpowiedź na ministerialne polecenie.

– * –

- Proszę o uwagę! - odezwał się dyrektor podczas sobotniego śniadania – Proszę o ciszę! - powtórzył.  
- Jako, że dziś jest dzień wolny nauczyciele zdecydowali, że wszyscy uczniowie pójdą zobaczyć jak radzi sobie reprezentacja szkoły w quiddichu. Dziś będzie miało miejsce spotkanie towarzyskie naszego składu mieszanego z juniorami Dragonów.  
Sala zareagowała głośnym aplauzem na te słowa, nareszcie zobaczą swoją drużynę w akcji.  
- Proszę jeszcze o chwilę uwagi! - kontynuował dyrektor – Dziś będziemy obserwować starcie techniczne, kiedy obie drużyny będą chciały sprawdzić w praktyce teorie swoich strategów. Następnie pierwszy skład naszej szkoły zagra z pierwszym składem juniorów Dragonów.  
- A teraz... – dodał widząc wpatrzone w siebie oczy całej szkoły – kończyć śniadanie i na stadion! - dodał z uśmiechem.

Po śniadaniu cała szkoła zgodnie skierowała się na punkty aportacyjne. Nikt nie zwrócił szczególnej uwagi na fakt, że jeden z pierwszaków w ostatniej chwili wrócił na moment do swojego dormitorium. Kiedy odliczano uczniów przed skokiem łączonym, byli już wszyscy.

Na miejscu pierwszacy rozglądnęli się ciekawie. Byli w swoistej naturalnej kotlinie, gdzie pośrodku zbudowano duży stadion, mogący pomieścić wiele, wiele osób. W powietrzu widać było wielu zawodników ubranych w czerwone stroje z czarnymi wykończeniami.  
- Dragoni... - cicho powiedział Tadek – Trzecia drużyna Europy. Ooo, tam jest Witkowski, a tam Pasik, a tam – pokazywał na latających zawodników – jest kapitan Jan Mruczek.  
- Nie wiedziałem, że interesujesz się tym sportem... - stwierdził lekko zaskoczony Mikołaj.  
- O tyle, o ile... - odparł Tadek – Wypadało by wiedzieć coś o drużynie, która sprawiła taką łaźnię ponad połowie europy. – dodał ze śmiechem.  
- Co zrobiła? - zapytał Michał.  
- Aaa... - uśmiał się Mikołaj – Ty o niczym nie wiesz. Dwa lata temu Dragoni dostali tak zwaną „dziką kartę" i wskoczyli do mistrzostw europy quiddicha z pominięciem eliminacji. Niektórzy twierdzą, że była to rekompensata za zorganizowanie mistrzostw u siebie, ale ja w to nie wierzę. Choć nie przeczę, Polacy namieszali wtedy jak nikt. Pierwszy mecz z Cyprem przegrali sto pięćdziesiąt do zera w trzeciej minucie. Ale potem się szybko pozbierali. Pokonali Rumunię trzysta dwadzieścia do dwustu w osiemdziesiąt minut. Francja przegrała dwieście pięćdziesiąt do siedemdziesięciu w dwadzieścia pięć minut. Rozgromili Niemców czterysta pięćdziesiąt do stu trzydziestu w pięćdziesiąt pięć minut. Potem Hiszpanię w jednej czwartej finału dwieście dziesięć do dwudziestu w siedemnaście minut. W półfinale w czterdzieści minut zmietli Anglię trzysta trzydzieści do dziewięćdziesięciu. Zaś w finale po prostu anihilowali Rosjan w dziewięćdziesiąt pięć minut siedemset osiemdziesiąt do trzystu dwudziestu. Finał to była niemal masakra Rosjan. - opowiadał z wypiekami na twarzy Mikołaj.  
- Takiego szału w Polsce nie było od dawna. – Tadek pokręcił głową – To co się wtedy działo to było czyste szaleństwo. Dobra, ale chodźmy na trybuny.

W tym samym czasie bogato ubrany młody człowiek wędrował po części stadionu dostępnej w zasadzie tylko dla sportowców.  
- A co ty tu robisz? - zainteresował się nim jeden z działaczy klubowych.  
- Zwiedzam obiekt na którego utrzymanie łoży mój ojciec... – odparł młodzieniec tonem jakby wyjaśniał sprawę oczywistą. - A gdzie są magazyny? - zapytał – Bo zobaczyłem już, że szatnie są odnowione tak jak miały być, natryski jak widziałem też są sprawne. Zostały jeszcze magazyny ze sprzętem...  
- Do końca i w lewo... – powiedział działacz niedbale wskazując kierunek. Już wiedział kogo ma przed sobą. Od dawna się otwarcie mówiło, że ród Łęckowskich dlatego tak hojnie wspiera klub, bo liczy że ich przedstawiciel znajdzie się w składzie drużyny.  
Młody człowiek nie odezwał się słowem tylko lustrując wygląd mijanych pomieszczeń ruszył w kierunku magazynu.

Kiedy uczniowie z Twardowskiego zajmowali miejsca na trybunach kapitanowie wszystkich czterech składów spotkali się na murawie.  
- Czyli co? - zapytał mężczyzna w uniformie sędziego – Czas, czas i znicz czy tylko znicz?  
Najwyższy z kapitanów w czerwono-czarnym stroju popatrzył na pozostałych.  
- To spotkania towarzyskie, tylko czas po czterdzieści pięć minut – powiedział, a reszta mu przytaknęła.  
- Dobrze – pokiwał głową sędzia i mruknął – „Sonorus" – wskazując różdżką swoje gardło.  
- **Uwaga! Uwaga!** - głos poniósł się po całym boisku – **Dzisiejsze spotkania towarzyskie rozegrane zostaną w trybie czasowym po czterdzieści pięć minut z kwadransem przerwy między meczami. Potem będzie można polatać z zawodnikami**. - kapitanowie skinęli potakująco głową.  
-** Rozpoczynamy spotkanie drugich składów!**  
Michał, Tadek i Mikołaj siedzieli na trybunach sporadycznie tylko spoglądając na toczącą się grę. O ile Tadek i Mikołaj mieli jakieś pojęcie o regułach gry o tyle Michał nie rozumiał reguł zupełnie. Jednak gra drugich składów niespecjalnie się układała, co można było zrozumieć biorąc pod uwagę, że oba drugie składy służyły do testowania różnych strategii gry.  
Po czterdziestu pięciu minutach mecz zakończył się wynikiem sto dwadzieścia do stu sześćdziesięciu dla Dragonów. Po czym nad murawę wylecieli wszyscy zainteresowani graniem.  
W międzyczasie między chłopakami zawiązała się dyskusja o sposobach noszenia różdżek. O ile Tadek i Mikołaj byli wyznawcami tradycyjnego noszenia różdżki w specjalnej kieszeni w szacie o tyle Michał już dawno używał swojego pokrowca i musiał przyznać, że sprawdzał się rewelacyjnie.  
- Popatrz, – mówił Michał pokazując Tadkowi swój pokrowiec – dzięki tym paskom mogę go przymocować gdzie chcę. Do pasa, na udo, łydkę – to mówiąc przykładał pokrowiec w poszczególne miejsca.  
- Albo na rękę – to mówiąc przypiął pokrowiec na przedramieniu.  
- Leci! - dał się słyszeć głos z boiska, i komentarz Tadka – Pasik znowu się popisuje swoimi strzałami...  
Michał tymczasem spoglądając na wyczyny graczy nad murawą przepinał ochraniacz na ramię.  
- Leci! - dało się słyszeć po raz kolejny, potem wszyscy usłyszeli odgłos uderzenia pałki o tłuczek i zaraz potem rozległy się krzyki – Kryć się! Uwaga! Chodu!  
Michał poderwał głowę żeby zobaczyć co się dzieje i ze zgrozą zauważył, że coś co chłopaki nazywali tłuczkiem leci ze wzrastającą prędkością w stronę osób będących na murawie.  
Mignęły mu tam czerwone i ciemno-kasztanowe włosy.  
Nie zastanawiał się nawet ułamka sekundy, wyszarpnął różdżkę i… i wtedy niemal jednocześnie stało się kilka rzeczy.  
- „Protego"! - rozległo się kilkanaście głosów. Na drodze wciąż rozpędzającego się tłuczka zaczęły pojawiać się połyskujące plamy, które jednak jedna po drugiej rozpadały się pod wpływem zderzenia z nim. Ale potężna blado-różowa tafla jaka się pojawiła tuż przed tłuczkiem i zawzięcie goniącym go jednym z zawodników wyrwała westchnienie z setek gardeł. Nie było szansy, żeby zawodnik mógł zahamować przed ta przeszkodą, o którą właśnie z głośnym trzaskiem rozbijał się tłuczek.  
Krótki urwany krzyk podniósł się nad murawą kiedy pędzący z zawrotną prędkością kapitan Dragonów upadł w tą ścianę.  
- Szlag... Kurwa... Cholera... Szlag... Szlag...- Michał klęczał między siedzeniami ściskając swoją lewę rękę z której obficie płynęła krew.  
Krzyk nad murawą urwał się jak nożem ucięty.  
- Cholera... Jasny gwint... Szlag... - przeklinał Michał – Jak sakramencko boli...  
Zaskoczony Tadek podszedł do leżącej opodal różdżki, którą upuścił Michał i uważnie ją obejrzał. Cały czubek był pokryty jakąś dziwną śmierdzącą substancją, dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że to zapach palonej krwi.  
- Chłopaki... - tylko tyle wyjąkał Mikołaj patrzący ciągle na murawę – Musicie to zobaczyć...  
Kiedy Tadek i nadal przeklinający Michał podnieśli głowy zobaczyli przedziwny widok. Z wnętrza blado różowej ściany wypływał powoli kapitan Dragonów, który ścigał do ostatniej sekundy tłuczek. Kiedy udało mu się stanąć na nogach zachwiał się, po czym z jękiem opadł na kolana i uderzył czołem w ziemię, mrucząc coś pod nosem.  
- Co... Co to jest? - zapytał Tadek.  
– Nie mam pojęcia, ale ktokolwiek to zrobił jest niesamowitym magiem... - wyszeptał Mikołaj. - Tłuczek się rozprysł, a Mruczek nie jest nawet draśnięty...  
- Dobrzeee... – syknął Michał siadając – Niech to szlag...- zaklął po raz kolejny – Ale sobie narobiłem.  
Z dezaprobatą popatrzył na paskudne, długie i dość głębokie rozcięcie na lewym przedramieniu, zaczynające się na zewnętrznej części ręki koło łokcia a kończące przy wewnętrznej części nadgarstka.  
- Michał, twoja różdżka... - Tadek bez słowa podał Michałowi różdżkę.  
- Cuchnie... - ten wymamrotał automatycznie.  
- … spaloną krwią. - dodał Tadek. - Twoją spaloną krwią. I popatrz na ranę...  
Rzeczywiście krew na ranie wyglądała jakby się gotowała i ciągle płynęła.

W magazynie zapomnianych artefaktów Tureckiego Ministerstwa Magii – zwanym „Unutulmaya" - potężne wyładowanie magii poderwało na nogi pilnującego magazynu Ahmeda ibn Alana zwanego czasem też czasem „Sępem".  
Błyskawicznie sprawdził co się dzieje i widząc na magicznej mapie magazynu pulsujący czerwony kwadrat rzucił się do sprawdzania procedury jaką należy zastosować. Nie żeby ich nie znał, ale przepisy wyraźnie mówiły, że każdy alarm ma być weryfikowany z instrukcją.  
W miarę jak przewijał strony instrukcji jego twarz stawała się coraz bledsza, już teraz był na stronach instrukcji zaczynających się od polecenia: „Powiadomić _B__akan__i_" a to nigdy nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Znalazł w końcu stronę z numerem odpowiadającym temu który mrugał na czerwono na tablicy magazynu.  
I zobiło mu się sucho w ustach...  
Pierwszy punkt instrukcji mówił ni mniej ni więcej tylko: "Natychmiast powiadomić _ilk Bakanı_ ".  
Co znaczyło że sprawa jest raczej poważna, a fakt że strona z opisem postępowania była ostatnią stroną w instrukcji zdawał się sporo sugerować. Po sekundowym namyśle Ahmed zdecydował się na działanie, wydobył różdżkę i wypowiedział odpowiednią inkantację. Przed nim pojawił się zgrabny srebrny myszołów, któremu pokrótce zrelacjonował wydarzenia, po czym myszołów zerwał się do lotu i zniknął. A Ahmed zaczął realizować następne punkty instrukcji.

Minister Magii Turcji - Egenem Bagris - poddawał się właśnie radosnemu nic nie robieniu po męczącym tygodniu. Turcja wprawdzie nie należała do UME, ale dzięki osobistym kontaktom jego i jego poprzednika była informowana o tym co się dzieje na jej terenie. I dość często odpowiadała na różne apele jakie krążyły po UME. Z jednej strony powodowało to to, że część tureckiej społeczności magicznej zarzucała im płaszczenie się przed „tymi obcymi", a z drugiej strony reszta cieszyła się i chwaliła ich za dalekowzroczność i dążenie do zapewnienia Turcji miejsca wśród krajów które miały coś do powiedzenia w sprawach dotyczących problemów magicznych w Europie.  
Ot, jak choćby ostatnie wydarzenia, czyli poszukiwanie tej nastolatki. Nie od dziś było wiadomo, że w zamierzchłych czasach Turcy i Tatarzy napadali na inne kraje aby brać ludzi w niewolę. Samo ministerstwo przyznało, że tak było. Bo ciężko walczyć z faktami, ale też i ministerstwo zrobiło bardzo dużo, żeby wyraźnie dać do zrozumienia, że to się działo kiedyś, i dziś się już nie zdarza.  
Dlatego też ministerstwo dokładnie skontrolowało wszystkie placówki szkolne oraz zweryfikowało te przypadki kiedy nauka miała miejsce poza szkołą i mogli z czystym sumieniem przesłać do Niemiec informację o negatywnych wynikach poszukiwań na ich terenie.

Dlatego też pojawienie się srebrnego myszołowa poderwało go natychmiast z leżanki. Poznał patronusa. I chwilę później, kiedy patronus relacjonował mu opisane przez Ahmeda wydarzenia, minister pożałował, że nie usnął chwilę temu. Niestety nie spał, więc usłyszał wszystko i musiał podjąć jakieś działanie. Szybko przebrał się w szaty ministerialne i używając specjalnie stworzonego na takie potrzeby świstoklika udał się prosto do ministerstwa magii.  
- Panie ministrze mamy incydent bezpieczeństwa... - to było pierwsze co usłyszał Egenem kiedy pojawił się w holu ministerstwa.  
Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu zauważył sporo osób, które raczej nie powinny przebywać w tym samym czasie w jednym miejscu. I wszystkie te osoby razem z nim kierowały się magazynu artefaktów. Magazynu przed którym stała zbrojna straż sześciu aurorów, którzy bardzo dokładnie niemal pedantycznie sprawdzili tożsamość osób wchodzących do magazynu.  
- O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? - jeden z badaczy historii nie umiał ukryć swojego niezadowolenia z faktu wyrwania z ciepła domowego ogniska. - Kim jest ten Ahmed ibn Alana?  
- To jeden z niższych rangą strażników magazynu – odparł stojący obok główny auror. - Są wszyscy panie ministrze...  
Drzwi do magazynu otwarły się powoli.  
Jeśli zebrani spodziewali się jakichś widowiskowych błysków, dymu, huku czy innego typu wrażeń to srogo się zawiedli. W magazynie panowała cisza i spokój. Tylko duże czerwone strzałki na posadzce pobłyskiwały delikatnie.  
- Idziemy – zakomunikował auror.  
Szli kilka minut zapuszczając w coraz głębsze obszary magazynu, zaczęli rozumieć, że tu są przetrzymywane co potężniejsze i starsze artefakty, dla których nie ma już miejsca w świecie magii. Różne księgi, sztylety, naczynia i inne przedmioty leżały na cokołach otoczone delikatną zieloną poświatą. Dopiero po chwili zauważyli, że z kierunku w którym zmierzali sączy się - z początku delikatne, a później coraz bardziej przybierające na sile - czerwone światło.  
W końcu stanęli przed cokołem otoczonym czerwoną poświatą na którym spoczywała różdżka. A w zasadzie powinna spoczywać. W chwili obecnej różdżka ciągle podrygiwała, raz słabiej, raz mocniej. Ale na pewno nie spoczywała w spokoju.  
- Od kiedy to trwa? - zapytał jeden z aurorów.  
- Od około dwu godzin... - odparł stojący obok człowiek w mundurze strażnika.  
- Co to za artefakt? - zapytał cicho minister. Skoro znajdował się tutaj musiał być dość potężny.  
- Jedna z dwu różdżek Wielkiego Maga Bojowego paszy Mehmeda II – Murata Coşkun'a. Druga jest uważana... BYŁA – poprawił się akcentując zmianę – uważana za zaginioną. Wygląda jednak, że ktoś ją odnalazł i jej używa.  
- Murat Coşkun... - jeden z historyków zmarszczył czoło. - To może oznaczać dla naszego kraju same kłopoty... - powiedział cicho. - Murat znany był z tego, że mordował dla samej przyjemności zabijania, bez powodu, bez litości. Mordował wszystkich, kobiety, starców, dzieci... I nie, nie używał prostych czarów zabijających, lubował się w zadawaniu straszliwego bólu ogniem. Znane są podania mówiące, że sam podawał torturowanym osłabione eliksiry leczące, żeby za szybko nie zmarli.  
- I mówi się też, – uzupełnił jeden z aurorów – że przeczuwając swoją przegraną Murat zaklął w tych różdżkach swą duszę.  
- A więc możemy mieć powody do niepokoju? - zapytał wolno minister.  
Zgromadzeni w skupieniu pokiwali głowami.  
- Znajdźcie spadkobierców Murata i mistrza który stworzył tą różdżkę, a najlepiej obie. I dowiedzcie się gdzie może być używana ta druga. - Minister wydał polecenia pewnym głosem, choć wcale pewności nie czuł. Pamiętał problemy jakie cała Europa miała mniej więcej dwie dekady temu, kiedy to w Anglii pojawił się potężny mroczny czarownik. Wszystko wtedy było źle... Ale jeśli wierzyć w opisy tamten czarnoksiężnik nie mógł się równać mocą z Muratem.

- Michał, dawaj tą rękę – Tadek nie miał zamiaru patrzeć jak jego kolega się wykrwawia. Tutaj czekała go jednak niespodzianka. Mimo poprawnej recytacji zaklęcia i wykonaniu poprawnego ruchu różdżką rana na ręce Michała nie zagoiła się.  
- Co do … - zdziwił się – Coś ty zrobił Michał? - zapytał ostrożnie.

- Byłbym szczęśliwy gdybym wiedział – odparł zapytany między jednym a drugim syknięciem. Rana musiała być bolesna, nawet bardzo. A ilość krwi wypływającej z rany była zastanawiająco duża.

- No dobra, spróbujmy raz jeszcze – powiedział Tadek szykując się do kolejnego rzucenia czaru.

W tym samym czasie na murawie kilkanaście osób podziwiało stojąca nadal blado-różowa ścianę.  
Poddawała się naciskowi dłoni, nogi czy innej części ludzkiego ciała, ale rzucony w nią przedmiot odbijał się, albo rozbijał. Po dłuższych oględzinach sędzia zdecydował się w końcu prosić o pomoc kibiców.

- **Bardzo proszę, aby wszyscy którzy rzucali zaklęcia o ich rozproszenie.** - powiedział.  
- „Finite Incantatem" - rozległo się z wielu stron, ale ściana jak stała tak stała.  
- Michał, ty też rzucałeś... - cicho powiedział Tadek, na co ten tylko pokiwał głową.  
- Finite Incanta... – rozpoczął inkantację, gdy nagle różdżka wypadła mu z dłoni.  
- Co do...? - zdziwił się i sięgnął po nią.  
- „Finite Incantatem" – wypowiedział mocno trzymając różdżkę, jednak kiedy wypowiadał ostatnią sylabę kończąc ruch dłonią, różdżka drgnęła sama z siebie i zaklęcie się nie udało.  
- Michał, co jest? - zapytał Tadek, patrząc uważnie na Michała. - Nie miałeś takich problemów...  
- Boli... - szepnął Michał – Jak tylko używam magi to rana strasznie boli – dodał krzywiąc się z bólu.  
- Postaraj się...  
- Dobra. „Finite Inkantatem" - Michał włożył w to zaklęcie całą swoją stanowczość. I... Nie zauważył, żeby był jakikolwiek efekt z wyjątkiem gwałtowniejszego krwawienia.  
- Szlag... nic z tego. - stwierdził – Wracajmy do szkoły.  
- Michał... popatrz... - rzucił Tadek kiedy tuż przed wyjściem ze stadionu spojrzał po raz ostatni na murawę, po ścianie nie było już śladu.  
Wracając do szkoły Tadek patrzył uważnie na Michała i na jego rękę. Mimo wielu prób nie udało się wyleczyć tej rany.

– * –

Niedziela upłynęła chłopakom na nieudanych próbach zasklepienia rany. Niestety żadne znane zaklęcia nie pomogły i w końcu zrezygnowany Michał musiał się przeprosić ze zwykłymi opatrunkami jakie miał w swoim plecaku. Cała szkoła natomiast rozprawiała o wczorajszych wydarzeniach, każdy miał swoje teorie na temat tego co się wydarzyło, jakie były tego przyczyny i kto był za to odpowiedzialny.  
Ale tylko Sylwia i Dominika miały odwagę podejść i bezpośrednio zapytać Michała o to co się działo z jego ręką, która w widoczny sposób oszczędzał. Fiaskiem zakończyły się w szkole próby zasklepienia rany przeprowadzone przez Sylwię i Dominikę. Ta ostatnia zapytała tylko od jak dawna krwawi rana. Usłyszawszy odpowiedź szybko wyszła, kierując się w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego.

– * –

Można sobie wyobrazić zdziwienie ministra kiedy w poniedziałek rano tuż po przyjściu do pracy jego osobista sekretarka weszła i wręczyła mu oficjalnie wyglądające pismo ze szkoły magii im. Twardowskiego.  
- Kiedy to przyszło? - zapytał lekko podejrzliwie.  
- Dziś z poranną pocztą – odparła pani Jadzia.  
- Rozumiem... - tylko tyle odparł minister zauważając, że pismo jest zaadresowane bezpośrednio do niego. Kiedy sekretarka opuściła jego gabinet usiadł i spokojnie otworzył pergamin. Zaczął czytać. Ale już po przeczytaniu kilku zdań jego swobodna postawa gdzieś zniknęła, zastąpiona uważnym skupieniem.  
- Pani Jadziu... - powiedział do komunikatora – Nie ma mnie dla nikogo. Dokładnie nikogo! – mocno zaakcentował ostatnie zdanie.  
- A potem... - zastanowił się chwilę – Proszę wezwać do mnie głównego aurora.

- To kogo mamy w tej szkole? - minister zapytał spokojnie stojącego przed min mężczyznę.  
- Henryka Nowowiejskiego... - odparł zapytany cicho.  
- Kogo? - minister aż się wyprostował. - TEGO Nowowiejskiego?  
- Tak, tego i... – rozmówca zawahał się moment – Niechętnie bym go wplątywał w cokolwiek. Ostatnia akcja poważnie nadszarpnęła jego siły fizyczne. Wprawdzie magomedycy twierdzą, że jest już w pełni zdrów, to ja jednak bym dał mu spokojnie odpocząć do końca roku. A może nawet dłużej. Jest w służbie liniowej ponad pięć lat bez żadnego urlopu.  
Minister poprawił się w fotelu.  
- No dobrze – zastanowił się. - Nie będziemy tam wysyłać nikogo teraz. Ale proszę zreferować sprawę panu Nowowiejskiemu. A ja przekażę informację stronie niemieckiej.  
Trzydzieści minut później duży szary puchacz wyruszył w swoją drogę i w niecałe półgodziny dostarczył wiadomość.

Wieczór Henryk Nowowiejski spędził nad lekturą materiałów, które przyniósł puchacz.

Odpowiedź z polski przesłana przez kuriera bardzo zaskoczyła Jöhansona.  
To nie była standardowa procedura, coś musiało być nie w porządku.  
Przeczucie nie zawiodło Ulricha. Zaledwie przeczytał pierwsze zdania wiedział, że ta sprawa będzie się ciągnąc długo. Odpowiedź z polski była pozytywna, a w zasadzie wyglądała na pozytywną.

Do polskiej szkoły uczęszczała uczennica która nosiła nazwisko Wolf i której rysopis odpowiadał temu jaki podała strona niemiecka. Jednakże strona polska odmawiała jakiegokolwiek kontaktu w sprawie tej uczennicy powołując się na Dekret o Ochronie Magicznych Dzieci z 1896 roku.  
Przeklinając biurokrację Ulrich zażądał pełnego tekstu wymienionego Dekretu i oczekując na jego dostarczenie zaczął analizować zaistniałą sytuację. Pierwsze co mu się rzuciło w oczy, to fakt, że Polacy powołują się na Dekret, ale nigdzie nie wspomnieli jakie paragrafy mają mieć zastosowanie i dość szybko domyślił się powodu. Po prostu grali na czas. Dziewczyna jest bezpieczna w szkole, a oni oficjalnie nie uniemożliwiają im kontaktu z dziewczyną. Po prostu przeciągają maksymalnie w czasie. Ale tego nie uda się raczej udowodnić.  
Po krótkim wahaniu zdecydował się powiadomić ministra. Nie zdziwiło go specjalnie to, że późnym popołudniem otrzymał informację o pilnym spotkaniu w dniu jutrzejszym, na którym jego obecność była obowiązkowa.

W poniedziałek rano Michał obudził się w pościeli przesiąkniętej krwią. Wyglądało, że w nocy krwawił i to dość obficie. Czuł się osłabiony i zmęczony. Kiedy zeszli na śniadanie widać to było po nim.  
- Michał... - zaczęła cicho Dominika – Masz, wypij...  
Michał popatrzył podejrzliwie na podany eliksir.  
- Eliksir Uzupełnienia Krwi – odpowiedziała na niezadane pytanie.  
- Pomoże? – skrzywił się – Bo będę go musiał już chyba stale zażywać... – westchnął.  
Nie uszło uwagi najbliżej siedzących osób, że to stwierdzenie lekko wstrząsnęło Dominiką.

Zaklęcia poszły gorzej niż można się było spodziewać. Takiej kompromitacji Michał dawno nie zaliczył. Nie udało mu się rzucić poprawnie ani jednego czaru. Albo różdżka wypadała mu z dłoni, albo drgała w trakcie wykonywania ruchów, albo ból w lewej ręce potęgował się tak bardzo, że go skręcało. Gorzej że działo się to oczach wszystkich i prawie wszyscy byli świadkami jego porażki. Najgorsze miało jednak dopiero nadejść. Kiedy Michałowi udało się w końcu opanować różdżkę i trzymać ją wystarczająco mocno okazało się, że każdy rzucony czar powoduje gwałtowne krwawienie z rany. Po drugim rzuconym czarze, krew przesiąkła przez bandaże i rękaw koszuli, zabarwiając go na głęboki czerwony kolor. Ale dopiero kiedy na podłodze pojawiły się ślady krwi Adam Nowicki, który prowadził zajęcia z grupą Michała zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Jednak zanim zdecydował się wysłać go do skrzydła szpitalnego zajęcia się skończyły i wszyscy zaczęli opuszczać klasę.  
Przed pójściem na Eliksiry Michał postanowił iść do pielęgniarki i poprosić o porcję Eliksiru Uzupełnienia Krwi, jednak nie zdecydował się na ujawnieni jej, że będzie to kolejna porcja jaką zażyje.

Eliksiry były dla Michała lekkim odpoczynkiem, tutaj nie używano różdżki za wiele. A pracując z Sylwią i Dominiką zadany eliksir zrobili w niemal rekordowym tempie. Choć jak zauważył Dominika zaraz po skończeniu zadanego eliksiru pogrążyła się w jakichś swoich badaniach. Kiedy tak siedział i czekał na skończenie zajęć przyszła mu do głowy pewna myśl.  
- _Przecież znamy mleko w proszku, ono nie jest pochodzenia naturalnego_ – pomyślał – _to znaczy jest, ale niezupełnie. To są różne substancje wymieszane ze sobą, które mają naśladować mleko. Może gdyby tak...  
_Michał postanowił zaryzykować, i tak musiał pilnie napisać do rodziców, dlaczego by nie poprosić o mleko w proszku...  
Resztę zajęć z Eliksirów poświęcił na napisanie listu, w którym dokładnie opisał wypadek, oraz poprosił o przysłanie jednej lub dwu paczek mleka w proszku, najlepiej dwu różnych. Przypuszczał, że rodzice będą się bardzo śmiać, choć miewał już dziwniejsze zachcianki.  
Zaraz po Eliksirach poszedł do pana Korneliusza z prośbą o pilne wysłanie. Na obiad się sporo spóźnił i jadł go w samotności. Dlatego dopiero przy kolacji zauważył, że nie ma Dominiki, ale nikt nie umiał mu powiedzieć gdzie przebywa.

Około dwudziestej trzeciej trzydzieści profesor Dworski przeprowadzając obchód zauważył światło w oknie jednej z sal na trzecim piętrze. Chwilę zajęło mu zorientowanie się, że to świeci się światło w laboratorium eliksirów. Kiedy to do niego dotarło szybkim krokiem ruszył w tamtą stronę.  
- Panno Bór! - zastukał energicznie w drzwi – Proszę otworzyć!  
– Słucham profesorze? - zapytała chwile później zmęczona Dominika otwierając drzwi.  
- Czy zdaje sobie pani sprawę która jest godzina? - zapytał spokojnie rozumiejąc że przy pracy czas mija bardzo szybko.  
- Nie – odparła szczerze – Nie patrzę na zegar... Mam problem który muszę rozwiązać i eliksir, który muszę skończyć... a w zasadzie to zlać. - ziewnęła delikatnie.  
- Więc proszę to zrobić i natychmiast iść do swojego dormitorium do łóżka... Zaczekam tutaj, żeby faktycznie skończyła pani teraz. – stwierdził profesor wchodząc do laboratorium.  
Rozejrzał się dyskretnie. Musiał przyznać, że był pod wrażeniem. Nie bardzo wiedział czego się spodziewać, ale to zobaczył uzmysłowiło mu, że Dominika faktycznie wie jak tworzyć eliksiry i jak je modyfikować. Na jednej ze ścian zauważył kołowy diagram Abhamova pokazujący zależności między podstawowymi składnikami eliksirów. Na innej zobaczył coś dziwnego, jakiś ręcznie rysowany diagram przedstawiający proces tworzenia jakiegoś eliksiru, ale z tej odległości nie był w stanie odczytać żadnych opisów. Na stole zaś panował wręcz idealny porządek, nie było ani jednego zbędnego przedmiotu, ani kawałka śmiecia, czy okruchu składnika.  
-_ Ta dziewczyna jednak chyba wie co robi..._ - dotarło do niego wreszcie. - _Może faktycznie ona zostanie nową Wielką Mistrzynią Eliksirów?_ - zapytał sam siebie.  
Tymczasem Dominika zlała stygnący wywar do opisanych fiolek, zakorkowała je, rzuciła zaklęcie utrzymujące stałe warunki zewnętrzne. Umyła kociołki i łyżki, starła blat, zamiotła szybko podłogę i rzuciwszy okiem po raz ostatni na swoją pracownię zwróciła się do profesora.  
- Możemy iść... Bardzo panu dziękuję, że mnie pan z tego laboratorium wyciągnął – powiedziała zamykając laboratorium na klucz i rzucając jakiś czar na drzwi.  
- Czy mogę prosić aby pan kontrolował czas jaki spędzam w laboratorium? - zapytała ostrożnie. - kiedy nad czymś pracuję, to nie rejestruję upływu czasu... - lekko się speszyła.  
- Oczywiście panno Bór – uśmiechnął się Dworski, - ma to pani u mnie jak w banku. Będę dbał o to żeby nie pracowała pani za długo...

– * –

Rano Michał zauważył znowu zakrwawioną pościel. Zaklął pod nosem. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to któryś ze skrzatów w końcu powiadomi dyrektora. Domyślał się że mają taki obowiązek. W końcu to one się zajmowały sprzątaniem. Wstał zdejmując pościel i ściągając opatrunek przesiąknięty krwią. Rana była brzydka cała czerwona, opuchnięta i gorąca oraz bolała jak jasny gwint przy każdym ruszeniu. Na całe szczęście dzisiejsze lekcje nie wymagały w najmniejszym stopniu używania różdżek.

Kiedy o dziewiątej trzydzieści Ulrich wszedł na salę posiedzeń magorządu wszyscy właśnie siadali.  
- Witam pana, panie Jöhanson. - przywitał go minister. - Zaprosiliśmy tu pana w związku z pewnymi wydarzeniami które miały miejsce jakiś czas temu, a które pan i pański zespół starał się rozwiązać. - mówił dalej.  
- Czy może pan zreferować nam wszystkim sprawę? - zapytał jeden z członków magorządu.  
Jöhanson zastanowił się chwilę po czym pewnym głosem starannie dobierając słowa rozpoczął opowieść.

- … sądzimy, że tak właśnie wygląda sytuacja. Nie jesteśmy w stanie w żaden sposób wpłynąć na postępowanie strony polskiej. To oni mają wszelkie atuty i rozgrywają partię tak jak chcą. Ale widząc ich działania wydaje mi się, że mają głównie na celu dobro dziewczyny, a nie jakieś zatargi czy animozje. - tak trzy godziny później kończył swoje referowanie.  
- Więc sądzi pan, że nie wydadzą nam naszej obywatelki? Nawet jeśli zrobimy wokół tego dużo szumu? - zapytała skrzekliwym głosem jakaś kobieta.  
- Szum wokół tej sprawy nie będzie niczym dobrym – odezwał się jeden z członków magorządu. - Już wiemy, że doszło w tej rodzinie do przemocy domowej. Jak rozdmuchamy sprawę, to wystarczy tylko lekka wzmianka, że dziewczyna uciekła z tego powodu, a krucjata jaka się przetoczy przez nasz kraj będzie niczym walec. Stracimy wiarygodność a na dokładkę zniszczymy dziewczynie życie, bo spora część będzie właśnie ją winić za problemy naszego kraju. Jestem przeciwny jakiemukolwiek rozgłosowi w tej sprawie.  
- Ale to nasza obywatelka! - nie dawała za wygraną kobieta – To niszczenie więzi rodzinnych, rozdzielanie dziecka od rodziców! - gorączkowała się coraz bardziej.  
Nie chcąc dopuścić do dalszej eskalacji minister uderzył młotkiem w gong uciszając wszystkich.  
- Moja decyzja jest następująca – powiedział spokojnie – Wysyłamy do polski prośbę o pełny raport o stanie zdrowie naszej obywatelki i pytamy, czy wyrażą zgodę na spotkanie dziewczyny z kuratorem, który oceni na miejscu pewne aspekty jej pobytu w Polsce. - popatrzył po siedzących przed nim osobach, z których każda pokiwała twierdząco głową czasem z większym, czasem z mniejszym przekonaniem.  
- Panie Jöhanson, czy podejmie się pan prowadzenia tej sprawy dalej? - zapytał na zakończenie.  
Jöhanson zastanowił się moment, tym sprytnym posunięciem za wszelkie błędy odpowiadałby on a nie jakiś członek magorządu, ale dawało to też pewne przywileje. Świadomy zysków i strat Jöhanson pokiwał twierdząco głową.

Igor Łęckowski był przyzwyczajony do tego, że ma wszystko co sobie zażyczy, że wolno mu wszystko. Nie ma miejsca gdzie nie wolno mu wejść i każdy musi być na każde jego zawołanie. Dlatego też fakt, że dzieje się coś o czym nie wie bardzo mu przeszkadzał. Oczywiście zdołał zauważyć, że ten szlamowaty chłystek dostał od Dominiki coś do picia. Nie udało mu się usłyszeć co, ale sądząc po jego minie nie było to-to smaczne. A teraz jeszcze zaraz po obiedzie ta laska na którą miał ochotę gdzieś się wybierała. To był dobry moment żeby jej uzmysłowić, że to on jest tutaj panem i władcą. Tuż po obiedzie ruszył za nią kiedy wyszła z jadalni. Jakie było jego zaskoczenie kiedy po kilku chwilach skręciła w stronę klasy gdzie były eliksiry. A jeszcze bardziej zdziwiło go, że podchodząc do jakichś drzwi machnęła różdżką i weszła do będącej za nimi sali. Kiedy natomiast on podszedł do nich za żadne skarby nie chciały się otworzyć. Próbował wszelkich metod siłowych, kiedy nic nie wskórał postanowił użyć magii, ale zwykłe „Alochomora" nie zadziałało, nie zadziałały również dwa czy trzy inne czary otwierające, co jeszcze bardziej spotęgowało jego frustrację. Nie będąc w stanie otworzyć drzwi postanowił je po prostu zniszczyć. Tu jednak czekało go zupełne fiasko poczynań, na dokładkę po użyciu jakiegoś z na wpół legalnych zaklęć drzwi mu po prostu oddały. W efekcie czego wylądował nieprzytomny pod przeciwległą ścianą. Kiedy wróciła mu świadomość zauważył nad sobą pochylającego się nauczyciela zaklęć, profesora Tarczyńskiego.  
- Co pan tutaj robi? - zapytał bezpośrednio.  
- Zostałem zaatakowany! - buńczucznie odparł Igor, - Przez kogoś kogo nie widziałem, a kto potem uciekł chyba do tamtej klasy... – wskazał na drzwi których nie mógł sforsować.  
- Na pewno? - zapytał profesor uważnie przyglądając mu się.  
- Tak... tak mi się wydaje... - Igora zastanowił ton i uważne spojrzenie nauczyciela.  
Profesor Tarczyński podszedł do drzwi i zastukał w nie głośno.  
- Panno Bór, proszę otworzyć! - powiedział wyraźnie. Drzwi szczęknęły i uchyliły się odrobinę.  
Krzysztof otworzył drzwi i rozejrzał się uważnie po pracowni.  
- Czy oprócz pani jest tutaj ktoś jeszcze? - zapytał ze zmarszczonym czołem.  
- Nie panie profesorze. Nie ma nikogo. A dlaczego pan pyta? - odparła Dominika nie przestając przygotowywać czegoś na stole laboratoryjnym.  
- Pan Łęckowski twierdzi że został napadnięty przez kogoś i wydaje mu się, że ten ktoś ukrył się właśnie w tej sali...  
- Na pewno w tej sali! - krzyknął Igor po czym gwałtownie ruszył do przodu chcąc wedrzeć się do sali. Kiedy przekraczał linię drzwi coś błysnęło, trzasnęło i Igor odrzucony zaklęciem strażniczym runął do tyłu.  
- O widzi pan! - wykrzyknął – Ona mnie zaatakowała! - krzyczał.  
- Proszę ją stąd zabrać, ona jest niebezpieczna dla uczniów! - zaczynał się nakręcać, zwłaszcza, że jak zauważył pracująca w klasie dziewczyna nawet na niego nie spojrzała.  
- Panie Łęckowski...  
- To niedopuszczalne! Ona może być niebezpieczna dla innych uczniów!

- Panie Łęckowski...  
- To karygodne! To zagraża bezpieczeństwu! To podważa hierarchię rodów! To...  
- Panie Łęckowski! - Krzysztof podniósł głos, żeby przerwać jego tyradę.- Niech do pana wreszcie dotrze, że tutaj jest pan zwykłym uczniem i żadne, podkreślam ŻADNE – mocno zaakcentował to słowo – przywileje się panu nie należą.  
Igor wyglądał jakby nagle wylano na niego cała beczkę lodowatej wody. Jak to, JEMU, potomkowi rodu królewskiego nie należą się żadne przywileje? Ten profesorek chyba nie bardzo rozumie jakie są powinności rodów pośledniejszej krwi w stosunku do rodów czystokrwistych.  
- Niedoczekanie... - wysapał wściekły – to się zmieni. Takie ścierwa nie będą miały nic do gadania. - wściekłość zaczęła przyćmiewać mu rozsądek.  
- Ja z wami zrobię porządek! - krzyczał.- Wylądujecie w rynsztoku, tam gdzie wasze miejsce! A ty dziwko pożałujesz dnia kiedy mnie zaatakowałaś! Wyznaczę nagrodę za twoją parszywą mordę! Ja... Ja.. - dalsze słowa utonęły w powodzi ślinotoku.  
- Panie Łęckowski, proszę natychmiast iść do swojego dormitorium, jeśli nie chce pan otrzymać kary – powiedział zimno profesor Tarczyński.  
- Powtórzę panu raz jeszcze! – odezwał się jak najspokojniejszym tonem profesor – Nie jest pan upoważniony do wejścia do tego pomieszczenia. Ani teraz, ani nigdy. A teraz proszę stąd iść! - podniósł głos.  
Purpurowy z wściekłości Igor ruszył w stronę swojego dormitorium mamrocząc pod nosem różne obelgi i groźby.  
- Dziękuję panie profesorze – odezwała się Dominika, nie przestając pracować przy rozłożonych na stole flakonikach i składnikach.  
- Proszę na siebie uważać. – odparł Krzysztof – Tacy jak on nie rzucają gróźb na wiatr.  
- Wiem. I obiecuję, że będę uważać. - odparła w całości pochłonięta pracą.  
Odchodząc Krzysztof cicho zamknął drzwi a potem dla spokoju własnego sumienia rzucił swoje własne zaklęcie które będzie go informowało o tym czy ktoś nie próbuje sforsować drzwi.

Na kilka minut przed wyjściem na Astrologię Sylwia zastukała gwałtownie w drzwi laboratorium.  
- Dominika wychodź. – powiedziała nie za głośno – Idziemy na zajęcia.  
Pięć minut później obie maszerowały już zresztą roku na nocne zajęcia w obserwatorium.

– * –

Michał znowu obudził się w zakrwawionej pościeli. Powoli i ostrożnie wstał zwijając pościel. Coś musi zrobić, na jego oko rana nie wyglądała na zanieczyszczoną, ale i tak czuł się nie najlepiej. Po chłodnym prysznicu i zdezynfekowaniu rany ostrożnie ubrał się i zszedł na śniadanie nie zwracając uwagi jak wcześnie jest.  
- Ty nie spać? - przywitał go jakiś cichy głos kiedy usiadł na swoim miejscu przy stole w Głównej Sali. Zaskoczony rozejrzał się. Obok niego stał niewielki stworek, który wydawał mu się znajomy.  
- Drzazga? - zapytał cicho.  
- Pan pamiętać! Wielki pan pamiętać! - odrzekł podekscytowany stworek i przytulił się do jego nogi. Kiedy Michał chciał sięgnąć do jego, a w zasadzie jej głowy i ją pogłaskać musiał urazić lewą rękę, bo tylko syknął z bólu.  
- Co boleć? - natychmiast na twarzy stworka pojawiła się troska.  
- Ręka. - mruknął Michał, delikatnie układając lewa rękę na stole.  
- Pan pokazać! - gwałtownie zareagowała Drzazga i zanim Michał zdołał zareagować już rozwinęła bandaże.  
- Niedobrze, krwawić... To być... - zaczęła się uważnie przyglądać ranie – To być wojna krwi. Pan być mieszana krew... - powiedziała szeptem patrząc na Michała szeroko otwartymi oczami. Zanim Michał zdołał w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować z cichym „Puff" zniknęła. Pojawiła się pięć minut później ze słoikiem z jakąś zielonkawą breją w środku. Po czym bez słowa zaczęła nakładać tą breję na ranę. W pierwszej chwili Michał miał ochotę zawyć jak wilk, ale już chwilę później ból rany zaczął się zmniejszać. Po nałożeniu breji na całą ranę Drzazga delikatnie owinęła rękę w czyste płótno.  
- Mało boleć. Być lepiej. - powiedziała pokazując wszystkie zęby w uśmiechu.  
- Dziękuję – odezwał się Michał – Bardzo dziękuję, już znacznie mniej boli.  
Małą istotkę jakby poraził prąd, gwałtownie drgnęła i podskoczyła.  
- Pan dziękować Drzazga... - wyszeptała – Pan dziękować Drzazga... - po czym z cichym „Puff" zniknęła.  
Michał kontynuował śniadanie jakie przyniosła Drzazga i musiał przyznać, że jest smaczne i pożywne. Smakował powoli żując kęsy i nawet nie zauważył kiedy jego przyjaciele zeszli na jadalnię.  
- Masz... – Dominika podała mu fiolkę. Przyjął ją bez słowa, odkorkował, po czym uniósłszy w niemym toaście w stronę Dominiki jednym haustem wypił całą zawartość.  
- Dziękuję – powiedział cicho do niej i uśmiechnął się.

Na zajęciach z OPCM-u Tadek postanowił zaryzykować i choć trochę ulżyć Michałowi.  
- Panie profesorze... – zaczął kiedy Henryk Nowowiejski wszedł do sali i zajął miejsce za katedrą.  
- Jak to jest z tą magią? - zapytał – Niby wiemy, że istnieje bo jej używamy, ale jak powstaje i dlaczego my ją mamy a niemagiczni nie? I dlaczego czasem w rodach magicznych rodzą się dzieci niemagiczna, a u niemagicznych magiczne?  
Henryk Nowowiejski zastanowił się chwilę, spojrzał w swoje notatki, po czym z westchnieniem zamknął je.  
- No dobrze. - odezwał się spokojnie – To co wiecie o magii?  
- Noo istnieje... - odezwał się ostrożnie Tadek – I my obdarzeni mocami manipulacji tą mocą potrafimy z niej korzystać.  
Cichy śmiech Iwana Kwaśnego rozproszył ciszę. Nowowiejski również się uśmiechnął.  
- No dobrze, to usystematyzujmy wiedzę na temat magii. Istnieje siedem głównych filarów magii, zwanych inaczej źródłami albo nurtami. Cztery od żywiołów: ognia, wody, ziemi i powietrza. I trzy następne: umysłu, seksu i krwi. Magia od żywiołów ognia, wody i ziemi w zasadzie nie jest dostępna dla ludzi. Magią ognia posługują się salamandry, magia wody trytony a magią ziemi gobliny. Przy czym to o czym teraz mówię to olbrzymie uproszczenie, gdybym chciał was wprowadzać w szczegóły zajęło by nam to kilka miesięcy. Reszta istot najczęściej posługuje się magią powietrza, jako że jest ona najłatwiejsza do opanowania i używania.  
Zastanowił się chwilę – To znaczy ja nie znam nikogo kto by używał magii żywiołu innego rodzaju niż magia powietrza a był człowiekiem. Magia umysłu jest deprecjonowana przez wszystkie ośrodki kontroli, bo nie jest możliwa jej kontrola. A wszyscy ministerstwa niczego tak się nie obawiają jak utraty kontroli nad możliwością rzucania zaklęć.  
- Panie profesorze... - cicho zapytała Sylwia – Czy to znaczy, że magia umysłu jest zakazana?  
- Nie, nie jest zakazana. - wyjaśnił Iwan -Ups, przepraszam... - popatrzył na profesora z lekką obawą.  
Henryk Nowowiejski tylko się roześmiał.  
- Czy będąc dzieckiem zdarzyło się wam zrobić dziwnego? Na przykład w niewiadomy sposób zabrać ze stołu kawałek placka, podnieść zabawkę która wypadła z łóżeczka? Albo coś podobnego?  
Spora grupa uczniów parsknęła cicho śmiechem.  
- Taaa... – mruknął scenicznym szeptem Tadek – Niejeden raz i do dziś rodzice się z tego śmieją.  
Takie oświadczenie spowodowała krótkotrwałą wesołość wszystkich.  
- No właśnie, to jest magia umysłu, dzieci nie wiedzą, że jest to trudne i męczące oraz niemile widziane, więc to robią. Potem zaczynają dorastać i widzą, że dorośli którzy są dla nich autorytetem używają ciągle takich czy innych 'patyczków' i zaczynają ograniczać użycie swoich możliwości, aż do momentu kiedy przestają być w stanie w ten sposób oddziaływać na magię.  
- No dobrze – uśmiechnął się Henryk – zostały dwa najbardziej tajemnicze filary magii. Magia seksu i krwi.  
Zduszone parsknięcie śmiechu zabrzmiało gdzieś na sali.  
- No właśnie, - skrzywili się obaj prowadzący – tak właśnie reaguje większość uczniów i zresztą nie tylko uczniów na dźwięk słów 'magia seksu'. A to rodzaj magii bardzo mało zbadany. Pewne wnioski na temat magii seksu możemy wysnuć z prac francuskiego maga i badacza magii seksu – Markiza de Sade'a. - Tutaj Kwaśny skrzywił się niemiłosiernie.  
- Tak, tak, wiem – przytaknął Nowowiejski – to raczej nie za dobry przykład.  
- To de Sade był magiem? - wyrwało się Baśce.  
- Kiepskim. - skrzywili się obaj prowadzący – Za bardzo się związał ze swoimi wizjami i pragnieniami i stracił dystans. - kontynuował profesor.  
- Tym niemniej doszedł on do pewnych wniosków i zostawił je dla potomnych, którzy chcą badać dalej magię seksu. Badania nad tą magią, podobnie jak i nad magią krwi jest obarczone wieloma ograniczeniami. Oba filary magii są uważane za niedozwolone i wszelkie badania nad nimi mogą mieć tylko charakter teoretyczny, co jak zdajecie sobie sprawę nie pozwala na zbadanie zależności występujących w tych filarach.  
Nowowiejski uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
- Kiedyś słyszałem, że powodem remontu francuskiej szkoły magii w Prades było właśnie zaklęcie rzucone nieświadomie przez jedną z uczennic w trakcie odbywania stosunku ze swoim partnerem. Jednak szkołą utajniła wyniki dochodzenia w tej sprawie obawiając się – zastanowił się chwilę – w zasadzie sam nie wiem czego... Tym niemniej, jak to powiadają w każdej plotce tkwi ziarno prawdy, więc może i w tej coś jest? - uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.  
Na sali rozległo się kilka przytłumionych komentarzy z których dawało się tylko wyłapywać pojedyncze słowa. Niestety wychodziło, że spora grupa uczniów nie dorosła do dyskusji na tematy choćby zahaczające o seksualność.  
- I zostaje nam najdziwniejszy filar magii – magia krwi. - stwierdził profesor.  
- Od razu was rozczaruję, magia krwi jest oparta prawie w całości na rytuałach, a te jako takie są przez większość magicznych społeczności zakazane. Dlatego też cała wiedza jaką mamy pochodzi sprzed dobrych czterech wieków, kiedy jeszcze nie było takiego ograniczenia. Mówi się, że magia krwi to najpotężniejsza z sił magicznych. Coś w tym może być, bo magiczny rytuał adopcyjny jest wprawdzie prosty ale ma olbrzymi wpływ na poddawanych mu ludzi. Ja osobiście sądzę, że rytuały krwi zostały zakazane, bo zabierali się za to czystokrwiści amatorzy chcąc zwiększyć moc i potęgę swojego rodu. - profesor udał, że nie widzi grymasu na twarzy Igora.  
- Panie profesorze... - odezwał się ostrożnie Michał – a co oznacza wojna krwi?  
- Wojna krwi... - obaj nauczyciele popatrzyli po sobie z bardzo poważnymi minami – A gdzie pan usłyszał to określenie? - zapytał z dziwną powagą Henryk.  
- Zdaje mi się... - Michał ostrożnie udzielał informacji – że słyszałem to z ust jednego ze skrzatów. Ale wydaje mi się, że były to wyrwane z kontekstu słowa...  
- Rozumiem – Nowowiejski spojrzał wymownie na Kwaśnego. - Wojna krwi... - westchnął głęboko po czym kontynuował.  
- Jak już mówiłem, kiedy przeprowadzany jest rytuał adopcji następuje magiczne połączenie między oboma uczestniczącymi w nim osobami. Ten rytuał oddziałuje bezpośrednio na rdzeń magiczny, jaki posiada każde z was. Czasem zamiast współistnieć obie linie krwi usiłują zdominować osobę, w której się mieszają i to jest właśnie wojna krwi. Jest słabo znana i raczej jest tylko terminem teoretycznym. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach się nie przyzna, że w jego żyłach toczy się wojna krwi. Bo to oznacza, że coś się nie udało z jakimś mniej lub bardziej legalnym rytuałem. Istnieje także takie pojęcie jak blokada krwi. Czasem kiedy łączy się osoba z bardzo silnym i potężnym rdzeniem z osobą o słabszym rdzeniu jest zakładana blokada krwi.  
Teraz to już cały rocznik siedział i z uwagą wsłuchiwał się w to co mówił profesor.  
- Blokada ma na celu ochronę osoby słabszej przed konsekwencjami użycia zbyt potężnej magii. - profesor popatrzył po uczniach, a widząc zupełny brak zrozumienia w ich oczach westchnął.  
- No dobrze, dlaczego potraficie używać magii? - zadał pytanie.  
Cisza trwała dłuższą chwilę.  
- Bo mamy magiczny rdzeń? - cicho i nieśmiało stwierdził Rafał.  
- Hmm, - chrząknął Henryk – Tak, bo macie rdzeń magii.  
- Choć tak naprawdę nie potrafimy powiedzieć co to jest rdzeń magii i ciągle prowadzimy w tym kierunku badania. To wiemy, że posiada on dwie jakby to powiedzieć wielkości, moc i pojemność. Najprościej rzecz ujmując moc rdzenia mówi nam jak potężny jest dany czarodziej, a pojemność rdzenia mówi nam jak wiele mocy magicznej ten czarodziej może użyć.  
- Siła i wytrzymałość – szepnął cicho Michał.  
- O dokładnie, to chyba będzie najlepsze niemagiczne określenie na to. - przytaknął Iwan.  
- I teraz – znowu odezwał się profesor – wyobraźcie sobie osobę, która jest całe życie słaba ale nauczyła się z tą swoją siłą żyć, a która teraz poprzez rytuał krwi nagle zwiększa siłę swojego rdzenia. Taka osoba będzie bardzo zagubiona, bardzo chwiejna magicznie i emocjonalnie. Bardzo łatwo może robić co ją zabije lub zniszczy zupełnie jej magiczny rdzeń. Aby do tego nie dopuścić są właśnie zakładane blokady krwi. - wyglądało, że nie wszyscy zrozumieli, ale parę osób na pewno.  
Na takich rozmowach które wprowadziły trochę zamieszania w proces nauki, ale wyjaśniły dużo – zwłaszcza osobom z rodzin niemagicznych – upłynęły całe zajęcia. Tylko Tadek zdołał jednak zauważyć, że Michał cały czas trzyma swoją lewą rękę nieruchomo na blacie stołu i pomaga sobie prawą podczas wstawania.  
- Boli? - zapytał cicho kiedy wychodzili po zajęciach.  
- Jak jasny gwint... - odparł cicho zapytany – Wolę nie wiedzieć jakby bolało gdyby Drzazga nie posmarowała tego tym swoim paskudztwem.  
- Kto? I czym? - zapytał Tadek.  
- Jedna ze skrzatów... - odparł Michał zaciskając zęby z bólu - … przyniosła coś po czym ból się zmniejszył i to znacznie.  
- Michał... - Tadek popatrzył na kolegę uważnie – idź ty do lekarza naszego...  
Ten w odpowiedzi tylko skinął głową i nie czekając ruszył w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego.


End file.
